Feathers and Pistols
by Kitsune Aquatik
Summary: Dieu, les Archanges, les anges... c'est dans la Bible qu'on parle d'eux. ça n'existe pas dans la vie réelle. ça ne peut pas exister, c'est impossible, inconcevable, incroyable et pourtant, Dean Winchester pourra bientôt vous dire qu'il faut parfois croire aussi en ce que l'on ne voit pas.
1. Le futur Archange

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **J'avais annoncé en octobre vouloir tenter le Nanowrimo 2017.**

 **50'000 mots à écrire en 30 jours, et je vous annonce que je l'ai réussi. J'ai écrit plus de 51'000 mots en 17 jours :-)**

 **Je suis juste super fière de moi**

 **J'ai écrit un petit conte de Noël pour un concours. Un OS Destiel/ Sam/Eileen que j'ai publié le 14 novembre et cette fic qui était mon gros projet Nano.**

 **Une fic SPN UA (univers alternatif)... mais pas totalement non plus**

 **19 chapitres sont déjà écrits et 12 d'entre eux sont déjà corrigés**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **Merci à toutes celles et tous ceux qui m'ont soutenus pour ce Nano (coeur à vous tous)**

 **Supernatural et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

 **Info : Le premier chapitre n'a pas été compté dans mon nano vu que je l'avais écrit avant le 1er novembre.**

 **L'image de Cover est un dessin fait par Kitto Inagumi pour le tatouage que je me suis fait faire récemment.**

 **J'ai pris certaines libertés par rapport à la série tout en restant un maximum dedans pour ne pas faire de OOC. J'espère être arrivée à gérer ça.**

 **Publication : tous les 10 jours**

 **Titre :** **Feathers and Pistols (Plumes et Pistolets)**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairings : Destiel (principal) et d'autres qui seront révélés plus tard.  
**

 **J'espère que vous aimerez cette fiction qui m'a été inspirée par un fan art Destiel. (plus d'infos un peu plus tard)**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Le futur Archange**

Quelques années après la création du monde.

Les premiers Archanges regardaient Dieu, leur père, façonner de ses propres mains un nouvel ange. Un ange qui allait devenir un être particulier et unique, qui allait le servir Lui, mais aussi servir le Paradis. Un ange qui deviendrait un Archange dès que Dieu en aurait besoin pour défendre le Paradis.

Dieu ne le façonnait pas ainsi pour s'amuser, non. C'était important que l'identité véritable de ce futur Archange soit cachée, qu'il apparaisse aux yeux de tous comme étant seulement un ange, jusqu'à ce que le moment soit venu pour lui de défendre le Paradis, une fois qu'une bonne partie de ses frères et sœurs anges seraient tombés au combat. Dieu savait que cela arriverait puisque c'était lui qui l'avait écrit ainsi.

Dieu tendit ses mains devant lui et une lueur bleue y naquit. Il souffla dessus pour lui insuffler ses pouvoirs, puis demanda à Michel, le premier Archange, de venir entourer de sa grâce, l'espace de quelques secondes, la petite boule d'énergie pure qui venait de voir le jour.

\- Bonjour Castiel, murmura alors Dieu, éloignant ses mains de la petite boule qui lévitait devant ses yeux.

Le nouvel ange était né, le futur Archange était désormais en vie.

Dieu pouvait maintenant laisser tourner le monde et le Paradis comme il l'avait prévu. Le sauveur était désormais parmi eux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Près de 4,54 milliards d'années après la création de la Terre.

Le Paradis était en guerre avec l'Enfer.

Tout ne s'était pas passé selon les plans de Dieu. Ce qu'il avait écrit, ce qu'il avait prédit, ne s'était pas accompli selon son désir. Lucifer, son deuxième Archange, avait été banni du Paradis après que Dieu eut créé les humains et il avait, de son côté, créé l'Enfer, puis les démons. Lucifer était à la tête d'un empire presque aussi vaste que le Paradis et ça, Dieu ne l'avait pas prévu. Maintenant, la guerre faisait rage et Dieu, réduit à l'impuissance, devait regarder ses précieux anges tomber au combat et disparaître les uns après les autres, décimés.

Dieu soupira et se tourna vers Gabriel, son quatrième Archange.

\- Gabriel, il est temps de m'amener Castiel.

L'Archange s'étonna de cette demande mais partit aussitôt chercher son petit frère.

Castiel avait bien grandi. Autrefois simple petite boule d'énergie pure, il était devenu une longue onde, aussi grande qu'un building construit dans le monde humain. Gabriel le trouva, regardant la Terre et surveillant de loin les mouvements des humains. Castiel avait toujours aimé la Terre, il aurait aimé oser y vivre.

\- Castiel ! interpella Gabriel et l'ange vint à sa rencontre. Papa veut te voir, annonça-t-il simplement et Castiel, sans poser de question, suivit son grand frère pour se présenter devant son père.

\- Laisse-nous Gabriel, je dois parler à Castiel en privé. Tu entres dans la bataille demain, mon fils, va donc te reposer.

Gabriel obéit à l'ordre et s'en alla, ailleurs, plus loin, là où se trouvait son petit bout de Paradis personnel.

Dieu regarda Castiel.

\- J'ai des choses à te dire, Castiel. Des choses graves et as vu la guerre entre le Paradis et l'Enfer ? Tu sais combien de tes frères et sœurs ont déjà péri ?

\- Beaucoup, souffla Castiel d'une petite voix accablée.

\- Tu es encore trop jeune pour prendre part à ce combat. Je vais devoir te cacher, mon fils.

\- Où vais-aller ? demanda l'ange, surpris.

\- Sur Terre. Je vais t'envoyer investir un vaisseau humain de sexe masculin. Un homme vertueux. James Novak, natif de Pontiac dans l'Illinois. Cet humain va mourir dans peu de temps dans un accident de voiture. Son âme va arriver ici dans quelques minutes et ta grâce va aller la remplacer. Mais il faut que je t'avertisse, Castiel, tomber effacera ta mémoire. Tu ne te souviendras pas d'être un ange, et crois-moi, pour le moment, c'est mieux ainsi. Bonne chance sur Terre mon fils, un jour ton heure sera venue de remonter ici et de vaincre les forces du Mal.

Castiel se sentit tomber, chuter et les ténèbres l'entourèrent. Il entendit une voix… sentit une main se poser sur lui, puis une autre voix et du bruit… beaucoup de bruit et il ouvrit les yeux en inspirant de l'air pour la première fois de toute sa vie.

\- Il est vivant, annonça une voix, mettez-le dans l'ambulance qui va le conduire à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls, le plus proche d'ici.

L'homme couché sur un brancard tenta de remuer, mais un homme en blanc lui ordonna de ne surtout pas bouger, alors, il referma les yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Un bip, deux bip, trois bip… 22 bip…

L'homme ouvrit les yeux et fut ébloui par une lumière vive qui lui donna instantanément mal au crâne. Sensation absolument horrible que l'homme ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà connue un jour. Il cligna des paupières et une fois habitué à la lumière qui l'entourait, il laissa errer son regard autour de lui. Il vit du blanc au-dessus de lui. Il avait chaud, aux jambes en tout cas, le reste, ça allait. Il se racla la gorge. Elle était douloureuse et il posa sa main dessus comme s'il cherchait par ce geste à diminuer la douleur qu'il éprouvait.

\- Le patient de l'accident de voiture est réveillé, cria une voix de femme et l'homme sursauta dans son lit.

Une femme à la peau blanche, avec des yeux bruns et des cheveux foncés retenus dans un chignon apparut dans son champ de vision.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire bienveillant.

L'homme cligna des yeux et les referma, sombrant à nouveau dans un sommeil qui le détendit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dieu observait la Terre, plus précisément, un endroit en particulier. L'hôpital de Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du Sud.

\- Peut-on vraiment le laisser comme ça ? demanda Michel, le premier Archange à son père.

\- Pas vraiment. Il est visible par tous, les anges et les démons pour le moment, c'est dangereux pour lui. Je vais devoir le voiler.

\- Je dois aller le voir ?

\- Pas toi, non. Je vais envoyer Samandriel.

\- Il n'est pas assez puissant pour descendre et remonter, il va mourir.

\- Je sais, dit simplement Dieu en haussant les épaules, mais j'ai besoin que ce soit un ange qui ne survivra pas qui aille le marquer.

Dieu fit appeler le jeune Samandriel qui arriva aussitôt et écouta attentivement les ordres de son père avant de descendre sur Terre et de se présenter sous forme d'un songe à l'homme endormi sur le lit d'hôpital.

\- Tu es Castiel, Ange du seigneur, mais pour le moment, tu l'as oublié et tu l'oublieras pour une très longue période. Deux cent ans se seront entretemps écoulés au Paradis au moment où tu te souviendras enfin de qui tu es vraiment. Tu pourras alors remonter au Paradis aider les derniers survivants de la bataille qui a commencé entre notre monde et celui des démons. En attendant, tu dois être caché et je suis là pour t'y aider. Aucun ange ni aucun démon ne doit pouvoir t'identifier comme étant Castiel, l'ange du Seigneur et futur Archange. Je vais graver sur tes côtes d'humain des formules en Enochien qui te voileront. Au revoir, Castiel.

Samandriel posa sa main sur le torse du corps humain abritant l'ange et l'homme se réveilla en sursaut, en se redressant sur son lit, une main posée sur son torse, les traits du visage crispé de douleur.

\- Au secours, ça brûûûûle ! cria-t-il et la femme en blanc qu'il avait aperçue un peu plus tôt se précipita vers lui.

\- Où cela vous brûle-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme, affolée. Monsieur Novak ?

L'homme se recoucha lentement en soufflant. La douleur était passée.

\- C'est bon, dit-il simplement.

\- Vous allez bien ? demanda la femme. Je suis Fiona, infirmière aux urgences de l'hôpital de Sioux Falls, dans le Dakota du sud. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui vous est arrivé ?

L'homme cligna des yeux.

\- Non.

\- Vous avez eu un accident sur la route. Mes collègues ont pensé que vous étiez mort, mais en vérité, vous avez survécu et vous avez été transporté chez nous.

\- Oh, s'étonna l'homme, arrondissant la bouche.

\- Vous avez l'air en forme. Vous semblez n'avoir rien de cassé mais je vais quand même vous envoyer vous faire examiner par les différents spécialistes en fonction dans cet hôpital pour passer des radios et des examens complémentaires. Un infirmier viendra vous chercher dans quelques minutes pour vous amener à votre chambre. Tenez, dit la jeune femme en tendant un bout de papier à l'homme.

Il le prit lentement et se releva un peu pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dessus. Il s'agissait d'une carte avec une photo d'un homme légèrement barbu, aux yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs. James Novak, était-il écrit en lettres majuscules à côté de la photo.

\- Est-ce que, c'est moi ? demanda l'homme, montrant la photo à l'infirmière.

Cette derrière sourit et lui présenta un miroir dans lequel l'homme put voir que son visage était bien le même que celui de l'homme sur la photo. Ainsi donc, il s'appelait James Novak...

* * *

 **J'espère que ce début vous a plu**

 **à dans dix jours pour le chapitre 2.**

 **KitsuneA**


	2. James Novak, le véhicule

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 2 de ma fic Nano.**

 **J'avais dit que j'attendrai dix jours avant de poster, mais 5, ça me semble assez. Faut dire que le chapitre 1 n'était pas très fourni en information. C'était plus un prologue qu'un vrai chapitre.**

 **bonne lecture**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction. Merci à celles et ceux qui on mis une rw.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : James Novak, le véhicule**

James Novak ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit que quelqu'un bougeait le rideau à côté de lui. Il s'agissait d'un infirmier en blouse blanche. Peau sombre, cheveux noirs. Il demanda au patient de se relever dans son lit et l'aida à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil roulant. Puis il lui mit sur les genoux quelques affaires qui lui appartenaient et poussa le fauteuil pour sortir du secteur des urgences. James regarda autour de lui. Des couloirs, des portes se succédèrent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant un ascenseur dont la porte s'ouvrit. L'infirmier le poussa à l'intérieur, pressa sur le numéro 2 et l'ascenseur fit un bruit léger, comme un petit ronronnement. Les portes s'ouvrirent lentement une fois que l'ascenseur fut arrivé à sa destination et l'infirmier poussa à nouveau James dans les couloirs de l'hôpital avant de s'arrêter devant une chambre portant le numéro 294. L'infirmier plaça le dossier du patient dans une sorte de boîte en plastique accrochée au mur à côté de la porte et poussa celle-ci pour entrer dans la pièce. Il prit les affaires de James, les posa sur la table qui meublait la chambre et aida le patient à se mettre dans son lit.

\- Avez-vous besoin de quelque chose, monsieur Novak ? demanda-t-il, courtois.

\- Non, je crois que ça ira.

\- D'accord. Le médecin en chef de l'hôpital viendra vous voir dans quelques minutes. Je vous laisse.

James hocha la tête et voulut remercier l'infirmier mais ce dernier était déjà sorti de la chambre. Il promena son regard autour de lui et ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet noir posé au sommet de sa pile d'affaires personnelles, placée sur la table à côté de lui. Il tendit la main pour le prendre et l'ouvrit. Il vit à l'intérieur un compartiment contenant des pièces et des billets et sut, instinctivement, que ceci était de l'argent. Puis il vit une photo de lui. Il la regarda longuement. Il s'appelait James Novak, natif et habitant de Pontiac dans l'Illinois. Né le 10 juillet 1975, âgé de 29 ans à ce jour. Yeux bleus, cheveux bruns, mesurant 1mètre 83. James ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa mémoire à retrouver des souvenirs. Avait-il une famille ? Était-il marié ? Travaillait-il ? Un prénom résonna à ses oreilles : Jimmy ... et il ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Jimmy, c'était comme ça que les gens l'appelaient habituellement. Jimmy Novak, pas James. Personne ne l'appelait plus James depuis des années. Son père avait été le dernier à le faire juste avant sa mort, quand Jimmy avait tout juste douze ans. Ça y était, il se souvenait de qui il était exactement.

* * *

Il habitait seul, dans l'ancienne maison de ses parents, aujourd'hui décédés. Il n'avait personne dans sa vie, ni dans ses nuits, du moins, pas en ce moment, et pas d'enfant non plus. Il travaillait comme conseiller familial au bureau du service social de Pontiac où il occupait un très bon poste, très bien payé. Il se souvint aussi qu'il était parti de Pontiac pour se rendre dans le Dakota du Sud afin d'aller rendre visite à une famille qui semblait éprouver de grosses difficultés financières et dont les enfants étaient déscolarisés depuis plus de six mois. D'anciens habitants de Pontiac qui avaient tout quitté du jour au lendemain pour partir s'installer dans le Dakota du Sud, mais qui avaient tout de même laissé une adresse dans l'Illinois, ce qui permettrait de les retrouver. Et il avait eu un accident.

* * *

Un coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre fit sortir Jimmy de ses souvenirs et un médecin entra. La cinquantaine, les cheveux poivre et sel et des yeux sombres, il tenait à la main son dossier.

\- Monsieur Novak ? demanda le médecin et Jimmy confirma d'un signe de tête. Vous avez eu un accident ce matin, mais il semblerait que tout aille bien chez vous… sauf… je lis que vous vous êtes plaint d'une douleur violente au niveau des côtes tout à l'heure.

\- Oui. J'ai… ça faisait comme une brûlure et ça n'a duré que quelques instants.

\- Est-ce que ça ne s'est produit qu'une seule fois ?

\- Oui, une seule et là, maintenant, je vais bien.

\- D'accord. On va quand même vous faire passer une radio pour être certains que vous n'avez rien au niveau de vos côtes et si tout va bien, on pourra vous laisser sortir déjà ce soir. Vous avez quelqu'un de votre cercle familial ou amical qui pourrait venir vous chercher ?

Jimmy réfléchit. Aucun nom ne lui venait à l'esprit. Il se souvint être plutôt un homme seul dont les interactions sociales se limitaient à celles qu'il avait pu connaître au sein de son travail. Et aucune personne dont il avait traité le dossier n'était devenue son ami, pas plus d'ailleurs, que ses collègues. Il s'en était toujours tenu à des relations strictement professionnelles.

\- Non.

\- Ah… alors, je pense qu'on ne vous laissera sortir que demain dans la matinée. Le temps que vous trouviez un moyen de rentrer chez vous. Vous venez de Pontiac, c'est ça ?

\- Oui. J'habite et je travaille là-bas. D'ailleurs, il faudrait que je prévienne mes collègues de mon accident.

\- Je vais vous brancher le téléphone dans ce cas. Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller programmer l'heure pour la radio et un infirmier viendra vous tenir au courant. Vous avez faim ? Soif ?

\- Euh… j'ai un peu faim.

Le médecin hocha la tête, brancha le téléphone comme promis et laissa Jimmy seul après lui avoir annoncé que quelqu'un viendrait lui déposer un plateau-repas d'ici quelques minutes.

* * *

Jimmy, une fois le médecin sorti, décrocha le combiné du téléphone et composa le numéro de son bureau à Pontiac. Il eut une collègue au bout du fil, Anita, et celle-ci s'enquit de l'état de santé de Jimmy qui lui annonça aller bien et promit qu'il redonnerait des nouvelles dès qu'il saurait quand il pourrait sortir de l'hôpital.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean Winchester était un jeune homme pas vraiment patient et les heures d'ennui passées à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls commençaient vraiment à lui donner envie de partir de cet endroit au plus vite. Mais, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis à Mary, sa mère, d'essayer de faire au moins une année d'études en médecine même si ça ne lui plaisait pas, alors il était stagiaire dans le service de radiologie, mais ça le barbait prodigieusement. Dean était un homme d'action qui préférait passer ses journées au grand air à réparer des bagnoles plutôt que d'être enfermé dans cette fourmilière qui puait l'éther et l'alcool à 90 degrés (même pas le whisky –ça aurait été trop beau). Mais Mary, trouvant qu'il était grand temps que son aîné devienne un homme responsable avec un bon travail lui avait posé un ultimatum. Il faisait un an de médecine (au moins) ou alors elle coupait les ponts avec lui, définitivement. Elle avait déjà tenté plusieurs fois de remettre son fils dans le droit chemin, mais en vain, le jeune homme n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Ses passions ? Les voitures, la bière, la tarte et les filles faciles. Sa mère avait fini pas trouver la vie de son fils très malsaine et, désireuse de le faire changer de voie, lui avait forcé la main. Alors Dean était là, depuis quatre mois, à brasser de la paperasse et à appuyer sur un foutu bouton au moment de faire des radios aux patients malades.

* * *

Le jeune homme, qui attendait désespérément que quelque chose se passe enfin, regardait attentivement un magazine érotique quand un infirmier entra enfin dans la pièce. Celui-ci haussa un sourcil quand il vit ce que Dean lisait mais ne pipa pas un seul mot à propos de ça. Ce n'était pas son problème, après tout.

\- On a besoin de toi, Winchester. On va t'envoyer un patient pour une radio des côtes. Essaye de pas foirer le truc. Tu sais où se trouvent les côtes chez les humains, n'est-ce pas ? grinça l'infirmier qui était venu déranger Dean dans sa lecture (!).

\- Pas vraiment à vrai dire, ironisa Dean et l'infirmier grimaça.

\- Tu ferais mieux de réviser l'anatomie intérieure au lieu de t'intéresser à l'anatomie extérieure, ce serait au moins utile. Bref, foire pas le truc.

Et l'infirmier s'en alla en claquant la porte.

Dean soupira, rangea son magazine dans un tiroir puis se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers l'appareil à radiographie pour le préparer avant que le patient n'arrive. Encore un moment qui s'annonçait palpitant.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy Novak fut conduit à une petite salle plongée dans la pénombre et il attendit qu'on lui dise où il devait se placer. Il avait beau fouiller sa mémoire de fond en comble, il ne se souvenait pas avoir un jour passé une radiographie. C'était sans doute la toute première. Il s'assit sur une chaise et posa ses mains sur ses genoux… puis s'en étonna. Depuis quand faisait-il un truc aussi étrange ? Quel être humain lambda, autre que les gens timides ou coincés, faisait cela ? Il croisa les bras sur son torse.

Un homme se présenta devant lui, le nez plongé dans un dossier.

\- M'sieur Novak ? apostropha l'homme et Jimmy répondit par la positive.

L'homme posa le dossier sur une chaise libre et regarda le patient en face de lui.

\- Bon, une radio des côtes, une. Vous pouvez enlever votre chemise d'hôpital. Je vais vous mettre un tablier spécial pour protéger vos bijoux de famille et on va pouvoir faire de vous une star en quelques clichés.

Jimmy Novak se leva en fronçant les sourcils et en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté droit. Dean haussa un sourcil :

\- La machine, là derrière vous, elle va faire une jolie photo en noir et blanc de vos côtes. Vous allez voir, c'est assez sympa comme vue.

Dean prit un tablier suspendu à un crochet et s'approcha de James Novak qui recula en frissonnant soudain, les yeux grands ouverts. Quelque chose s'était passé en lui quand l'homme s'était approché. Quelque chose avait comme… vibré… Mais qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Hey, je vais pas vous faire de mal, hein. C'est pour vous protéger, le tablier, le rassura Dean et il plongea son regard dans celui de son interlocuteur.

Il ne voyait pas la couleur de ses yeux, à cause de la pénombre, mais il devinait qu'ils étaient de couleur claire. Peut-être verts, comme les siens ? Ou alors bleus ? Enfin, c'était pas important. James Novak déglutit en s'approchant de l'homme, sentant à nouveau quelque chose vibrer en lui, mais il n'y prêta plus attention. Il se laissa passer le tablier autour des hanches puis enfin, se posta devant la machine. L'homme s'en alla derrière une paroi.

\- Ok, inspirez profondément et gardez l'air dans vos poumons.

Jimmy obéit, puis il entendit un ''clic'' et le néon au plafond de la salle s'alluma brusquement. L'homme qui avait fait la radio vint vers lui et Jimmy put le voir enfin en pleine lumière. Il était un peu plus grand que lui, les cheveux châtain coupés court, avait de magnifiques yeux verts et des taches de rousseur parsemaient son visage aux pommettes hautes. Il était beau et Jimmy rougit au moment où il le pensa. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ?

Dean fut ravi que la lumière soit enfin présente dans la petite pièce, l'obscurité le mettant souvent mal à l'aise. Il s'approcha de James Novak et prit le temps de le détailler. Un peu plus petit que lui, des cheveux très noirs, quelques coupures sur le visage dues à l'accident survenu le matin même et notées dans son dossier et des yeux d'un bleu incroyable. Quelque chose de pur, de doux, de captivant et Dean fut… comme hypnotisé… il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour le dire. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux bleus et réalisa soudain que James Novak le regardait aussi attentivement que lui le faisait. Il se racla la gorge, arracha le tablier des hanches du patient et retourna derrière la paroi à toute vitesse. C'était quoi ce trouble étrange ? À cause d'un mec ?

\- Hum… vous pouvez y aller, le médecin passera vous voir plus tard, annonça Dean, évitant à tout prix de regarder le patient à travers la vitre de la paroi.

Celui-ci répondit : « D'accord », remit sa chemise et quitta la pièce. Dean souffla.

\- Oh bordel, dit-il en se passant une main sur le visage.

* * *

 **à dans 5 jours pour le troisième chapitre**

 **KitsuneA**


	3. Les symboles mystérieux

**Bonjour à tous.**

 **chapitre 3 de cette fic.**

 **Merci à ma bêta pour ses corrections**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Les symboles mystérieux**

Il avait déjà ressenti parfois un trouble comme celui de tout à l'heure, mais pour des femmes, pour des patientes, jamais pour des patients. Jamais pour un homme. Parce qu'il ne se l'était jamais permis.

Il prit les radios de James Novak sans les regarder et les fourra dans une pochette en plastique. Il sortit de la salle, en vérifiant que le patient n'était plus dans les parages et il se rendit dans la salle se trouvant juste en face. Il sortit les radios de la pochette et les posa devant une sorte de petite armoire à pharmacie. Il alluma la lumière et s'apprêta à quitter la salle parce qu'il avait terminé la partie du job qui lui incombait, mais, mû par une étrange pulsion, il se figea et tourna la tête lentement vers les radios. Il sursauta, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche ouverte. Les radios de James Novak semblaient normales à première vue, mais il était difficile de ne pas prêter attention à la bonne trentaine de symboles qui décoraient les côtes.

\- Nom de Dieu…., souffla-t-il, éberlué.

Il s'approcha des radios et en scruta chaque détail, puis il éteignit la lumière, remit les radios dans la pochette et les emporta avec lui pour retourner dans la salle où il travaillait. Il prit un dossier au hasard dans le tiroir où toutes les radios de côtes sans problème particulier avaient été classées, décolla le nom indiqué sur le dossier et colla celui de James Novak dessus, puis, il repartit dans l'autre salle. Il plaça ensuite les radios qu'il avait subtilisées sur la vitrine lumineuse et partit ensuite en vérifiant que personne ne traînait dans les alentours. Il traversa le couloir et se rendit dans une salle de consultation dans le secteur des urgences. Là aussi, se trouvait tout l'équipement nécessaire pour contrôler les radios. Il mit celles de James Novak sur le tableau lumineux suspendu contre le mur – un truc appelé négatoscope pour ceux qui voulaient se la jouer savant-, sortit son portable, les prit en photo de près et de loin, et rangea à nouveau les radios dans la pochette. Il sortit en contrôlant le couloir et se dirigea en toute hâte au deuxième étage.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

James Novak attendait, les mains sur les genoux, la tête ailleurs, que le médecin vienne le voir pour lui donner des nouvelles sur son état de santé. Il se crut victime d'une hallucination quand il vit débarquer devant lui l'homme qui lui avait fait passer les radios, vêtu d'une blouse de médecin avec ses radios dans les mains.

\- Hé, vous vous souvenez de moi, hein ?

\- Vous êtes médecin ?

\- Moi. Ben… oui. Docteur Winchester, je voudrais vous demander quelque chose à propos de vos radios.

\- J'ai une côté cassée ? s'inquiéta Jimmy en se levant brusquement.

\- Non, il-il ne s'agit pas ça. J'aurais préféré… croyez-moi.

\- Vous auriez préféré que j'aie une côte cassée ?

\- Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Écoutez, j'ai pas des masses de temps. Vous… vous avez subi une opération au niveau du thorax ?

\- Moi ? Non… pourquoi ?

\- Eh bien, c'est délicat à expliquer… vous… attendez, je vais vous montrer.

Dean se dirigea vers la tablette lumineuse fixée sur le mur de la chambre pour lire les radiographies, posa les radios de monsieur Novak dessus et l'alluma. Jimmy sursauta avant de froncer les sourcils et de pencher la tête sur le côté.

\- Que-qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

\- J'allais vous poser cette question. Sérieusement, j'avais jamais vu un truc pareil avant. C'est barge.

\- Vous êtes certain que ce sont mes côtes, ça ? Vous n'avez pas dessiné dessus quelque chose ? Ou quelqu'un l'aurait fait, peut-être ?

\- Non mais oh, je suis un mec sérieux malgré les apparences et j'ai fait les radios moi-même, je ne suis pas complètement abruti. Et personne d'autre ne les a touchées. Ça, c'est vous, ce qu'on voit à l'intérieur de votre corps et les symboles sur vos os, c'est pas normal. Je ne pense pas que ce soit humainement possible un truc pareil.

\- Mais, est-ce que cela veut dire quelque chose ?

Dean tourna la tête vers James Novak.

\- Alors, là, aucune idée. J'espérais que le sauriez, vous.

Les deux hommes se regardèrent attentivement pendant de longues minutes, puis Dean finit par se racler la gorge bruyamment.

\- Vous savez quoi, faut pas que les médecins de cet hôpital voient cela. J'ai…. Je suis pas médecin, en vrai, je suis juste en première année de médecine et j'ai été mis au service des radiographies il y a quatre mois. Je m'appelle Dean Winchester, je suis de Lawrence, au Kansas. Et je… je ne sais pas ce que c'est que ce bordel, mais si vous avez vraiment ces symboles sur vos côtes, je suis certain que c'est pas bon que les médecins voient ça. Si vous voulez pas terminer en bête de foire servant de cobaye à des grosses têtes pensantes, je vous conseille de ne pas en toucher un seul mot autour de vous. J'ai remplacé ces radios par d'autres, celles d'un ancien patient. Le médecin chef ne verra pas la différence, il sera donc censé vous dire que vous pouvez sortir. S'il vous confirme que vous pouvez quitter l'hôpital, sortez et appelez-moi si vous avez envie de savoir ce que ce sont ces symboles. Je connais des gens qui pourraient nous aider.

\- Pourquoi faites-vous cela ? demanda James, fronçant les sourcils.

\- Aucune foutue idée… mais je sais pas, j'ai l'impression que vous êtes un genre d'énigme sur pattes et j'ai envie de découvrir laquelle. J'ai comme le sentiment que je peux vous aider. Et puis je m'emmerde tellement ici, pour une fois qu'il y a quelque chose d'un peu excitant qui arrive...

\- Oh.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas. Il est vrai que j'aimerais savoir ce que sont ces symboles et pourquoi ils sont dessinés sur mes côtes… mais… je ne vous connais pas et…

\- Ouais, je sais.

\- Néanmoins, je ressens le besoin de vous faire confiance, c'est comme une intuition que j'éprouve au plus profond de moi-même, annonça James avec un joli sourire sincère.

Dean déglutit.

\- O-ok. Alors… tenez, je vous donne mon numéro et… euh, quand vous serez sorti, ben… appelez-moi et je… j'habite chez un ami ici à Sioux falls, ça ne le dérangera pas de vous héberger. Il faut que je…, dit Dean en montrant la porte du doigt et James acquiesça.

Dean prit les radios, les replaça dans la pochette et partit en trombe. Jimmy s'assit sur son lit en réfléchissant. Dans quoi allait-il se lancer avec cet homme qu'il ne connaissait même pas ? Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvais décision? Il n'en savait rien, tout ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'il avait l'intuition que Dean Winchester allait l'aider et qu'il était un homme honnête. Même s'il venait de le rencontrer, Jimmy était certain qu'il avait raison. Quelque chose en lui le lui disait clairement.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Le médecin en chef vint dans la chambre de Jimmy Novak une demi-heure plus tard, avec le sourire et les ''fausses'' radios de ses côtes. Il montra à son patient que tout allait parfaitement bien et il lui annonça qu'il pouvait sortir quand il le voulait. Jimmy sauta sur l'occasion pour annoncer qu'il avait trouvé un ami qui était d'accord pour le prendre chez lui quelques jours, ce qui lui permettrait de ne pas être obligé de reprendre la route tout de suite.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy sortit de l'hôpital de Sioux Falls deux heures plus tard. Il sortit un téléphone portable de sa poche, trouvé dans ses affaires, pas cassé et possédant encore un bon niveau de batterie, et composa le numéro que Dean lui avait donné. Jimmy reconnut sans mal la voix de l'homme.

\- Ah, vous êtes sorti, super. Je… je vais pas venir vous chercher moi-même, je vous confie à ma petite sœur de cœur, Jo Harvelle. Elle sera devant l'hôpital dans vingt minutes.

\- Très bien, je vais attendre ici, alors.

Et Jimmy rangea son portable dans sa poche, puis il attendit, debout, droit comme un 'i' devant le bâtiment. Il s'étonna quelques secondes de ne pas trouver le temps long et d'avoir une capacité à patienter dont il ne connaissait pas l'existence avant ce jour, mais c'était peut-être juste son petit tour à l'hôpital qui l'avait fatigué et avait modifié sa perception du temps. Une voiture rouge se gara juste devant l'entrée et une jeune femme blonde en sortit. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis sourit quand ses yeux se posèrent sur Jimmy.

\- James Novak ? demanda-t-elle, et celui-ci hocha la tête en se dirigeant vers elle.

\- C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part de vous être déplacée pour moi.

\- J'avais pas le choix, c'était ça, ou Dean me mettait la tête dans la cuvette des pissotières publiques.

Jimmy se raidit et fronça les sourcils. Jo éclata de rire.

\- C'était une blague, hein, il ne ferait jamais ça. Il m'adore. Bon, on y va ?

Jimmy hocha la tête lentement et prit place sur le siège passager. Jo et Jimmy n'échangèrent aucun mot pendant toute la durée du voyage et la jeune femme arrêta la voiture dans une casse automobile au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes.

\- Voilà votre hôtel ! s'amusa la jeune femme, montrant du doigt une bicoque aux allures dignes d'un bidonville qui se dressait au milieu d'un terrain jonché de véhicules dans différents états de délabrement. Jimmy sortit de la voiture et Jo repartit aussitôt. L'homme se dirigea prudemment vers la bicoque et il s'apprêtait à sonner à la porte quand un homme ouvrit celle-ci et se figea face à lui, l'air bougon.

\- Merci, pas de représentant chez moi, j'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me vendre un truc inutile, annonça-t-il, acide, à Jimmy en détaillant l'homme en costard noir qui se tenait sur le seuil.

\- Euh… je…, commença Jimmy, mais il fut coupé par une voix derrière le vieil homme qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Dean Winchester.

\- Bobby, où est passée ta sympathie légendaire à l'égard des vendeurs qui font du porte à porte ?

Le fameux 'Bobby' se retourna aussi sec et cria :

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je veux pas me retrouver avec une machine à laver qui bippe de partout et me parle avec une voix sexy. J'les connais ces types, moi. Ils te fourgueraient leur propre mère s'ils le pouvaient et en plus ils réussiraient à le faire ! Que des bonimenteurs ! Pire que le Diable et ses pactes !

\- La voix sexy, ça m'intéresse peut-être, moi.

\- Alors t'as qu'à bouger tes fesses et venir conclure l'affaire avec celui-là si tu tiens à te faire sucer le sang.

Bobby pivota et regarda encore une fois Jimmy en fronçant les sourcils, avant de hausser les épaules et de passer à côté de lui en bougonnant.

Dean se présenta à la porte avec le sourire et se figea quelques secondes.

\- Oh, c'est vous. Excusez ce grincheux de Bobby, il est pas habitué à croiser des mecs en costard si c'est pas des vendeurs à la noix. Le beau monde, il connaît pas.

\- Je t'ai entendu, cria la voix de Bobby, plus loin derrière des vieilles voitures alignées sur le terrain vague.

Dean fit une grimace et invita Jimmy à entrer.

\- Là, je vis ici avec Bobby depuis quatre ans maintenant. C'est un peu délabré, surtout vu de l'extérieur, mais y a de la place. Vous… enfin, toi, c'est James, c'est ça ? On peut se tutoyer, hein ?

\- Je préfère Jimmy. Jimmy Novak. Et oui, on peut se tutoyer.

\- Jimmy, répéta Dean et son interlocuteur sentit à nouveau quelque chose vibrer en lui. J'ai gardé dans ma chambre tes radios. Je sais exactement qui je pourrais appeler pour avoir de l'aide pour savoir d'où viennent les symboles sur tes côtes.

\- C'est parfait. Appelons cette personne, s'enthousiasma Jimmy.

\- J'aimerais… le problème, c'est que Sam ne me parle plus depuis quatre ans.

\- Qui est Sam ?

\- C'est mon petit frère. Sammy. Il est parti à Stanford pour étudier. Devenir avocat, tout ça. Je sais qu'il a suivi en option des cours sur les écritures du monde, les plus anciennes, les plus étranges enfin, sur toutes ces conneries, quoi, ça l'a toujours passionné. Mais comme je viens de le dire, il ne me parle plus depuis quatre ans.

\- Comment allons-nous nous y prendre, alors ?

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira.

\- J'avais dans l'idée d'aller le voir avec toi, si t'es prêt à faire quelques kilomètres dans mon 'bébé'. Ma Chevrolet Impala.

\- Euh… ben… je ne sais pas.

\- Écoute, installe-toi ici, pour commencer et on réfléchira à ça demain. Tu dois avoir eu une journée un peu merdique et moi je te tombe dessus avec ce mystère. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

\- Et… Bobby, il est d'accord de m'héberger ?

\- Ouais. Il a juste pas capté que c'était de toi dont je lui avais parlé quand tu t'es pointé. J'ai pas pensé que Jo avait fait si vite pour te ramener. Elle a roulé n'importe comment, je suppose, genre à tombeau ouvert. Je la connais.

\- Elle a été très gentille en tout cas.

\- T'as de la chance que c'était elle et pas sa mère, Ellen, que je t'ai envoyée. C'est pas la même chanson, niveau chaleur humaine et sympathie pour autrui . T'as vu Bobby, dis-toi qu'Ellen est pire.

Jimmy fronça les sourcils et suivit Dean qui l'amena jusqu'à une chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage supérieur de la maison. Une jolie petite pièce avec un lit, une armoire en bois et une table de nuit. Rien de plus, mais ça suffisait à Jimmy.

\- C'est pas le grand luxe.

\- C'est très bien. Ça me suffit amplement et puis, merci. Il est clair que je ne me serais pas vu retourner à Pontiac aujourd'hui.

\- T'as un boulot, au fait ?

\- Oui, je travaille comme conseiller familial. Ma patronne m'a donné congé pour une semaine, histoire que je me remette de mon accident.

\- Ah, ça me fait penser, Bobby a récupéré au garage la voiture d'un certain James Novak.

\- Dans quel état est-elle ?

\- Elle a pas vraiment bonne mine, si tu veux tout savoir. Bon, de toute façon, je sais pas où t'as dégoté ce tas de ferraille, mais on dirait une bagnole de Mac.

\- Tu n'aimes pas ma voiture ? demanda Jimmy, d'une petite voix, comme s'il se sentait fautif face à cette constatation, comme s'il se sentait coupable d'avoir déçu son interlocuteur.

Dean détourna le regard.

\- Je te laisse t'installer.

Et Dean partit en coup de vent.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy scruta la chambre et s'assit sur le lit tout en posant un cornet en papier à côté de lui. Ses affaires étaient dedans. L'hôpital n'avait pas eu mieux à lui fournir, alors il s'était contenté de ça.

* * *

 **déjà la fin du chapitre**

 **Il faut que je vous parle du fan art qui m'as inspiré cette fic.**

 **c'est un dessin de Castiel sur un lit d'hôpital. Dean est vêtu en médecin et montre à son patient ses côtes gravées de symboles sur un écran (les symboles que Sam et Dean se sont fait gravés par Castiel dans la série).**

 **J'ai donc tourné toute cette histoire à ma sauce parce que ça m'inspirait beaucoup.**

 **Merci aux lecteurs pour leur rws qui font plaisir à lire.**

 **à bientôt pour le chapitre 4**

 **KitsuneA**


	4. Le nouveau coloc

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, plus long que les précédents**

 **j'espère que cette fic vous plaît.**

 **Je dois avouer qu'elle me plaît à moi, que je l'aime beaucoup et que je me suis beaucoup investie dans son écriture et que je continue de le faire.**

 **Elle sera longue (sûrement même très longue) mais je peux pas vous dire combien elle comptera de chapitre en tout. Pour le moment, je suis sur l'écriture du 22ème.**

 **Merci à Calliope, ma bêta, de me suivre pour ce projet qui me tenait à coeur. Merci pour ses avis, ses corrections et ses idées ainsi que pour son soutien.**

 **Je sais pas si ça apparaît clairement ou pas que pour le moment Jimmy est Jimmy et non pas Castiel ? Je me rends pas vraiment compte. Moi, j'ai écrit le début sans Castiel dans mon esprit, mais je sais pas si on le comprend vraiment à la lecture ou pas...**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 4**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Le nouveau coloc**

\- Il ne me dérange pas chez moi, c'est un bien grand mot, Dean. Disons que je le tolère parce que tu m'as dit que c'était important de l'héberger, mais tu aurais pu prévenir avant ou attendre demain pour le coller chez moi, grinça Bobby Singer en faisant tourner une grosses cuillère en bois dans une casserole.

\- Pourquoi tu râles maintenant ? Je vais pas lui dire de repartir. Ce sera pour une nuit ou deux maximum, après, soit je le ramène à Pontiac, soit on va partir ensemble sur la route pour aller trouver Sam.

\- Sam ne va pas être heureux de te voir, tu le sais ça ?

\- Mmh, ouais, je sais. Mais c'est important et il va quand même vouloir m'aider, j'en suis sûr. Je connais Sammy.

\- Et tu vas lui dire quoi à Sam, hein ? Tiens, mon petit Sammy, j'ai trouvé un mec avec de jolis tatouages sur le torse genre marin en goguette, je l'ai amené ici après avoir échangé ses radios pour pigeonner le médecin chef et j'ai lâché les études que j'avais promises de faire sur la tête de ma mère – qui est aussi la tienne- pour parcourir le pays à ta recherche avec ce type dont je ne sais rien du tout.

\- Ce sont pas des tatouages et ils sont pas sur son torse. Ce sont des symboles qui sont gravées sur ses côtes, tout d'abord, répliqua le jeune homme.

\- Dean, ne joue pas sur les mots, ça change rien au problème. Sam va te foutre son poing dans la face à peine tu lui auras dit salut.

\- Ouais, sûrement, mais il finira par m'écouter quand je lui aurais montré les radios de Jimmy. On voit pas un truc de ce genre tous les jours.

\- C'est clair. Tu essayeras quand même de rentrer en un seul morceau, soupira Bobby, éteignant la plaque sous la casserole.

\- Oui papa, sourit Dean avec un clin d'œil. Je vais chercher notre invité.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy regardait un à un les visages des gens présents autour de la table. Il y avait Dean en face de lui, la jeune femme qui s'appelait Jo, qui était venue le chercher à l'hôpital à côté, puis Bobby en bout de table et enfin, une femme qui s'était présentée sous le nom d'Ellen, assise en face de Bobby. Jimmy baissa la tête sur son assiette de spaghettis mêlés dans une sauce non identifiable. Il voulait manger mais il ressentait une sensation étrange, quelque chose qui le perturbait. Dean le remarqua et l'apostropha :

\- Le plat du chef, c'est pas toujours le pied, je sais de quoi je parle, mais tu devrais manger pour prendre des forces.

Jimmy releva la tête brusquement et plongea son regard bleu dans les yeux verts en face de lui.

\- Oh, ça m'a l'air très bon… mais, c'est étrange, je ne ressens pas la faim. Comme si… je n'avais pas besoin de manger.

\- T'es sûr qu'ils t'ont vraiment fait passer tous les tests nécessaires, cette bande de cons à l'hosto ? T'as peut-être une partie du cerveau qui a été touchée.

\- Wow, le Dean-o, il est médecin maintenant ? s'amusa Jo avec le sourire.

\- La ferme. Ça peut arriver. Une blessure à la tête, ça peut affecter les centres nerveux.

\- Bien sûr. Oh, le spécialiste en carton.

\- Stop ! Ça suffit vous deux ! claqua la voix sèche d'Ellen et Jo et Dean baissèrent leurs regards sur leurs assiettes comme deux enfants pris en faute. Dites, monsieur Novak, et si vous nous en disiez plus sur vous ?

Jimmy tourna la tête vers Ellen.

\- Eh bien, je m'appelle Jimmy. Je suis né à Pontiac et je n'en suis jamais parti. J'ai repris la maison de mes parents à la mort de ma mère survenue brusquement quand j'avais vingt-deux ans. Je suis conseiller familial. Et je crois qu'on a fait le tour de tout ce qu'i savoir sur moi. Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très intéressant.

\- Je vois. Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez dans le Dakota du Sud, du coup ?

\- Je devais me rendre chez d'anciens habitants de Pontiac que mon service surveillait à distance depuis quelques mois, mais un collègue s'en chargera à ma place.

Un portable se mit à sonner, faisant sursauter Jimmy et Dean se leva brusquement pour répondre, puisque c'était le sien qui sonnait ainsi.

\- Maman ? s'étonna le jeune homme, qui blêmit aussitôt et partit à toute vitesse dans la pièce attenante à la salle à manger.

\- Les nouvelles vont vite entre Sioux Falls et Lawrence, on dirait. Il va passer un mauvais quart d'heure, maugréa Bobby, terminant son assiette.

\- Oh, bah dis, on va pas le plaindre, quand même. Monsieur lâche son boulot pour s'occuper d'un type quasi inconnu, c'était sûr que Mary n'allait pas aimer le principe. Je pense que je serais furax au possible si Jo me faisait ce coup-là. En plus, Mary, elle a trimé pour lui trouver cette place, c'est pas tombé du ciel.

\- Dean a fait des erreurs, mais c'est pas un mauvais bourge. Ma foi, c'est un homme d'action qui a besoin de bouger, pas de rester planté derrière un bureau toute la journée.

\- N'empêche qu'il a encore une fois tout foutu par terre sans réfléchir un peu plus de cinq minutes.

\- Certes.

Bobby se leva et débarrassa son assiette à la cuisine, Ellen le suivit avec la sienne. Jimmy les regarda partir puis il croisa le regard de Jo qui lui sourit.

\- Croyez-moi, c'est une soirée très calme, pour une fois. Je vous assure qu'ils font attention à ce qu'ils disent pour ne pas vous froisser ! Enfin, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent.

Jimmy sourit, amusé, puis baissa les yeux sur son assiette. Pourquoi n'avait-il donc pas faim ? Il se leva avec son assiette dans les mains et entra dans la cuisine, mais il resta sur le seuil, regardant Bobby et Ellen grogner chacun de leur côté. La femme lui indiqua d'un doigt le réfrigérateur et Jimmy se dépêcha de mettre son assiette dedans et de quitter la cuisine. Il croisa Jo qui allait déposer son assiette dans la pièce dont il venait de sortir et il regarda autour de lui. Bon, escalier, étage, salle à manger, cuisine, c'était bon, il savait où se trouvaient ces pièces. Quant au reste… aucune idée et ses hébergeurs n'étaient visiblement pas du genre à faire des visites guidées. Jimmy soupira et se dirigea vers le fond de la salle à manger pour passer sa tête par l'embrasure de la porte. Il s'aperçut que c'était un salon et Dean était planté au milieu de la pièce, visiblement occupé à parler avec quelqu'un au téléphone. Sûrement sa maman, comme il l'avait annoncé avant de quitter la table.

\- Très bien, ne me donne pas le numéro de Sam et préviens-le que je compte aller le voir, comme ça il sera bien furax quand je vais arriver, c'est pas grave. Je ferai avec sa colère, sa rancœur et tout le reste. Ce sera pas la première fois. N'empêche que ce que j'ai à lui dire est important.

\- ….

\- Oh, je ne m'attendais pas à un soutien de ta part.

\- …

\- C'est ça, au revoir maman, grinça Dean avant d'éloigner le téléphone de son oreille, de le garder un instant serré dans sa main et de le lancer à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un geste rageur. Dean se retourna pour quitter la pièce mais il se figea quand il vit Jimmy planté dans l'embrasure.

\- Je voulais pas écouter aux portes, je faisais seulement un tour de la maison pour me repérer. Tout va bien ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais je m'attendais à ça de toute façon. C'est vrai que je t'ai pas fait visiter la maison. Il serait bon que tu ne tombes pas sur des pièces secrètes sans le savoir. Bobby serait obligé de te descendre.

Jimmy fronça les sourcils et Dean roula les yeux.

\- L'humour, c'est pas trop ton truc, on dirait, soupira-t-il avant de quitter le salon, faisant un geste à Jimmy qui le suivit de près.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean lui montra la salle de bain de l'étage, les toilettes du rez de chaussée, le garage derrière la maison, sa propre chambre à l'étage, la porte de celle de Bobby et le tour était fait.

\- Ellen et Jo ne vivent pas ici ? s'étonna Jimmy, une fois revenu devant sa chambre.

\- Non. Et je crois pas qu'elles vivront ici un jour.

\- Je pensais que Bobby était le père de Jo.

Dean pouffa.

\- Bobby ? Le père de Jo ? Nooon. Bobby n'a pas d'enfant. Pour faire court, Jo est la fille d'Ellen et d'un homme que personne n'a jamais connu à part Ellen, mais il est mort avant même la naissance de Jo. Ellen et Bobby sont en couple depuis pas mal d'années, mais comment dire… pas de façon conventionnelle. Ils ne tiennent absolument pas à vivre ensemble, et j'ai envie de dire, heureusement. Ils se boufferaient le nez tout le temps si c'était le cas.

\- Je comprends. Merci pour la visite, Dean.

Le jeune Winchester se mordit la lèvre quand un frisson inattendu traversa son corps. Le timbre de voix avec lequel Jimmy avait prononcé son prénom lui avait provoqué une sorte de gargouillis dans le ventre. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais connu auparavant et qui l'avait fait frissonner.

\- Pas de quoi. Je… j'ai un boulot à terminer sur ma bagnole au cas où on prendrait la route demain.

Et Dean tourna les talons et descendit l'escalier à toute vitesse.

Jimmy resta sur le seuil de sa chambre et pencha la tête sur le côté. Chaque fois qu'il se trouvait près de Dean, quelque chose semblait s'allumer en lui. Une petite chaleur qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir déjà ressenti auparavant. Un petit quelque chose qui vibrait. Il haussa les épaules et entra dans sa chambre pour se reposer, il en avait bien besoin. Il s'allongea sur son lit tout habillé et s'endormit presque aussitôt, la fatigue prenant le pas sur tout le reste.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy se retourna dans son sommeil en gémissant. Il rêvait… mais ce n'était pas un beau rêve. Il voyait des anges, des démons, l'Enfer, le Paradis, la Terre et des êtres humains perdus, combattant des forces qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Dont ils ne savaient rien. Une lumière aveuglante apparut alors devant lui.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? demanda Jimmy.

\- Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Un jour, tu feras à nouveau partie de la bataille. Pour le moment, reste à l'écart et profite de cette chance que je t'ai donnée. Cette vie humaine vaut la peine d'être vécue, ne passe pas à côté. L'heure de revenir chez toi viendra en temps voulu.

Puis Jimmy se sentit tomber, tomber, indéfiniment et il se retrouva chez lui, à Pontiac, dans la maison de ses parents. Seul… une pile de dossiers posés sur son bureau, une photo d'un enfant entouré de ses parents, accrochée au mur.

\- Je suis censé profiter de ça ? De la solitude ? cria-t-il, le visage dirigé vers le ciel.

Il n'obtint aucune réponse. Une sonnerie retentit et Jimmy soupira en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée de sa maison. Un homme dont il ne voyait pas le visage se tenait sur le seuil, les bras chargés d'un sac en plastique, d'un cornet en papier et d'un carton rempli de choses et d'autres.

\- T'as pas la tête des grands jours, toi.

Jimmy le laissa entrer et ce fut tout à coup comme si la maison respirait la joie de vivre et le bien-être. La seule présence de ce nouvel arrivant dans l'habitation illumina le coeur de Jimmy et il sourit…

* * *

Puis, le vrai Jimmy se réveilla en sursautant. Où était-il en fait ? Il se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui, paniqué, perdu, et il réalisa enfin. Il était à Sioux Falls, chez Bobby Singer et Dean Winchester. Il se leva de son lit et s'approcha de l'unique fenêtre de la chambre pour regarder dehors. Il faisait nuit noire. Il devait être le milieu de la nuit, quelque chose dans ce genre. Il entendit le parquet craquer dans le couloir et sursauta. Des pas se firent entendre, une porte grinça puis ce fut le silence jusqu'à ce qu'une chasse d'eau soit tirée et à nouveau la porte grinça, les pas résonnèrent dans le couloir, accompagnés d'un petit grognement qui fit penser à Jimmy que c'était Bobby qui arpentait le couloir. L'homme aux cheveux noirs rejoignit son lit et se coucha à nouveau entre les draps. Que pouvait bien signifier son rêve ? Devait-il rentrer à Pontiac ? Reprendre sa vie normale ? Et qui était l'homme de son rêve ? Un ami ? Un amant ? Un compagnon de vie ? Jimmy ne se souvenait d'aucun détail pouvant permettre de l'identifier. De qui pouvait-il s'agir ? Il ne se rappelait pas avoir d'ami en particulier et pas non plus d'avoir une fois invité quelqu'un à entrer chez lui. Il savait qu'il ne cherchait pas la compagnie des hommes, préférant celle des femmes, surtout dans son lit… bien que… il ne pouvait plus dire s'il avait vraiment connu de relation charnelle avec des femmes…

Jimmy se gratta la tête. Il retrouvait des souvenirs et en perdait d'autres dans le même temps. Ce qui était assez étrange. Peut-être que Dean avait raison et que les médecins de l'hôpital n'avaient pas assez contrôlé son état de santé.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean avait travaillé sur sa voiture toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce que Jo apparaisse devant ses yeux et vienne s'asseoir sur le capot de l'Impala, faisant fi des grognements désapprobateurs de Dean.

\- Tu trouves pas qu'il est un peu bizarre le type que tu m'as fait ramener ici ? demanda Jo, caressant doucement la carrosserie noire du bout des doigts.

\- Il n'avait nulle part où aller, j'ai simplement eu envie de l'aider. Je vais le ramener chez lui demain.

\- Je vois, ça sert à rien que je pose des questions, tu ne répondras pas, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça !

\- Tu vas me manquer, dit Jo d'une petite voix, détournant les yeux pour ne pas regarder Dean.

L'homme se racla la gorge et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

\- Je vais revenir, je te l'ai dit. Je vais à Pontiac et ensuite à Stanford pour tenter de voir mon frère et je reviens à Sioux Falls. Ma vie est ici, tu sais.

\- J'ai peur que tu ne reviennes pas.

\- Tu me fais quoi là ? Le coup de l'amoureuse éplorée dont le petit ami va partir en guerre ? ironisa Dean, mal à l'aise.

Jo leva un regard noir vers lui. Elle sauta du capot de la voiture et s'apprêta à partir, furax, mais une main lui retint le bras et elle se retourna vivement.

\- Lâche-moi, imbécile, grinça-t-elle, tentant de se défaire de la poigne de Dean.

Il finit pas la lâcher, mais elle resta en face de lui et s'approcha lentement pour poser une main sur sa joue. La légère barbe ornant les joues de l'homme la fit frissonner et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour plonger son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

\- Dean, souffla-t-elle avant de fermer les yeux et de poser ses lèvres sur celles du jeune homme qui ferma lui aussi les yeux.

Dean se détacha d'elle rapidement, la repoussant doucement.

\- T'es comme une petite sœur pour moi, Jo. On en a déjà parlé.

\- Je sais… mais… j'ai le sentiment que je ne vais pas te revoir avant un long moment, alors je tenais à ce que tu comprennes ce que j'éprouve pour toi, Dean. Je sais que Bobby est un peu comme mon père et qu'Ellen fait un peu office de seconde mère pour toi, mais je ne contrôle pas mes sentiments. C'est plus fort que moi, tu sais.

\- Je sais, répondit simplement Dean et Jo quitta le garage la tête basse et les yeux humides.

Dean aurait aimé ne pas lui faire de mal, ne pas la rendre triste mais il ne contrôlait pas non plus ses sentiments et Jo avait beau être jolie, douce, adorable, il la voyait comme une petite sœur et rien de plus. Elle n'avait jamais été une petite amie potentielle à ses yeux, c'était ainsi et la jeune femme devait s'y faire. Le jeune homme soupira et retourna à son travail sur sa voiture.

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps quand Dean rejoignit sa chambre pour aller se coucher, sauf qu'il ne trouva pas le sommeil et il finit par prendre les radios de James Novak pour descendre au salon. Il posa les documents sur la table et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque garnie de livres en tout genre. Il parcourut des yeux les titres et en trouva un sur les écritures égyptiennes qu'il prit, puis il l'ouvrit à côté des radios de James. Aucun symbole ne correspondait à ceux du bouquin de Bobby et il le referma rapidement avant de le remettre à sa place. Il se remit à ses recherches, mais ne trouvant pas d'autres livres sur le thème qu'il cherchait, il se saisit des radios puis sortit du salon pour se rendre dans le bureau de Bobby où il alluma son ordinateur portable.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean se réveilla doucement en entendant des bruits dans la maison et il ouvrit les yeux. Il s'étonna une seconde d'avoir la tête posée sur le bureau de Bobby puis se souvint qu'il était venu ici pour faire des recherches, sauf que, ne trouvant rien, il s'était assoupi puis avait fini par s'endormir. Il se leva, s'étira, et prit dans les mains une des radios de James. On y voyait ses côtes en gros plan et bien sûr, les symboles qui les décoraient. Il dirigea la radio face à la lumière filtrant par la fenêtre. Aucune écriture qu'il avait trouvée sur le net ne ressemblait à cela, aucun code non plus. Aucune langue écrite ne ressemblait non plus à ces signes étranges. À croire que ces symboles ne voulaient rien dire du tout. Pourtant, ils n'étaient sûrement pas là par hasard.

Le jeune homme soupira, posa la radio sur le bureau et sortit de la pièce en fermant à clé derrière lui. Pas envie que Jo ou Ellen tombent là-dessus si elles venaient prendre leur déjeuner ici ce matin-là. Il monta à sa chambre, se changea, passa à la salle de bain et descendit dans la cuisine dans laquelle il trouva Jimmy assis sur une chaise, regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Bien dormi ? lança Dean et Jimmy tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

\- Pas vraiment, non. Mais je suppose que le fait de ne pas être chez moi n'a pas aidé. Je sais que tu voulais qu'on aille voir ton frère, mais… je pense que je devrais aller me reposer un peu à Pontiac. Retrouver ma maison, mes repères et me remettre des émotions de l'accident. Ensuite, je viendrai avec toi à Stanford.

\- T'es pas obligé, hein.

\- Oui, je sais, mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi j'ai des symboles sur les côtes. Il y a certainement une réponse à cette question et je veux la connaître.

Dean regarda Jimmy et soudain il fronça les sourcils. Quelque chose était différent chez ce type, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il le scruta sous tous les angles pendant quelques minutes puis il eut enfin une illumination. La veille, Jimmy avait des coupures au visage, certaines dont les croûtes étaient à peine formées et à présent, ce matin, il n'avait plus rien. Son visage ne portait plus de marque d'aucune nature que ce soit, pas même une cicatrice.

\- Hé Jimmy, tu… tu as vu ton visage ?

Jimmy fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête lentement.

\- Non, pourquoi, j'aurais dû ?

\- Ouais. Sincèrement, je pense que ouais. Bouge pas.

Dean sortit de la pièce en courant et revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un miroir dans les mains, il le tendit à Jimmy qui le prit pour se regarder dedans et ses yeux s'arrondirent quand il comprit ce que Dean avait voulu dire.

\- On dirait que-que je n'ai jamais eu d'accident, souffla-t-il, étonné, se passant la main gauche sur le visage. Mes coupures ont disparues en une nuit…

Dean recula instinctivement et déglutit. C'était quoi ce bordel ? D'abord, les symboles sur les côtes, ensuite les coupures qui guérissaient en une nuit… ce type n'était pas normal !

\- T'es certain que t'es vraiment humain ?

\- Qu'est-ce que je pourrais être d'autre qu'un humain ?

\- J'en sais fichtrement rien. Mais t'as vraiment l'impression que tout tourne rond chez toi ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai tenu à me pencher sur mon cas.

\- Excuse-moi de t'avoir évité de passer pour une bête de foire et d'être trimballé dans les conventions de médecine dans le monde entier, grinça Dean.

\- Je ne t'avais rien demandé à la base.

\- Tu te fous de moi ? Je décide de t'aider et c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire, que tu m'as rien demandé ?

\- J'ai raison ou pas ?

\- C'est pas la question. Je t'ai évité le pire, crois-moi ! T'as déjà vu une grenouille disséquée pour les besoins de la science ? Crois-moi, tu aurais fini comme ça.

Jimmy se leva et fit face à Dean en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je crois que ça, on n'en sera jamais certain. Je vais rentrer chez moi. C'était gentil de la part de ton ami Bobby de m'héberger mais je ne veux pas envahir son espace vital plus longtemps. Il a l'air de s'étouffer chaque fois que je le croise, comme s'il était privé d'oxygène.

Dean soupira :

\- Ok, prépare tes bagages, je te ramène chez toi.

Et il quitta la cuisine pour aller préparer un minimum d'affaires à prendre avec lui.

Habits de rechange, couvertures, cartes de crédit, téléphone portable. Le strict minimum pour être sur la route.

* * *

 **Et hop, terminé le temps à Sioux Falls. Ils y sont pas restés bien longtemps.**

 **Ils vont être plus que les deux tous seuls pendant un petit moment, sur la route ou ailleurs.**

 **Vous pensez que Jo a raison ? qu'elle ne va pas revoir Dean avant un long moment ?**

 **On verra cela avec la suite de l'histoire.**

 **Merci pour les rws que vous postez, elles me font vraiment très plaisir et j'essaye d'y répondre à chaque fois, pardon si parfois j'oublie.. ça peut arriver**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	5. Entre Sioux Falls et Pontiac

**Bonjour**

 **chapitre 5 aujourd'hui**

 **chapitre qui va nous en apprendre un peu plus sur Dean et ces fameuses ''conneries'' que pas mal de monde lui reproche.**

 **merci pour vos rws qui ont été nombreuses sur le chapitre 4 :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour les corrections.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Entre Sioux Falls et Pontiac**

Dean roulait depuis une bonne demi-heure, direction l'Illinois pour ramener ce cher Jimmy à la maison. Mieux valait en rester là avec cet homme et s'occuper du mystère des symboles tout seul, même si ça allait être moins sympathique en solitaire et que Sam risquait fortement de l'envoyer chier à peine serait-il arrivé à Stanford. S'il n'avait pas merdé, à l'époque, avec son petit frère, la situation aurait pu être chouette. Ils auraient pu se pencher ensemble dès le départ sur le cas de Jimmy et peut-être régler ça en quelques heures. Mais il avait merdé et il le savait. Faire du gringue à la petite amie de son frère et l'entraîner dans un jacuzzi pour s'envoyer en l'air avec elle, c'était pas le bon plan pour que l'amour fraternel perdure entre eux. Ça avait été pour sûr l'erreur de trop. Dean en avait déjà tellement commis.

Echappé de l'école à douze ans pour s'enfuir de Lawrence retrouver son père dans le Delaware. Méchanceté gratuite envers sa propre mère qui avait pourtant tant sacrifié pour ses enfants. Conduite sans permis à quatorze ans pour emmener une fille à une soirée. Retrouvé en état d'ébriété sur la voie publique à quinze ans après être allé à un concert interdit aux moins de vingt-et-un ans. Beaucoup de petites amies trompées ou larguées sans explication. Vol à l'étalage. Usurpation d'identité… et d'autres encore. Sam avait tout pardonné à son grand frère, parce Dean semblait être un héros à ses yeux. Le grand frère cool que les autres rêvaient d'avoir… jusqu'au jour où Sam avait commencé à remarquer le regard de Dean s'attarder sur sa propre petite amie. Un regard qui disait clairement, celle-ci, je vais me la faire, copine de mon frère ou pas. Et Dean se l'était faite, et Sam n'avait pas pu pardonner. Il était parti à Stanford en se jurant de ne plus jamais adresser la parole à son frère et il avait tenu sa promesse durant quatre longues années.

\- Je vais te déposer chez toi et je vais aller voir mon frère.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à savoir, hein ? Ou alors, tu tiens vraiment à tenter d'approcher ton frère ?

Dean grogna sans pour autant répondre.

\- Et si je te demande de me donner mes radios ? Après tout, tu les as volées à l'hôpital.

\- Ils n'en savent rien, c'est pas du vol au bout du compte puisqu'ils ne se rendront compte de rien.

\- Ne jouons pas sur les mots.

\- Dis, tu vas être chiant pendant tout le voyage jusqu'à Pontiac ? On a encore huit heures de route devant nous, alors tu serais sympa de pas continuer à me prendre la tête.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'occuper de moi. J'aurais trouvé un moyen de rentrer chez moi si j'étais resté à l'hôpital. Je sais me débrouiller tout seul.

\- Comme tu le sens, annonça Dean en se garant sur le bas côté de la route. Il se pencha par dessus Jimmy et ouvrit la portière côté passager.

\- Tu veux me jeter dehors ? s'étonna Jimmy en suivant des yeux Dean qui se redressait lentement.

\- Tu me prends la tête et j'ai horreur de ça quand je conduis. Alors, soit tu la fermes, soit tu te débrouilles tout seul.

Jimmy pesa silencieusement le pour et le contre en regardant alternativement la route et Dean. Il soupira avant de refermer la portière et de poser ses mains sur ses genoux. Dean redémarra sans attendre, content de pas avoir à faire demi-tour pour rentrer chez Bobby. Le conducteur alluma la radio et mit une cassette du groupe AC/DC et la musique se diffusa dans l'habitacle, détendant légèrement Dean. Le voyage allait être bien plus supportable de cette manière.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy regardait le paysage défiler par la fenêtre tout en écoutant la musique de Dean, sans forcément savoir ce qu'il écoutait vraiment, mais ce n'était pas d'une importance capitale, quand tout à coup, il attrapa sa tête entre ses mains, une grimace de douleur tordant les traits doux et réguliers de son visage. Dean lui jeta un coup d'œil, perplexe, puis finit par s'arrêter sur la bande d'urgence de la route.

\- Hey, ça va ? demanda-t-il, mais Jimmy ne lui répondit pas et se mit à crier, les mains plaquées sur les oreilles.

Dean se mit à paniquer, il sortit de la voiture en toute hâte, ouvrit la portière côté passager et tira Jimmy hors de l'habitacle, puis lui ôta les mains des oreilles.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, putain ? cria-t-il et Jimmy se figea, cessant de hurler comme un dément.

Il regarda autour de lui et son regard bleu plongea dans celui de Dean qui lui tenait les mains dans les siennes.

\- Tu vas bien ? demanda Dean, inquiet.

\- Je-je ne sais pas… j'ai… il y avait comme des milliers de voix dans ma tête qui parlaient toutes en même temps, c'était horriblement douloureux. J'ai cru que ma tête allait exploser.

\- On ferait peut-être bien de pas faire le voyage jusqu'à Pontiac en une seule journée. J'ai faim, ça te dit d'aller manger ? Et ensuite on cherchera un endroit où se poser pour y rester l'après-midi et la nuit. On reprendra la route demain matin.

Jimmy hocha la tête lentement et Dean le soutint pour qu'il se remette sur son siège.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait quand même te faire passer un scanner crânien. En attendant, on va déjà rejoindre la ville la plus proche et aller manger, je meurs de faim, pas toi ?

\- Non, pas vraiment.

Dean haussa les sourcils. Jimmy n'avait toujours pas faim ? Comment était-ce possible ? Il n'avait rien avalé la veille au soir et rien non plus le matin même. Dean en était presque certain, il y avait un problème avec ce mec. Peut-être avait-il une problème avec la nourriture ? C'était quoi encore, ce mystère ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean gara l'Impala devant un motel et sortit du véhicule, imité par Jimmy.

\- C'est pas le grand luxe, mais ça suffira pour une nuit.

\- Je crois que c'est la première fois de ma vie que je vais dormir dans un motel, annonça Jimmy en prenant ses affaires dans le coffre de la voiture et Dean tourna rapidement la tête vers lui, surpris.

\- Mais t'as fait quoi de ta jeunesse ?

\- Je ne vois pas le rapport entre ma jeunesse et le fait de dormir dans un motel.

-Bah, s'étonna Dean, arrondissant les yeux, tu sais, avec les filles, quand tu peux pas te débarrasser de tes parents à la maison, c'est souvent l'endroit pour passer une heure tranquille, généralement nus tous les deux, dans un lit. Tu vois le truc ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Jimmy en penchant la tête sur le côté.

Dean soupira. Non vraiment, ce type était bizarre, en fait. Là, ça frisait l'irréel tout de même.

\- Euh bref, on verra ça plus tard. Allons nous trouver des chambres.

\- Je ne tiens pas à être seul dans cet endroit.

Dean se raidit.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu comptais sur le fait qu'on se sépare ?

\- Tu comptais sur le fait qu'on partage une piaule ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à me retrouver abandonné ici.

\- T'as pas confiance en moi ?

\- Tu voulais m'abandonner tout à l'heure.

\- De… ? Mais t'es monstrueusement chiant comme mec, en fait. J'aurais dû te laisser entre les mains sadiques des médecins, bordel de merde. Je ne partage pas ma chambre avec un homme, c'est clair ?

\- Je ne suis pas un homme, répondit Jimmy du tac au tac, puis lui et Dean se figèrent en se regardant. Le châtain cligna des yeux. Quoi ?

\- Quoi ? réussit-il à articuler malgré la surprise.

\- Je- je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. C'était idiot, bien sûr que je suis un homme, comme toi d'ailleurs.

\- Tu sais quoi, tu viens de me convaincre de ne pas te laisser tout seul, tu pourrais t'attirer des ennuis avec un peu de chance. On va prendre une chambre avec deux lits.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean, assis sur son lit, scrutait attentivement Jimmy, debout devant la fenêtre, le regard tourné vers l'extérieur, les bras raides le long du corps. Qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond chez ce mec ? Il semblait normal à première vue, mais là, Dean n'était plus tout à fait certain que ce type n'était pas barge ou complètement débile. Le jeune homme regarda sa montre. Dix minutes exactement que Jimmy n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Dean grogna, se leva de son lit et lança :

\- Bon, je vais aller prendre à manger au fast food d'en face. Tu bouges pas d'ici, ordonna-t-il à Jimmy qui s'était tourné vers lui. Tu restes assis sur ton lit et tu mates un truc à la télé sans bouger. Ok ?

Jimmy hocha la tête, vint s'asseoir sur le lit, les mains posées sur les genoux et Dean roula des yeux, puis alluma la télé dans la chambre, tendit la télécommande à Jimmy qui la regarda d'un drôle d'air avant de presser sur un bouton.

Dean quitta la chambre, soulagé. Plus les heures passaient, plus Jimmy devenait étrange. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver ? Était-ce un problème dû à son accident ? Ou simplement, était-il comme ça tout le temps ?

Le jeune homme traversa la rue et entra dans le fast food pour en ressortir quinze minutes plus tard avec un sachet en papier brun. Il revint directement à la chambre de motel et fut heureux de constater que Jimmy n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Il regardait fixement l'écran de la télévision qui diffusait un dessin animé pour enfants.

Dean posa un sachet en papier sur les genoux de Jimmy qui baissa la tête et se passa la langue sur les lèvres lorsqu'il sortit du cornet un hamburger tout chaud enveloppé dans un papier graisseux. Il le déballa avec le sourire et croqua dedans à pleines dents.

\- Tu vois que t'as faim quand même, s'amusa Dean, avec un sourire tendre que Jimmy ne vit pas.

\- Je n'ai pas faim, mais je sens que j'aime les hamburgers et que ça me rend heureux d'en manger.

\- Le principal, c'est que tu te nourrisses au moins un peu, dit Dean en s'asseyant sur son lit pour manger son repas. Il jeta un œil à la télé et un sourire fendit son visage. Bip bip et Coyote, il est excellent ce cartoon.

\- Je ne connaissais pas, mais c'est très drôle.

\- T'as pas la télé chez toi ? s'étonna Dean, suspendant ses gestes pour manger.

Jimmy s'arrêta de mordre avidement dans son burger et sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Finalement, il haussa les épaules pour dire qu'il n'en savait rien.

\- En tout les cas, ce truc est génial. Je sais pas comment j'ai fait pour vivre jusqu'à présent sans ce truc, si c'est vraiment le cas. Tu sais, Dean, je trouve que mes souvenirs sont étranges. C'est comme si je me souvenais d'une vie qui n'est pas la mienne et que justement, j'oubliais la mienne au profit de l'autre. Je sais pas si c'est très clair ce que je raconte.

\- Comme si t'étais victime d'un genre de dédoublement de personnalité ?

\- Je suppose, je ne sais pas.

Et Jimmy mordit à nouveau dans son burger avec appétit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean regarda Jimmy mordre dans son quatrième hamburger et sentit la nausée le prendre. Autant il adorait ça, lui aussi, et pouvait facilement en manger deux d'affilée, autant là, ça le dégoûtait plus qu'autre chose. Jimmy avait tellement eu l'air dépité après avoir eu terminé son premier burger que Dean avait cédé pour l'emmener au fast food aller en commander un autre. Puis ce fut le tour d'encore un autre et encore un autre, celui qu'il commençait à engouffrer maintenant et qui allait sûrement disparaître aussi rapidement que les trois précédents.

\- Tu vas te rendre malade avec ça. Heureusement qu'on ne reprend pas la voiture.

\- Je te l'ai dit, manger des burgers me rend très heureux.

\- Ouais, ça j'avais compris, mais t'as pas d'autres bonheurs dans ta vie ?

\- Je dois avouer que je ne me suis pas posé la question. Peut-être que retourner chez moi va réactiver mes souvenirs de ma vie d'avant. Peut-être que j'ai des passions dont je ne me souviens pas. Autres que les burgers.

\- J'espère pour toi. Je suis pas une référence en matière de vie saine, loin de là, mais quand même. J'aime les burgers, mais de là à ce qu'il n'y ait que ça qui me rende heureux… non.

Jimmy termina son burger, s'essuya la bouche du dos de la main et sourit :

\- Je pense que je pourrais encore en manger un de plus.

La bouche de Dean s'ouvrit toute seule sous le coup de la surprise.

\- J'crois pas non, on va plutôt aller se promener en ville, ça te fera du bien, dit-il en empoignant le bras de Jimmy qui fut contraint de le suivre sans discuter.

Au moins, il était rassuré sur un point : Jimmy se nourrissait quand même. Un problème de moins au tableau.

* * *

 **Les burgers et Jimmy :-)**

 **J'ai pas été très inventive sur cette idée, j'ai repris celle de la série...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. à dans 5 jours pour le prochain.**

 **KitsuneA**


	6. En route pour Pontiac

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors j'avoue, j'ai oublié de poster le chapitre 6 le 15 déc... je suis désolée**

 **J'ai eu de monde à la maison, puis une première fête de noël en famille...**

 **le voici donc ce chapitre avec 2 jours de retard.**

 **Merci pour les rw sur le chapitre précédent et toujours un grand merci à Calliope.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : En route pour Pontiac.**

Dean et Jimmy se promenaient en ville et ce dernier détaillait chaque vitrine de magasin comme un gosse regarderait un rayon saturé de jouets à la période de Noël. Soudain, il s'arrêta net devant une vitrine lui renvoyant son propre reflet.

\- C'est à cela que je ressemble, souffla-t-il étonné, fronçant les sourcils.

Dean s'approcha de lui.

\- Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de flipper pour rien, c'est pas mon genre, mais t'es certain que ça va ? Tu m'as l'air de déconner grave. Ça me fait souci.

Jimmy se retourna lentement et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je vais bien, mais si tu en doutes, j'irai faire une visite chez mon médecin une fois arrivé à Pontiac. Mais, je me sens bien, c'est étrange. Je me sens… serein, à vrai dire.

\- C'est bien, je suppose, mais ça ne règle pas le problème.

\- Est-ce que tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? demanda Jimmy, attendri, fixant Dean intensément.

Le châtain rougit et détourna les yeux rapidement en se raclant la gorge.

\- Hem… N-non, c'est pas que je… C'est moi qui t'ai fait sortir de l'hôpital en trichant un peu, alors si tu vas mal, ce sera de ma faute, tu comprends ?

\- Tu as peur que je porte plainte ?

\- Tu serais dans ton droit en cas de souci. Alors, ouais, ça m'inquiète un peu.

\- Je ne le ferai pas. Est-ce que ça te rassure que je te promette cela ?

\- Pas vraiment. Tu pourrais changer d'avis.

\- Je ne changerai pas d'avis.

Dean sourit pour couper court à la conversation et ils continuèrent de longer les vitrines des magasins ensemble.

* * *

Jimmy s'arrêta plus loin devant la devanture d'une boutique de prêt-à-porter et pencha la tête sur le côté en regardant un habit exposé derrière une de ses vitrines. Il s'agissait d'un long manteau beige, un trench-coat, plus exactement, et Dean grimaça quand il vit sur quoi Jimmy avait son regard obstinément fixé. Le look Columbo, très peu pour lui.

\- Je vais acheter ce manteau, annonça Jimmy en disparaissant dans la boutique et Dean soupira avant de le suivre. À peine fut-il entré dans le magasin, qu'il vit Jimmy monter dans la vitrine et se saisir du trench-coat sur le mannequin, sous les exclamations de surprise de la vendeuse, outrée, présente derrière le comptoir un peu plus loin.

\- Euh, il a eu un accident récemment, il est un peu… vous voyez ? annonça Dean en faisant tourner un de ses doigts contre sa tempe pour faire comprendre à la jeune femme que Jimmy n'avait pas toute sa tête. La femme haussa les épaules tout en gardant un œil sur Jimmy Novak qui enfilait le trench-coat, un sourire illuminant son visage. Dean vint vers lui quand il sortit de la vitrine pour revenir dans le magasin.

\- Tu veux ce truc ? s'étonna Dean, grimaçant.

\- Il me faut ce manteau, dit simplement Jimmy, puis il se dirigea vers le comptoir, posa de l'argent dessus et sortit de la boutique sans attendre Dean qui dut le rattraper rapidement parce que l'antivol avait fait sonner le portique d'entrée.

\- Tu peux pas partir avec ça sur le dos sans que la vendeuse n'enlève l'antivol.

\- Mais, je l'ai payé.

\- Ouais, mais y a quand même un antivol, sûrement dans une des poches, et la vendeuse doit l'enlever.

Jimmy fronça les sourcils mais consentit à retourner vers le comptoir de caisse et à attendre que la vendeuse ait enlevé l'antivol de la poche gauche du manteau _._ Une fois que cela fut fait, il la remercia et ressortit sans attendre Dean.

\- On va rentrer au motel, annonça Dean, attrapant le bras de Jimmy aussitôt qu'il l'eut rattrapé et l'homme aux cheveux noirs se laissa guider par son nouvel ami sans broncher.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil sceptique à Jimmy, debout devant la fenêtre, les mains dans les poches de son nouveau trench-coat.

\- Tu sais que, à l'intérieur, c'est pas nécessaire de garder ton trench-coat, hein ? T'as pas chaud avec ça ?

Jimmy se retourna lentement vers lui et sourit.

\- Non. Il me convient très bien.

\- Si tu le dis. Bon, tu sais le nom de la rue où tu habites à Pontiac ?

\- Bien sûr, 423 Western Drive, c'est écrit sur mon permis de conduire.

\- C'est déjà un bon point. Faut qu'on se trouve un resto pour manger ce soir et un bar pour plus tard. Un verre me fera du bien.

\- On pourrait aller manger au resto où ils vendent des burgers.

\- Tu délires là, il n'en est pas question. Tu comptes en bouffer encore combien de ces machins, en une seule journée?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Du moment que ça me rend heureux, je peux continuer.

\- Non ! J'ai eu ma dose de burgers. J'ai envie d'une pizza. On va aller manger des pizzas, tu verras, ça aussi, ça rend heureux.

\- Il sera fait selon ta volonté.

Dean entrouvrit la bouche. Quoi ?

\- Tu parles comme si t'étais mon serviteur, maintenant ? Y a vraiment un truc qui déconne chez toi.

Jimmy haussa les épaules.

\- Non, je crois pas, dit-il avec le sourire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy découpa un morceau de pizza qu'il porta à sa bouche et le mastiqua longuement en tirant la tronche.

\- C'est quoi le problème ? demanda Dean, excédé, après cinq minutes de ce manège pénible à regarder.

\- Cette nourriture a le goût de molécules, annonça Jimmy en posant ses couverts à côté de son assiette, sûrement définitivement, cette fois.

\- Comment tu peux savoir quel putain de goût peut bien avoir une putain de molécule ? P't'être bien que t'es pas humain. T'es peut-être un extraterrestre ou un truc du genre. Tu viens peut-être de la planète Zartro17 et t'as pris le corps de cet homme pour capturer un humain et le disséquer une fois que tu seras rentré parmi les tiens.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Jimmy en penchant la tête.

\- Non, mais laisse tomber. Tu m'as énervé avec ta foutue pizza.

Jimmy ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Dean lui envoya un regard si noir qu'il referma la bouche et repoussa doucement sa pizza.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean, bras croisés sur son torse, était assis sur son lit, dos contre la paroi murale et le regard fixé sur la télévision. Jimmy était sur le lit d'à côté, assis au bord du matelas, les pieds posés par terre, les mains sur les genoux, son fichu trench-coat toujours sur lui et il regardait attentivement la télé qui diffusait un vieux film en noir et blanc. Au final, Dean avait laissé tomber l'idée d'aller boire un verre avec ce mec bizarre, c'était un coup à se faire tabasser par des mecs bourrés dans une ruelle sombre avec lui. Alors, ils étaient rentrés au motel après la pizza et regardaient la télé. Dean, boudant un peu, ne la regardait que d'un seul œil et Jimmy était au contraire complètement absorbé par ce qui se passait sur l'écran.

\- Je ne comprends pas, dit soudain ce dernier en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas ? maugréa Dean.

\- Cet homme ne peut pas conduire en regardant aussi longtemps derrière lui. Ce n'est pas logique.

\- C'est du cinéma, tu sais. La voiture n'est pas vraiment dans la rue. Elle est sur un tapis roulant et une image défile sur les côtés.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jimmy, tournant la tête vers Dean.

\- Parce que c'était comme ça que les effets spéciaux étaient faits dans les vieux films, autrefois. Tu veux pas dormir ?

\- Je ne suis pas fatigué, annonça Jimmy, reportant son regard sur la télé.

\- Ben moi, si, dit le châtain en sortant de son lit pour aller éteindre la télé malgré les protestations de Jimmy. Il soupira puis se remit au lit et éteignit la lumière sur sa table de nuit, plongeant la chambre dans l'obscurité.

\- Le film n'était pas terminé, dit Jimmy, brisant le silence autour de lui.

\- Je te promets de te le trouver en DVD si tu me laisses dormir maintenant. Je dois conduire moi demain matin et figure-toi que, OH, je suis un humain et que les humains ont besoin de repos.

\- Je suis humain aussi, fit remarquer Jimmy.

\- C'est ce que t'essayes de me faire croire, ouais.

Dean ne le vit pas, mais il fut certain que Jimmy avait penché la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils. Cette pensée le fit pouffer, puis il ferma les yeux pour laisser le sommeil venir à lui, ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver et il sombra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean ouvrit un œil et sursauta en poussant un cri. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine et il dut reprendre ses esprits quelques secondes pour se calmer et retrouver une respiration normale.

\- Mais tu m'as foutu la trouille, imbécile, cria-t-il à l'attention de Jimmy Novak, qui, assis à quelques centimètres de lui sur son lit le regardait fixement. Putain, t'es vraiment flippant. Tu peux te casser de mon lit ?

Jimmy se leva lentement et partit se placer devant la fenêtre, mains dans les poches de son trench-coat qu'il n'avait, apparemment, pas quitté de la nuit. Dean secoua la tête, se passa une main dans les cheveux et sur le visage pour se calmer et se réveiller correctement, puis il sortit de son lit en boxer et t-shirt et fila à la salle de bain sans demander son reste. Non mais, ce mec était vraiment un barge ! Dean pensa même à s'enfuir du motel sans l'attendre et rentrer chez Bobby. Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû s'occuper de lui et aurait mieux fait de le laisser se débrouiller tout seul. Il commençait tout de même à flipper légèrement.

Dean entra dans la douche, puis alluma l'eau , fermant les yeux pour se détendre. Une image s'imposa alors dans son esprit, celle de Jimmy Novak qui lui souriait. Le jeune homme grogna. Qu'est-ce que ce mec venait foutre dans ses pensées pendant un moment de détente tel que celui-là ? Manquait vraiment plus que ça. Énervé, Dean rouvrit les yeux, se lava en vitesse, puis sortit de la cabine de douche, se sécha, remit son t-shirt et son boxer de la vielle , sortit ensuite de la salle d'eau pour aller s'habiller rapidement. Mais, une fois arrivé dans la chambre, il se figea et promenant son regard tout autour de lui, il se mit à paniquer. Il enfila un jean rapidement et quitta la chambre, pieds nus, cheveux mouillés et revêtu d'un simple t-shirt. Jimmy avait disparu.

Dean scruta le paysage autour de lui. Pas de trace de son ami. Il courut vers le fast-food d'en face et percuta quelqu'un qui en sortait avec un cornet en papier dans les mains.

\- Son of a bitch, jura-t-il et il se figea.

Jimmy était en face de lui.

\- Tu pouvais pas me prévenir que tu étais parti ? Bon sang, tu m'as foutu la peur de ma vie, abruti.

Jimmy fronça les sourcils, mit sa main dans le cornet en papier, en sortit un burger emballé et le tendit à Dean avec le sourire.

\- Le fait d'avoir faim met les humains de mauvaise humeur, dit-il simplement et Dean se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main.

Ce mec n'était pas croyable ! Dean hésitait entre l'émerveillement et l'exaspération.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean conduisait, musique allumée, regard fixé sur la route et Jimmy, assis à côté, fredonnait doucement.

\- Arrête de faire ça, grogna Dean après qu'un nouveau frisson lui eut traversé le corps.

Jimmy avait le don de susciter en lui ce genre de réactions, surtout quand il fredonnait les chansons préférées du châtain et ça commençait à l'agacer fortement. Il leur restait environ deux heures de voyage avant d'arriver à Pontiac. Resterait ensuite à trouver la maison de ce cher Jimmy, à le larguer chez lui et Dean pourrait enfin partir pour Stanford pour retrouver son petit frère. La belle vie en somme. Et Dean croyait dur comme fer que Sam serait intéressé par les symboles sur les côtes de Jimmy Novak. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

\- Dean, arrête-toi tout de suite, ordonna Jimmy et le châtain grogna avant d'obéir.

\- Trop de burgers ? demanda Dean, se garant rapidement sur le bas côté, un sourire aux lèvres, presque content que Jimmy soit malade, enfin. Ça le rendait un peu plus humain à nouveau.

Quelques heures plus tôt, Jimmy était revenu avec lui dans la chambre du motel et Dean avait pu constater qu'il avait acheté une dizaine de burgers tout chauds et qu'il en avait donné deux à Dean pour son petit-déjeuner. Les huit autres, il se les était enfilés à la suite, prenant à peine le temps de respirer entre deux bouchées, spectacle qui avait filé la nausée à Dean.

Le châtain s'attendait donc à ce que son ami déverse le contenu de son estomac hors de la voiture, mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Il posa juste une main sur sa tempe droite et ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il se tourna vers Dean et dit :

\- Je croyais que les voix étaient revenues dans ma tête, mais en fait non, c'était juste un sifflement.

\- Quelles voix ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Les voix que j'ai entendues hier quand nous étions en route. Celles qui m'ont donné mal au crâne.

\- Ah tiens, on n'en avait pas reparlé de ça. Elles t'ont dit quoi les voix ?

\- Rien de compréhensible. Ce n'était pas une langue que je connais.

\- Donc, en plus de tout ce qui est déjà fichtrement pas net chez toi, t'as des voix dans la tête qui te parlent dans une langue que tu ne connais pas ?

\- C'est ça, confirma Jimmy et Dean laissa tomber son front contre son volant.

\- Et c'est maintenant que tu le dis, soupira le jeune homme en grinçant des dents.

\- Je n'ai certes pas pensé que c'était très important. Vu que je n'ai pas compris ce qu'elles disaient, je n'ai pas plus pensé à ces voix que cela.

\- Mouais, maugréa Dean en relevant la tête. Il remit le moteur en marche et repartit sur la route.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Il n'y eut plus d'incident par la suite et Dean fut heureux d'être enfin arrivé à Pontiac. Restait maintenant à faire en sorte que Jimmy retrouve son chez lui. Le conducteur de l'Impala examina un plan de la ville et trouva la rue où habitait Jimmy. Il reprit le volant et s'arrêta plus tard devant une belle maison blanche.

\- Ben dis donc…, dit-il, réellement admiratif en voyant la belle maison dans laquelle vivait Jimmy Novak.

\- Je suis content d'être de retour. Est-ce que tu repars directement pour Stanford ou viendrais-tu passer un moment à l'intérieur ?

Dean ne releva pas la phrase qu'on aurait dite sortie d'un bouquin et sortit de la voiture. Il allait quand même prendre quelques minutes pour accompagner Jimmy jusque chez lui, histoire d'être certain que cet énergumène était bien à la bonne place et qu'il allait être en mesure de s'occuper de lui-même, tout seul comme un grand. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la porte d'entrée et Jimmy sortit un trousseau de clés de son sac en papier dans lequel se trouvaient ses affaires depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital. Il mit une des clés dans la serrure de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sans mal. Il entra et inspira l'odeur de sa maison, yeux fermés. Pas de doute, il était chez lui. Un sourire étira ses traits et il avança enfin dans l'entrée, Dean le suivant de près.

\- C'est joli, dit le châtain, ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre.

La décoration était très sommaire et peu de meubles garnissaient l'entrée et le salon que Dean voyait à sa droite, alors, le mot joli, parfaitement vague et neutre, convenait dans ce cas-là. Il n'allait pas dire que ça manquait de vie, tout de même. Cependant, il le pensa très fort, parce que même Bobby, aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître, avait plus de meubles chez lui que James Novak.

\- Je ne suis chez moi que pour dormir et travailler sur des dossiers les week-end…, répliqua Jimmy, comme s'il avait deviné les pensées de Dean. Je n'ai presque rien touché depuis la mort de ma mère, tu sais. J'ai souvent l'impression que cette maison est à mes parents, plus qu'à moi, et que je dois respecter cet endroit et ne pas trop le modifier. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu désires quelque chose ?

\- Je désire quelque chose ? Tu t'entends quand tu parles ou pas ? Si t'as une bière, je suis preneur.

\- Je dois avoir ça dans le frigo, bien sûr. Tout le monde en a, non ?

\- Je suppose.

\- Tu peux t'asseoir sur le canapé dans le salon, je vais déposer mes affaires dans ma chambre et je reviens vers toi. Tu es pressé ?

\- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?

\- Je demandais ça comme ça.

Et Jimmy partit à l'étage. Dean en profita pour visiter un peu le rez-de-chaussée. Une salle de bain minuscule, un salon peu fourni en meubles, une cuisine toute équipée… c'était tout. Il s'installa finalement sur le canapé et souffla un peu. Ça faisait du bien d'être au calme un petit moment et puis, ça sentait bon chez Jimmy, c'était un endroit très agréable. Dean attrapa un coussin qui décorait le canapé et l'approcha de son visage pour en humer l'odeur à pleine narines puis il s'empressa de jeter le coussin au loin quand il entendit le pas de Jimmy dans l'escalier.

\- Mon coussin aurait-il par hasard tenté de te mordre ? demanda Jimmy, son regard papillonnant de Dean à l'objet moelleux de couleur beige qui avait été jeté un peu plus loin.

\- Hem… euh…., non, répondit Dean, mal à l'aise.

Il se leva, ramassa le coussin et le remit doucement en place, un air de gosse pris en faute sur la face, puis il suivit Jimmy à la cuisine. Ce dernier ouvrit son frigo et le referma aussitôt.

\- Oh, c'est fâcheux, je n'ai pas de bière.

\- C'est pas grave, donne-moi ce que tu as.

Jimmy ouvrit à nouveau le frigo et se retourna vers Dean avec une bouteille de soda dans la main.

\- Je vois. T'es le genre de type qui ne boit pas d'alcool ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense pas me souvenir du goût d'un alcool, là, maintenant, tout de suite.

Dean souffla. Il avait vraiment gagné le gros lot avec ce mec.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Bon, tu vas pouvoir gérer tout seul, t'es certain ? demanda Dean, posant sa bouteille de soda vide sur la table de la cuisine.

\- Je sais me débrouiller tout seul. J'irai voir mon médecin demain. Va voir ton frère, demande-lui pour les symboles et tu me recontactes si tu as appris quelque chose de nouveau. Je viendrai te rejoindre ou alors, tu repasseras par ici pour me d-

Mais Jimmy ne termina pas sa phrase. Il plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles en hurlant, se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, puis il s'écroula et commença à convulser. Dean se précipita sur lui et cria son nom aussi fort qu'il le put, mais ça semblait ne servir à rien. Pris au dépourvu et légèrement en train de paniquer, Dean finit par prendre de l'eau au robinet dans le creux de ses mains, et, ensuite, il la versa sur le visage de Jimmy puis tapota ses joues. Jimmy cessa de convulser et revint à lui doucement.

\- Putain…, tu vois que je peux pas te laisser tout seul. T'as quelque chose qui va pas, Jimmy.

L'homme cligna des paupières quelques instants et finit par dire :

\- Mon nom n'est pas Jimmy. Je m'appelle Castiel.

Et Jimmy tomba dans les pommes.

* * *

 **Je ne dirai rien sur le cliff de fin, vous en penserez ce que vous voudrez...**

 **Pour l'adresse de Jimmy, j'ai tenté de lire celle sur son permis de conduire dans la série, mais toutes les photos étaient trop floues.. alors j'ai essayé de prendre les lettres que je voyais et j'ai un peu brodé avec ça.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre (un peu plus long que les précédents) vous aura plu.**

 **Bon dimanche et à bientôt.**

 **KitsuneA**


	7. Qui est Castiel ?

**Bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre ce matin.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta et à vous tous et toutes pour les rws.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Qui est Castiel ?**

\- Bon, sang, t'es revenu à toi, souffla Dean, soulagé, voyant Jimmy ouvrir les yeux, enfin.

L'homme aux cheveux noirs regarda autour de lui. Il vit qu'il était couché sur le sol de sa cuisine, un coussin derrière la tête, les jambes croisées.

\- Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

\- Tu t'es mis à convulser, j'ai tenté de t'aider et puis, tu as dit que Jimmy n'était pas ton nom et t'as fait un malaise. J'ai failli devoir appeler une ambulance, imbécile. Tu sais quoi, pas question que je parte avant d'être sûr que tu vas bien. Donc je reste ici, je te surveille et demain, tu vas chez ton médecin et quand je serai sûr et certain que ça va aller pour toi, j'irai voir mon frère. Ma mère l'a sûrement déjà prévenu que j'allais venir, du coup, il doit m'attendre de pied ferme pour bien me repousser, alors, mieux vaut que j'aille le voir à un moment où il s'y attendra moins et où il aura un peu baissé la garde. T'as une piaule pour moi dans ta maison ?

Jimmy se releva lentement, aidé par la main de Dean derrière son dos et il hocha la tête lentement.

\- Mes parents ont faits construire cette maison après leur mariage. Ils avaient prévu d'avoir deux enfants, mais au final, ils n'ont eu que moi, alors, il y a une chambre d'amis.

\- Bien.

Dean aida Jimmy à se lever, une main toujours dans son dos, l'autre lui tenant la sienne et une fois que le noiraud fut debout, il ancra son regard dans celui du châtain.

\- Merci, souffla Jimmy, reconnaissant.

\- Tu me remercieras quand tu iras vraiment bien. En attendant, assieds-toi sur ce canapé, reste tranquille, mate la télé et moi, je vais aller faire des courses. Tu ne bouges pas et tu m'appelles en cas de problème, c'est compris ?

\- C'est compris, répondit Jimmy en hochant la tête.

Dean lui donna une télécommande dans les mains, le scruta attentivement pour voir si tout allait bien et sortit de la maison.

Jimmy alluma la télé -qu'il ne se souvenait pas posséder avant de l'avoir vue quand Dean en avait parlé- et se cala dans le canapé, un coussin beige sur les genoux. Mieux valait obéir à la demande de Dean et ne pas bouger.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean se baladait dans les allées d'un magasin, prenant dans un panier ce dont il avait besoin d'acheter pour vivre convenablement chez Jimmy. Chips, bœuf séché, bières. Il hésita même à prendre un magazine érotique, mais ne voulant pas que Jimmy tombe dessus et le juge, il chassa cette idée de son esprit et laissa le magazine à sa place dans les rayons. Il reviendrait le prendre en partant de Pontiac, c'était plus sage.

Il s'arrêta au rayon des surgelés et fronça les sourcils, puis se retourna brusquement et regarda la personne qui se tenait derrière lui. Une femme d'une vingtaine d'années qui semblait le suivre depuis son entrée dans le magasin. Il l'avait déjà aperçue à plusieurs reprises dans les mêmes rayons que lui. Il avait pensé au départ que c'était un hasard, mais cette fois, il était persuadé qu'elle le suivait.

\- Je peux vous aider ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

La jeune femme laissa tomber les courses qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et prit la fuite. Le jeune homme en resta ébahi de surprise. C'était lui ou les gens étaient bizarres en ce moment ? Ou alors, c'étaient seulement les habitants de ce bled ? Dean haussa les épaules, se dirigea vers les caisses, paya ses articles et sortit du magasin. Il entra dans sa voiture en regardant autour de lui si quelqu'un semblait encore le suivre et finalement, il démarra. Il conduisit en contrôlant sans arrêt si une voiture suspecte était derrière lui, mais ça ne semblait pas être le cas. Il fit quand même plusieurs détours avant de garer sa voiture devant un motel, d'entrer dedans et de ressortir par une porte de secours pour se rendre chez Jimmy Novak à pied. Mieux valait faire attention. C'était peut-être en rapport avec son job à l'hôpital. Il était peut-être vraiment suivi parce que le médecin chef s'était rendu compte que les radios n'étaient pas celles de James Novak.

Il entra chez Jimmy et scruta la rue par la fenêtre de l'entrée.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda Jimmy, voyant Dean le nez collé à la fenêtre.

Celui-ci tourna la tête vers son hôte.

\- J'ai l'impression qu'on me suivait tout à l'heure.

\- Qui te suivait ?

\- Une jeune femme. C'était un peu étrange.

Jimmy haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était pas important et reporta son regard sur la télé qui diffusait une série.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- J'aimerais savoir comment, vous, des démons surentraînés avec des pouvoirs tels que les vôtres, vous avez fait pour perdre la trace d'un ange qui se trouvait dans un hôpital pour humains ? claqua une voix.

Des hommes et des femmes détournèrent les yeux, pris en faute. Ils avaient un peu merdé sur ce coup-là, ils le reconnaissaient.

\- D'autres démons sont sur le coup, mon Seigneur, mais l'ange a sûrement été caché. Nous n'arrivons pas à le retrouver.

\- Bande d'incapables ! hurla un homme en serrant son poing et les personnes en face de lui tombèrent toutes à genoux sur un sol poussiéreux en tentant de retrouver leur souffle coupé par les pouvoirs de leur Seigneur.

\- Castiel devrait être facile à trouver. Un ange, ça se repère. Ça a une aura autour de lui, même s'il est dans un vaisseau. Je veux que vous me trouviez cet ange rapidement, sinon vous allez finir dans le Néant, et croyez-moi, ce n'est pas joli, là-bas.

\- O-ou-oui… Sei- Seign-gneur…, articula difficilement l'un des hommes à terre.

Le ''Seigneur'' desserra son poing et les hommes et femmes purent retrouver instantanément leur souffle.

\- Mon Seigneur, oh grand Lucifer, je vous promets de ne pas vous décevoir, dit l'un des hommes, un grand échalas avec de longs cheveux noirs retenus par une queue de cheval.

\- Voilà qui est très bien, Chester. Va donc jeter un coup d'oeil dans le Dakota du Sud. L'ange n'a pas pu aller bien loin s'il est dans un vaisseau humain. Ça ne se déplace pas très vite, ces animaux-là.

De lourdes portes en bois massif s'ouvrirent et une femme d'une vingtaine d'années entra sans avoir frappé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Még ?

\- J'ai une piste, ô Lucifer, grand Seigneur des Enfers. J'ai vu un des types qui travaille à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls à Pontiac dans l'Illinois i peine une heure.

\- Et alors ? demanda Lucifer, jetant un regard sceptique sur son employée.

\- Et bien, il se peut que ce soit un hasard, mais ne trouvez-vous pas cela étrange qu'il ne soit plus à Sioux Falls et que Castiel n'y soit plus non plus ? Ils se sont peut-être rencontrés à l'hôpital.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils, puis se massa le menton en réfléchissant. Ça tenait la route.

\- Qui est cet humain ?

\- Il s'appelle Dean Winchester. Un mec sans histoire particulière. Un humain répugnant comme les autres, un animal sans aucun intérêt.

\- Surveille-le. Ne le perds pas de vue. Si tu retrouves Castiel, je ferai de toi ma Reine de l'Enfer, ma jolie, dit Lucifer, s'approchant de Meg et posant sa main sur sa joue.

\- Il sera fait selon vos désirs, ô grand Seigneur.

La jeune femme repartit en fermant la porte et sortit d'un bâtiment délabré qui devait avoir abrité un asile par le passé. Elle claqua dans ses doigts et se retrouva à nouveau à Pontiac. S'agissait maintenant de ne pas décevoir le Maître et de retrouver Dean Winchester.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean s'assit à côté de Jimmy et lui tendit une tasse de thé bien chaud qu'il venait de faire pour lui.

\- Est-ce que cette boisson va m'aider ? demanda Jimmy, regardant le liquide ambré, fumant, dans la tasse.

\- Non, mais ça va pas te faire de mal. Hey, au fait, c'est qui Castiel ?

\- Qui ? s'étonna Jimmy, regardant Dean avec effarement comme s'il ne parlait pas la même langue que lui.

\- Tout à l'heure, avant que tu ne tombes dans les pommes après m'avoir foutu une trouille du diable en convulsant, tu as dit que tu ne t'appelais pas Jimmy. Tu as dit que ton nom est Castiel. Alors, tu sais qui est Castiel ?

\- Castiel ? Non, ce nom ne me dit rien. Je ne connais personne avec un prénom aussi étrange que celui-là.

\- T'as un ordinateur avec une connexion internet ?

Jimmy hocha la tête, posa sa tasse sur sa table et demanda à Dean de le suivre à l'étage supérieur. Jimmy ouvrit une porte et pria Dean d'entrer dans la pièce, puis il referma derrière lui. La chambre était équipée d'un grand lit aux draps défaits, d'un bureau sur lequel était posé un ordinateur portable dernier cri, d'une armoire, d'un miroir mural et d'une commode.

\- C'est ma chambre, annonça Jimmy.

\- Je m'en serais douté. C'est à ton image, simple.

\- Je suis censé le prendre comme un compliment ? demanda Jimmy, ancrant son regard bleu dans les jolis yeux verts de son vis-à-vis qui détourna le regard aussitôt.

\- Prends-le comme tu le sens. Je peux allumer ton ordi ?

\- Bien sûr.

Dean se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bureau, s'assit sur la chaise et ouvrit l'appareil. Il l'alluma et attendit. Jimmy s'assit sur son lit, mains sur les genoux, son regard fixé sur Dean.

\- T'as pas de mot de passe pour ton ordinateur ? demanda le châtain, étonné, constatant qu'il pouvait entrer dans le bureau de l'ordi sans avoir à demander un mot de passe à Jimmy.

\- Pourquoi diable en aurais-je un ? Je vis tout seul.

\- Ouais, c'est pas faux.

Dean ouvrit une page internet, écrivit Castiel dans la barre de recherche, puis il détailla les réponses obtenues.

\- Ben tu sais quoi ? J'en rien trouvé sur internet, annonça Dean, un peu dépité. Personne ne s'appelle Castiel. Ça ne veut rien dire et le seul truc que j'ai trouvé, ça se rapporte à la Bible dans laquelle un ange s'appelle Cassiel. C'est tout.

\- On n'est pas plus avancé qu'avant.

\- Non. Je vais appeler Bobby, il saura peut-être. Il est très curieux de tout ce qui concerne l'histoire, les religions, les civilisations. Il aura peut-être quelque chose à nous apprendre.

Dean referma l'ordinateur, se leva, sortit son portable de sa poche, appuya sur le nom de Bobby pour lancer l'appel et s'assit à côté de Jimmy pour attendre que son vieil ami décroche.

\- Dean, tout va bien ? demanda Bobby sans même dire bonjour avant.

\- On est à Pontiac, donc ça va. Dis-moi, j'ai une question à te poser. Est-ce que le nom de Castiel te dit quelque chose par hasard ?

\- Castiel non, mais en revanche, Cassiel, oui ! Pourquoi ?

\- Cassiel, c'est un ange, c'est ça ?

\- Pas tout à fait, je crois. Attends…

Dean attendit, il mit le haut-parleur pour que Jimmy puisse entendre aussi.

\- T'es toujours là ? demanda Bobby et Dean répondit par la positive. Bon alors, Cassiel est cité comme étant un Archange dans les textes sacrés.

\- C'est quoi un Archange ? demanda Dean.

\- L'Archange est l'être le plus puissant de l'armée du Paradis, récita Jimmy comme s'il le savait pas cœur, puis il s'étonna de savoir cela.

\- L'armée du Paradis ? Rien que ça ?

\- Il a raison. Un Archange est plus puissant qu'un ange. C'est comme qui dirait, une arme de destruction massive créée par Dieu pour protéger le Paradis. Cassiel en est un dans les textes sacrés. Il est aussi cité comme étant l'ange des larmes. Selon ce qui est écrit dans mon bouquin, on prie l'ange Cassiel pour qu'il nous aide à supporter et à surmonter les périodes difficiles, lorsque l'on est dans la peine et le désarroi, pour qu'il nous aide à être réaliste, à établir des objectifs précis, à venir à bout de toute tâche ardue, à supporter les périodes difficiles et à dépasser nos limites. Ça t'aide, ce fatras biblique ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais c'est peut-être bon à savoir. Mais donc, Castiel, ça veut rien dire ? Ça te rappelle rien du tout ?

\- Je peux chercher, mais à mon avis ça ne mènera à rien.

\- Merci Bobby.

\- De rien, allez, bon vent, je te recontacte si je trouve quelque chose.

Et Bobby mit fin à la conversation. Dean posa son portable sur le lit et soupira en se passant une main sur le front.

\- Je crois vraiment que la seule personne qui pourra nous aider, c'est Sam.

\- Pourquoi Sam plus que quelqu'un d'autre ?

\- Sam est intelligent. Très intelligent. Quand il était gosse, il adorait rester sur son lit des journées entières pour lire des bouquins. Son but était de savoir le plus de choses possibles. À l'école, il prenait toutes les options possibles pour apprendre et apprendre toujours plus. S'il y a bien une personne qui peut nous aider avec ces symboles et le nom de Castiel, c'est Sam. Si Sammy ne peut pas, alors je crois que personne ne le pourra. Dis, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de remarquer que tu as eu l'air surpris de savoir ce qu'est un Archange.

\- Je ne suis pas très à jour sur la religion. Je suis croyant, je prie, mais ça s'arrête là. Je ne pensais pas savoir ce qu'est un Archange avant de répondre à ta question. J'ai dit ça sans réfléchir comme si c'était venu naturellement et que je savais d'instinct la réponse.

\- Une autre bizarrerie à ajouter à la liste, souffla Dean et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas, savourant le moelleux agréable du lit et Jimmy l'imita. Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête pour se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Jimmy, tu crois que… tu serais quand même prêt à m'accompagner à Stanford ?

\- Je pense que ce serait faisable. Non seulement, je veux savoir ce que sont ces symboles, mais je veux aussi t'aider comme tu m'as aidé jusqu'à maintenant.

\- M'aider ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Oui. Peut-être que je pourrais convaincre ton frère de te parler à nouveau.

\- Tu sais, il ne me fait pas la tête pour rien. J'ai franchement merdé une bonne partie de ma vie. J'étais son héros quand il était gosse. J'étais le grand frère cool qui ramenait de jolies filles à la maison et que les autres voulaient comme frangins et j'ai… j'ai merdé, y a pas d'autre mot pour qualifier ce que j'ai fait. J'ai fait quelque chose que Sam ne me pardonnera jamais, et quelque part, je comprends. Je réagirais sûrement pareil à sa place.

\- Tu ne veux pas m'en parler ?

\- Non, dit sèchement Dean en se relevant rapidement.

Le châtain voulut se lever du lit, mais Jimmy lui attrapa la main et celui-ci, pris par son élan, tomba sur l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Jimmy sentit un frisson parcourir son corps et ses yeux s'illuminèrent quelques secondes. Dean ne le remarqua pas et en fait, Jimmy non plus. Dean sentit un frisson dans son dos et se releva rapidement, puis tomba, les fesses sur la moquette.

\- Désolé, dit simplement Jimmy et il se leva du lit, puis quitta la chambre, laissant Dean les fesses sur la moquette en train de se demander ce qui s'était passé exactement dans son corps pour que cette scène soit si intense et si brève.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean retrouva Jimmy assis sur le canapé du salon, sa tasse de thé entre les mains.

\- Pardon Dean, je ne voulais pas qu'on soit si proches physiquement, s'excusa Jimmy d'une petite voix.

\- Ouais, c'était gênant. Je voulais pas… enfin, tu sais.

Même s'il ne savait pas et ne comprenait pas vraiment ce à quoi Dean voulait faire allusion, Jimmy hocha quand même la tête par la positive. Dean s'assit sur l'unique canapé du salon à côté de Jimmy qui se leva aussitôt, posa sa tasse un peu durement sur la table en bois foncé.

\- Il faut que j'appelle mon médecin, et il partit aussitôt pour se diriger à la cuisine.

Il revint peu de temps après et annonça qu'il avait pris un rendez-vous le lendemain matin au cabinet du docteur Stein pour un petit check up. Dean hocha la tête et Jimmy s'assit sur le canapé, le regard fixé sur la télé.

* * *

 **Le chapitre 8 devrait être posté le 25 normalement, si je suis mon plan de 5 jours, mais du coup, je le posterai le 24 je pense et si j'oublie ou que je n'ai pas le temps, se sera pour le 27.**

 **Concernant l'Archange Cassiel, j'ai prit mot pour mot ce qui est écrit sur lui sur internet. Je n'ai rien inventé.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	8. Sam Winchester

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **joyeux Noël avec un tit peu de retard :-)**

 **j'espère que pour vous les fêtes ont été belles**

 **Pour moi, ce fut le cas. de superbes moments en famille.**

 **Bon, aujourd'hui, c'est le chapitre 8 de cette histoire**

 **Il parle totalement de Sam Winchester, d'ailleurs, le titre est sans équivoque. J'ai laissé volontairement de côté Dean et Castiel.**

 **Ce chapitre va aborder aussi la ''connerie'' de Dean du point de vue de Sam pour une fois avec quelques détails que je n'avais pas abordé avant.**

 **merci à Calliope pour la rw et bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 8 : Sam Winchester**

Sam Winchester se leva ce matin-là et s'étira longuement à côté de son lit. Il posa son regard sur la jeune femme endormie de l'autre côté du matelas et sourit tendrement. La vie était belle. Sa vie était belle et parfaite. Il aurait difficilement pu rêver avoir mieux. Il allait bientôt terminer ses études et tenter d'ouvrir son propre cabinet d'avocat. Il comptait demander en fiançailles sa petite amie Jessica, avec laquelle il était en couple depuis plus de trois ans et ils étaient à la recherche d'une maison pour eux dans un joli quartier de la ville.

Son portable vibra sur la table et il regarda qui tentait de le joindre avant de répondre. Il quitta la chambre à pas de loup avant de décrocher.

\- Salut maman, tout va bien, j'espère ? s'inquiéta le jeune homme de vingt-deux ans.

\- Oui, pas de problème, je vais bien. Sam, j'ai eu Dean hier soir au téléphone et… mon Dieu, tu sais pas ce qu'il a fait.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a encore fait ? grogna Sam, sachant très bien que son frère avait sûrement encore fait une connerie qui avait soit fait honte à leur mère, soit l'avait rendue triste.

\- Il a quitté son travail à l'hôpital. Il est parti, je ne sais trop où pour aider quelqu'un et il a dit qu'il allait venir te voir à Stanford.

\- S'il vient, je lui fous mon poing dans sa gueule de bellâtre-prétentieux. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

\- Il ne me l'a pas dit. Il m'a demandé de ne pas te prévenir de sa venue, mais j'ai préféré le faire quand même. Tu as le droit de savoir qu'il compte venir te parler.

\- Rien de ce qu'il pourra dire ne me fera changer l'avis que j'ai sur lui et le fait que j'ai décidé de ne plus lui parler. Je ne veux plus avoir de contact avec lui. Jamais. Il a été bien trop loin. J'ai tout pardonné, avant, mais là, ce qu'il m'a fait, je ne peux pas.

\- Je le sais, Sam, et tu sais très bien que je te soutiens complètement même si je tiens à avoir encore des contacts avec ton frère. Il est mon fils aîné et je l'aime malgré tout ce qu'il a pu dire ou faire.

\- Je sais maman. Je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça. Dean est ton fils, tu l'aimes sans condition.

\- C'est ça, voilà. Enfin bref, je tenais juste à te prévenir qu'il compte venir. Tu feras ce que tu voudras une fois qu'il sera là. Il a peut-être vraiment une bonne raison de vouloir te parler, qui sait. On peut s'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi avec Dean.

\- S'il a fait une connerie et qu'il compte sur moi pour l'aider parce que je suis bientôt avocat, il pourra aller se faire foutre. Je ne lèverai pas le petit doigt pour lui.

\- Bien sûr et je trouve que tu as raison de réagir ainsi. Tu n'es pas là pour réparer les bêtises de ton grand frère. Je suppose que tu vas devoir te préparer pour aller en cours ?

\- Ouais. Le réveil de Jess va sonner dans moins de quatre minutes. On va déjeuner rapidement, se doucher et y aller. Je te rappellerai quand Dean sera passé pour te dire ce qu'il me voulait. Je t'aime, maman.

\- Je t'aime Sam. Bonne journée et salutations à Jess.

\- Merci.

Sam raccrocha et regarda son portable quelques secondes avant de soupirer et de presser sur l'image de la galerie. Il remonta tout au début de son album photos et regarda une photo de lui, enfant, dans les bras de son grand frère. Dean devait avoir huit ou neuf ans à cette époque là. Il avait des cheveux blonds coiffés en bol. C'était le bon temps où Dean était un enfant énergique mais relativement sage et très obéissant, surtout quand John, son père, lui demandait quelque chose. Sam soupira et éteignit son portable. Quand est-ce que ça s'était gâté avec Dean exactement ? Sam ne le savait pas. C'était arrivé petit à petit à partir du moment où Dean avait eu onze ans et dans le même temps où était arrivé le début de son adolescence. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour que Dean se mette presque du jour au lendemain à faire connerie sur connerie sans ne plus prendre en compte les gens autour de lui, sans faire attention à leurs sentiments ? Sam ne le saurait peut-être jamais. Mais bref, excuse ou pas, Dean était de toute façon allé trop loin sur tous les plans et maintenant, Sam le voyait comme un problème, comme un boulet à éviter à tout prix pour se sentir bien dans sa vie. Dean n'apportait que des soucis tout le temps. À chaque fois que l'aîné faisait quelque chose, ça se terminait mal. Dans la souffrance, les pleurs ou la déception.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam sursauta sur place quand deux bras l'étreignirent mais il se détendit rapidement, comprenant qu'il s'agissait de Jess qui lui faisait un câlin. Tout simplement. Il se retourna lentement, se pencha un peu pour embrasser la jeune femme et sourit.

\- Bonjour, dit-il.

\- Bonjour, répondit-elle en souriant chaleureusement. Tout va bien ?

\- J'étais seulement dans mes pensées. Ma mère m'a appelé pour me dire que mon frère avait envie de venir me voir. Enfin, il n'a pas seulement envie de se pointer, il va _vraiment_ venir ici.

\- Ton frère ? Dean ?

\- Je n'en ai pas d'autres de toute façon.

\- Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas le revoir ?

\- C'est le cas, mais visiblement, il s'en contrefiche, de mon avis. Qu'il vienne, ça permettra de mettre les choses au clair une dernière fois.

\- D'accord. En attendant, on fait des pancakes pour le déjeuner ?

Sam hocha la tête avec engouement.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam était assis dans l'amphithéâtre, Jessica à ses côtés, parmi une bonne quinzaine d'autres étudiants. Il écoutait le professeur d'une oreille distraite tout en pensant à Dean dans le même temps. Même si ça commençait à lui prendre la tête de penser à son frère en ce moment, il ne fit rien pour repousser cette idée. Après tout, Mary avait peut-être raison, Dean voulait peut-être le voir pour quelque chose d'important. Peut-être allait-il lui annoncer qu'il allait se marier ? Quitter le pays ? Devenir père ? … Ou tout autre chose, comme, une énième connerie faite sans prendre en compte les autres… Sam soupira. Pourquoi cette idée désagréable revenait-elle tout le temps dans ses pensées ? Dean était sûrement capable maintenant de se tenir et de ne pas enchaîner les bêtises comme lorsqu'il n'était pas encore adulte.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, maugréa Sam.

Il n'y croyait pas. Il aurait voulu y croire, mais si Dean avait quitté la bonne place que lui avait dénichée leur mère à l'hôpital, ce n'était sûrement pas pour venir annoncer une bonne nouvelle à Sam. Si c'était le cas, Mary aurait déjà été au courant. Non, Dean venait pour demander de l'aide ou de l'argent, ou autre chose qui servirait son petit intérêt personnel, comme d'habitude. Rien ne changeait jamais avec lui. Sam se mettait d'abord à croire à sa rédemption, puis il était une fois de plus déçu par son ancien héros et ça faisait un peu plus mal à chaque fois.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Le soir, Sam se coucha en se demandant à quel moment précis Dean allait débarquer. Il fallait trois jours de route en voiture pour rejoindre Stanford depuis Sioux Falls, alors Dean devait normalement être sur place quatre jours plus tard, au maximum. Ainsi, Dean arriverait certainement lundi ou au plus tard mardi. Sam soupira, stressant déjà de se retrouver en face de celui qui avait brisé une partie de son cœur, lui faisant perdre son amour de l'époque et son frère le même soir. Fallait le faire tout de même ça.

* * *

Sam ferma les yeux et laissa ses souvenirs remonter à la surface. Il se voyait parfaitement, quatre ans plus tôt. Jeune homme qui venait de fêter ses dix-huit ans, dans le jardin de la maison de sa mère, au bras de sa petite amie, Rebecca. Il avait déjà vu Dean lui faire du gringue, c'était loin d'être une surprise. Ça faisait un moment que Dean tournait autour de Rebecca. Et puis, ce soir-là, Sam l'avait lâché un moment pour ouvrir ses cadeaux, souffler ses bougies sur son gâteau et profiter des autres invités, alors Dean en avait profité pour attirer Rebecca dans un coin du jardin, là où personne ne les voyait. Il lui avait glissé des mots magnifiques, séducteurs et irrésistibles à l'oreille et finalement, l'avait entraînée avec lui dans le jacuzzi. Sam les avait trouvés, elle sur lui, dans les bulles, faisant l'amour passionnément, frénétiquement. Il avait laissé tomber le cadeau offert par Rebecca qu'il tenait dans les mains et avait été tellement choqué, que tout ce qu'il avait réussi à faire, ce fut d'appeler sa maman qui avait rappliqué aussitôt, avait poussé un cri en voyant Dean et Rebecca, nus, sortir rapidement du Jacuzzi. Puis elle avait pris son cadet dans ses bras.

Mary avait par la suite renvoyé gentiment les invités chez eux et était ensuite allée demander à Rebecca de ne plus jamais poser un pied chez elle et de ne surtout pas chercher à reprendre contact avec son fils, puis elle était allée gronder Dean qui n'avait fait que hausser les épaules, qui avait déclaré de surcroît que, pour une fois au moins, Rebecca avait eu du plaisir pendant une relation sexuelle, sous-entendant par là, que Sam était un incapable au lit. Depuis ce jour, Sam avait décidé de ne plus adresser la parole à Dean, plus jamais. Il était parti trois mois plus tard pour Stanford. Son but premier ? Mettre le plus de distance possible entre son frère et lui. Et il y était arrivé. Plus il se tenait loin de Dean, moins il avait envie d'en savoir sur lui.

* * *

Une idée lui passa soudain par la tête. Et si, Dean avait continué d'être avec Rebecca après ce soir-là, qu'il avait prévu de l'épouser, qu'elle était enceinte et que c'était ce que Dean allait venir lui annoncer ? Si c'était ça ?

Une nausée violente le prit et il plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche en se levant rapidement du lit pour filer aux toilettes, réveillant Jessica qui se leva lentement à sa suite pour l'attendre devant la porte de la salle de bain.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam sortit de la pièce un peu plus tard.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Jess, inquiète, posant une main sur la joue de son petit ami.

\- Oui, ça va. C'est juste le stress. Les examens dans deux semaines et mon frère qui va débarquer, ça m'a mis l'estomac en vrac. C'est rien.

\- Tu viens te recoucher ?

Sam posa un baiser sur le front de Jess et lui glissa à l'oreille qu'il la rejoindrait dans cinq minutes, le temps de prendre un verre de soda dans le frigo. La jeune femme sourit et partit en direction de la chambre, ondulant légèrement les hanches et Sam resta, le regard ancré sur elle, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait disparu, puis il soupira, posa une main sur la bosse très visible dans son bas de pyjama, se mordit la lèvre, tournant alors les talons pour rejoindre la cuisine. Il se servit un verre de soda, le but d'une longue gorgée, reposa son verre et rejoignit la chambre rapidement. Jessica était assise sur le lit, la couette remontée jusqu'à ses épaules et elle tenait dans une main son mini short et son t-shirt de nuit, faisant comprendre à Sam qu'elle était complètement nue sous les draps. Sam sourit, se déshabilla rapidement, abandonnant ses habits sur le sol et vint se coller à sa petite amie qui laissa tomber, d'un geste nonchalant, ses habits aux pieds du lit et passa ses bras dans le dos de son amoureux pour le tenir tout contre elle.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Samedi matin : Sam se réveilla doucement et constata que le soleil semblait être levé depuis longtemps, baignant la chambre de soleil et de chaleur, par la même occasion. Il remarqua que Jess n'était plus dans le lit alors il se leva, ramassa ses habits laissés sur le sol, passa son bas de pyjama sans mettre le haut et sortit de la chambre. Il trouva Jess, le nez dans un bouquin, assise à la table de la cuisine. Il la salua, lui posa un baiser sur le sommet de la tête et se servit une tasse de café tout en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme, plongée dans un livre de mathématiques.

\- Tu as bien dormi ? demanda Jess, fermant le livre et se levant pour embrasser Sam.

\- Oh que oui. Et toi ?

\- Parfaitement bien. J'ai rarement été aussi détendue pour dormir, ça fait du bien, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil et Sam rougit. Il était heureux, c'était tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir.

* * *

 **j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu**

 **à dans 3 jours pour le chapitre 9**

 **KitsuneA**


	9. Tout est en ordre

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 9 aujourd'hui**

 **plus court que les autres.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 9 : Tout est en ordre**

Jimmy se réveilla ce samedi matin et s'étira entre ses draps. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, mais il sentait qu'il avait assez dormi. Il se leva de son lit et resta immobile presque quinze minutes, les pieds nus sur la moquette, en pyjama, à regarder fixement le ciel par la fenêtre. Il sentit une mélancolie l'envahir et se décida à bouger enfin. Il ôta son pyjama et se glissa dans son costard habituel, sa chemise blanche habituelle et son trench-coat tout neuf, puis il se dirigea mécaniquement vers sa commode, ouvrit le deuxième tiroir, en sortit une cravate bleue et la noua autour de son cou sans prêter attention à ce qu'il faisait réellement. Puis il se dirigea vers son miroir mural et se regarda dedans. Il fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi ce look-là lui plaisait-il ? Ce n'était pas vraiment son style, sans compter qu'il avait un peu l'air louche. Jimmy haussa les épaules et sortit de sa chambre. Il parcourut le couloir de l'étage et s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre d'amis dans laquelle Dean dormait sans aucun doute encore. Il hésita, puis ouvrit la porte, la referma doucement et se déplaça dans la chambre plongée dans la pénombre. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit et tourna son regard vers Dean. Le jeune homme était endormi, sur le côté gauche. Un souffle doux sortait de sa bouche entrouverte. Jimmy l'écouta en fermant les yeux.

\- Castiel !

Jimmy rouvrit les yeux brusquement. Cette voix, c'était quoi encore ? Il l'avait clairement entendue, mais elle était dans sa tête, il en était sûr. Qui était Castiel ? Quel rapport avait-il avec lui ? Jimmy se leva rapidement du lit et ce mouvement trop brusque réveilla Dean qui sursauta, alluma la lumière et se figea quand il découvrit Jimmy, tout habillé, face à lui.

\- Heu…, fut tout ce que Jimmy put dire avant de tourner les talons, de sortir de la chambre et de claquer la porte. Dean en resta figé de surprise. Bon sang, ce mec n'était vraiment pas net du tout. C'était quoi, son problème ?

* * *

Dean regarda du côté de la fenêtre, puis il grogna, constatant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Néanmoins, il se leva pour aller voir ce que Jimmy faisait. Il le trouva, debout dans le couloir, immobile, semblant réfléchir. Dean lui toucha l'épaule et Jimmy se retourna lentement vers lui pour crocher son regard bleu dans le sien.

\- Pardon Dean…, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je ne voulais pas venir dans ta chambre mais c'était comme si mon corps n'écoutait plus mon cerveau à certains moments. Par exemple, j'ai mis cette cravate à l'envers et j'aimerais la mettre à l'endroit, mais mes gestes ne veulent pas m'obéir. Je crois que j'ai un problème grave.

\- De quel genre ? demanda Dean, s'approchant de Jimmy un peu plus.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quand je me suis levé tout à l'heure, j'ai regardé le ciel et j'étais très mélancolique, comme si quelque chose me manquait. Mais je suis chez moi, et je n'ai rien eu auparavant de plus que ce que j'ai maintenant. Alors pourquoi ais-je cette impression désagréable qu'il me manque quelque chose ?

\- Tu réalises peut-être qu'il te manque quelqu'un dans ta vie.

\- Mais, tu es là, toi.

Dean arrondit les yeux. Quoi ?

\- Non… Non, je voulais dire, quelqu'un dans ta vie, mais dans le sens, une femme. Une petite amie… tu comprends. Pas moi. Moi je suis pas là pour faire office de petite amie.

\- Je n'ai pas pensé à toi en termes de petite amie. Je ne suis pas idiot, je sais qu'il n'y a que deux sexes chez les êtres humains. Masculin et féminin. J'ai bien compris que tu étais de sexe masculin, je ne suis pas totalement abruti.

Dean recula de deux pas. Quand Jimmy se mettait à parler de lui en s'excluant du monde humain, ça le faisait flipper. Ce n'était pas la première fois.

\- T'es un homme aussi, hein, je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué.

\- Moi ? s'étonna Jimmy, fronçant encore plus les sourcils et Dean recula franchement.

Ça devenait anormal là quand même. Fallait vraiment qu'ils trouvent quel était le problème de Jimmy. Si celui-ci n'avait pas déjà pris rendez-vous chez son médecin pour y aller d'ici moins de quatre heures, Dean l'aurait conduit d'urgence à l'hôpital.. ou à l'asile plutôt, en fait. Ce mec était barge.

\- Tu sais pas que tu es un homme ? Quand tu vas pisser, tu as bien vu que… enfin, t'as un pénis entre les jambes, quoi.

Jimmy cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté. Dean fronça les sourcils. Sérieusement, ce barge de Jimmy, il était en train de réfléchir à la question ?Vraiment ?

\- C'est quand la dernière fois que tu es allé uriner ou que tu t'es douché ?

Jimmy y réfléchit quelques secondes et répondit :

\- Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir fait une de ces deux choses.

\- T'es pas allé aux toilettes depuis que tu as quitté l'hôpital ?

\- Non.

Dean se passa une main dans les cheveux. Comment n'avait-il pas pu remarquer ce détail-là ? Maintenant qu'ils en parlaient, ça lui sautait aux yeux. Effectivement, il n'avait pas vu une seule fois Jimmy aller dans une salle de bain. Ni chez Bobby, ni dans le motel, ni depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés chez lui. Pourtant, Jimmy avait mangé. Dean remarqua soudain un autre détail qui lui avait échappé, Jimmy portait toujours les mêmes habits depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, le trench-coat et la cravate en plus, maintenant.

\- Je vais retourner me coucher. On se voit tout à l'heure, annonça Dean et il retourna dans sa chambre, ferma la porte en tournant la clé et s'assit sur son lit pour réfléchir à tout ça.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je ne vois absolument aucun problème qui nécessiterait des examens plus approfondis, annonça le docteur Stein à son patient.

Jimmy souffla, rassuré, mais Dean n'était pas du même avis.

\- Je vous dis que je suis depuis deux jours avec lui et qu'il n'est pas complètement lui-même.

\- Alors, cela pourrait être un problème d'ordre psychiatrique. En ce cas, ce n'est plus de mon ressort, mais je peux vous conseiller pour aller voir quelqu'un. J'ai quelques noms de très bons psychiatres.

\- Non, ça va aller. Vous êtes certain qu'il n'a pas de problème au niveau de son cerveau ?

\- Les scanners sont tout à fait normaux. Je ne vois pas ce qui n'irait pas. Pour les urines et les selles, cela va revenir, ne vous inquiétez pas. Il n'a aucun blocage physique, c'est psychologique. Un petit traumatisme persistant à cause de l'accident. Ça va passer tout seul. Si jamais la situation vous inquiète toujours, vous me rappelez lundi matin et je verrai ce que nous pouvons faire.

Dean se leva et Jimmy l'imita. Le châtain devait bien reconnaître que le médecin semblait avoir raison. Depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans le cabinet, plus rien ne clochait chez Jimmy. Du moins, pas comme les heures précédentes.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Une fois assis dans la voiture, Dean scruta Jimmy sous tous les angles. Qu'est-ce qui clochait chez lui ?

\- Bon sang, ça fait deux jours que je traîne avec toi, t'as été étrange presque tout le temps, et là, chez le médecin, tout va bien et t'as l'air tout à fait normal. Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi, mec ? Je pige plus rien.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je me suis senti différent dès que nous sommes entrés dans le cabinet.

\- Et là, comment tu te sens ?

\- Normal. Enfin, je crois. J'ai faim, j'ai soif, j'ai envie d'aller aux toilettes. Je crois que tout va très bien.

\- Tu sais quoi ? T'es juste la plus foutue grosse énigme que j'ai rencontré de ma vie.

\- Tu en as rencontré beaucoup des énigmes ?

\- Pas vraiment, mais c'était pour dire un truc. Bon, on rentre chez toi et on se trouve un truc à manger ?

\- Cette idée me convient bien, mec.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Ça le fait pas du tout, n'est-ce pas, quand c'est moi qui le dis ?

\- Pas vraiment, constata le châtain en souriant. Pis, c'est un peu mon truc à moi, tu vois, ma marque de fabrique. Si tu le dis aussi, ça va faire vraiment trop bizarre.

\- Bien, je ne le dirai plus.

\- Bien.

Dean démarra et passa par des petites rues pour aller se garer devant un motel. Il sortit de la voiture avec Jimmy et ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Jimmy, chuchotant, près de l'oreille de Dean.

\- J'avais l'impression qu'on était suivi. On va rester ici une petite heure et après on rentrera chez toi. On ira prendre à manger au chinois d'en face.

\- On va prendre une chambre ?

\- Dans le motel, on peut prendre des chambres à l'heure, tu sais.

\- Je sais, mais ça fait pas un peu… tu sais… genre on va s'envoyer en l'air ?

Dean écarquilla les yeux et Jimmy put voir la panique s'y lire clairement. Il posa sa main sur le bras de Dean qui se raidit.

\- Ne panique pas. Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire au fond ce que le mec de l'accueil va croire ? Personne ne te connaît à Pontiac.

\- Mais toi, t'es connu ici, non ?

\- Pas dans les motels, si ça peut te rassurer.

Dean grogna, pas vraiment rassuré et se dirigea vers le comptoir, Jimmy toujours accroché à son bras.

\- Une chambre ? Combien de temps ? Un seul lit ?

\- Une heure, ça suffira. Un lit simple, merci, dit Dean, tentant de paraître le plus naturel et détendu possible.

Le mec de l'accueil lui tendit une clé et il fila aussitôt avec Jimmy pour rejoindre la chambre. Ils y entrèrent, refermèrent la porte et Jimmy s'assit sur le lit alors que Dean jetait un œil par la fenêtre.

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre assez court. Le 10 sera à nouveau plus long... j'hésite à vous donnez le titre du 10**

 **oui ?**

 **non ?**

 **oui ?**

 **non ?**

 **...**

 **bon allez, je vous le donne ... Le retour de Jimmy...**

 **Voilà, je vous laisse avec ça**

 **à dans 5 jours pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	10. Le retour de Jimmy

**Bonsoir**

 **je poste ce chapitre avec un jour d'avance parce que demain je ne serai pas disponible pour le faire**

 **:-)**

 **Alors, je sais que le titre ne va pas vous attirer.. cette histoire de retour de Jimmy, je comprends, ça fait un peu peur... mais...**

 **voilà, fallait aussi passer par là pour cette histoire :-)**

 **Bonne lecture tout de même.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour les corrections**

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Le retour de Jimmy.**

Jimmy Novak était assis sur le lit, tapotant ses doigts sur la table de nuit et jetant de temps en temps à coup d'oeil à Dean Winchester qui, assis de l'autre côté de la pièce, scrutait le parking depuis quarante-cinq minutes.

\- Notre heure est bientôt terminée, annonça Jimmy, impatient de pouvoir s'en aller et désireux de pouvoir manger.

Il avait pu aller aux toilettes, il avait pu boire, mais la faim le tenaillait depuis un bon moment.

\- Ah, cria Dean, se levant brusquement de sa chaise, je l'ai vue !

\- Qui ? demanda Jimmy, sortant du lit pour s'approcher de Dean

\- La jeune femme que j'ai vue déjà hier dans le magasin. C'est donc pas un hasard, elle me suit vraiment. J'avais raison.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on est censé faire dans ce cas ?

\- Disparaître. Se faire très discret et surtout faire en sorte qu'elle ne sache pas où tu habites, sinon, ce sera foutu. Elle ne me suit pas pour rien.

\- Tu penses que ça a un rapport avec ton abandon de poste à l'hôpital ?

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est à cause de tes radios. Ils ont certainement compris que je les avais bernés. Ils ont peut-être porté plainte.

\- Tu crois qu'on va pouvoir sortir de l'hôtel ? C'est l'heure, là.

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil sur sa montre et quitta la fenêtre.

\- On va pas pouvoir sortir maintenant. On va devoir rester ici.

\- Combien de temps ? J'ai faim ! ronchonna Jimmy, suivant Dean qui sortait déjà de la chambre.

\- J'en sais rien, combien de temps. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'en aille pour de bon. Y a sûrement moyen de se faire livrer des burgers dans la chambre.

\- Je préférerais une pizza, je suis pas vraiment un fan de burgers.

Dean s'arrêta net, se retourna vivement et scruta Jimmy, son regard plongé dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Toi, t'es pas fan de burgers ? Tu te fous de moi, là ?

\- Je n'ai jamais vraiment aimé ça, à vrai dire. Pourquoi ?

\- Ben mon vieux. T'as des pertes de mémoire maintenant, on dirait. Tu t'es enfilé huit burgers hier matin pour le petit déj et tu oses me dire que t'aimes pas vraiment ça ? Tu déconnes ?

Comme Jimmy ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi parlait Dean, ce dernier laissa tomber, soupira et se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil.

\- Une autre chambre, deux lits, deux heures, merci.

\- Comme vous voudrez, répondit le mec en tendant une autre clé à Dean qui la prit aussitôt, entraîna Jimmy avec lui dans les couloirs de l'hôtel. Il le poussa dans la chambre à peine celle-ci fut-elle ouverte. Jimmy, content, se précipita sur un des lits pour s'y étendre et Dean se mit derrière la fenêtre pour observer les alentours et sa voiture , qui était garée juste au dessous de leur chambre.

\- Tu sais ce qui…, commença Dean, se retournant pour parler à Jimmy puis s'arrêtant en découvrant celui-ci couché sur le côté, ses yeux bleus fermés, en train de dormir, l'air détendu et serein. Dean sourit tendrement, puis secoua la tête. N'importe quoi, voilà qu'il souriait bêtement en regardant un homme dormir, comme le ferait une midinette amoureuse. Il se retourna vers la fenêtre pour se concentrer sur autre chose que ce drôle d'énergumène qu'était Jimmy Novak.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Plus Dean y réfléchissait, plus il se disait qu'il avait préféré la première version de Jimmy qu'il avait connue. Un Jimmy bien plus étrange, plus doux et plus innocent que celui qui se trouvait en face de lui. Il se demandait même si c'était réellement le même Jimmy, à vrai dire. Pas que Jimmy était quelqu'un de désagréable ou même chiant, mais il n'intéressait pas Dean de la même façon depuis quelques heures. Le verbe _intéresser_ fit frissonner d'horreur le Winchester et il se dit qu'il se mettait lui aussi à déconner sérieusement. Il regarda Jimmy qui venait de sortir de la salle de bain après avoir pris une douche. Il avait enlevé sa cravate mal mise et avait laissé tomber le trench-coat qu'il avait tant voulu acheter la veille.

\- Tu sais que je ne me souviens pas d'avoir pris de douche depuis ma sortie de l'hôpital. Comment ça se fait que ça ne me soit pas venu à l'esprit ?

\- Si je savais. Tu sais, c'est pas la seule chose bizarre te concernant depuis que tu es sorti de l'hôpital, hein. T'avais pas bu, pas pissé, pas chié non plus une seule fois. T'as voulu absolument cet horrible trench-coat et tu l'as quasiment pas enlevé depuis que tu l'as acheté, sans compter que, tu avais tendance à venir t'asseoir à mes côtés quand je dormais et à me foutre la trouille à mon réveil et puis, t'aimais vraiment beaucoup les burgers. Tu as même dit que ça te rendait heureux.

Jimmy arrondit les yeux et la bouche. Comment avait-il pu oublier cela ?

\- Oh et aussi, t'as même dit que tu ne t'appelais pas Jimmy, mais Castiel. On a même cherché qui ça pouvait bien être, mais ce prénom ne se rapporte à rien de connu.

\- Castiel ? En voilà un nom étrange… mais…

\- Mais ? insista Dean après un moment de silence de la part de Jimmy.

\- Eh bien, j'ai souvenir d'avoir entendu ce nom plusieurs fois dans ma tête. Ça a même grondé très fort une fois ce qui m'a fait… en fait, maintenant qu'on en parle, c'est arrivé quand on est entré chez mon médecin. J'ai entendu une voix forte crier Castiel et je me suis senti… bizarre.

\- Et ce n'est que maintenant que tu le dis ?

\- C'était comme si j'étais là, mais pas complètement, tu sais. Comme si j'étais dans une salle, mais caché derrière un paravent.

\- Elle est à chier ta métaphore, là.

\- Ce n'est pas le sujet de départ. L'essentiel c'est que tu comprennes.

\- C'est bon, j'ai compris.

Dean sursauta sur place et recula loin de la fenêtre précipitamment, faisant même tomber la chaise sur laquelle il était assis auparavant.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? demanda Jimmy, approchant de Dean.

\- Putain, son of a bitch ! La femme qui me suit.. elle… elle a claqué dans ses doigts et elle…a disparu.

\- T'as bu pendant que je dormais ?

\- Quoi ? Bien sûr que non. Je t'assure que je viens de la voir disparaître. Y a un truc qu'est pas normal. Bon, viens.

Dean attrapa la main de Jimmy dans la sienne et l'entraîna rapidement hors du motel. Ils montèrent dans l'Impala et Dean démarra tout en contrôlant que personne ne partait du motel en même temps qu'eux. Il fit par précaution des détours pour aller chez Jimmy, et rangea la voiture dans le garage, histoire que personne ne la voie garée devant la maison.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Toute cette histoire est barge depuis le début. Toi, tes côtes, ta crise de dédoublement de personnalité, les voix dans ta tête, Castiel, la femme qui me suit et le fait qu'elle disparaisse. J'ai pas signé pour tout ça, moi ! Je suis censé faire quoi ? cria Dean, faisant les cent pas dans le salon de la maison de Jimmy.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait vraiment aller voir ton frère très rapidement. C'est peut-être plus utile que je ne le pensais.

\- Tu veux vraiment ?

\- Toute cette histoire ne me laisse pas trop le choix, et puis, tu l'as dis toi-même, faut qu'on disparaisse. Alors, disparaissons ce soir. Prenons la route de nuit et allons à Stanford parler à ton frère. La réponse à toutes ces énigmes se trouve peut-être dans les symboles gravés sur mes côtes. C'est peut-être la clé qui nous aidera à tout comprendre. Tu ne crois pas ?

\- Au point où on en est, je crois que t'as raison. Ok, préparons de quoi s'en aller pendant la nuit. Je conduirai pour commencer et après, on verra si je te passe le volant. Je le fais rarement, je laisse personne conduire ''Bébé'', normalement, mais si on a bien cette femme étrange aux fesses, mieux vaut s'arrêter le moins possible entre Pontiac et Stanford.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy chargea un sac de voyage dans le coffre de l'Impala puis il resta immobile devant la voiture. Dean arriva derrière lui et claqua dans ses doigts devant ses yeux.

\- T'es de nouveau parti ou t'es avec moi ?

\- Hein… ? s'étonna Jimmy. Non, je suis là. C'est juste que je réfléchissais à quelque chose. Tu crois que je devrais prendre le trench-coat avec moi ?

\- Cette horreur ? Tu peux le laisser ici à mon avis.

\- Ouais, t'as raison, je vais aller le chercher.

Jimmy quitta le garage pour remonter à l'étage pendant que Dean soupira de dépit. À quoi bon lui demander son avis pour au final ne pas le prendre en compte ? Jimmy revint avec dans les mains le fameux trench-coat plié et une cravate bleue posée dessus. Il mit le tout dans le coffre de l'Impala et le ferma d'un claquement sec, puis il ouvrit la porte côté passager et s'assit en attendant que Dean prenne le volant.

\- On va passer par où ? demanda Jimmy, une fois que Dean eut allumé le moteur.

\- On va traverser l'Iowa, le Nebraska, le Wyoming, l'Utah, le Nevada et la Californie. On en a pour environ trois jours complets de route si on ne s'arrête pas. Tu le sens ou pas du tout ?

\- Ça me semble tout à fait faisable. Nous sommes deux, on va y arriver.

\- Parfait. Ouvre le garage, on y va !

Jimmy pressa sur un des boutons d'une petite télécommande qu'il tenait en main et le garage s'ouvrit doucement. Dean sortit la voiture du garage et contrôla la rue avant de prendre la route. Ils quittèrent Pontiac rapidement.

\- Au fait, t'as prévenu ton boulot ? demanda Dean à Jimmy, alors qu'ils roulaient depuis quarante minutes environ.

\- J'ai dit que je prenais un peu de vacances. Je pouvais le faire, j'en ai profité. Ma patronne en a été étonnée, d'ailleurs. Il semblerait que je n'avais jamais pris un seul jour de congé depuis que je travaille là. J'ai donc trois semaines complètes de liberté devant moi. Je pense qu'on devrait avoir le temps de régler ce mystère.

\- Si tout ce passe bien et que Sam peut nous aider comme je le pense, ça devrait pas prendre plus de deux jours cette affaire, du moins, pour savoir ce que sont les symboles. Pour le reste…, j'en sais rien si on trouvera des réponses.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Samedi matin :

Dieu l'avait senti, Castiel prenait possession de la conscience de Jimmy comme s'il voulait vivre la vie de l'humain à sa place. L'ange prenait trop de place dans le vaisseau. Il était censé rester caché, mais ne le faisait pas assez bien. Ça risquait de poser des problèmes par la suite. Dieu le sentait plus qu'il ne le voyait et il fallait intervenir avant que l'humain qui était avec lui ne se rende compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond et ne fasse le lien avec le monde des anges et le Paradis. Ce qui risquait de donner à Castiel le pouvoir de se montrer totalement. Aussi, Dieu prit-il la décision d'intervenir directement dans la tête de son fils. Il s'infiltra dans ses pensées et cria :

\- Castiel !

L'ange se fit petit, tout petit quand il sentit la colère paternelle s'abattre sur lui. Il devait rester caché. Il le savait, mais l'envie de vivre une vie humaine l'avait tellement tenté qu'il avait pris possession des envies, des désirs, de la vie de Jimmy Novak à sa place, tout en essayant quand même de ne pas trop se faire remarquer. Il avait tenté de jouer son rôle en se basant sur les souvenirs auxquels il avait accès dans la mémoire de Jimmy. Il n'avait gardé que ceux qui étaient importants et ceux qui lui plaisaient les autres, il les avait remplacés par les siens, ses propres souvenirs, ce qui avait semé le désordre dans les pensées, les actes et les attitudes de l'humain. Ce qui avait logiquement interpellé Dean et qui avait fait réagir Dieu. L'ange se faisait désormais plus discret depuis l'engueulade, rongeant son frein en silence en attendant un moment propice pour reprendre le contrôle sur son vaisseau. Cette vie humaine le tentait énormément, et plus encore que cela, connaître Dean, le tentait. Dean était un humain charmant, doté d'une aura très spéciale, attirant Castiel à lui comme un aimant, et l'ange résistait difficilement à cet appel. Il n'avait d'ailleurs même pas vraiment essayé d'y résister quand les yeux verts de Dean avaient plongé dans son regard bleu, la toute première fois à l'hôpital. Pourtant, Castiel décida quand même de laisser Jimmy reprendre le contrôle de sa vie pendant quelques jours, le temps que Dieu soit occupé à autre chose qu'à le surveiller.

* * *

 **Et oui, Dieu s'est fait entendre pour que Castiel resta caché vu qu'il ne l'était pas vraiment avant.**

 **Va-t-il le rester longtemps ou pas ?**

 **sinon, nos amis sont repartis sur les routes direction, La Californie et bientôt, Dean et Sam se reverront enfin, depuis tout ce temps.**

 **un détail encore, j'ai fait en sorte que Jimmy n'aime pas les burgers parce que je voulais que ce soit Castiel qui aime ça. Castiel qui en mange en grande quantités. J'ai un peu changé ce qui était canon dans la série.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	11. On the road

**Bonjour**

 **donc, on s'était arrêté il y a quelques jours au retour de Jimmy et surtout à Dean et lui prêts à partir sur les routes en direction de la Californie.**

 **Le titre de ce chapitre : On the Road, est sûrement assez parlant pour que j'aie pas besoin de donner plus de détails. :-)**

 **Merci pour vos RWS**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction (coeur coeur)**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11 : On the road**

Dean s'arrêta sur le bas-côté de la route, sortit de la voiture, en profita pour uriner le long d'un talus et ouvrit la portière passager, incitant Jimmy à se glisser derrière le volant. Quatre heures de route de faite et le châtain commençait sérieusement à avoir les yeux qui se croisaient. Il avait donc demandé à Jimmy de prendre le relais, ce qu'il avait accepté sans problème. Il démarra l'Impala et Dean le regarda intensément une bonne demi-heure, avant de conclure que son ''Bébé'' était entre de bonnes mains et qu'il pouvait dormir pour reprendre des forces. Le jour se levait à peine à l'est et eux roulaient vers l'ouest.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Tu l'as perdu ? cria une voix d'homme qui postillonnait sur une femme plutôt petite, brune, aux cheveux ondulés. Un visage rond encore un peu poupin. La jeune femme se tassa sur elle-même.

\- Ils étaient dans ce motel dont je vous ai dit le nom, j'ai cru que je pourrais revenir m'emparer d'eux par surprise plus tard, sauf qu'ils ont disparu.

\- Qui ça, ILS ? demanda l'homme qui avait de nouveau hurlé et qui n'était autre que Lucifer.

\- Dean Winchester et un autre humain. Un type aux cheveux noirs. Je sais même pas qui il est. Ne me tuez pas, je ne veux pas finir dans le Néant, implora la jeune femme.

Lucifer leva un doigt et lui fit signe d'approcher de lui. Elle avança, la peur au ventre et Lucifer se pencha à son oreille.

\- Je te donne encore une chance. Apporte-moi avant demain matin des informations sur le type aux cheveux noirs. Je veux tout savoir.

\- Vous pensez qu'il peut s'agir de l'ange que vous recherchez ?

\- J'en suis persuadé. Si cet homme était à Sioux Falls récemment, alors ça ne peut être que Castiel, et je le veux. Cet ange a été créé par Dieu pour sauver le Paradis, mais tu imagines bien que je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce plan. Il faut que je le tue avant que sa destinée ne s s'accomplisse. Trouve-moi qui est cet humain qui abrite sûrement cet ange, peut-être sans même le savoir, et ensuite on retrouvera le Winchester.

Meg hocha vigoureusement la tête et claqua dans ses doigts pour atterrir à Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du sud devant un grand hôpital.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean se réveilla quand il entendit le premier couplet de _"Nothing Else Matters"_ envahir l'habitacle de la voiture.

'' _So close no matter how far_ _  
_ _Couldn't be much more from the heart_ _  
_ _Forever trusting who we are_ _  
_ _And nothing else matters''_

\- Le silence devenait pénible à supporter, je me suis permis d'allumer le radio-cassettes. Désolé si c'est ce qui t'a réveillé, dit Jimmy, tournant la tête vers Dean qui se redressa sur la banquette.

\- Mmh, maugréa le jeune homme encore dans les brumes du sommeil.

Il regarda par la vitre. Il faisait jour, sûrement depuis une ou deux heures déjà.

\- T'écoutes que du vieux rock ? demanda Jimmy, concentré sur la route devant lui.

\- Hein ? … Ouais. C'est mon père qui m'a habitué à ça. C'étaient ses cassettes.

\- Je vois. J'ai pas souvenir que mon père ait écouté une seule fois de la musique dans toute sa vie. Ma mère, oui, mais elle n'a commencé qu'après la mort de mon père.

\- Ok. On est où au fait, là ?

\- On vient de passer tout près de Lincoln, dans le Nebraska.

\- J'ai dormi tant que ça ?

\- Mouais. Tu veux reprendre le volant ?

\- Tu veux que je reprenne le volant ?

\- Franchement, ta voiture, je l'aime beaucoup, alors ça me dérange pas de conduire encore une heure ou deux.

Dean grogna mais sans répondre. Ne pas conduire lui faisait du bien, mais en même temps, laisser Bébé dans les mains de quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était réveillé, ça le mettait un peu de travers.

\- Tu sais, pendant que tu dormais, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir.

\- Et à quoi as-tu réfléchi ?

\- Je me suis dit que je ne savais même pas vraiment pourquoi je t'ai suivi dans cette histoire. Ok, mis à part les symboles, j'ai décidé de te faire confiance sans trop savoir pourquoi. T'aurais pu être dangereux ou que sais-je et ça ne m'avait pas traversé l'esprit une seule fois avant tout à l'heure. Tu ne trouves pas ça étrange ?

\- Tu veux dire, plus étrange que tout ce qui est déjà étrange chez toi ?

\- Tu aurais suivi n'importe qui comme je l'ai fait ? demanda Jimmy, faisant fi des sarcasmes de Dean.

\- Franchement, je ne me serais même pas suivi moi-même pour te dire la vérité, alors non, j'aurais jamais suivi n'importe qui. J'aurais demandé à repasser des radios en compagnie de docteurs hautement qualifiés et j'aurais terminé découpé en morceaux dans un labo de sciences.

\- Il semblerait que j'aie fait le bon choix, alors, sourit Jimmy avec un clin d'oeil à l'intention de Dean qui détourna les yeux.

 _"Nothing Else Matters"_ joua ses dernières notes et le petit silence qui suivit fut pesant. Dean ne savait pas trop quoi faire de ses dix doigts et encore moins de quoi parler avec Jimmy. Étrangement, il trouvait qu'il avait mieux parlé avec lui quand il n'était pas tout à fait lui-même. Cette version de Jimmy le perturbait vraiment.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Meg poussa la lourde porte du monde des Enfers et entra dans la salle du trône. Lucifer était assis dessus et semblait s'ennuyer à l'extrême.

\- Mon Seigneur, interpella la jeune femme d'une voix assurée et Lucifer leva la tête pour la regarder. J'ai trouvé qui est l'homme aux cheveux noirs. Il s'appelle James Novak, il est né à Pontiac, dans l'Illinois et y a toujours habité. Son adresse est 423 Western Drive et je suis allé faire un tour chez lui, mais il semble n'y avoir plus personne.

\- D'accord, et sinon ?

\- En bien, il était bien patient à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls. Il est sorti le soir même de son entrée, après un accident de voiture, puis a disparu et j'ai une information qui va vous plaire, Dean Winchester n'a plus donné signe de vie à son travail depuis le même soir et devinez où il travaillait ?

\- Ne me dis pas que c'est à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls ? sourit Lucifer, ravi.

\- Si, si, c'est bien ça. Monsieur Winchester était étudiant en radiologie en première année et il a fait passer des radios des côtes à James Novak.

\- Je crois que le doute n'est plus permis, c'est bien Castiel qui se balade dans le corps répugnant de ce cher monsieur Novak. Je vais envoyer des démons à travers tout le pays pour retrouver Dean Winchester.

Les yeux de Lucifer se mirent à luire d'un éclat rouge et un sourire malsain étira ses lèvres.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean sortit du petit magasin, un sac en plastique dans les mains et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture garée sur le parking. Jimmy était resté à l'intérieur, à la place du passager avant, surveillant les alentours pour voir si quelqu'un semblait suivre l'Impala. Dean entra dans la voiture et claqua la portière en donnant son sac en plastique à Jimmy. Il démarra sans attendre et vérifia dans le rétro que personne n'avait démarré en même temps.

\- C'est fou de se dire qu'il va nous falloir encore deux jours et demi avant d'arriver en Californie. Tu sais que, je ne suis jamais sorti de Pontiac pour une autre raison que pour le travail. Toi, tu as l'habitude de voyager ?

\- Plus ou moins. De mes douze à mes dix-huit ans, j'ai vécu chez mon père qui était vendeur de porte à porte. J'ai pas mal été sur la route avec lui, dans cette bagnole à écouter du vieux rock.

\- Ah, je comprends mieux ton amour pour ces vieilles cassettes et cette voiture magnifique. Et après tes dix-huit ans, ton père a arrêté de travailler ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Il… il a eu un accident.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Jimmy, sincère.

\- Ouais, merci. Mais bon, c'est du passé. Et toi, tes parents, ils faisaient quoi dans la vie ?

\- Mon père vendait des espaces publicitaires pour la radio. Ma mère s'occupait de moi à plein temps. Mon père est mort quand j'avais douze ans, ma mère quand j'en ai eu vingt-deux. Comparée à celle de mon père, la mort de ma mère a été brutale et inattendue. Et, ta maman ?

\- Elle travaillait un peu. Elle faisait quelques heures comme aide-soignante dans un centre pour personnes handicapées, mais elle passait surtout son temps à nous élever, mon frère et moi. Elle est toujours en vie.

\- Comment, depuis le Kansas, as-tu atterri chez Bobby Singer ?

\- Ah ça. Pour faire court, mon père habitait dans le Delaware. J'ai donc habité là-bas pendant six ans et puis, je suis retourné à Lawrence, chez ma mère. Puis… il y a quatre ans, il y a eu ce… problème avec Sam et je suis parti là où Bébé a bien voulu m'emmener. Et je me suis retrouvé à Sioux Falls, devant une casse automobile. Il y avait une pancarte devant le terrain vague. Cherche garagiste motivé et locataire honnête. Je suis allé sonner, j'ai salué Bobby, il a vu l'Impala, il m'a invité chez lui et je suis pas reparti.

\- Je comprends. Vous vous entendez bien, ça se voit. Il t'aime beaucoup, je crois.

\- Je suis un peu le fils qu'il n'a jamais eu et Jo, la fille qu'il n'a jamais eue. Alors ouais, je crois qu'il nous aime tous les deux beaucoup.

\- Et ton frère ?

\- Il ne connaît pas Bobby.

\- Non, je voulais dire, ta vie avec ton frère, comment c'était ?

\- Il est né quand j'avais quatre ans et quatre mois. Notre enfance a été très chouette. J'étais juste… son héros, à vrai dire. On s'entendait bien et malgré nos caractères très différents l'un de l'autre, on était très proches.

\- Mes parents auraient aimé que j'aie un frère ou une sœur. Ma mère m'a eu, puis elle a eu un cancer et elle n'a jamais plus pu avoir d'enfant après cela. Du coup, je suis resté enfant unique. Mais c'était aussi bien comme ça, sauf pour mes parents. Je crois que ça a brisé quelque chose en eux de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'autres enfants.

\- Sam et moi avons un demi-frère du côté de mon père, mais on ne le connaît pas. Je l'ai vu une seule fois sur une photo. Je sais qu'il s'appelle Adam Milligan, qu'il doit avoir quatorze ou quinze ans maintenant et qu'il habite dans le Minnesota, mais à part ça, je n'ai aucune information sur lui, et je ne cherche pas à en avoir.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Meg regarda autour d'elle. Mmh, c'était plutôt sympa cette petite ville perdue dans le Delaware. Milford était l'endroit où Dean Winchester avait habité pendant six ans, selon les informations qu'elle avait pu trouver à Sioux Falls. Elle avait décidé de commencer ses recherches par là pendant que d'autres démons s'occupaient de Pontiac dans l'Illinois, de Lawrence au Kansas, de Sioux Falls dans le Dakota du sud et de Stanford en Californie, parce que c'était là-bas que vivait le petit frère de Dean Winchester selon des sources très sûres.

* * *

Tout ce que Meg trouva comme informations à Milford fut que le père de Dean et Sam avait un autre fils vivant dans le Minnesota, dans une ville du nom de Windom, alors elle s'y rendit sans attendre.

* * *

Elle trouva le jeune Adam Milligan, âgé de quatorze ans et demi, chez lui, en compagnie de sa mère Kate. Elle l'aborda dans la rue quand celui-ci sortit pour se rendre chez un ami de son âge. Elle se fit passer pour une amie de Dean, mais le jeune homme ne sembla pas comprendre de qui elle parlait. Il ne savait rien, elle le sut très rapidement. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas de contact avec ses deux grands-frères et ne cherchait pas à en avoir. Elle repartit à Pontiac pour tenter de trouver, cette fois, des informations sur James Novak qui semblait être le vaisseau humain de l'ange Castiel sur lequel Lucifer désirait mettre la main. Mais James Novak était tellement un type sans histoire, que Meg repartit déçue de cette ville. Elle décida d'aller à la source des informations sur Dean. À Lawrence, dans le Kansas.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **Alors oui, j'ai gardé le fait que Sam et Dean ont Adam comme demi-frère. ça me plaisait bien et puis, j'en avais besoin pour l'histoire, mais ça, on verre plus tard :-)**

 **Pour le métier du père de Jimmy, j'ai simplement prit celui de Jimmy dans la série. Je me suis trompé dans le métier de Jimmy dans le début de la fic, je le voyais en temps qu'assistant social et en fait non, c'est lui le vendeur d'espaces publicitaires, mais c'est pas grave. J'ai donc bricolé ça à ma façon... Ce qui ne change rien à l'histoire, au fond.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	12. La Californie

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **chapitre 12 aujourd'hui**

 **j'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours, que vous aimez toujours la lire.**

 **Pour le moment, j'ai 26 chapitre complets au compteur.. le 27ème est en cours d'écriture et sur tout ça, 22 sont déjà corrigés, donc prêts à être partagés.**

 **Je dois dire franchement que je me suis étonnée avec cette fic, c'est pas dans mon habitude d'avoir autant d'avance. En général, j'écris chaque nouveau chapitre à la suite de celui que je viens de publier. Mais c'est pas si mal d'avoir de l'avance, je dois le reconnaître :-)**

 **bref...**

 **Toujours un énorme merci à Calliope pour son super travail et à vous, lecteurs, followers personnes qui mettent cette fic en favori et aussi, bien sûr, à ceux et celles qui laissent des commentaires.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 12 : La Californie**

Welcome to California, lut Jimmy sur le panneau marquant l'entrée de l'État tout à l'ouest des États-Unis. Enfin, ils approchaient du but. Ils avaient tracé leur route sans s'arrêter, ou presque pas, se relayant toutes les quatre à six heures pour conduire, histoire de pouvoir se reposer chacun leur tour et ils avaient échangé peu de paroles, excepté le premier jour.

\- Dans environ quatre heures, on sera à Stanford, annonça Jimmy et Dean se réveilla en sursaut.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, perdu dans le brouillard du sommeil.

\- Je disais, dans environ quatre heures, on sera à Stanford. C'est quoi le programme une fois arrivé là-bas ?

\- Comme on va arriver en début de nuit, on va se trouver un motel et pioncer. Ensuite, demain, on ira voir Sam à l'Université. Je ne pourrai pas le trouver d'une autre façon. On va se pointer directement sur le campus. Tu veux que je conduise ?

\- C'est pas de refus. J'avoue que j'arrive au bout de mes limites.

\- Gare-toi. Faut que je pisse et je prends le relais.

Jimmy se gara sur le bord de la route et Dean sortit de la voiture en s'étirant longuement, puis il s'éloigna pour aller se soulager pendant que Jimmy changeait de place dans la voiture. Enfin, Dean revint et s'assit derrière le volant, le sourire aux lèvres, content de retrouver à nouveau son bébé. Il démarra aussitôt. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre de temps pour arriver à Stanford.

* * *

Dean réveilla doucement Jimmy, une fois garé devant un motel à Stanford. Le noiraud ouvrit les yeux et maugréa quelque chose dans une langue qui ne voulait rien dire, mais la fatigue était trop présente en Dean pour qu'il se penche sur ce nouveau phénomène étrange à ce moment-là. Jimmy et Dean se dirigèrent vers le motel, prirent une chambre avec deux lits et n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus pour se laisser tomber sur les matelas, fermant les yeux aussitôt. Le voyage avait été long et éreintant.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam regarda le calendrier suspendu à la cuisine avant de se coucher. Mardi soir, et Dean n'était toujours pas apparu dans sa vie. Avait-il changé d'avis finalement ? Est-ce que Mary avait mal compris ? Le jeune homme se passa la main dans les cheveux et se demanda pourquoi il s'en faisait pour son frère. Il aurait dû n'en avoir rien à battre qu'il vienne ou pas, cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver son absence un peu anormale. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose en route ? Comme leur père ? Après tout, la dernière fois que John avait dit vouloir venir voir Sam à Lawrence, c'était ce qui s'était passé. Il avait eu un accident. Un camion lui avait foncé dessus, le tuant sur le coup et réduisant sa voiture, sa chère Impala 1967, en un tas de ferraille informe que Dean avait absolument voulu retaper. Il y avait passé des semaines dessus, sans parler à personne et puis, Sam était allé lui proposer son aide, disant que cette voiture ne devait pas être un objet de transition pour supporter la mort de John. Dean s'était énervé, avait envoyé bouler son frère et puis, il avait démonté tout son travail en quelques minutes à coups de pieds-de-biche abattus sans ménagement sur les vitres et la carrosserie de la voiture quasiment remise à neuf. Des semaines de travail détruites en quelques minutes, puis Dean avait jeté le pied-de-biche au loin et s'était effondré, adossé à la voiture, pleurant la douleur de la perte de son père. Sam l'avait alors rejoint, il s'était assis à côté de lui, avait tapé la voiture avec l'arrière de sa tête, puis avait pleuré avec son frère.

Comme Sam n'avait pas le permis à l'époque, c'était Dean qui avait gardé la voiture, une fois réparée- pour de bon, cette fois- et plus belle encore que du temps où John la conduisait. Sam avait gardé d'autres choses qui lui rappelaient plus de bons moments avec son père que cette voiture et les cassettes pourries qui allaient avec. Pour Dean, c'était simplement comme si John était encore là.

Conduisait-il toujours l'Impala ? Sam se le demandait. Il n'avait jamais osé poser la question à Mary, de peur de lui faire plus de mal que de bien, par peur que ça ne la touche trop. Mais maintenant, il se la posait. Dean surnommait l'Impala ''Bébé'' et Sam ne pouvait imaginer son frère appelant une autre voiture par ce surnom. C'était inconcevable. Dean, c'était l'Impala et le vieux rock pourri, sinon, c'était pas Dean.

Sam partit rejoindre Jess dans leur lit sur cette pensée.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy ouvrit les yeux et s'étendit entre les draps. Il tourna la tête et son regard tomba sur Dean, endormi dans le lit à côté du sien et un frisson parcourut son corps entier, lui faisant fermer les yeux et laisser échapper un petit gémissement. Il rouvrit les yeux, horrifié.

\- Castiel ? chuchota-t-il, ne croyant même pas ce qu'il était en train de faire.

Rien ni personne ne lui répondit, alors il se leva et rejoignit rapidement la salle de bain. Il se planta face au miroir au-dessus du lavabo et scruta son reflet. Il plissa les yeux et approcha du miroir, puis il les rouvrit complètement, les rendant aussi grands que possible.

\- Castiel ? appela-t-il et ses yeux s'illuminèrent une seconde d'une lueur bleutée. Il sursauta, recula et tomba sur le sol en criant.

* * *

Dean entendit un cri, sauta de son lit et se précipita dans la salle de bain. Il ouvrit la porte à la volée et vit Jimmy, les fesses au sol, un air horrifié et choqué sur le visage, comme s'il avait vu un fantôme.

\- Mec, ça va pas ? demanda le châtain.

Jimmy le regarda en clignant des yeux, puis il se releva lentement.

\- Tout va bien.

Et il passa à côté de Dean pour sortir de la salle de bain et se diriger vers ses affaires laissées au pied de son lit. Il s'habilla rapidement, fourra ses maigres possessions dans un sac de voyage et quitta le motel sans attendre Dean qui ne comprenait absolument pas ce qui venait de se passer.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean retrouva Jimmy adossé à l'Impala, le regard dans le vague.

\- C'est quoi le souci ? demanda Dean en ouvrant le coffre de sa voiture pour y jeter son sac et le refermer après que Jimmy y eut aussi jeté le sien.

\- Il faut qu'on aille trouver ton frère. J'ai besoin de lui demander quelque chose, répondit simplement Jimmy en prenant place sur la banquette avant de la voiture, côté passager. Dean haussa les épaules, devinant que Jimmy n'allait pas en dire plus. Il s'assit derrière le volant et démarra. Direction, l'université.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam Winchester ouvrit les yeux sur la vue la plus belle du monde. Jess qui abandonnait son pyjama pour se glisser dans de nouveaux habits.

\- Salut Sam, sourit la jeune femme, rougissant légèrement face au regard de Sam qui la détaillait si intensément. Sam se contenta de sourire et ne quitta pas sa petite amie des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle fût totalement habillée d'un jean bleu ciel et d'un simple t-shirt rose pâle. Une vraie merveille. Il se leva alors, prit la jeune femme dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement.

\- Je ne serais rien sans toi, tu le sais ça ? questionna Sam, sa bouche contre l'oreille de Jess, resserrant son étreinte contre le corps chaud de la jeune femme. Jess ne répondit pas. Elle embrassa simplement Sam, le sourire aux lèvres.

Ils déjeunèrent ensemble et partirent pour l'université, main dans la main. Ils habitaient sur le campus, un petit appartement qui leur convenait très bien. Ils y étaient bien et tranquilles.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam et Jess arrivèrent devant l'université et le jeune homme s'arrêta net quand il vit sur sa gauche une voiture noire, garée dans le parking. Une voiture qu'il reconnaissait sans mal. L'Impala de John Winchester. Il la regarda attentivement.

\- Un problème ? demanda Jess, revenant sur ses pas.

\- Je connais cette voiture. C'était celle de mon père.

\- Comment peux-tu en être certain ? Ton père n'était sûrement pas le seul dans toute l'Amérique à conduire une Impala de ce genre.

\- Je te dis que j'en suis certain. C'était la voiture de mon père et si elle est là sur ce parking aujourd'hui, ça veut dire que mon frère est ici. C'est sa voiture depuis la mort de notre père.

\- Tu veux rater les cours et rentrer chez nous ? proposa Jess face au désarroi de Sam.

\- Non. Je vais affronter mon frère. Je ne suis plus un gamin.

Jess sourit, le regard empli de fierté et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un doux baiser sur les lèvres de Sam. Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bâtiment de l'université.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean s'était garé sur le parking réservé aux étudiants de Stanford et lui et Jimmy étaient sortis de la voiture.

\- Tu crois qu'on va le trouver ? C'est immense, s'inquiéta Jimmy, regardant tout autour de lui.

\- On va le trouver. Mon frère a du mal à passer inaperçu. Il mesure un mètre quatre-vingt-quatorze, il a les cheveux qui lui arrivent dans la nuque, brun foncé. Bref, on va le trouver, crois-moi.

\- Et s'il a coupé ses cheveux ?

\- Sam ? Couper ses cheveux ? On voit que tu connais pas mon petit frère. Impossible qu'il les ait coupés. Sam sans ses cheveux longs, ce serait comme moi sans Bébé, tu comprends.

\- Je vois. Vous êtes un peu bizarre chez les Winchester, on dirait.

\- Je crois pas que tu sois bien placé pour parler de bizarrerie. Bref, viens avec moi, on va aller chasser l'élan !

Jimmy ne comprit pas le sens de ces dernières paroles mais ne chercha pas à demander une explication. Ça devait avoir un rapport avec Sam Winchester, de toute évidence. Peut-être une façon codée de parler entre frangins. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, il avait toujours été enfant unique. Il se contenta juste de suivre Dean et d'ouvrir l'œil pour repérer s'il voyait un type très grand avec des cheveux mi-longs.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Sam, à quoi ressemble ton frère ? demanda Jess, jetant des coups d'œil autour d'elle.

\- Aux dernières nouvelles, cheveux châtains, coupés court. Des yeux très verts. Plus petit que moi, un mètre quatre-vingt six à peu près. Il a des taches de rousseur sur le visage et normalement, un collier autour du cou avec un pendentif représentant un masque avec des cornes. Un bijou en or jaune.

\- D'accord. On devrait pouvoir le repérer. Tu sais s'il est venu seul ?

\- Aucune idée, mais mon frère n'est pas du genre à s'attacher aux gens, alors ça m'étonnerait qu'il soit venu accompagné.

\- Il a peut-être changé, tu sais.

\- Dean ? Changer ? Ce verbe n'entre pas dans son vocabulaire. Bref, on verra bien, on finira par le croiser, c'est certain.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy repéra un homme qu'il pensait être Sam Winchester avant Dean qui regardait d'un tout autre côté. Le jeune homme semblait avoir la vingtaine à peine passée. Il était grand, des cheveux mi-longs, bruns, recouvrant sa nuque et il tenait la main d'une jeune femme aux cheveux ondulés. Jimmy tapota l'épaule de Dean qui tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Ce pourrait-il que l'homme là-bas soit ton frère ? demanda Jimmy en désignant de son index le jeune homme dont il parlait. La réponse à sa question se lut facilement sur le visage de Dean sans qu'il ait besoin de parler. Son regard changea du tout au tout. La surprise se lisait dedans, mais aussi la fierté et quelque de douloureux. Jimmy sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps et l'envie de soutenir Dean dans ce moment lui fit éprouver une émotion plus forte que tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais pu ressentir jusqu'ici.

\- Je suis avec toi, dit-il simplement et Dean reporta son regard sur lui.

\- Quoi ?

\- Laisse tomber.

Dean fronça les sourcils, mais il avait plus important à faire que de s'occuper de Jimmy et de ses bizarreries et autres extravagances à ce moment précis. Il se dirigea vers son frère et la fille à laquelle il donnait la main.

\- Sammy ? interpella Dean et le jeune homme grand, aux cheveux bruns, se retourna brusquement vers lui.

Lui et Dean se toisèrent du regard, ne sachant visiblement que dire ou que faire.

\- C'est ton frère ? demanda Jess et Sam hocha la tête, puis fit deux pas en direction de son frère et abattit avec violence sa main sur sa joue, le faisant reculer prestement. Dean plaqua aussitôt une main sur sa joue endolorie.

\- Ok, je pense que je l'ai méritée celle-là, dit Dean, se massant la joue avec la paume de la main.

\- Si t'en veux pas une deuxième, t'as intérêt à me dire rapidement pourquoi t'es ici et à repartir le plus vite possible. Et je m'appelle Sam, pas Sammy.

\- Dean, est-ce que ça va ? demanda Jimmy, derrière Dean, posant une main sur son épaule. Mais Dean s'empressa de la repousser en se retournant vivement vers Jimmy.

\- Arrête de faire ça ! grinça-t-il, puis il lâcha sa joue, devenue rouge à cause de la claque de Sam et reporta son regard sur son frère.

\- On peut se voir ailleurs ? demanda Dean, montrant d'un geste large de la main les alentours fourmillant d'étudiants, dont quelques-uns les scrutaient attentivement depuis qu'il avait reçu cette baffe monumentale.

\- C'est qui le type avec toi ? demanda Sam, détaillant l'homme qui se tenait derrière Dean et qui avait posé sa main sur l'épaule de son frère un peu plus tôt.

\- Lui, c'est la raison de ma venue ici.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- T'as décidé de virer gay ? s'étonna Sam, les yeux arrondis.

Jess le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, imité par Dean et l'homme inconnu.

\- T'es con ou quoi ? Ça va pas dans ta tête ? J'ai viré que dalle. Lui, c'est Jimmy Novak et je l'ai emmené avec moi parce qu'il faut qu'on te montre quelque chose d'important et d'incroyable. Crois-moi, ça va te plaire. On a besoin de ta science, pour une fois.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai envie de partager ma science avec toi ? grinça Sam, en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- Je peux pas t'en parler comme ça au milieu de la cour de ton université. Retrouve-nous après ta journée de cours à ce motel. On est dans la chambre quatre-vingt deux, dit Dean en tendant une carte de visite à son frère.

Il tourna les talons, entraînant Jimmy avec lui, une main sur son bras et commença à partir vers la sortie, mais Sam le rattrapa et l'arrêta d'une main ferme sur son épaule.

\- Tu penses vraiment que tu es en position d'exiger de moi que je vienne te voir dans un motel pourri ? Si t'as quelque chose à dire, tu le dis maintenant et tu t'en vas retourner à ta vie de merde. J'ai une vie, moi ici. Je dois aller en cours et Jess m'attend.

Dean fronça les sourcils et se retourna pour voir la jeune femme qui était au bras de son frère.

\- T'as toujours de bons goûts, à ce que je vois.

Sam grinça des dents et jeta un regard noir à son frère. Celui-ci lâcha le bras de Jimmy Novak et sortit son portable de sa poche arrière. Il présenta l'écran devant les yeux de Sam dont la bouche s'ouvrit toute seule sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Tu vois ça, c'est sur les côtes du mec que j'ai trimballé jusqu'ici avec moi. Tu me connais, si c'était pas important, je serais pas venu ici et encore moins accompagné. On en parle, alors ?

Sam prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir puis dit :

\- Je vous retrouve au motel à dix-neuf heures ce soir.

Il tourna les talons, prit la main de sa petite amie et se dirigea vers le bâtiment des cours.

* * *

 **Et voilà, les retrouvailles entre Sam et Dean ont eu lieues... ce fut... rapide.. mais ils vont se revoir**

 **nous verront comment cela se passera**

 **je vous donne le titre du prochain chapitre : Sam sait de quoi il parle**

 **bon dimanche à tous et toutes.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	13. Sam sait de quoi il parle

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre de cette fic aujourd'hui**

 **bon, on s'était arrêté après les retrouvailles Dean/Sam**

 **J'espère que cette suite vous plaira**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 13 : Sam sait de quoi il parle**

Jimmy et Dean rentrèrent à leur motel et ils se mirent dans leur lit. Jimmy s'endormit rapidement, mais Dean resta éveillé, le regard fixé sur le plafond, à réfléchir. Comme il s'en était douté, Sam était intéressé par les symboles sur les côtes de Jimmy, mais, allait-il savoir de quoi il s'agissait ? Allait-il pouvoir les aider ? Est-ce que chercher ensemble la clé de l'énigme pourrait les rapprocher ?

* * *

Dean tourna brusquement la tête vers Jimmy quand celui souffla le nom de Castiel dans son sommeil. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait encore à celui-là ? Dean se leva et s'approcha de Jimmy. Il se pencha au-dessus de lui et ce dernier ouvrit soudain les yeux. Dean sursauta. Les yeux de Jimmy brillaient d'une lueur bleue qui était loin d'être normale; un tel phénomène était inconcevable, étranger aux lois de la raison. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passait encore ? Dean déglutit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Jimmy pour le secouer. Il referma les yeux et les rouvrit. Dean put constater qu'ils étaient à nouveau redevenus normaux et Jimmy se redressa lentement. Il pencha la tête sur le côté et cligna des paupières.

\- Je me suis endormi, dit-il, puis il tourna la tête vers Dean. Ça va ? On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

\- Un fantôme, non. Mais tes yeux… ils-ils…

\- Tu les as vus toi aussi ? demanda Jimmy en se levant de son lit, faisant face à Dean.

\- Comment ça, aussi ?

\- Eh bien, ce matin, je me suis planté devant le miroir de la salle de bain et j'ai appelé Castiel et là… mes yeux… y avait comme quelque chose qui a brillé dedans. Quelque chose comme un scintillement bleu et j'ai pris peur, je suis tombé sur les fesses.

\- Ah, c'était donc ça tout ce raffut, ce matin.

\- Je crois que nous devons savoir qui est Castiel.

\- Tu as encore dit son nom tout à l'heure en dormant.

\- Oh… Quelle heure-est-il ?

\- Pas encore onze heures du matin. Pourquoi ?

\- J'ai faim !

Dean fronça les sourcils et leva ensuite les yeux au ciel.

\- Bouge pas, je vais chercher quelque chose au buffet du motel.

Et il quitta la chambre aussitôt.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam avait l'esprit ailleurs. Il n'écoutait même pas le professeur de l'université qui parlait, non, son cerveau était trop occupé pour ça. Les symboles que Dean lui avaient montrés, ça c'était quelque chose de pas banal. D'où pouvaient-ils bien venir ? Ce n'était pas commun de pouvoir marquer des côtes, c'était sous la chair, les muscles, bref, dans un endroit qui était en principe inaccessible pour arriver à faire ce genre de trucs. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à Jimmy Novak pour que ces symboles soient arrivés à cet endroit ? Et étaient-ils vraiment bien sur ces côtes ? Et s'ils avaient juste été dessinés sur les radios ? C'était une possibilité que Sam n'excluait pas. Dean ne s'était pas montré déjà avare de bobards par le passé, après tout. Enfin, il en aurait le cœur net le soir venu.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean revint dans la chambre avec deux assiettes débordant de victuailles diverses et variées. Du jambon, du bacon, des œufs durs, du pain, et des desserts sucrés. Il posa une assiette sur la table et apporta l'autre à Jimmy, assit sur son lit.

\- Merci Dean. J'espère que ton frère pourra nous aider.

\- Je l'espère aussi.

\- Il t'a mis une sacrée droite, ce matin. T'es encore un peu rouge sur la joue.

Machinalement, Dean se toucha la joue du bout des doigts avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Mmh, je l'avais amplement mérité, celle-là.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Jimmy, se levant avec son assiette pour venir s'asseoir à la table en face de Dean.

\- J'ai… En fait, j'ai été un gros connard. J'ai…. j'ai couché avec l'ex petite-amie de mon petit frère dans le jacuzzi du jardin de ma mère alors qu'il sortait avec elle et ça, le soir où il fêtait ses dix-huit ans et qu'il y avait une cinquantaine d'invités présents pour la soirée.

\- Je comprends mieux, maintenant. C'est pour ça qu'il t'en veut autant.

\- Ouais, ça et tout le reste. À partir de mes onze ans, j'ai pas été un individu irréprochable, tu sais.

\- Pourquoi avoir couché avec la petite amie de ton frère ? Elle te plaisait ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais bref, parlons d'autre chose, tu veux bien. Le passé, mieux vaut ne jamais revenir dessus.

\- Je suis persuadé que tu es quelqu'un de bien, Dean. Tu ne veux pas qu'on le sache et je me demande bien pourquoi ?

\- T'es un putain de psy, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Alors, ferme-la ! Ne tente pas de m'analyser.

\- D'accord. Ne revenons pas sur ton passé, tu as raison, laissons-le où il est. Espérons simplement que Sam va pouvoir nous aider.

Jimmy liquida œufs, bacon et tout le reste en un clin d'oeil et s'en alla dans la salle de bain, laissant Dean, seul face à son assiette, ses pensées tournées vers ce passé qu'il aurait aimé pouvoir oublier. Il ne savait même pas vraiment lui-même ce qui lui avait pris de vouloir coucher avec Rebecca à l'époque. Ce n'était même pas son genre de nanas, en plus. Ni son genre tout court, à vrai dire. Mais ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il avait agi sur le coup de la jalousie. Le but avait été de faire mal à Sam tout autant que lui avait mal à l'époque et il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin, n'avait même pas mesuré quelles conséquences son geste aurait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean et Jimmy passèrent le reste de la journée chacun dans leur coin. Jimmy sur son lit dans la chambre et Dean dans sa voiture. Quand le début de soirée arriva, Dean revint dans la chambre, posa les radios de Jimmy sur la table et attendit l'arrivée de son frère, assis à la table, en silence, le regard dirigé vers la fenêtre. Il sentait très bien le regard de Jimmy fixé sur lui mais ne dit rien. Enfin, Sam arriva à l'heure dite. Ce fut Jimmy qui alla lui ouvrir et le cadet Winchester s'assit face à Dean.

\- Alors ?

Dean poussa devant lui les radios et Sam les prit en dirigeant les images contre la fenêtre pour voir au travers.

\- Nom de Dieu…, souffla-t-il, impressionné. Tu dis que, ton ami là, il a ça gravé sur les côtes ?

\- C'est pas mon ami, mais ouais. C'est moi qui ai fait ses radios. Imagine ma tête quand j'ai vu ça.

\- C'est incroyable.

\- Est-ce que vous savez ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Jimmy, debout à côté de Dean qui sursauta, ne s'étant pas attendu à le voir si près de lui, si rapidement.

\- Non pas du tout, mais je crois savoir en quelle langue ça peut être écrit. J'ai étudié beaucoup d'écritures anciennes et même celles en rapport avec la mythologie biblique.

\- C'est biblique ? s'étonna Dean.

\- J'en ai bien l'impression. Pour en être sûr, il faudrait que je puisse garder les radios et les emmener à l'université pour-

\- Pas question que je les donne à qui que ce soit. Même pas à toi.

\- Je vois pas comment je peux t'aider alors ?

\- Débrouille-toi. T'as qu'à les recopier sur un papier.

\- T'as vu combien y en a ?

Dean regarda les symboles. C'est vrai qu'il y en avait beaucoup et certains plus compliqués à dessiner que d'autres. D'autant que leur place avait peut-être un sens et que si on reproduisait mal un seul de leurs traits ou volutes, ça risquait de ne pas être fidèle au message que ces symboles contenaient.

\- Ok, alors je viendrai avec toi à la bibliothèque de l'université.

\- Toi ? Parmi des rangées de livres ? ironisa Sam, grinçant.

\- Bitch ! lança Dean et Sam arrondit les yeux en premier lieu avant de sourire légèrement et de répliquer :

\- Jerk !

Jimmy voulut intervenir, mais quand il vit que Dean souriait légèrement aussi il préféra se taire. C'était peut-être un truc entre frangins. En tous les cas, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait l'avoir mal pris.

\- Au fait, Sammy, tu saurais par hasard à quoi se rapporte le nom de Castiel ?

Sam entrouvrit la bouche, mais la referma aussitôt.

\- Pourquoi ? Et c'est Sam, pas Sammy. Sammy, c'était sympa quand j'avais douze ans.

Dean sourit, malicieux et raconta toute l'histoire à Sam. Les radios de Jimmy, la fuite, le comportement étrange et changeant de Jimmy, la fille qui semblait les suivre, la route jusqu'à Stanford et le fait que Jimmy avait déjà évoqué plusieurs fois le nom de Castiel. Sam conclut à la fin qu'il lui fallait mettre la main sur un livre dans la bibliothèque de l'université.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- J'y crois pas que tu aies réussi à me convaincre de marcher dans tes conneries et dans ton plan foireux, grinça Sam, adossé à un mur de l'université dans laquelle il étudiait.

\- Personne ne saura que ça vient de toi, ok. Détends-toi un peu, tu vas nous faire repérer. Aide-nous au lieu de pleurnicher, Samantha !

Sam grogna puis soupira. Il regarda son frère et Jimmy Novak et se décida à leur filer un coup de main.

\- Ok. Avec ta carte falsifiée, t'auras cinq minutes pour prendre le livre et l'enregistrer dans l'ordinateur dans l'onglet des prêts. Passé ce délai, les alarmes vont se mettre à sonner. Tu as compris ?

\- Je suis pas complètement abruti.

\- Ok. Ensuite, quand t'auras fait ça, si les alarmes se sont pas déclenchées, il te faudra sortir par la fenêtre sud. Je vous attendrai devant le bâtiment avec ta voiture.

\- Parfait.

Dean regarda son frère, le remercia d'un signe de tête puis fit signe à Jimmy de le suivre de près. Ils entrèrent dans l'université grâce au badge de Sam, puis se dirigèrent rapidement vers la bibliothèque. Dean inspira pour se donner du courage, puis il passa sa carte falsifiée dans l'appareil de reconnaissance à l'entrée et la porte automatique s'ouvrit. Jimmy et lui entrèrent.

\- Tu restes ici, tu surveilles, je vais chercher le bouquin. Si je ne suis pas de retour dans quatre minutes, tu t'enfuis par la fenêtre sud, ok ?

Jimmy acquiesça et Dean lui tapota l'épaule avant de partir vers le rayon où se trouvait le livre sur les écritures bibliques.

* * *

Jimmy promena son regard dans la grande bibliothèque plongée dans le noir et il regarda sa montre attentivement. S'agissait de ne pas se louper. Il attendit que Dean revienne.

* * *

Dean erra pendant un court moment dans la bibliothèque et finit par trouver le rayon qu'il cherchait. Restait à trouver le livre pour pouvoir l'emporter avec lui. Il checka sa montre. Presque trois minutes de passées, déjà. Fallait qu'il se grouille. Il trouva le livre, l'emporta avec lui et se dépêcha de rejoindre Jimmy à l'entrée.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Jimmy regarda sa montre. Trois minutes cinquante-sept et Dean n'était pas de retour. Il regarda autour de lui, puis ferma les yeux. Des bruits de pas lui parvinrent aux oreilles, alors il sauta derrière le comptoir d'enregistrement, alluma l'ordinateur, tapa le mot de passe que Sam lui avait donné et entra dans les dossiers de prêt des livres. Dean arriva devant lui.

\- Quatre minutes trente-cinq, bordel, je t'avais dit de t'enfuir, idiot.

\- Je peux enregistrer le livre directement. J'ai bien fait de rester on dirait, dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Jimmy scanna le livre, éteignit l'ordinateur et les deux hommes restèrent immobiles, attendant encore une minute de voir si les alarmes allaient sonner ou non. Comme rien ne se passa, ils se dirigèrent vers la fenêtre sud, dont Sam leur avait parlé. La sécurité était cassée, comme Sam le leur avait dit et ils purent ouvrir la fenêtre, sortir et refermer les deux battants pour que personne ne remarque tout de suite que quelqu'un était sorti par là. Puis Dean jeta sa carte falsifiée dans une poubelle et lui et Jimmy se dépêchèrent de rejoindre l'Impala garée un peu plus loin. Ils entrèrent dans la voiture et Sam démarra aussitôt. Ils rentèrent tous trois au motel.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- J'en reviens pas qu'on l'ait fait, s'enthousiasma Sam, une fois revenu dans la chambre du motel.

\- T'as vu, je t'avais dit. Un jeu d'enfants, dit Dean, posant le livre volé sur la table.

\- T'as déjà fait ça souvent ? demanda Jimmy.

\- Jamais dans une bibliothèque, répondit simplement Dean, puis il s'assit sur une chaise et poussa le livre devant son frère qui avait pris place en face de lui.

\- Sammy, à toi de jouer !

Jimmy se plaça à côté de Dean, tout proche de lui, et regarda Sam ouvrir le livre. Celui-ci le parcourut un bon moment avant de s'arrêter sur une page et de retourner le livre pour montrer à Jimmy et Dean ce qui se trouvait sur la double page.

\- Oh, on dirait les mêmes symboles, fit remarquer Jimmy.

\- C'est bien ça.

\- C'est quoi cette merde, alors ? demanda Dean, un peu à cran et désireux de savoir enfin.

\- C'est de l'Enochien, annonça Sam et les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent.

\- Du quoi ?

\- De l'Enochien. C'est la langue des Anges, déclara Jimmy, sûr de lui. Puis il se pencha sur le livre et détailla les symboles.

Sam lança un coup d'œil à son frère, sursauta vivement quand les yeux de Jimmy brillèrent d'une lueur bleue.

\- Heu… Dean…, bredouilla Sam, montrant d'un doigt Jimmy.

Dean tourna la tête et détailla Jimmy. Voilà que ses yeux brillaient à nouveau.

\- Jimmy ? l'interpella Dean et celui-ci tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

\- Je ne suis pas Jimmy. Jimmy dort. Je m'appelle Castiel et je sais lire l'Enochien.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent et l'aîné présenta les radios de Jimmy à celui qui disait se nommer Castiel.

\- Sérieux, tu peux lire ça ? Vas-y. On t'écoute, Castiel, dit Dean sur un ton moqueur, n'y croyant pas le moins du monde.

\- Ce sont des symboles de protection, dit-il simplement. C'est gravé sur l'humain qui me sert de vaisseau. C'est pour me cacher aux yeux des êtres qui possèdent certains pouvoirs.

\- Quel vaisseau ? Quoi ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Je crois que ça devient trop bizarre pour moi, là, murmura Sam.

\- N'aie pas peur, Sam Winchester, dit Castiel, le regard tourné vers le jeune homme. Au fond de toi, je sais, que tu as déjà compris qui je suis.

\- Tu-tu es… Castiel.

\- Et qui est Castiel ?

\- Castiel est… le nom d'un ange, si je ne me trompe pas.

\- Vous, les humains, vous avez mal traduit mon nom au fil des siècles. C'est écrit Cassiel dans votre Bible, mais mon vrai nom est Castiel. Je suis l'ange du jeudi rattaché aux larmes et à la solitude.

\- Un ange ? N'importe quoi, s'énerva Dean en se levant d'un bond. Pis quoi encore, mec ! J'ai vu que t'étais pas net, mais là…

Castiel braqua son regard vers lui.

\- Dean, j'attendais le moment où tu comprendrais qui je suis réellement pour apparaître devant toi. Il n'y avait que toi qui pouvais me faire prendre possession totale du corps de James Novak.

\- Les anges n'existent pas, c'est des foutaises bibliques, ça.

Castiel recula de quelques pas, prit sur le lit le trench-coat et la cravate que Jimmy avait posés là, enfila le manteau, attacha la cravate à l'envers et de travers autour de son cou et le tonnerre se mit à gronder dans le ciel. Les lumières de la chambre s'allumèrent et s'éteignirent toutes seules sans s'arrêter et Dean ouvrit la bouche de stupeur quand deux ailes noires se matérialisèrent derrière celui qui prétendait s'appeler Castiel.

* * *

Les deux frères Winchester se regardèrent quand le calme revint et déglutirent en même temps, difficilement. Ils allaient faire quoi, maintenant ?

* * *

 **ah mais qui voilà ? inspecteur- euh non, pardon. Castiel !**

 **le voici enfin. lui, dans toute sa splendeur, dans son trench-coat et avec tout le reste qu'il fait qu'il est Castiel... enfin, vous verrez :-)**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	14. Castiel, Angel Of The Lord

**Bonjour à tous**

 **Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui**

 **avec quelques infos sur Castiel et sa possession du corps de Jimmy, et, on retrouve un perso qu'on a connu tout au début de la fic et qui va devenir régulier et important, aussi :-)**

 **au passage, nous somme le 24 janvier, c'est donc l'anniversaire de Dean Winchester :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-correction**

 **Merci aux lecteurs et merci pour les reviews**

* * *

 **Chapitre 14 : Castiel, Angel of the Lord**

\- Attends, c'est du délire là ! Un ange ? grinça Dean, toujours pas convaincu par la véracité des propos tenus par Castiel ou Jimmy… enfin, peu importait son vrai nom.

\- Tu ne crois pas au Paradis ? s'étonna Castiel, ses ailes à nouveau invisibles, la tête penchée sur le côté, son regard bleu accroché à Dean.

\- Le Paradis ? Ça voudrait dire qu'il y a un Dieu ?

\- Tu en doutes ?

\- Évidemment que j'en doute ! T'as vu le monde ces dernières années ? Il tourne pas rond. La famine, les guerres, les violeurs, les tueurs… et tout le reste. Bordel, si y a un Dieu, il fout quoi de son temps libre ?

\- Dieu n'a pas de temps libre.

\- C'était une façon de parler. Plus sérieusement, il fait quoi là-haut, le grand Patron ?

\- Il gère le Paradis. C'est vaste et compliqué à gérer.

Dean fronça les sourcils puis soupira.

\- Bon, cette fois, je crois que je vais aller te déposer dans un asile pour barges. J'ai hésité plusieurs fois depuis que je t'ai rencontré, mais là, t'as vraiment l'esprit dérangé.

\- Pourquoi refuses-tu à ce point de croire ? demanda doucement Castiel en s'approchant de Dean, son regard bleu ancré dans les yeux verts.

\- Parce que s'il y a un Dieu, ça veut dire que c'est juste un gros connard qui laisse souffrir des êtres humains qu'il a créé lui-même. C'est comme un père qui sait que son enfant est battu par ses camarades de classe et qui le laisse juste se démerder tout seul sous prétexte de l'endurcir pour mieux affronter sa vie future, répondit Dean, douloureusement, d'un ton amer, et Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Dean, comment pourrais-je te prouver que ce que je te dis est vrai ?

\- Tu peux régler le problème de la faim dans le monde ?

\- Non.

\- Tu peux faire cesser toutes les guerres ?

\- Non.

\- Tu peux guérir tous les gens malades ?

\- Tous non, mais je pense être en mesure de faire un ou deux petits miracles pour te prouver que je suis vraiment un ange du Seigneur. J'ai le don de guérison en moi.

Dean soupira. Ce n'était pas ce genre de trucs qui serait un signe assez fort pour qu'il croie en l'existence d'un Dieu tout là-haut ni à celle d'un ange devant lui. Tellement de gens prétendaient avoir ce don : gourous, guérisseurs et rebouteux en tout genre. Non, ça ne suffirait pas.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dieu se mit à crier et le ciel se zébra d'éclairs tombant au hasard sur Terre.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mais c'est pas possible.

L'Archange Gabriel vint à lui.

\- Quelque chose vous contrarie, Père ? demanda le fils.

\- Castiel devait oublier qui il était. Pourquoi est-ce que ça n'a pas marché ?

\- Je ne peux pas vous répondre.

\- Je le sais que tu ne peux pas, Gabriel. Maintenant, il y a un ange parmi les humains et il est conscient de ce qu'il est.

\- Rappelez-le au Paradis, tout sera réglé.

\- Non ! Il ne sera pas en sécurité ici et j'ai besoin qu'il reste vivant. J'aurai besoin de lui dans deux cent ans, pas avant.

\- Deux cents ans, en temps céleste, je suppose ?

\- Évidemment. Aucun humain ne vit deux cents ans.

\- Combien font deux cent ans célestes en années sur Terre pour les humains ?

\- Seulement deux années humaines. J'avais besoin que Castiel se contente de rester caché dans son vaisseau pendant deux années humaines. Là, c'est trop tôt pour qu'il sache qui il est vraiment. C'est trop dangereux pour lui. Lucifer, lui, il sait que Castiel a été créé pour être un Archange plus tard. Il sait qu'il sera l'arme la plus puissante que j'ai pu créer. Il est évident qu'il va tenter de le détruire le plus tôt possible s'il comprend où se cache Castiel. J'ai besoin de toi, Gabriel.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Tu vas aller sur Terre, tu vas te trouver un vaisseau et tu vas aller parler à Castiel. Choisis un humain sur le point de mourir comme vaisseau, tu auras moins de problème si son âme monte au ciel et que ta grâce la remplace. Vis sa vie le plus humainement possible et surveille Castiel.

Gabriel hocha la tête, puis il se sentit tomber.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- J'ai l'impression que cette fois, c'est la fin, annonça une femme, tenant un calepin dans ses mains. Elle posa sa main sur le cœur du patient puis sursauta. Attendez…

L'homme ouvrit les yeux en prenant une grande inspiration.

\- Bon sang, c'est glauque dans le coin, grogna-t-il en tentant de relever le haut du corps lentement.

\- Vous… vous étiez m-mort ! bredouilla une femme habillée en blanc, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Visiblement, c'est mon jour de chance, sourit l'homme en faisant un clin d'œil.

\- Mais… votre cœur… il avait cessé de battre.

\- Les miracles, ça existe parfois. Bon, c'est par où qu'on sort de ce truc ? demanda-t-il en se levant du lit.

Il n'était pas très grand, était vêtu d'une chemise d'hôpital. L'homme arracha les tuyaux de ses avant-bras et s'apprêta à quitter l'endroit où il se trouvait, mais la jeune femme qui lui avait parlé s'écroula au sol.

L'homme se retourna vivement.

\- Zut, dit-il.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme, la prit dans ses bras, l'allongea dans le lit sur lequel il était installé plus tôt et posa deux doigts sur son front.

\- Désolé, je peux pas rester. Une autre fois peut-être.

Et il disparut aussitôt avant que l'infirmière ne rouvre les yeux.

* * *

L'homme en tenue d'hôpital réapparut dans une maison vide. Le lieu était humide et sombre, mais il s'en fichait bien pour le moment. Il vit un miroir au fond d'une chambre et marcha jusque là pour se placer en face de la surface lisse qui lui renvoya son reflet. Il claqua dans ses doigts et la blouse d'hôpital disparut aussitôt. Il prit le temps de détailler ce corps humain dans lequel il avait pris place.

\- Pas très esthétique, tout ça, grinça-t-il, regardant son nouveau corps dans son intégralité. Bon sang, c'est étroit, ce machin.

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Il n'était pas très grand, des cheveux brun clair coiffés en arrière. Des yeux vert gris.

Il regarda ses pieds, ses jambes, ses mains, ses bras. Détailla son visage dans le miroir, se passa une main dans les cheveux puis baissa la tête pour regarder son entre jambe.

\- Mmmh, c'est quoi ce truc ? Je vois pas bien l'utilité que ça peut avoir pour un humain, en plus, c'est moche, mais bref, Père savait sûrement ce qu'il faisait quand il les a créés. Première chose, trouver des habits. Les humains sont des animaux qui aiment bien se couvrir de tissus ridicules et passablement inutiles.

L'homme claqua dans ses doigts et se retrouva vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé, d'une chemise grise, de chaussettes et de chaussures noires.

\- Ouais, c'est à peine plus joli comme ça. Bref, ça ira, je vais pas chipoter pour si peu. Maintenant, faut trouver Cassie !

L'homme disparut de la maison sans laisser la moindre trace de son passage derrière lui.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel était assis sur le lit dans la chambre de motel, en face des frères Winchester qui le regardaient comme s'il allait leur exploser à la figure, quand un bruit strident le fit grimacer de douleur. L'ange plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles et tomba à genoux sur la moquette. Dean se précipita vers lui.

\- Hé, ça va ?

Castiel agrippa le jeune homme par l'épaule d'une main et attendit que le son strident cesse dans ses oreilles. Il se redressa ensuite et leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Ça va ? s'inquiéta Dean, se relevant à son tour et Sam, inquiet, se rapprocha des deux hommes.

\- Il y a quelqu'un qui m'a appelé en Enochien. C'était puissant et trop fort pour les oreilles humaines de mon vaisseau.

Les yeux de Castiel luirent soudain et Dean et Sam reculèrent prestement.

\- Gabriel…, souffla Castiel.

Puis ses yeux reprirent couleur humaine et il baissa la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Mon frère est sur Terre et il me cherche, annonça l'ange comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

\- Ton frère ? s'étonna Dean.

\- L'Archange Gabriel est sur Terre. Il faut que je le trouve.

\- Wow, attends… l'Archange Gabriel ? Tu délires là ? éructa Dean, paniquant légèrement. Genre, l'arme la plus puissante du Paradis se trouve sur Terre, c'est ton frère et il te cherche ? Ça te paraît pas complètement grotesque ?

Castiel approcha de Dean et s'arrêta à un pas de lui, plongeant son regard bleu dans ses yeux verts.

\- Je pourrais t'envoyer en Enfer d'un simple claquement de doigts si je le voulais. Ne te moque pas de ma famille, Dean. Et Gabriel n'est pas l'arme la plus puissante du Paradis. Le premier Archange s'appelle Michel. Gabriel n'est que le quatrième.

L'humain déglutit et attendit que Castiel recule pour souffler l'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience d'avoir retenu.

\- On devrait se calmer, intervint Sam, faisant reculer Castiel, une main en travers de son torse. Comment peut-on s'y prendre pour trouver Gabriel ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne peux pas voler, ça je le sais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi on m'a retiré ce pouvoir. Les symboles sur les côtes de mon vaisseau sont une protection pour éviter que les anges ne me trouvent. Alors, retrouver Gabriel va être compliqué, mais s'il me cherche, ce n'est certainement pas pour rien. Gabriel doit avoir une raison importante pour le faire.

\- Et tu ne peux pas lui parler en Enochien, toi aussi ?

\- Non, je ne peux pas communiquer avec lui ni avec d'autres anges. Je peux les entendre mais je ne peux pas leur répondre.

\- Ah ben génial, on est bien avancés ! râla Dean en tapant son poing sur la table.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Gabriel regarda autour de lui. Bon, il était où exactement ? Il avait lancé un appel à Castiel, pensant que celui-ci pourrait lui répondre, mais comme il n'avait rien entendu en retour, il avait compris que l'ange ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui. Il allait devoir le retrouver autrement. Gabriel fronça les sourcils et regarda le panneau devant ses yeux. Stanford, Californie. Pourquoi avait-il atterri à cet endroit précisément ? Est-ce que Castiel se trouvait dans le coin ? Sûrement… mais la ville semblait grande et grouillait d'êtres humains. Castiel avait très certainement été voilé parce que Gabriel ne sentait pas sa présence même en faisant appel à ses plus puissants pouvoirs. Il comprit soudain qu'il allait devoir chercher Castiel comme un humain dépourvu de pouvoirs devait s'y prendre pour rechercher quelqu'un… sauf que… Gabriel ne savait même pas à quoi ressemblait le vaisseau de Castiel. Ça partait vraiment très, très mal cette histoire !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Il faut qu'on se mette à la recherche de Gabriel, annonça Castiel en se dirigeant vers la porte de la chambre.

Dean le rattrapa et le tira en arrière, une main sur son épaule.

\- Hé oh, déjà, faut réfléchir comment on va s'y prendre. Il t'a appelé ok, mais tu sais où il est ?

\- Il est à Stanford, ça, je l'ai entendu.

\- Super. Mais, c'est grand Stanford, tu sais.

\- Oh !

Castiel arrondit la bouche, soudain conscient que ça allait être moins facile qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Comme Gabriel ne l'avait plus appelé, il déduisit que celui-ci, n'ayant pas reçu de réponse, avait compris qu'il ne le retrouverait pas de cette façon. Ou alors, lui non plus n'avait plus tous ses pouvoirs.

\- Comment faites-vous, vous les humains, pour retrouver quelqu'un ?

\- Ben de la même façon qu'on s'y est pris pour retrouver Sam. Ton frère, il ressemble à quoi ?

\- Sa vraie forme n'est qu'une onde d'énergie pure. Elle a la couleur de l'or mais je doute qu'il soit venu sur Terre sous cette forme-là. Il a certainement pris corps dans un vaisseau humain.

\- Tu veux dire qu'il peut être dans n'importe quel humain de cette ville ?

\- Non, pas vraiment. Nous ne pouvons pas prendre possession d'un corps sans que l'hôte ne soit d'accord, ou mort.

\- Pourtant, t'es dans Jimmy, toi.

\- Moi, c'est différent. Je suis caché dans Jimmy. J'étais censé le rester et Jimmy était censé vivre sa vie normalement.

\- Et, qu'est-ce qui a foiré alors ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Castiel. Je crois que c'est à cause de toi, finit-il par dire, le regard fixé sur Dean.

\- Moi ? s'étonna celui-ci, inquiet. Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment mais quand j'ai fait ta connaissance dans la salle des radios, ma grâce s'est mise à vibrer. C'était comme si tu m'appelais. Comme si un lien nous avait liés l'un à l'autre

\- Heu… ouais…. Bref, grogna Dean, détournant le regard.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Sam qui semblait être sorti de la conversation pour réfléchir à autre chose.

\- Tu surchauffes Sammy, lança Dean, pour changer de sujet, ne plus parler à Castiel et contrôler dans le même temps si son frère avait écouté la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec l'ange.

\- J'étais en train de réfléchir à quelque chose. Castiel, si c'est toi maintenant qui es là, où est Jimmy ?

\- C'est assez difficile à expliquer. Jimmy, en théorie devait mourir et je devais remplacer son âme par ma grâce et donc vivre sa vie à sa place, mais l'âme de Jimmy n'est pas montée au ciel et donc, il n'est pas mort. Dieu l'a laissé rester, j'imagine, pour que je sois vraiment caché. Jimmy est vivant, mais maintenant, il est comme endormi, parce que j'ai pris sa place.

\- Donc, tu vis dans le corps d'un mec qui n'est pas mort ?

\- C'est ça. Un ange ne peut pas prendre possession d'un vaisseau si l'humain ne dit pas oui. Je pense que Dieu lui a demandé s'il était d'accord à ma place et que comme Jimmy était quelqu'un de croyant, il était d'accord.

\- Ok, bon. Disons que les anges existent. Qu'est-ce que tu fous sur Terre ? Pourquoi t'es pas au… Paradis ?

\- C'est une bonne question.

\- Et, t'as la réponse ? insista Dean, un peu sur les nerfs.

\- Non.

\- Super. Bon, et on fait quoi de toi, maintenant ?

\- Si je suis ici, ce n'est pas sans raison. Dieu ne m'aurait pas fait tomber et oublier la raison pour laquelle je suis là si ce n'était pas important. Je suis certain que Gabriel pourra nous aider.

\- Oh, tu veux dire, l'Archange que tu ne peux pas contacter et que tu ne sais pas comment trouver ? ironisa Dean.

\- C'est ça, confirma Castiel et Dean se frappa le front avec le plat de sa main.

* * *

 **Bon, tout cela ne s'annonce pas si facile. Ni pour Castiel et ses nouveaux amis, ni pour Gabriel.**

 **à dans 5 jours pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	15. Gabriel cherche Castiel

**Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui**

 **au programme : Gabriel, Castiel, Dean et Sam... et quelques problèmes, sinon, ce serait pas drôle :-)**

 **Merci pour les reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Merci à Guest à qui je ne peux pas répondre en mp.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour son travail de bêta.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 15 : Gabriel cherche Castiel**

.

\- Ça aurait peut-être été utile de me dire à quoi ressemble le véhicule de Castiel, soupira Gabriel, le visage tourné vers le ciel étoilé. Ce n'est pas vraiment comme si c'était difficile, mais, bon, c'est tout comme. Je ne sais même pas par où commencer.

Gabriel se mit à marcher dans les rues de la ville et il s'arrêta devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Tout était bariolé de couleurs vives, là-dedans : la vitrine, les murs, le sol. Même les habits des humains qui semblaient servir d'autres humains. Gabriel pencha la tête sur le côté et il se décida à entrer dans le magasin. Il ouvrit des yeux ronds en regardant tout autour de lui. Partout étaient posées de grandes boîtes transparentes remplies de milliers de petites choses rondes, carrées, ovales, de toutes les couleurs. Il y avait aussi des genres de ficelles colorées. Et ça sentait des dizaines d'odeurs différentes.

Gabriel se dirigea vers le comptoir et attrapa un petit truc rond, vert, dans un bol transparent portant un écriteau ''Servez-vous'', et il le porta à sa bouche.

\- Nom de Dieu, lâcha-t-il une fois que la chose eut touché sa langue. C'était doux, c'était trop bon. Gabriel l'avala tout rond et sourit.

\- Je suis où ici ? demanda-t-il à une jeune femme qui, assise derrière le comptoir, le scrutait d'un air intrigué.

\- Heu… en Californie. À Stanford.

\- Non pas l'endroit, ça je sais et je m'en fiche. Ici, le magasin, c'est quoi ?

\- Le Paradis du sucre, annonça la jeune femme, montrant le nom du magasin écrit sur un panneau près de l'entrée.

\- Le Paradis ? Il y a un Paradis sur Terre ?

\- Heu non. C'est juste un nom pour le magasin. Ici, on vend des bonbons.

\- Des bonbons ? C'est le truc que j'ai avalé juste avant ?

\- Oui. Vous êtes sûr que vous allez bien, monsieur ?

\- Je peux en avoir de ces ''bonbons'' ? demanda Gabriel avec le sourire.

\- Si vous avez de l'argent, bien sûr. Vous pouvez vous servir comme vous voulez.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Gabriel ressortit du petit magasin dix minutes plus tard, deux gros cornets en plastique dans les mains remplis à ras bord de centaines de bonbons de toutes formes, saveurs et couleurs, le sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'adore la Terre, s'écria-t-il gaiement, le visage tourné vers le ciel.

Des passants se retournèrent pour le regarder, mais Gabriel ne s'en préoccupa pas plus que ça. Il partit plus loin, veilla à ce que personne ne le voie et s'envola.

* * *

Les bons côtés d'être un être céleste avec des pouvoirs surnaturels, c'était que ses dons allaient beaucoup l'aider. Faire apparaître de l'argent humain n'était pas un problème, se déplacer prenait quelques secondes à peine et il ne ressentait ni la faim, ni la soif, ni la fatigue.

* * *

Gabriel réapparut dans une maison vide. Il posa ses cornets remplis de friandises sur une table poussiéreuse et repartit aussitôt après avoir rempli ses poches de bonbons.

Il avait une mission tout de même, il n'était pas là pour enrichir les humains.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean faisait les cent pas dans le couloir du motel et Sam finit par lui mettre la main sur l'épaule pour le faire arrêter de tourner en rond.

\- Tu vas me faire vomir. Bon, on fait quoi avec ton ami, maintenant ? Tu crois à son histoire d'ange ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Je veux bien reconnaître qu'il n'est pas net, mais je ne crois pas qu'il soit un ange.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il serait, alors ?

\- Comme si je le savais. T'en as de bonnes de questions, toi !

\- C'est pas moi qui l'ai amené ici, hein ! Tu veux l'abandonner ?

\- J'en rêve, t'imagine pas. Mais je sais pas, je sens qu'il est capable de s'attirer des problèmes et j'ai pas envie de me sentir mal s'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Putain, fallait que ça tombe sur moi. Tu vas m'aider ?

\- Non.

\- Pourquoi non ?

\- J'ai une vie, moi, ici. Une petite amie, des cours à l'université, un appartement. Je compte demander Jessica en mariage dans quelques semaines. Je refuse de tout plaquer pour toi ou pour ton ami.

\- Ce mec n'est pas mon ami !

\- Peu importe ce qu'il est pour toi, je n'ai pas envie de m'impliquer dans vos histoires. Je vais rentrer chez moi, il est tard et j'ai cours demain.

Dean baissa la tête et se mordit la lèvre. Sa nuque était raide. Il inspira puis soupira un grand coup pour détendre un peu la tension qui nouait ses cervicales et releva le regard vers son frère.

\- Maman t'avait appelé ?

\- Pour me dire que tu allais venir me voir, oui.

\- Elle n'a rien dit d'autre ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle aurait dû dire ? Que tu l'as encore déçue en quittant ton super poste à l'hosto ?

Dean fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

\- Je lui avais rien demandé, moi. Je peux me gérer tout seul. Et les boulots à la con où faut rester assis toute la journée dans une salle, tout seul, et avoir des cours de temps en temps, c'est pas fait pour moi. Désolé, je suis pas un Sammy numéro deux.

\- C'est sûr que c'est mieux de te lancer à l'aventure sur les routes avec un mec bizarre que tu ne connais pas.

\- Ta gueule ! claqua Dean.

\- Ah ouais, j'avais oublié, t'aimes pas qu'on te balance des vérités. Faudra t'y faire, je vais pas censurer mes paroles pour ne pas te froisser, tu ne mérites pas du tout que je fasse un effort pour toi.

\- T'en es toujours à Rebecca ?

Sam arrondit les yeux et la bouche, choqué.

\- Tu penses que je peux effacer ça, comme ça, d'un seul coup ?

\- C'est du passé.

\- C'est pas une raison. Ça fait partie des choses que je ne peux pas oublier et que je ne peux pas te pardonner.

\- Tu crois en Dieu, toi, non ?

\- Je vois pas le rapport avec tout ça ?

\- Je pensais que Dieu demandait aux hommes de savoir pardonner.

\- T'es gonflé,là, Dean, d'utiliser la religion quand ça t'arrange alors qu'il y a peu, tu traitais Dieu d'enfoiré qui ne fait rien pour aider les créatures qu'il a lui-même créées et mises sur Terre. Je rentre à la maison. Débrouille-toi avec ton ''ange'', dit Sam en signant les guillemets avec ses doigts. Il laissa son frère debout dans le couloir et s'en alla rapidement.

Dean, furax, abattit son poing contre le mur en grognant. Il rentra dans sa chambre, en claquant la porte et regarda Castiel, debout devant la fenêtre, les yeux tournés vers le ciel. Celui-ci se retourna lentement.

\- Ton frère est parti, je suis désolé, dit-il doucement et Dean se détendit légèrement face à le gentillesse de Castiel.

\- C'est pas grave, on se débrouillera tout seuls.

\- Tu vas continuer de m'aider ? s'étonna Castiel, en se dirigeant vers Dean.

\- Ben, t'étais à Sioux Falls au départ, donc t'avais peut-être quelque chose à faire là-bas. C'est moi qui t'ai entraîné ici avec moi, alors bon.

\- Merci Dean, dit doucement Castiel et le jeune humain sentit un frisson lui remonter le long du dos. Oh, tu es blessé, fit remarquer l'ange, montrant d'un doigt le dos de la main de Dean, qui saignait un peu, suite au coup qu'il avait donné dans le mur.

\- C'est rien, je vais m'en remettre.

Castiel posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean qui n'eut pas le temps de reculer et celui-ci regarda sa main juste après. Elle était redevenue comme autrefois, avait repris son aspect habituel. Sans plus aucune marque due au coup.

\- Hem….

\- Tu vois, je te l'ai dit, j'ai certains pouvoirs, dont celui de guérison.

\- Plutôt pratique. Hem… bon… faut qu'on organise un plan pour retrouver Gabriel.

\- Je crois me souvenir qu'il existe des sorts pour appeler un être céleste à nous.

\- Un sort ? Comme une formule magique, tu veux dire ?

\- Plus complexe que cela. Il s'agit en fait de réunir certains ingrédients, de les mélanger selon une recette précise, puis d'invoquer l'être céleste désiré en lui parlant en Enochien.

\- Faire dans le simple, c'est pas votre truc, on dirait, grinça Dean et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Peut-être que la prière pourrait marcher.

\- La prière ? Tu délires ?

\- Prier Gabriel pourrait le faire venir. Mais il faut que nous soyons dans un lieu sacré et je ne peux pas le prier moi-même, je ne suis pas humain.

\- Hors de question que je prie ! Non ! Ça n'arrivera jamais de ma vie !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean grogna en entrant dans la chapelle. Comment avait-il pu se laisser convaincre que la prière était la solution ? Il avait toujours eu horreur de ce genre de conneries.

Il se posta devant l'autel et jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel à côté de lui.

\- C'est vraiment obligé ?

\- Nous ne pouvons pas réunir les ingrédients pour une invocation sans mes pouvoirs pour voler. À moins que tu puisses aller en Israël en moins de quelques minutes.

Dean serra les poings et les mâchoires. Il regarda la croix au mur devant lui et soupira. Il ferma les yeux et joignit les mains.

\- Ok… bon, c'est pas mon genre de faire ça, mais c'est nécessaire. Alors euh… Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur… Bordel, c'est vraiment des conneries, s'énerva-t-il en rouvrant les yeux.

\- Dean, soupira Castiel et le jeune homme se racla la gorge avant de refermer les yeux.

\- Ok. _Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur. Où que tu sois, je fais appel à toi. Sur les ailes de ces mots qui se déplacent, quelle que soit la distance, traverse le temps et l'espace, et apparais en ma présence._

Dean ouvrit un œil et vit Castiel soupirer de dépit.

\- Quoi, j'ai dit une connerie ? s'alarma le jeune humain.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je ne ressens rien. Pas de présence.

\- C'est pas bon signe, on dirait.

\- Pas vraiment. Dean, dis-le encore, plusieurs fois. Il devrait finir par t'entendre.

Dean maugréa, mais consentit à tenter encore. Après tout, il le faisait parce qu'il avait promis d'aider Castiel.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Gabriel s'apprêta à s'envoler, n'ayant pas trouvé Castiel dans le quartier où il était quand il entendit son prénom et se figea, immobile, tendant l'oreille. Ce n'était pas de l'Enochien, ce qui signifiait que celui qui l'appelait n'était pas un ange, pas un Archange et pas Dieu non plus. Se pouvait-il que ce soit un humain alors ? Pourquoi un humain l'appelait-il maintenant ? Les humains appelaient rarement les Anges, préférant s'adresser à Dieu directement. Pourtant, la prière fut répétée encore une fois, et encore trois fois de plus. C'était donc bien un appel qui lui était destiné. Gabriel ferma les yeux et se concentra sur les vibrations que lui renvoyait sa grâce. La prière venait de l'autre bout de la ville. Il s'envola aussitôt et se posa devant une petite chapelle. L'endroit était sobre, plutôt joli. Il écouta la vibration de sa grâce. L'humain avait cessé de l'appeler. Devait-il entrer dans la bâtisse alors ? Il hésita et soudain, il vit deux humains de sexe masculin sortir de la chapelle.

\- Je pensais vraiment que ça allait marcher, dit un des deux hommes.

\- J'ai fait ce que je pouvais, hein. Fallait pas s'attendre à un miracle. Je suis certainement le mec le moins vertueux que je connaisse, c'était sûr que ça n'allait pas marcher avec moi. On aurait dû demander à Sam.

\- On pourrait aller le voir sur le campus et lui demander d'essayer demain, peut-être que lui pourra faire venir Gabriel.

L'Archange tourna la tête vers les deux hommes qui étaient passés pas très loin de lui. Oh, la prière venait donc du plus grand des deux.

\- Y a vraiment qu'un foutu ange du Paradis pour penser que les miracles existent sur Terre.

Gabriel tiqua lorsqu'il entendit le mot ''ange''. Il rattrapa les deux hommes qui s'apprêtaient à monter dans une voiture et l'un des deux, cheveux noirs, dégaine bizarre, se figea en entrouvrant la bouche.

\- Gabriel, souffla-t-il.

Dean se retourna vivement et toisa l'Archange, l'air sceptique.

\- Quoi, le type là, c'est l'Archange Gabriel ? C'est lui ? T'es sûr, Castiel ?

Gabriel sourit en entendant le nom de son frère. Il leva la main, l'agita – c'était un signe qu'il venait d'apprendre un peu plus tôt en observant les humains- et lança avec le sourire :

\- Salut p'tit frère !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Un ange qui tombe sur Terre, ça se repère, parce que l'énergie qu'il dégage se sent à des kilomètres. C'était précisément pour cette raison que Lucifer avait senti la chute de Castiel, l'un de ses frères, sur Terre.

Un Archange qui tombe sur Terre, ça se sent encore plus fortement. La chute de Gabriel avait fait trembler l'Enfer tout entier et Lucifer s'en était réjoui. Si Gabriel était sur Terre, ça voulait dire qu'il cherchait Castiel et Lucifer comprit bien vite que l'Archange n'était pas voilé, comparé à leur petit frère. Gabriel allait pouvoir le mener tout droit à l'ange qu'il cherchait. Lucifer mit aussitôt ses démons sur le coup. Quatre d'entre eux débarquèrent à Stanford et se joignirent à Meg qui était déjà sur place pour aller retrouver Gabriel, l'Archange inconscient des dangers qu'il avait provoqués par son arrivée sur Terre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- C'est un sacré coup de chance, ça. Je suis à peine arrivé, que déjà je te trouve, dit Gabriel, s'approchant de Castiel avec précaution. Il posa sa main sur son torse d'humain et sourit, ravi, quand il sentit le pouvoir des anges en lui. Les côtes marquées, c'est une bonne idée. Franchement, on ne te reconnaît pas, on ne soupçonne rien. Ce véhicule ne te va pas trop mal. Il te ressemble.

\- Le tien est… intéressant, souffla l'ange, détaillant l'Archange de haut en bas. J'ai entendu ton appel, mais je ne pouvais pas y répondre. Je ne peux plus communiquer avec les anges. Je ne peux plus voler non plus.

\- Normal. Tu dois rester incognito sur Terre. Papa a des projets pour toi, mais faut que tu te fasses discret pendant deux années humaines. Il pensait que tu allais rester caché, mais quelque chose n'a pas fonctionné comme il le fallait.

\- C'est à cause de Dean. Ma grâce a vibré quand je l'ai rencontré et elle me poussait à vouloir le connaître. Quand il a compris qui j'étais vraiment, j'ai pu prendre le contrôle de mon vaisseau.

\- Dean ? C'est lui ? demanda Gabriel, une moue dégoûtée sur la face, montrant du doigt le jeune homme debout à côté de l'ange du Seigneur.

\- Dean est un humain qui est bon.

Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant Castiel. C'était quoi ces conneries ? Lui ? Bon ? L'ange devait avoir sérieusement de la merde dans les yeux !

\- Je savais que t'avais pas des bons goûts, mais là. T'as vu la dégaine de cet humain dégoûtant ?

\- Son âme est belle.

\- Je ne sais pas où tu regardes son âme, mais on n'a visiblement pas la même devant les yeux. Bref… Papa m'a fait tomber juste pour te dire de rester discret. C'est prévu que tu remontes, mais pas maintenant.

\- Tu vas remonter, toi ?

\- Oh, pas tout de suite. Ce monde est super intéressant, en fait. Les singes qui se tiennent sur deux pattes ont inventé des trucs géniaux. J'ai découvert les bonbons tout à l'heure. C'est un morceau de Paradis, ces machins-là.

Gabriel claqua dans ses doigts et les poches du trench-coat de Castiel se remplirent soudain de plusieurs bonbons colorés de toutes formes. Tu m'en diras des nouvelles, petit frère.

Gabriel s'avança vers Castiel et sortit un objet argenté de sa manche qu'il lui tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'ange, regardant sous tous les angles ce qu'il avait dans la main.

\- C'est une ''angel blade''. Une lame forgée par Papa dans de l'argent céleste, ça tue toutes les créatures qui peuvent exister sur Terre, mais aussi en Enfer. Celle-ci est la tienne. Elle te servira, mais n'en abuse pas. Range-la dans ta manche, tu verras, c'est magique, dit Gabriel en faisant un clin d'oeil à son frère. Bon, comme je vais rester par ici un moment, faut que je me voile aussi. Je vais aller voir ce que je peux faire. Bye.

Gabriel s'envola aussitôt et Dean sursauta vivement.

\- Putain !

Castiel tourna la tête vers lui et s'étonna soudain de voir le regard de Dean passer de l'étonnement à la panique en l'espace d'une seconde à peine.

\- Cas', tu vois la femme là-bas qui nous regarde ? C'est la même qui me suivait à Pontiac.

Castiel tourna la tête dans la direction que Dean indiquait et il se raidit.

\- C'est quoi cette horreur ? s'étonna-t-il.

\- Boh, t'es dur là, elle est plutôt jolie.

\- Tu l'as trouves belle ? Elle est horrible. C'est vraiment un monstre très laid.

\- Un monstre ? s'étonna Dean. Attends…

Dean attrapa la main de Castiel, il ouvrit la voiture, poussa sans ménagement l'ange dedans, s'assit derrière le volant et démarra aussitôt. Il vit la jeune femme se mettre à courir dans leur direction et quatre hommes apparurent dans la rue, semblant vouloir se jeter sur la voiture.

\- Ce sont tous les mêmes, fit remarquer Castiel et Dean, d'une main sûre qui dénotait beaucoup d'expérience en la matière, tourna le volant, fit déraper brusquement sur la route la voiture pour changer de direction, puis accéléra à fond pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre eux et ces… choses le plus rapidement possible.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plus**

 **désolée pour le fait que Sam ne soit pas resté. J'ai compris que certains/nes espéraient que Sam et Dean mènent l'aventure ensemble comme dans la série, mais c'est pas trop dans le programme de Sam.**

 **J'essaye un maximum de garder des choses précieuses (pour moi) de la série comme les petits noms affectueux que s'envoient Dean et Sam et je les ai gardés en VO parce que la version VF, ça craint trop :-(**

 **J'ai aussi gardé le terme de Angel blade parce que je trouve toujours que ça sonne mieux que lame angélique (même si je l'utilise aussi)**

 **bref, y a des choses que je garde et d'autres que je change (certaines même que j'ai changé sans le vouloir par erreur, mais qui dénote pas trop quand même).**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	16. Les autres créatures

**Bonjour à tous**

 **nouveau chapitre en ce samedi matin**

 **le 16 :-)**

 **Bon, on l'a vu au chapitre précédent, les démons sont aux basques de Dean et Castiel à cause de la chute de Gabriel qui a fait trembler l'Enfer, et de ce fait, alerté Lucifer que son frère se trouve sur Terre.**

 **Pas la meilleure idée de Dieu, faut le reconnaître...**

 **Merci à tous et toutes pour vos rws, j'adore les lire, ça fait plaisir.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour son travail en tant que bêta-correctrice.**

 **bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 16 : Les autres créatures**

.

\- C'était quoi, ça, encore ? cria Dean, une fois qu'il eut regagné sa chambre de motel avec Castiel.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, mais ils n'étaient pas humains, ça, j'en suis certain. Attends…

Castiel se dirigea vers la table et ouvrit le livre chapardé à la bibliothèque. Il le feuilleta rapidement.

\- Dean, je pense que ces choses étaient des démons.

\- Des démons ? s'étonna le jeune homme en venant jeter un coup d'œil au bouquin. Tu veux dire que ces foutus anges existent, mais que les démons aussi ? Lucifer et l'Enfer, c'est pas juste des conneries pour faire peur aux gamins mal élevés ?

\- Lucifer est l'un de mes grands frères. Bien sûr qu'il existe. Il a été banni par notre Père quand celui-ci vous a créés, vous, les humains.

Dean resta ébahi quelques secondes, sans bouger, puis il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, un des ses poings contre ses lèvres pincées.

\- Des démons ?

\- Oui, des démons.

\- Des démons ? redemanda encore une fois Dean, ne pouvant pas en croire ses oreilles.

\- C'est ça. Mais tu es humain, tu ne peux donc pas les voir sous leur vraie forme, mais moi, je le peux. Les démons et les anges ne peuvent pas me repérer parce que je suis voilé, mais toi, ils peuvent te trouver. Mais je pense qu'ils n'étaient pas venus pour toi ni pour moi tout à l'heure. Ils étaient là à cause de Gabriel. Un ange qui tombe sur Terre crée automatiquement une perturbation autour de lui. Un Archange comme Gabriel qui tombe, ça fait trembler l'Enfer tout entier. Lucifer sait donc que Gabriel est ici. Il a certainement compris très vite qu'il me cherchait et je pense que si cette femme que tu as vue à Pontiac est ici aussi, c'est qu'elle travaille pour le compte de Lucifer et est à ma recherche.

\- Donc, ça veut dire que tu as de l'importance pour Lucifer. T'étais vraiment caché pour une raison précise, alors. Maintenant que t'es plus caché, on va avoir tout l'Enfer à nos basques ?

\- C'est possible, oui. Lucifer sait certainement déjà qui tu es et il sait sûrement tout de toi.

\- Génial, grinça Dean. Ça veut dire que je suis une cible.

\- Oui, et Sam aussi, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui sont liées à toi d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Dean se laissa tomber sur le lit.

\- Bordel de merde. Son of a bitch. Qu'est-ce que je peux être con des fois. J'aurais dû te laisser te démerder à l'hosto. J'avais une vie tranquilles, moi, même si c'était pas le pied tous les jours. Je fais quoi moi, maintenant ?

\- Il va falloir te voiler. Voiler Sam et disparaître à nouveau.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelque part où tu n'as pas d'attache. Pas de famille. Si tu veux garder tes proches le plus longtemps possible à l'abri, c'est la seule solution. Nous devons recontacter Gabriel en espérant qu'il s'est déjà caché, sinon il va faire venir droit sur nous les sbires de Lucifer.

Dean se leva d'un bond, attrapa la main de Castiel et sortit de la chambre avec lui, précipitamment. Il contrôla que personne ne les avait suivis, poussa Castiel dans l'impala, s'assit derrière le volant et démarra aussitôt pour se diriger vers l'université de Sam. La première chose qu'il lui fallait faire, c'était de protéger son petit frère.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam Winchester sursauta dans son lit quand un bruit de verre brisé le réveilla. Il se leva rapidement sans allumer la lumière et sortit de la chambre à pas de loup. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine et déglutit en silence, sentant son cœur s'affoler, quand il distingua une ombre d'homme au milieu de la pièce. Il s'approcha doucement et se jeta sur le mec qui était entré chez lui. Celui-ci se défendit, puis le fit tomber au sol durement et se mit à califourchon sur lui.

\- On va s'arrêter, là, dit-il et Sam reconnut la voix de son grand frère.

\- Dean ? s'étonna-t-il et il se dégagea violemment de son frère pour retourner la situation à son avantage et se retrouver sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? demanda le cadet.

Dean se tortilla sous lui, mal à l'aise, et le repoussa vivement en grognant.

\- J'avais envie d'une bière, dit-il en se relevant.

\- Les magasins sont ouverts la nuit. Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi ?

Sam alluma la lumière dans la pièce et Dean cligna des yeux.

\- On a un problème, faut que tu me rejoignes dans la voiture.

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai en route, c'est important et Castiel attend dans l'Impala.

\- Je n'irai nulle part si tu ne me donnes pas plus de détails.

Un bruit de pas légers se fit entendre et Jessica apparut dans l'entrée de la cuisine, vêtue d'un short minuscule et d'un t-shirt qui lui cachait à peine les seins.

\- Il y a un problème ? demanda la jeune femme, puis son regard tomba sur Dean Winchester. Oh pardon, je vais aller m'habiller.

Elle tourna les talons rapidement.

\- J'adore ta copine, dit Dean à son frère avec un clin d'œil mais Sam ne le prit pas aussi bien que son aîné l'aurait pensé et il le frappa derrière la tête.

\- Bon, je te le demande encore une fois, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici chez moi en pleine nuit ?

\- Sam, ne pose pas de question. Viens avec moi et Castiel et je te raconterai. On perd du temps, là.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Devait-il suivre son frère, ou non ?

\- On a trouvé Gabriel, mais pas que lui, et c'est de ça qu'il faut que je parle, mais y a ta copine et je ne veux pas que-

Mais Dean ne termina pas sa phrase parce que Jessica était revenue dans la pièce, vêtue cette fois d'un pantalon de jogging gris et d'un pull en coton qui devait être à Sam, vu qu'il était vraiment trop grand pour la jeune femme.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous tenez tant à me cacher ? demanda Jess.

\- Rien, c'est juste mon frère qui est un peu… Enfin, c'est Dean, quoi.

Une sonnerie retentit dans l'appartement et Jess, Sam et Dean tournèrent la tête en même temps vers la porte d'entrée. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Dean qui haussa les épaules puis il se dirigea vers la cuisinière, se saisit d'un couteau à pain et le cacha derrière son dos pour aller ouvrir la porte lentement, avec précaution et méfiance.

Castiel était debout sur le seuil, les bras ballants le long du corps et regardait fixement devant lui.

\- Bonjour Sam, dit l'ange et il entra dans l'appartement à peine la porte fut-elle ouverte.

\- T'étais censé rester dans la voiture, cria Dean à l'intention de Castiel.

\- J'ai pensé qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, répondit simplement l'ange en se plaçant en face de Dean et en l'examinant sous tous les angles. Tu n'es pas blessé, dit-il finalement.

\- Bien sûr que non. Pourquoi serais-je blessé ?

\- Vous voulez pas vous barrer tous les deux de chez moi ? Et comme ça, vous reviendrez demain matin pour me parler. On ne débarque pas chez les gens en pleine nuit.

\- C'est important, dit Castiel, puis il se dirigea vers Jessica, posa deux doigts sur son front et la jeune femme tomba doucement à terre.

Sam se précipita sur elle.

\- Mais t'es complètement malade ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Je l'ai seulement endormie. Il faut qu'on parle et ça ne la concerne pas. Moins elle en saura, moins elle risquera d'avoir des problèmes avec les anges ou les démons.

Sam grogna en se relevant, Jess dans ses bras, puis il se raidit.

\- Attends… quoi, t'as dit quoi, là ? Des démons ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel et Dean avaient pris le temps d'expliquer à Sam les tout derniers événements survenus depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés et de lui exposer les découvertes qu'ils avaient faites récemment le soleil commençait à se lever à l'Est quand ils eurent terminé de tout raconter.

\- Je ne m'impliquerai pas là-dedans, annonça le jeune homme.

\- On ne te le demande pas du tout de le faire. On réglera tout ça, Castiel et moi. Mais on doit te cacher et pour cela, on a besoin de l'Archange Gabriel. Je l'ai déjà appelé une fois, moi, je te demande de bien vouloir le faire toi-même, cette fois-ci. T'es un type vertueux, ça va mieux marcher qu'avec moi.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Sam en arrondissant les yeux.

\- Écoute, récite juste ce qui est écrit sur ce papelard, joins les mains et… tu dois bien avoir une croix dans tes affaires, non ?

\- Euh ouais… j'ai un…un chapelet.

\- Super. Tu le prends dans tes mains et tu pries l'Archange de bien vouloir pointer son cul d'emplumé chez toi. Il te marque les côtes, il le fait à moi et à ta copine aussi et promis, après ça, je disparais de ta vie et Castiel aussi.

\- Pour de vrai ? s'étonna le cadet, fixant son frère avec une pointe de scepticisme et d'inquiétude dans le regard .

\- J'ai pas le choix. C'est largement de ma faute si on est dans la merde maintenant et j'ai pas envie de mourir.

\- Ok.

Dean baissa le regard, un peu déçu que Sam semble si heureux de voir son frère disparaître de sa vie, mais après tout, il l'avait bien mérité. Sam sortit de la cuisine pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec un chapelet dans les mains. Il se mit à genoux au milieu de la cuisine, prit le papier de Dean qu'il posa sur le sol devant lui et joignit ses mains pour prier.

\- _Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur. Où que tu sois, je fais appel à toi.  
Sur les ailes de ces mots qui se déplacent, quelle que soit la distance, traverse le temps et l'espace, et apparais en ma présence_, Dean et Castiel ont besoin de toi.

Un bruissement se fit aussitôt entendre et Dean sursauta quand Gabriel apparut devant lui et Castiel.

\- Je suis hyper sollicité ces derniers temps. Je me sens soudain très important.

Gabriel se retourna et scruta Sam Winchester, à genoux sur le sol, la bouche ouverte.

\- C'est qui, lui ? demanda-t-il en pointant du doigt Sam.

\- Mon petit frère, Sam. On a besoin de toi.

Sam se releva lentement et Gabriel leva la tête quand il vit que l'homme le dépassait largement.

\- Merde, voilà le vaisseau que j'aurais dû choisir. Pas maaaal, pas mal du tout !

\- Heu… .

Gabriel fit un clin d'œil malicieux à Sam qui rougit un peu et se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

\- Eh oh, t'es pas là pour faire du gringue à mon frère. On a juste besoin que tu le voiles, ainsi que sa copine et moi, protesta Dean.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna l'Archange, portant son regard sur l'aîné des Winchester.

\- Ton arrivée sur Terre a attiré les démons de Lucifer à Stanford. Il te cherchent et me cherchent aussi.

\- Lucifer… ça faisait des millénaires que j'avais plus entendu parler de lui. Ça ne m'étonne pas, il ne pouvait pas se tenir tranquille.

\- Est-ce que tu t'es voilé, toi ?

\- Ouaip. Je me suis fait mon propre programme de protection des témoins. Toi, tu me vois en tant que Gabriel, mais pour ce qu'il s'agit des autres, ils me verront sous les traits de Loki, le Dieu scandinave.

\- Loki ? Tu veux dire, un embrouilleur ?

\- C'est ça. Pas mal, non ? Un Dieu païen, sourit Gabriel.

Castiel se contenta de cligner des yeux, surpris. Gabriel haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea vers Sam, posa une main sur son torse et le Winchester se plia en deux en grimaçant de douleur.

\- Ouais, je sais, c'est pas très agréable, dit simplement Gabriel avant de retirer sa main, la faisant juste glisser une seconde sur le torse musclé de Sam qui fronça les sourcils. J'aurais vraiment dû te prendre comme vaisseau.

Puis l'Archange se retourna et posa sa main sur le torse de Dean qui lui aussi, se plia en deux, une grimace de douleur déformant ses traits. Une fois qu'il eut fait cela, Gabriel chercha des yeux la dernière personne à marquer.

\- Elle dort dans son lit, dit simplement Sam.

\- Je vois. Je le ferai donc avant de partir, parce que ça va la réveiller. Dean, t'as intérêt à prendre soin de mon petit frère. Si j'entends que t'as fait du mal à Castiel ou qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Et ne le pervertis pas !

Dean ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Gabriel s'approcha d'eux, posa une main sur l'épaule de Dean, l'autre sur celle de Castiel et ils se retrouvèrent assis dans l'Impala toujours garée là où Dean l'avait laissée pendant la nuit.

* * *

L'Archange réapparut en face de Sam qui sursauta, une main sur le cœur, et, sans un mot, Gabriel se dirigea dans la chambre à coucher. Il posa une main sur la jeune femme endormie et celle-ci se réveilla en criant, posant ses mains juste sous ses seins. Sam s'assit à ses côtés.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- J'ai- j'ai ressenti une douleur vive. Mais c'est passé et je crois que ça va.

\- Tant mieux, murmura Sam, serrant la jeune femme contre lui. Tant mieux.

Il ferma les yeux, remercia Gabriel mentalement et posa un baiser sur le front de sa petite amie.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

 _Carry on my wayward son_ _de Kansas_ résonnait dans l'Impala qui filait sur les routes américaines. Dean était au volant, Castiel sur le siège passager, les mains sur les genoux, droit comme un 'i'. Les deux hommes étaient partis sans attendre de Stanford comme ils l'avaient prévu, après avoir fait ce qu'il fallait pour protéger Sam et Jess.

\- Où allons-nous nous rendre ? demanda Castiel, tournant la tête vers Dean.

\- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'on ne peut pas aller à Pontiac, ni à Sioux Falls, ni à Lawrence et pas non plus retourner à Stanford, alors si t'as une idée, je suis preneur.

* * *

 **La scène où Dean s'introduit dans l'appartement de Sam vous rappelle quelque chose ? C'est normal. j'ai repris celle du premier épisode de la série :-)**

 **Pour l'invocation de Gabriel, j'ai oublié de le dire, j'ai piqué la phrase sur un site internet.** **serenespirit. wordpress sorts-rituels-et-incantations/invocation/**

 **je l'ai trouvé très jolie, du coup, j'ai pris celle-là (en fin de page)**

 **à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre et de nouvelles aventures :-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	17. Nouvelle vie

**Bonjour**

 **alors, Dean et Castiel sont partis de Stanford pour se lancer sur les routes des USA... et dans ce chapitre, ils ont trouvé un endroit où vivre (en paix), on l'espère pour eux.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction**

 **Merci à tous pour vos mise en favorit, merci de suivre cette histoire et merci pour vos commentaires :-)**

 **bonne lecture du chapitre 17**

* * *

 **Chapitre 17 : Nouvelle vie**

.

Austin : Texas.

Dean sortit de l'Impala et regarda autour de lui. Castiel sortit à son tour.

\- C'est très grand, dit-il simplement.

\- Ouais. On va pas s'installer ici par contre. On sera trop repérables en ville.

\- Où allons-nous aller, alors ?

\- En dehors de la ville. On va se trouver un truc à louer sur une parcelle de terre. Tu connais les cow-boys ?

\- Non, répondit Castiel, penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ben, tu vas apprendre à connaître. Viens, on va aller manger et après, je vais aller nous chercher un endroit pour s'y installer.

\- On va vivre ensemble ?

\- Ben…, commença Dean en se passant une main dans la nuque.

\- Je n'aurais pas aimé de toute façon me retrouver tout seul, dit Castiel, le sourire aux lèvres pour mettre Dean un peu plus à l'aise. Tu as faim, allons manger.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Elroy : Texas.

Dean poussa la porte d'une petite maison isolée au milieu de plusieurs hectares de terre cultivable. Le battant grinça légèrement sur ses gonds et le jeune homme toussa à cause de la poussière.

\- Bon, c'est pas le top du luxe, hein, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver de libre et de disponible tout de suite. Y a deux chambres, une salle de bain, une cuisine, un salon et… et des champs à cultiver à perte de vue.

\- Je pense que nous serons très bien ici et surtout, nous serons cachés des anges et des démons.

\- Ouais.

Dean ferma la porte après qu'ils furent tous deux entrés dans la petite maison. Le jeune homme fit rapidement le tour du propriétaire. Il était satisfait. Ça irait très bien pour Castiel et lui. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas trop su où aller, alors s'installer au Texas un peu par hasard, ça allait très bien. Dean déballa ses affaires dans une des chambres pendant que Castiel s'asseyait sur le lit de la chambre voisine.

\- Ma chambre est jolie, mais je ne vois pas bien où est l'intérêt que j'en aie une, dit Castiel assez fort pour que Dean l'entende. Ce dernier apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Ok, tu ne manges pas, tu ne dors pas, mais moi, si et j'aime bien avoir mon intimité, surtout quand je dors et j'aime pas trop me lever la nuit et tomber sur un type louche assis dans ma cuisine. Tu as une chambre, ce sera fait pour ça.

\- Je comprends. Et maintenant, que va-t-on faire, perdus au milieu de la nature ?

\- On va vivre une vie tranquille et peinarde. Je vais mettre un panneau au bout du chemin de terre pour annoncer que je peux réparer des voitures. Je vois pas trop d'autres moyens de se faire du fric sans m'obliger à aller en ville. Et toi, je sais pas ce que tu pourrais faire. Tu sais faire quoi ?

\- Eh bien. Je suis un soldat du Paradis, alors je sais me battre.

\- Ouais. Je suis pas certain que ça va être une bonne idée de suivre ta vocation, alors. Tu sais cultiver la terre ?

\- Non.

\- Tu sais t'occuper des animaux ?

\- Tu veux parler des animaux de la Terre qui ne sont pas les humains ?

\- Ben… ouais.

\- Non. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas non plus m'occuper des humains.

\- Attends…, tu sais conduire, tu pourrais travailler sur un tracteur.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- J'en sais rien. Je proposais quelque chose. Tu sais quoi, laisse tomber. Tu resteras ici à patienter.

\- Je peux faire ça. Je suis doté d'une patience à toute épreuve. Ma condition d'ange me-

\- Ferme-la, Cas' !

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté et Dean se mordit la langue. Voilà qu'il venait de donner un surnom à l'ange qu'il trimbalait avec lui depuis plusieurs jours.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel sortit de sa chambre et s'étonna d'entendre un tel silence dans la petite maison dans laquelle il allait désormais vivre avec Dean, qui à ce propos, semblait avoir déserté le lieu. Castiel contrôla le salon, la cuisine, la salle de bain puis il s'autorisa à jeter un coup d'œil dans la chambre de Dean. La pièce était vide. Castiel jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il faisait jour, mais il semblait être encore bien tôt le matin. L'ange tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Il s'arrêta net sur le seuil quand il vit Dean, assis à même le sol, au beau milieu du chemin de terre qui menait vers la maison, un pot à ses côtés contenant un liquide coloré qui semblait épais.

\- Dean ?

Le jeune homme sursauta et se retourna vivement.

\- Ah, c'est toi, salut, dit-il puis il détourna aussitôt la tête pour reprendre son activité.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu es en train de faire ? demanda l'ange en approchant lentement.

Dean se releva et montra d'une main une planche de bois sur laquelle il avait tracé des lettres en jaune.

\- Dean Novak, garagiste ? s'étonna l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ouais, j'ai piqué le nom de ton vaisseau. Je pouvais pas mettre Winchester. T'imagines si je fais parler de moi ? Tout sera foutu et on va encore devoir s'enfuir. Je vais attendre que la pancarte soit sèche et j'irai l'attacher à la barrière au carrefour là-bas, annonça-t-il en désignant de la main l'extrémité du chemin de terre, qui se trouvait à un bon kilomètre.

\- Bon, il me faut un café, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la maison. Castiel prit le temps d'admirer le paysage puis il rentra à son tour, s'assit à la table de la cuisine face à Dean et le regarda attentivement boire son café bouillant.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- VOUS LES AVEZ PERDUS ! hurla Lucifer, furax. Sa colère embrasa ses yeux qui se mirent à luire d'une lueur rouge du plus bel effet et deux immenses ailes dorées, lumineuses, magnifiques, apparurent dans son dos. Je vous demande de ne pas les lâcher, de leur coller aux basques et vous les perdez ? Vous n'êtes que des bons à rien minables. Des humains banals, un ange et un Archange. Et vous avez tous réussi à les perdre ?

\- Ils se sont certainement voilés, et tous sans exception, osa murmurer un démon d'une voix un peu étranglée.

Lucifer serra son poing et quatre démons tombèrent à genoux sur le sol dur et poussiéreux du Palais du Seigneur des Enfers.

\- Vous êtes des incompétents.

Lucifer claqua dans ses doigts et les démons explosèrent dans des nuages de fumée noire.

\- Non mais, on croit rêver, là.

Les yeux de Lucifer redevinrent normaux et ses ailes, à nouveau invisibles, disparurent.

\- Restez pas là à me regarder bêtement, faites venir quatre nouveaux démons et retrouvez-moi Meg ! ordonna le Chef à deux de ses subalternes qui le regardaient fixement, figés sur place, depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes. Ils hochèrent la tête et disparurent aussi sec. Lucifer soupira de dépit et s'assit sur son trône, attendant les prochains démons qui allaient partir en mission. Il n'allait pas laisser filer Castiel, son humain ridicule et Gabriel aussi facilement.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel était assis dans l'Impala et attendait, mains sur les genoux, que Dean ait terminé d'accrocher sa pancarte à la barrière. Ils avaient décidé de faire ça avant d'aller à Austin pour y effectuer quelques achats. Ils avaient emporté si peu de choses avec eux qu'il leur fallait des habits, de quoi boire et bien sûr, de quoi manger. Si l'ange n'en avait pas vraiment besoin, l'humain, lui, oui et il avait convaincu Castiel de venir avec lui pour l'aider. Dean rentra dans la voiture et démarra.

\- Est-ce que c'est prudent de se balader dans ta voiture ? Les démons qui nous cherchent l'ont sûrement mémorisée. Peut-être, même, ont-ils retenu ton numéro de plaque.

\- J'ai pensé à ça. Je vais voir dès demain ce que je peux faire pour régler ce problème. Le mieux, c'est de faire en sorte de laisser l'Impala au garage et pour ça, il me faut trouver une caisse plus passe-partout pour les déplacements en ville. Ça me fait réellement chier, mais, faut être réaliste, que les démons nous retrouvent serait encore plus énervant. Quand on n'a pas le choix…

Castiel attendit la fin de la phrase qui ne vint jamais. Abandonner l'Impala avait vraiment l'air de toucher Dean plus que l'ange ne le pensait et plus qu'il ne pouvait le comprendre. Ce n'était qu'une voiture à ses yeux. Un tas de ferraille roulante. Mais cette voiture semblait être vraiment très importante pour l'humain.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean gara l'Impala sur le parking d'un supermarché et, Castiel et lui en sortirent puis se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment rectangulaire. Ils entrèrent et Castiel se saisit d'un panier en métal après avoir vu Dean le faire. Il suivit l'humain en prenant dans son panier exactement les mêmes choses que Dean puis, une fois arrivé devant le rayon des bières, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil rapide et agacé au panier de Castiel et grinça :

\- Mais, qu'est-ce que tu fous exactement ?

\- Eh bien, je fais les courses, comme toi.

\- Faut pas tout prendre à double, Cas'. On va pas avoir besoin de tout ça. On va venir faire les courses tous les trois jours à peu près.

\- Oh…, alors, que suis-je censé faire des choses que j'ai prises ? Les remettre à leur place ?

Dean regarda le panier et soupira.

\- Non, on va les prendre puisque qu'elles sont déjà dans le panier. Mais la prochaine fois, ne reprends pas ce que moi j'ai déjà pris. On va pas s'en sortir si tu fais des trucs étranges. Comporte-toi correctement.

\- Tu veux dire… comme un humain ? demanda Castiel en approchant sa bouche de l'oreille de Dean.

\- C'est ça.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, regarda son panier et tout ce qu'il contenait et se dirigea vers un autre rayon. Si Dean n'avait pas besoin d'acheter plusieurs fois le même article, autant aller en chercher d'autres. Dean le regarda partir en se demandant sérieusement comment allait se passer la cohabitation avec cet être étrange, totalement décalé de son monde à lui. Il le suivit des yeux de loin et le vit s'arrêter au rayon des soins pour le corps. Savon, gel douche, déodorants, shampooing. Castiel détailla les emballages devant lui. Il prit un gel douche et tenta de sentir la bouteille à travers l'emballage, s'écrasant le nez contre le plastique, et Dean intervint aussitôt, la lui prit des mains, ouvrit le bouchon et lui passa la bouteille sous le nez.

\- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé dire ? demanda Castiel en écarquillant les yeux.

\- Tu trouves que ça sent bon ?

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable. As-tu besoin de cette odeur pour te laver?

\- J'ai besoin d'un gel pour la douche, l'odeur, je m'en fiche un peu du moment que ça sent pas la gonzesse.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, la gonzesse ? s'étonna l'ange, prenant la bouteille de gel douche des mains de Dean et la mettant délicatement dans son panier.

\- Une gonzesse, c'est une femme. Je veux pas sentir l'abricot ou la pêche ou je sais pas quelle connerie destinée aux nanas, tu comprends ?

\- C'est toi qui sais. Je n'ai pas besoin de me laver, alors je suis mal placé pour savoir ce que tu es censé sentir.

Castiel tourna les talons et changea de rayon. Dean le suivit.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Trois heures plus tard, Dean posa deux gros sacs en papier sur la table de la cuisine et Castiel ferma la porte doucement.

\- Tu sais quoi, on n'a pas besoin de retourner en ville avant presque deux semaines avec tout ce que tu m'as fait acheter.

\- C'est plutôt un bon point ?

\- Si on veut. De toute façon, je vais devoir aller me renseigner pour une voiture demain, alors je vais retourner en ville et peut-être qu'après-demain, j'irai voir pour me trouver quelques habits. C'est que j'avais emporté bien peu de choses en partant de chez Bobby et je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée ou pas de le joindre pour le moment.

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit judicieux de le faire pour l'instant. Si tu veux que tes amis ne soient pas en danger, mieux vaut les laisser tranquilles.

\- Tu sais ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?

\- Non.

\- Il faut que je trouve des renseignements sur les démons. Si on doit combattre ces trucs, je dois savoir comment faire.

\- Tu as déjà été un combattant ?

\- Jamais, mais je suppose que tout s'apprend quand on n'a pas le choix. Et toi ?

\- Je n'ai jamais été un combattant humain, mais au Paradis j'ai appris à utiliser mes pouvoirs. Cependant, pas tous, parce que je n'ai pas été confronté aux démons.

\- Merde. Les pouvoirs qui nous auraient été utiles, tu sais pas comment les utiliser ?

\- Non. Mais peut-être que ça s'apprend aussi quand on n'a pas le choix, répondit l'ange, faisant un clin d'œil à Dean qui détourna les yeux, rougissant légèrement.

\- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, hein, mais on va un peu se bouger le cul pour bouffer et je vais aller faire de la place dans le garage derrière la maison pour pouvoir mettre Bébé dedans dès que j'aurai une autre caisse. Ce soir, tu viens avec moi en ville ?

\- Pour quoi faire ? demanda l'ange en penchant la tête sur côté droit.

\- Je dois aller au lavomatic.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, au lavomatic ?

\- J'attendais que tu me poses la question. Le lavomatic, c'est un endroit où je vais pouvoir faire laver mon linge sale.

\- Oh…, je viendrai avec toi.

Dean hocha la tête et commença à ranger les vivres dans le frigo et dans les placards puis il partit à la salle de bain avec les produits d'hygiène pour les ranger dans l'armoire au dessus du lavabo. Castiel resta debout dans la cuisine en attendant.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- J'aime beaucoup cet endroit, dit Castiel, assis sur un banc dans un lavomatic dans la ville d'Austin, regardant tourner le linge de Dean dans le hublot de la machine à laver devant lui.

\- C'est pas la grande éclate, mais j'ai pas trop le choix, maugréa Dean, voyant l'air enjoué de l'ange.

\- Je trouve très intéressant la façon dont le linge tourne pour être lavé. Ça montre à quel point, vous les humains, vous avez évolué au fil des millénaires. Quand je pense qu'au début vous n'étiez que des grands singes se traînant à quatre pattes et-

Dean coupa Castiel en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche.

\- Stop, les gens te regardent.

Castiel promena son regard dans le lavomatic, remarqua que Dean avait raison : cinq personnes avaient en effet les yeux braqués sur lui et le fixaient d'un air intrigué et soupçonneux. Il retira la main de Dean de devant sa bouche et contempla à nouveau le linge tourner dans la machine, la tête légèrement penchée. Visiblement, il allait devoir faire attention à son langage. Il ne pouvait pas dire n'importe quoi n'importe où et surtout pas en présence de n'importe qui.

* * *

 **et voilà pour ce chapitre**

 **Je les ai emmenés à Austin parce que j'ai pensé que ça restait dans le thème de SPN, ou tout du moins, des acteurs qui habitent là-bas. t puis, j'avais pas d'autre idées, alors voilà.**

 **Dean a trouvé un surnom pour l'ange, ça y est. Ils prennent leurs marques ensemble et Cas' tente de se comporter en humain, ce qui ne sera pas toujours facile... Mais, on a confiance en lui, il va y arriver.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	18. Castiel, l'humain ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre de cette fic.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections**

* * *

 **Chapitre 18 : Castiel, l'humain ?**

.

Castiel entendit le moteur d'une voiture vrombir au loin et regarda par la fenêtre de la cuisine. Un gros 4x4 roulait sur le chemin de terre en direction de la maison. Sûrement un client pour Dean. Son affaire de réparations de voitures marchait pas mal. Les gens du coin n'avaient pas été rebutés par le fait qu'il se soit installé à l'écart d'Austin, bien au contraire même ils avaient apprécié ce choix, alors ils venaient.

Le 4x4 s'arrêta devant la maison et Castiel vit Dean venir à la rencontre du chauffeur qui en descendait en s'essuyant les mains sur un vieux torchon. L'ange décida d'aller aussi accueillir le nouveau venu. Il s'agissait d'un type un peu plus petit que Dean, assez rond et replet de partout une grosse ceinture aidait son pantalon à contenir son ventre rebondi et il avait des cheveux noirs, retenus au niveau de sa nuque par un élastique. Castiel arriva à sa hauteur et l'homme le toisa étrangement. L'ange se figea et regarda l'homme plus en détail, méfiant, mais il en conclut que celui-ci était humain.

\- Désirez-vous un café ? demanda Castiel, tendant sa main à l'homme en face de lui, mais celui-ci ne la lui serra pas. À la place, il cracha au pied de l'ange.

\- Je sers pas la main des tafioles, dit-il puis il se tourna vers Dean. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi vous avez choisi de vous installer en dehors d'Austin. Vous pensez être tranquilles pour faire vos cochonneries. Mais ici, on n'aime pas les pédés dans votre genre.

L'homme remonta en voiture en claquant la portière et démarra aussitôt, roulant comme un fou sur le chemin de terre pour s'en aller rapidement, comme s'il fuyait un repaire de pestiférés. Castiel et Dean le virent s'arrêter vers la pancarte que l'humain avait accrochée à la barrière et descendre de voiture. Ils le virent s'en prendre à la pancarte, l'arracher, la jeter au sol puis remonter en voiture et disparaître.

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ? s'inquiéta Castiel, tournant son regard bleu troublé vers Dean.

Dean ne répondit pas, le regard toujours fixé sur la route par où le client avait filé. Castiel posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire réagir et celui-ci sursauta.

\- Hein ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose que je n'aurais pas dû dire ? Aurais-je dû proposer autre chose que du café ? C'est quoi la coutume pour les humains quand un client arrive ?

\- C'est pas…, fous-moi la paix, grinça Dean, repoussant la main de l'ange toujours posée sur lui et tournant les talons pour retourner dans le garage.

Castiel resta debout devant la maison sans comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Les humains étaient vraiment des créatures étranges. Ça faisait un mois qu'il vivait avec Dean à Elroy et il ne comprenait rien au mode de fonctionnement du jeune humain.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Le soir arriva et Castiel s'étonna que Dean ne soit pas rentré pour manger. Aussi sortit-il de la maison, puis entra dans le garage. L'humain était sous une voiture en train de bidouiller des trucs auxquels Castiel ne comprenait rien et qui ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment, à dire vrai.

\- Dean ? appela Castiel et l'humain poussa un cri avant de sortir de sous la voiture en se frottant le front avec sa main.

\- Bordel, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me faire peur de cette façon, grogna Dean, se levant lentement.

\- Désolé. Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta l'ange et Dean le fixa une seconde à peine avant de détourner rapidement le regard et de se frotter la nuque, mal à l'aise. Castiel cligna des yeux. Qu'avait-il fait encore ? Il avait déjà plusieurs fois embarrassé Dean depuis qu'il était avec lui, mais l'humain lui expliquait toujours ce qui l'avait dérangé. A présent, il ne lui disait rien et Castiel ne comprenait pas. Il avait beau réfléchir, il ne voyait pas ce qu'il avait fait ou dit pour que la situation ait évolué dans ce sens. L'humain s'en alla vers la maison sans attendre l'ange. Castiel le suivit, tout en gardant ses distances. Il vit Dean entrer dans la salle de bain sans un mot, puis ce dernier en ressortit changé, vêtu d'habits de ville plus passe-partout qu'un bleu de travail. Il prit les clés de sa voiture et quitta la maison en lançant :

\- Ne m'attends pas, je vais au bar ce soir.

La porte claqua et Castiel se sentit très bizarre. Seul, c'était le sentiment d'une soudaine solitude qu'il ressentait, ça c'était certain, mais il ressentait aussi une émotion inconnue qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée avant ce soir-là. Ça faisait mal, c'était inquiétant et il doutait de lui. Avait-il eu un mauvais comportement ? Qu'est-ce que l'homme au 4x4 avait voulu dire en parlant de tafioles ? Avait-il reconnu qu'il était un ange ? Que s'était-il passé au juste ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel quitta la maison après avoir fermé la porte et il marcha à travers les hectares de terre qui entouraient la maison. Il s'arrêta soudain et leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Loki ? Est-ce que tu m'entends ?

Le silence se fit pensant autour de lui et il ferma les yeux. Il perçut un bruit au loin et se retourna. Il vit des voitures rouler à toute allure sur le chemin de terre en direction de la maison qu'il partageait avec Dean et il rebroussa chemin rapidement. Qui pouvait bien venir chez eux aussi tard ? Il faisait déjà nuit. Il fronça les sourcils quand il vit les trois voitures repartir. Mais l'une d'elles fit soudain marche arrière et défonça la barrière autour de la maison. L'ange se mit à courir. Il atteignit la maison alors que le calme était revenu et qu'on ne voyait plus les voitures que très loin, roulant à toute allure sur la route principale. Il regarda autour de lui et vit la barrière défoncée par la voiture, les vitres de la cuisine brisées, et sur la porte, deux grosses lettres rouges. PD. Il ne savait pas ce que cela signifiait mais il se souvint que l'homme qui était venu chez eux l'après-midi même avait utilisé ce mot.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean poussa doucement la porte de la maison et se retint à la poignée pour retrouver son équilibre, puis il se redressa, une main contre le mur et ferma la porte en la claquant.

\- Shit ! souffla-t-il.

Castiel choisit ce moment pour montrer qu'il était dans la cuisine, assis à sa place habituelle.

\- T'es pas au pieu à c'te heure ? s'étonna Dean. Ah ouais, tu dors pas…, c'vrai.

L'ange se leva, alluma la lumière et sursauta. Dean avait du sang sur le visage, les habits, les mains et même sur les chaussures. Il se précipita vers lui.

\- Dean, tu es blessé ?

\- Un peu…, mais c'est pas que mon sang, t'sais. Y en a à deux mecs que j'ai explosés à la sortie du bar. Ils sont rentrés en plus mauvais état qu'moi, j'te jure. J'vais bien.

Castiel voulut prendre Dean par les épaules mais celui-ci se redressa vivement et lui balança son poing dans la joue.

\- P'tain ! cria Dean en se tenant le poing. T'es fait en béton.

\- Non. Mais il faut plus de force que celle d'un humain pour me faire mal. Dean, je vais te soigner.

\- Fous-moi la paix.

Mais Castiel ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il prit Dean par les épaules, le tenant fermement en face de lui et plongea son regard dans le sien.

\- Dean, je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé.

\- C'bien le blême avec toi, tu comprends rien de rien. Ta foutue innocence d'ange de mes deux. Tsé… Pourquoi ça caille dans cette baraque ? demanda soudain Dean sentant un courant d'air froid.

\- Je vais te raconter, mais d'abord, permets-moi de te soigner.

\- T'es franchement chiant comme mec, fous-moi la paix, maugréa l'humain mais l'ange ne tint pas compte de ses protestations et posa deux doigts sur son front. Dean ferma les yeux et les rouvrit une fois guéri. Bon, s'est passé quoi, ici , au juste ?

\- Je suis allé me promener dans les champs pendant que tu n'étais pas là et j'ai vu des voitures venir devant la maison. Elles sont reparties rapidement, avant que je n'aie eu le temps de revenir ici. Quand je suis arrivé, les fenêtres de la cuisine étaient brisées, la barrière qui entoure la maison défoncée par une voiture et la porte…, quelqu'un a écrit quelque chose.

\- Ah ? s'étonna Dean, fronçant les sourcils fortement. Il recula et ouvrit la porte puis un frisson d'horreur parcourut son corps. Il abattit son poing sur le bois du battant.

\- Son of a bitch, cria-t-il dans la nuit puis il claqua la porte et se dirigea au salon en titubant un peu. Il revint dans la cuisine avec un énorme carton, le déchira en deux gros morceaux et les plaqua contre les fenêtres brisées. Puis il repartit encore une fois et revint avec la caisse à outils. Il sortit un marteau et Castiel, voyant l'état de son ami, lui arracha l'outil des mains.

\- Tu vas te faire mal avec ça.

\- On va pas laisser les fenêtres comme ça. Je veux juste clouer les plaques en carton.

\- Je vais le faire, dit Castiel avec autorité, éloignant le marteau de la main de Dean qui tentait de lui reprendre l'outil.

\- Tu sais pas le faire.

\- Je peux apprendre. Je suis un ange mais je ne suis pas incapable. Je dois vivre une vie d'humain, tu te souviens ?

Dean pouffa, se retint à la table quand il tituba un instant, puis tourna les talons et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Castiel regarda la porte puis il scruta le marteau Que devait-il faire exactement avec cet outil ? Il avait déjà vu Dean l'utiliser et il était persuadé qu'il devait y avoir autre chose avec pour que ce truc fonctionne, mais il ne savait pas quoi exactement. Il attendit que Dean ressorte de la salle de bain, mais celui-ci ne semblait pas décidé, aussi Castiel frappa-t-il à la porte.

\- Dean ? Dean, tout va bien ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Castiel posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, mais c'était verrouillé. Pris de panique, il mit toute la force dont il était capable pour défoncer la porte qui céda rapidement. Dean était assis par terre, l'arrière de sa tête appuyée contre le carrelage, les yeux fermés. Il en ouvrit un quand il comprit que Castiel était en face de lui.

\- J'avais oublié que t'avais une force surhumaine. T'as pas décidé de me foutre la paix, on dirait.

\- J'aimerais savoir ce qui s'est passé, Dean. Pour toi, mais aussi avec le client de cet après-midi.

L'humain se leva d'un bond et tituba, sentant ses jambes le lâcher. Castiel le retint en passant ses mains sous ses aisselles.

\- Qu'est-ce tu as ? demanda Castiel.

\- Rien d'important. C'est juste…, trop d'alcool au bar.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- J'avais besoin de me calmer et de me détendre. Pis je suis sorti, et y avait ces trous de balles.

\- Ces quoi ?

\- Des mecs, j'les connais pas. Ils se sont mis à se foutre de moi, je voulais les ignorer et puis, ils t'ont traité de putain et je me suis rué sur eux.

\- Ils m'ont traité de fille de mauvaise vie ? Pourquoi ?

Dean se dégagea des mains de Castiel et lui posa une main sur la joue.

\- Sérieux, ne change jamais Cas'. Je vais me pieuter, on parlera demain. J'ai plus la tête à ça, là.

Dean sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers sa chambre, mais Castiel le rattrapa.

\- Dean, j'ai pas réussi à mettre les cartons contre la fenêtre.

L'humain plongea son regard vert dans les yeux bleus et un léger sourire détendit ses traits.

\- Laisse tomber, on fera ça demain.

Et Dean entra dans sa chambre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean s'étira dans son lit en grognant puis il ouvrit un œil, le deuxième et massa son front douloureux avec le bout de ses doigts. Il avait clairement abusé de la bouteille quelques heures plus tôt, il le savait parfaitement. Il se leva et chancela un instant sur ses jambes puis finit par réussir à mettre un pied devant l'autre pour se déplacer dans sa chambre, jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit pour se diriger vers la cuisine. Il sentit l'odeur du café qui l'attira immédiatement en direction de la pièce, comme un aimant. Il se servit une tasse, s'assit à sa place, but une gorgée de café bien chaud et soupira en reposant la tasse. Puis, il arrondit les yeux de surprise. Les cartons aux fenêtres étaient posés et cloués.

\- Cas' ? appela-t-il, regardant autour de lui, mais l'ange ne répondit pas.

Dean laissa son café sur la table, fit le tour de la petite maison, et, ne trouvant l'ange nulle part, il sortit. Castiel était dehors, vêtu d'un jean et d'un t-shirt trop larges pour lui, appartenant à Dean, et il tentait de réparer la barrière cassée.

\- Hey, Cas'.

L'ange se retourna lentement, une scie dans les mains.

\- Hello, Dean.

\- Qu'est-ce que… tu fais ?

\- Mon travail d'humain. J'ai allumé ton ordinateur cette nuit, tu m'as dit l'autre jour qu'on pouvait tout trouver là-dedans, donc, j'ai cherché comment clouer des cartons sur une fenêtre et comment réparer une barrière en bois. Wikihow, c'est formidable.

Dean cligna des paupières plusieurs fois.

\- Bien…, c'est bien. Bon…, je-je vais aller finir mon café. Je viens t'aider dans cinq minutes.

\- J'accepte ton aide. Je ne suis pas vraiment très doué, à vrai dire.

Dean regarda la planche que Castiel était en train de scier. C'était pas très droit, pas très bien fait, mais c'était pas le plus important. L'humain prit des mains la scie de l'ange et la posa à terre.

\- Viens dedans boire un café, on fera ça après. C'est pas urgent.

Castiel ne répliqua pas et suivit Dean pour aller s'asseoir à la cuisine. Le Winchester lui servit une tasse de café et s'assit en face de lui.

\- Désolé pour cette nuit, tu sais…, j'avais trop bu.

\- Je sais. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un humain qui a trop bu d'alcool. C'était… instructif. Comment te sens-tu ce matin ?

\- Mal à la tête, mais je vais m'en remettre.

\- Je peux te soigner, annonça Castiel en se penchant par-dessus la table, dans l'intention de poser deux doigts sur le front de Dean, mais celui-ci recula.

\- Fais pas ça, c'est bon aussi d'avoir mal de temps en temps. Si je fais le con avec de la boisson, c'est pas à toi de me soigner, c'est trop facile.

\- Comme tu veux. Dean, j'ai voulu nettoyer les lettres sur la porte de la maison, mais ça n'a pas marché.

\- Ouais, ça doit être du feutre indélébile ou une merde dans le genre. J'irai acheter un pot de peinture tout à l'heure en ville. Au fait, t'as foutu quoi de ton look habituel ?

\- J'ai pensé que je ferais moins tafiole comme ça.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Ah oui, rapport au client mécontent de la veille.

\- T'as aussi cherché ça du coup sur mon ordi, j'imagine.

\- J'avoue que oui. Ça et les lettres sur la porte. Ce sont des insultes. Mais c'était idiot de leur part de dire et d'écrire cela, je ne suis pas un homme et nous ne sommes pas en couple.

Les joues de Dean se colorèrent rapidement et il se racla la gorge, attrapa sa tasse de café et en but une longue gorgée pour reprendre contenance.

\- Tu es dans un vaisseau masculin, Cas'. Le mec n'aurait pas pu te prendre pour autre chose qu'un homme.

\- Ça semble être un problème pour les êtres humains que deux individus de sexe masculin soient plus que des amis, d'après ce que j'ai appris cette nuit.

\- Ouais.

\- Tout ça est très complexe. Je suis un ange, je n'ai pas de sexe. Je ne suis pas fait pour les émotions et les sentiments, et je ne peux pas me reproduire, alors tout ça, pour moi, ce n'est pas très clair.

\- Cherche pas à comprendre ça maintenant.

Castiel prit sa tasse de café dans les mains et la porta à sa bouche. Il en but une gorgée et sourit.

\- J'aime beaucoup le café, annonça-t-il et Dean ne put s'empêcher d'être troublé un instant par l'air innocent de son nouvel ami.

L'humain secoua la tête, se leva, posa sa tasse dans l'évier de la cuisine et sortit de la pièce.

\- Je vais me changer, je reviens et on se met à la réparation de la barrière.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Est-ce que je fais un bon humain ? demanda Castiel, revenant à la maison en compagnie de Dean après avoir réparé la barrière, être allé chercher la pancarte indiquant l'endroit où se trouvait le garage et l'avoir rapportée à la maison pour en refaire une nouvelle.

\- C'est difficile de juger ta capacité à être humain.

\- Je fais tout comme toi et aussi j'agis comme tu me dis de faire.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

\- Explique-toi.

\- C'est compliqué. Je ne peux pas juger ta capacité à être un bon ou un mauvais humain, c'est tout. Mais si tu veux tout savoir, tu as bien travaillé aujourd'hui. On a tout réparé. Je vais refaire la pancarte pour le garage et ensuite, j'irai en ville chercher de la peinture pour la porte.

\- Je vais venir avec toi.

\- Non, claqua Dean plus durement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. L'ange s'arrêta brusquement, main sur la poignée de la porte de la maison. J'veux dire, il vaut mieux que j'y aille seul. J'aimerais que tu surveilles la maison. C'est pas une bonne idée qu'on nous voie en ville ensemble aujourd'hui.

\- C'est à cause des types qui sont venus détruire notre propriété ?

\- Ouais et ceux que j'ai envoyés au tapis hier soir.

\- Je suis désolé, dit sincèrement Castiel, posant l'une de ses mains sur l'épaule de Dean.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Pour tout ça. La fuite, ton frère, les routes, les motels, Jimmy, moi, les démons. Pour le fait que tu te sois battu à cause de moi.

\- Je ne me suis pas battu à cause de toi, je me suis battu pour toi.

Le regard bleu de Castiel s'accrocha dans le vert de Dean et les deux êtres se regardèrent pendant de longues minutes sans bouger. Dean espérait que Castiel ne rajouterait rien à ce qu'il venait de dire, tandis que ce dernier analysait encore les paroles de Dean, se demandant quelle différence ça faisait de se battre à cause de quelqu'un ou pour quelqu'un. Ça revenait au même, selon lui, ça n'avait pas grand sens, et pourtant il devait y avoir une nuance entre ces deux choses, mais laquelle ? Il était perdu, encore une fois. Dean le poussa soudain sur le côté, entra dans la maison, attrapa ses clés de voiture et ressortit. Il monta dans la voiture qu'il avait trouvée à un prix très raisonnable et qui lui permettait de ne pas devoir utiliser l'Impala, puis annonça en démarrant, fenêtre ouverte :

\- Je vais en ville. À dans une heure.

* * *

 **Voilà pour ce chapitre dans lequel Castiel tente de s'adapter le mieux possible au monde humain. Il découvre plein de choses et c'est pas toujours évident.**

 **J'espère que ça vous a plu**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	19. Les démons recherchent l'ange

**Bonjour**

 **alors, seulement deux rws pour le chapitre précédent...**

 **Vous ne l'avez pas aimé ? si c'est le cas, vous osez le dire sans problème, je vais pas du tout mal le prendre.**

 **cette fic est suivie par 17 personnes, mise 9 fois en favori... alors, je m'étonne un peu du nombre de rws, à vrai dire. C'est pas que j'en demande absolument, mais j'aime bien savoir ce que vous avez pensé du chapitre. ça m'aide aussi pour la suite.**

 **Enfin bref...**

 **Merci pour les rws, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour les corrections**

 **Bonne lecture du chapitre 19.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 19 : Les démons recherchent l'ange**

 **.**

Meg sortit d'un appartement qu'elle venait de louer pour un mois dans la ville de Lawrence. Elle y était venue pour observer les allées et venues de madame Winchester, la mère de Dean elle s'était aussi fixé pour objectif de surveiller les lieux afin de repérer son fils au cas où il viendrait lui rendre visite mais Dean Winchester ne se présenta pas une seule fois au domicile de sa mère. Meg mit sur écoute la ligne téléphonique, mais ça ne servit à rien non plus. Dean et sa mère ne semblaient pas avoir de contact entre eux. Meg finit par laisser tomber. La solution à son problème ne se trouvait probablement pas à Lawrence. La jeune démone n'avait pas osé rentrer au Palais de Lucifer, par peur que celui-ci ne se fâche contre elle et l'envoie dans le Néant. Le genre d'endroit terrifiant où personne n'avait envie de terminer. Meg frissonna à cette pensée et continua son chemin. Où pouvait-elle aller maintenant ? Il était clair que Dean et Castiel étaient partis de Stanford, mais pour aller où ? Où ces deux-là avaient-ils bien pu disparaître ?

* * *

Meg se retourna vivement quand elle se sentit suivie et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater qu'elle se trouvait nez à nez avec Mary Winchester, une arme à feu pointée sur elle !

\- Ça fait des semaines que je vous vois traîner autour de chez moi. Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez ?

Meg leva les bras en l'air par réflexe plus que par peur. Les balles des pistolets ne pouvaient de toute façon rien lui faire. Elle se demanda une seconde s'il fallait qu'elle profite de cette occasion pour demander directement à Mary où pouvait se trouver son fils.

\- Je cherche Dean Winchester.

\- Pourquoi ? grinça la femme blonde.

\- Je suis une amie.

\- Les amies de mon fils ont certainement son numéro.

\- Vous savez où je peux le trouver ?

\- Non. Il vivait à Sioux Falls et puis il est parti. Je n'ai pas de nouvelles depuis.

Mary s'approcha d'un pas et plaqua le canon de son arme sur le front de Meg qui baissa les bras.

\- La prochaine fois que je vous vois tourner autour de chez moi, je vous fais un joli trou dans le front. C'est compris ?

Mary rangea son arme et partit. Meg fronça les sourcils. Non mais, pour qui elle se prenait cette humaine répugnante ? Meg attendit que la femme ait fait quelques pas, puis elle la rattrapa en silence, posa sa main sur son épaule et les deux s'évaporèrent aussitôt.

* * *

Mary regarda autour d'elle, inquiète. Comme avait-elle atterri dans cet endroit sombre et poussiéreux ? Elle était dans un couloir d'immeuble à peine quelques secondes auparavant.

\- Bonjour, je suis Meg, je suis un démon et je vous ai capturé parce que le grand patron va avoir besoin de vous.

Mary regarda en face d'elle la jeune femme qu'elle avait menacé un peu plus tôt.

\- Un démon ? s'étonna Mary, abasourdie.

\- C'est ça. Vous comprenez vite. Ici, c'est le Palais du Roi de l'Enfer. Le grand Patron. Le Seigneur…, Lucifer, quoi !

\- Lu…, commença Mary mais la fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge quand les yeux de la femme en face d'elle devinrent deux billes noires.

\- Bienvenue en Enfer !

Meg poussa Mary dans une cellule de prison et claqua la porte, puis la ferma à clé. Ensuite, elle se détourna et inspira longuement pour se donner du courage.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Que fais-tu ici, Meg, si ce n'est pas pour me dire que tu as trouvé Castiel ?

\- Eh bien, j'ai pas Castiel, c'est vrai, mais j'ai capturé la maman de Dean Winchester.

\- Et, que suis-je censé faire d'elle ?

\- Je ne sais pas. La torturer… Après quelques ongles arrachés avec des tenailles, elle pourra sûrement nous mener à son fils ou alors, on pourrait s'arranger pour le faire venir à sa rescousse. Il se pointera avec Castiel et hop.

Lucifer plissa les yeux en réfléchissant.

\- C'est pas un mauvais plan, ça. J'aime cette idée. Où est notre otage ?

\- Je l'ai coffrée dans une des cellules de la prison.

\- Parfait. Je suis content de toi, finalement, tu peux disposer, je vais m'occuper de cette chère madame Winchester.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Lucifer se présenta devant Mary Winchester et la toisa quelques instants.

\- Qui êtes vous ? Que me voulez-vous ? demanda la femme, défiant l'homme qui se tenait devant elle, les mains derrière le dos.

\- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Pardon. Je fais vraiment preuve d'un affreux manque d'éducation. Moi, c'est Lucifer.

\- Lucifer ?

\- Lucifer, comme, le Roi de l'Enfer. En personne.

\- Bien sûr, grinça Mary, sceptique.

Lucifer approcha des barreaux et ses yeux devinrent rouge rubis. Mary recula et ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction quand elle vit deux grandes ailes dorées, lumineuses, apparaître derrière le dos de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

\- Convaincue ? demanda Lucifer, reprenant son apparence d'humain normal.

\- Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?

\- Eh bien, c'est une de mes sbires qui vous a capturée, et, vous savez quoi, elle a très bien fait. Je vous explique la situation. Je cherche l'un de mes frères qui se nomme Castiel et qui est sur Terre, et, je sais de source sûre qu'il se balade quelque part dans ce pays avec votre fils , Dean Winchester qui l'a rencontré à l'hôpital de Sioux Falls.

\- Mon fils ?…. Dean… Mais, qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec moi ?

\- Pour faire sortir Dean de son trou, je vais vous utiliser. Il va finir par venir vous sauver.

\- Dean ? Ça m'étonnerait. On voit que vous ne connaissez pas mon fils. Il ne lèvera pas le petit doigt pour moi.

\- Mmmh, on verra, souffla Lucifer. Puis il tourna les talons et quitta le secteur des prisons pour retourner dans la salle du trône.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Lucifer se pencha au dessus de Meg, allongée dans un lit à baldaquin.

\- T'as vraiment fait du très bon boulot. Je suis content de toi et tu sais ce que j'aime faire quand je suis content de quelqu'un ?

\- Non, mon Seigneur, je ne sais pas.

\- J'aime le remercier comme il le mérite. Dis-moi ce que tu veux. Une nuit avec moi ? Devenir mon bras droit ? Être gardienne des chiens de l'Enfer ?

\- Je… j'aimerais…, hésita la jeune fille en plongeant son regard dans celui de son maître.

\- N'aie pas peur.

\- J'aimerais… vivre sur Terre.

Lucifer se redressa brusquement.

\- L'Enfer ne te plaît pas ?

\- Ce n'est pas ça, commença Meg en se relevant lentement. C'est simplement que le monde humain est très intéressant et qu'avant d'être un démon à votre service, j'étais… une humaine.

\- Ces créatures sont stupides, arriérées. Je t'offre l'Enfer et la presque éternité qui va avec et tu veux vivre chez les mortels ?

\- Êtes-vous déjà allé sur Terre, Ô grand Seigneur ?

Lucifer prit le temps de réfléchir à la question.

\- Jamais. Il n'y a aucun intérêt à ce que j'aille me mélanger à ces singes sans poils.

\- Vous m'avez bien dit que je pouvais choisir ma récompense ?

\- N'en demande pas trop quand même.

\- Une journée, une seule. Une seule journée passée avec vous sur Terre. Si vous n'appréciez pas, très bien, je ne demanderai plus à revenir sur Terre.

Lucifer fit une moue qui montrait clairement que ça l'embêtait de répondre à la demande de sa démone, mais il finit par soupirer en disant :

\- Une seule journée.

Meg sautilla sur le lit en poussant un cri de joie puis elle accrocha ses mains à la nuque de Lucifer et posa ses lèvres sur celles du Seigneur de l'Enfer, qui surpris, recula, avant d'avancer vers la jeune femme et de la faire s'allonger sur le lit, puis de prendre ses lèvres entre les siennes.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mary Winchester s'assit sur le sol poussiéreux de sa cellule. Dans quel genre de pétrin s'était-elle fourrée en ce moment en allant demander des comptes à cette jeune… démone ? Dans quel genre de galère l'avait mise son fils ? Qu'avait-il fait encore celui-là ? Pouvait-elle croire qu'elle avait vraiment eu devant les yeux un démon et Lucifer, le maître de l'Enfer ? Non, c'était impossible… mais en même temps, les yeux rouges, les ailes, la lumière… Elle n'avait pas bu. Elle ne se droguait pas. Et elle avait vu tout cela très clairement, devant elle.

\- Dean, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? soupira-t-elle en se passant une main sur le front.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam Winchester composa le numéro de portable de sa maman pour la trentième fois.

\- Allez maman, répond ! dit-il entre ses dents serrées par l'inquiétude.

Mais Mary ne répondit pas plus cette fois-ci que les autres fois. Sam lança son téléphone sur son lit et se laissa tomber, assis, sur le matelas. Jess vint à ses côtés.

\- Elle ne répond toujours pas ?

\- Non. Je m'inquiète vraiment. Elle a peut-être eu un accident ou… autre chose.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ? Tu pourrais appeler ton frère, Dan.

\- Dean pas Dan.

\- Désolée.

\- C'est rien. Non, je ne peux pas appeler Dean.

\- Parce que vous êtes en froid ? Sam, il s'agit de votre mère, là, c'est normal que-

\- Dean ne peut pas être joint pour le moment, c'est tout. Ça n'a rien à voir avec nos querelles du passé.

\- Et son ami avec lequel il est venu te voir ?

\- Jimmy Novak ? Il n'est pas joignable non plus. Le mieux, c'est que j'attende encore un peu. Peut-être que ma mère n'est pas disponible pour le moment. Elle va forcément me rappeler et si elle ne le fait pas, j'irai à Lawrence par le premier vol disponible.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam tourna la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit la porte doucement.

\- Maman ? cria-t-il en entrant dans la maison, suivi par Jess qui referma la porte.

La maison semblait déserte. Personne n'avait répondu quand il avait sonné. Il fit le tour des pièces et revint vers Jess, inquiet.

\- Elle n'est pas ici et d'après ce que j'ai pu constater, ça fait quelques jours que personne n'est venu dans la maison.

\- Où peut-elle bien être ?

\- C'est ce que je me demande aussi.

Sam et Jess avaient attendu deux jours sans avoir de nouvelles de Mary avant de sauter dans le premier avion qui faisait le voyage vers le Kansas une fois qu'ils avaient atterri, ils s'étaient aussitôt précipités à Lawrence, puis à la maison des Winchester.

\- Peut-être que ton frè-

\- Arrête avec ça, Jess, cria Sam, furieux. Ne me parle pas de lui, je ne veux pas devoir mettre un seul pied dans ces histoires. Ce serait comme foutre le pied dans un étron, ok ?

\- D'accord, répondit Jess, baissant les yeux comme une enfant prise en faute.

Sam soupira et passa ses bras autour de la jeune femme.

\- Je suis désolé. Rien ne justifie que je te parle de cette façon. Allons faire le tour des amis de ma mère et allons voir à l'hôpital. On ne sait jamais.

Jess sortit la première et Sam la suivit. Il ferma la porte doucement, verrouilla, puis leva la tête vers le ciel avant de soupirer. Ce n'était pas encore le moment de prier pour avoir de l'aide. D'abord, il fallait se débrouiller seul, agir comme quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas été au courant que les anges existent.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

La Terre trembla à New York ce matin là et Lucifer apparut soudain dans une ruelle, accompagné de Meg qui lui tenait le bras.

\- Tout cela est assez moche, dit-il en regardant autour de lui.

\- C'est parce que nous sommes dans une ruelle sombre pour ne pas se faire repérer. Attendez d'avoir vu la ville en entier.

Lucifer voulu claquer dans ses doigts pour se déplacer mais Meg retint son geste.

\- Non, non, non, on va marcher, comme les humains le font. C'est bien plus lent mais on verra beaucoup mieux tout ce qui nous entoure.

Lucifer maugréa quelque chose d'inaudible mais Meg ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle lui prit à nouveau et le bras et l'entraîna avec elle au bout de la ruelle pour en sortir. Lucifer s'arrêta net une fois arrivé dans la lumière et regarda les gens, la ville, les voitures, le trafic qui s'étendaient devant lui. C'était donc ça, le monde des humains ? Il n'avait pas imaginé que ces êtres inférieurs aient pu autant se développer pendant les derniers millénaires. Lucifer les avait connu quand ils tentaient encore de faire du feu en frottant deux cailloux ensemble.

\- Alors ? demanda Meg, voyant l'air surpris de son maître.

\- Allons visiter un peu les environs, dit Lucifer et lui et Meg partirent bras dessus bras dessous à la découverte de la ville.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam s'assit sur un banc dans une église de Lawrence. Il regarda la croix devant lui et la statue de la Vierge à sa gauche et soupira. Avait-il encore le choix ? Non ! Il lui fallait de l'aide. Il ne pouvait pas joindre Dean, ni Castiel, il était obligé de faire appel à quelqu'un d'autre. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre, ça allait être le seul autre ange qu'il connaissait, à savoir, Gabriel. Le jeune homme tenait à profiter du fait que Jess était à l'autre bout de la ville. Sam joignit les mains, ferma les yeux et récita à voix très basse :

\- _Gabriel, Archange du Seigneur. Où que tu sois, je fais appel à toi.  
Sur les ailes de ces mots qui se déplacent, quelle que soit la distance, traverse le temps et l'espace, et apparais en ma présence._

Un bruissement se fit entendre et Sam ouvrit les yeux, puis il sursauta. Gabriel était assis à côté de lui.

\- Salut Sam, dit-il avec le sourire.

\- Heu…, Sam reprit son souffle, une main posée sur son cœur. Je suis pas bien habitué à ça.

\- Je vois ça. On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme.

\- C'est à peu près ça. Ouais. J'ai besoin de toi.

\- T'es pas le seul humain à avoir besoin des anges.

\- C'est sérieux ! Ma mère a disparu.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé pour elle, mais tu vois, j'étais bien moi avant que tu ne m'appelles. Je mangeais des bonbons assis dans une grande salle sombre avec un écran géant et un film d'animation très drôle qui jouait dessus, c'était le top de la vie humaine.

\- Je ne peux pas joindre Dean et Castiel. Je ne sais pas où ils sont et ma mère a disparu. Je ne sais pas où elle se trouve et ce n'est pas normal.

Gabriel plissa les yeux. Cet humain n'allait visiblement pas le lâcher s'il ne l'aidait pas.

\- Tu sais quoi, la Terre a tremblé anormalement ce matin à New-York.

\- Et ? demanda Sam, ne voyant pas le rapport avec son problème à lui.

\- Ceci veut dire qu'un démon ou un Archange très puissant est dans la ville.

\- Lucifer ? s'étonna Sam, retenant difficilement un frisson d'effroi.

\- Bravo. Alors, là, je suis épaté. Lucifer est sur Terre, j'en mettrai ma main à couper, et s'il est ici, c'est pas pour s'amuser. Je parie qu'il cherche ton frère et mon frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Je ne peux pas trouver Dean ni Castiel vu qu'ils sont voilés et ne m'ont pas prié de venir à eux comme tu viens de le faire, mais, je peux trouver ta mère.

Gabriel disparu soudainement et Sam sursauta à nouveau en plaquant une main sur son cœur.

\- Gabriel ? appela-t-il doucement en regardant autour de lui. Il poussa un cri quand l'Archange réapparut sur le banc juste devant le sien sans avoir crié gare.

\- Je sais où est ta maman, annonça l'Archange, se tournant lentement vers Sam, une barre de chocolat dans la bouche.

\- Où est-elle ?

\- Tu ne vas pas aimer ma réponse ?

\- Où est-elle ? insista le jeune homme.

\- Dans le Palais de Lucifer, en Enfer.

Sam ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et déglutit péniblement. Sa mère chez Lucifer ? Il ne manquait plus que ça.

* * *

 **Ohoh, pauvre maman Winchester. Embarquée dans cette affaire alors qu'elle y est pour rien et ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive.**

 **Je me suis permise de mettre un petit ship Lucifer/Meg dans cette histoire, j'ai trouvé qu'ils allaient pas trop mal ensemble. Je sais pas ce que vous en pensez ? ça passe pour vous ou pas ?**

 **Sam, il est de retour et semble-t-il, il va devoir ce mêler de tout ça à un moment donné. Lui qui voulait être tranquille, ça semble être fichu cette fois.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **bon dimanche**

 **KitsuneA**


	20. Sam cherche Dean

**Bonsoir**

 **alors, j'aurais dû poster ce chapitre vendredi sauf que... j'ai oublié puis, j'ai pas eu le temps hier et aujourd'hui dans la journée**

 **alors, il n'est là que ce soir.. pardon**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta Corrections**

* * *

 **Chapitre 20 : Sam cherche Dean**

.

Sam se tourna vers Gabriel qui lui fit une moue désolée.

\- Il faut que je retrouve mon frère, annonça Sam.

\- Bonne chance, répondit Gabriel s'apprêtant à s'envoler, mais l'humain posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Attends, j'ai besoin de toi. Je dois aller à Sioux Falls. Mon frère vit là-bas depuis quatre ans. Les gens qu'il connaît sauront sûrement me dire où je peux le trouver. Tu peux me faire voyager, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'aime pas les passagers, grinça Gabriel.

\- S'il te plaît. Aide-moi et je ne t'appellerai plus jamais.

\- Mmmh, c'est tentant.

\- Ah…, mais je suis venu avec Jess. Je ne peux pas la laisser ici.

\- Je ne ferai pas le voyage avec deux humains, c'est trop dangereux. Trop de risques de se faire repérer.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit au courant pour les anges et tout le reste.

\- Ça règle le problème comme ça. Bon, j'y vais.

Et Gabriel disparu, faisant sursauter Sam, encore une fois.

Le jeune humain se leva et quitta l'église pour aller retrouver Jess. Il prit la décision de louer une voiture et d'aller à Sioux Falls en voiture, comme n'importe quel autre humain sur Terre.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Bobby s'apprêtait à aller se coucher quand il vit les phares d'une voiture éclairer son terrain vague. Il alla à la fenêtre et regarda par le carreau pour voir qui pouvait bien débarquer à une heure pareille. Il vit deux ombres sortir de la voiture. Une très grande et une beaucoup plus petite qui se mirent à avancer en direction de sa maison, puis, la sonnette retentit et le vieil homme se mit à bougonner. Il alla ouvrir et vit que les deux trouble-fête étaient un jeune homme et une jeune femme, la vingtaine à peine dépassée.

\- Bonsoir. Je- je m'appelle Sam Winchester et je-

\- Winchester ? coupa Bobby, étonné.

\- C'est ça. Winchester comme Dean, mon frère qui, d'après ce que je sais, travaille pour vous.

\- Il n'est pas là, grinça le vieil homme.

\- Ah… vous sauriez par hasard où il-

\- Non. Il est parti y a un mois et demi et j'ai pas de nouvelles depuis. D'ailleurs, il devait venir vous voir à Stanford, je crois.

\- Il est venu, oui.

\- Ben voilà, donc vous devez savoir mieux que moi où il se trouve maintenant.

\- Monsieur Singer, j'aimerais parler avec vous, c'est important.

\- Revenez demain matin à une heure décente.

Bobby claqua la porte au nez de Sam et sa copine qui restèrent comme deux ronds de flan sur le seuil. Puis ils tournèrent les talons et remontèrent en voiture pour quitter le lieu et se trouver un endroit où dormir en attendant le lendemain.

\- L'empathie, c'est vraiment pas ton truc, ni la sociabilité et les bonnes manières, dit une voix de femme au bas des escaliers pour monter à l'étage de la maison de Bobby.

\- Non. En même temps, l'autre grand idiot, là, il vient me faire chier en pleine nuit.

\- Allez, viens te coucher au lieu de râler.

Ellen se leva de la marche sur laquelle elle était assise et monta l'escalier lentement sous le regard de Bobby, accroché à elle. Le vieil homme soupira. Dans quelle merde s'était fourré Dean ? Si son frère, qui avait une dent tenace contre lui depuis des années, débarquait en pleine nuit à Sioux Falls, c'est qu'il y avait sérieusement un problème. Bobby secoua la tête et monta l'escalier pour aller se coucher aux côtés d'Ellen.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam Winchester ne dormit pas de la nuit, attendant que l'heure de retourner chez Bobby Singer arrive enfin. Il devait à tout prix parler à cet homme qui en savait plus sur les quatre dernières années de la vie de Dean que lui. Il se devait de savoir où Dean avait ses habitudes, ce qu'il aimait et ce qu'il n'aimait pas pour pouvoir trouver où son frère et l'ange qui l'accompagnait avaient bien pu se rendre. Il sentit la nostalgie l'envahir. Il était un temps où il savait tout de son grand frère. Un temps où il écoutait religieusement, avec dévotion chaque parole qui coulait de sa bouche. Un temps où il recopiait ses gestes, ses allures, ses postures. Un temps où il voulait lui ressembler et où ça lui faisait mal de ne pas y arriver. Un temps où il était jaloux de son aîné qui était plus populaire que lui, qui plaisait aux filles plus que lui, qui était plus grand que lui. Puis, Sam avait vu Dean changer en quelques semaines, à peine, et il ne l'avait plus trouvé aussi cool qu'il l'était à ses yeux autrefois et ensuite, Dean avait fugué chez leur père dans le Delaware, ce qui n'avait pas empêché les frères de se téléphoner très souvent et de se voir le plus possibles quand John passait par le Kansas. Néanmoins, leurs relations n'avaient plus été les mêmes désormais. Sam devenait un ado, Dean un jeune adulte.

* * *

Neuf heures sonnèrent à l'horloge qui était fixée sur le mur de la chambre et Sam quitta Jess, qui dormait encore, pour se rendre chez Bobby Singer. Il trouva le vieil homme du côté de la casse automobile afféré à taper sur du métal.

\- Ah, vous êtes de retour, maugréa Bobby en voyant le jeune homme approcher. Le frère Winchester, c'est ça ?

\- Sam. Je suis le frère cadet de Dean.

\- Je sais, grinça Bobby. En quoi puis-je vous aider puisque vous ne semblez pas être venu me déranger au sujet de votre voiture ?

\- Savez-vous où je pourrais trouver mon frère ?

\- J'ai l'air de savoir ?

\- Non.

\- Vous êtes censé être la dernière personne à l'avoir vu.

\- C'est vrai et je l'ai vu, mais il est reparti avec le type qui l'accompagnait.

\- Ah, Jimmy Novak, le mec étrange que Dean voulait absolument aider.

\- Ouais.

\- Vous êtes au courant alors ? demanda Bobby en montrant ses côtes d'un geste de la main.

\- Pour les symboles, oui. Et nous avons trouvé ce qu'ils signifient. Justement, c'est en rapport avec ces signes que je voulais vous parler.

\- J'ai rien à faire dans cette foutue histoire, moi.

\- Vous connaissez l'Enochien ?

Bobby leva le regard vers celui de Sam et plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- P'têtre bien, pourquoi ?

\- Vous savez donc ce que c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

Bobby fronça les sourcils puis regarda autour de lui avant de répondre :

\- C'est la langue des anges, si je ne m'abuse.

\- C'est ça. Vous saviez que les symboles sur les côtes de Jimmy Novak étaient de l'Enochien ?

\- J'y ai pensé, mais j'ai pas voulu me montrer catégorique sur la question et puis j'avais rien pour vérifier cette hypothèse chez moi. De plus, Dean ne semblait vouloir consulter que vous pour tirer au clair cette histoire, j'ai pas insisté.

\- Je vois. Je peux vous demander si Dean avait des amis par ici ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'était pas son genre de se mêler aux autres. Y a Jo qu'il aimait bien, c'était à peu près tout.

\- Jo ? Qui est-ce ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam gara sa voiture devant un bar et en sortit. Le Road House lut-il sur la devanture vieille et un peu élimée. Il entra dans l'établissement. Une femme à l'air sévère servait au bar. Des types bourrés gueulaient dans un coin. Deux autres faisaient du gringue à une jeune blonde très jolie qui leur souriait de toutes ses dents avant de secouer la tête en riant. Un mec avec une coupe de cheveux assez dérangeante tapotait sur un ordinateur à toute vitesse et récitait une série de chiffres sûrement dans le but de s'en souvenir.

\- Ah, un nouveau client, sourit la jeune blonde en se dirigeant vers Sam. Entrez, on mord pas.

\- Merci. Euh dites, seriez-vous par hasard Joanna Harvelle ?

La jeune blonde plissa les yeux, surprise.

\- Oui, c'est moi. Que puis-je pour vous ?

\- Voilà, je m'appelle Sam Winchester, je suis le frère de-

\- Winchester ? Vous êtes le petit frère de Dean ?

\- C'est ça, affirma Sam. C'est Bobby Singer qui m'a envoyé ici. Je recherche mon frère.

\- Il devait pas venir vous voir ?

\- Il est venu, mais il est reparti et depuis… je ne sais pas où il est passé.

\- Désolé, mais j'en sais encore moins que vous, s'excusa la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. J'vous sers un verre quand même ?

Sam hocha la tête et s'assit au bar. Il commanda un café que Jo lui servit rapidement, puis il jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle.

\- Vous cherchez le Winchester ? demanda une voix qui fit sursauter Sam et il se retourna vivement. Je me présente, je suis Ellen, je suis la mère de Jo et une bonne amie de Bobby Singer, se présenta la tenancière en tendant sa main à Sam

\- Ouais, je cherche Dean.

\- Vous avez peu de chance de le trouver dans le coin. Il est parti avec un type assez étrange il y a presque un mois et demi. Il a dit qu'il allait à Pontiac et ensuite qu'il irait à Stanford pour aller voir son frère.

\- Je suis le frère qu'il est venu voir.

\- Je peux pas vous aider, alors. Mais peut-être que Ash le peut, lui. ASH, cria la femme et le type à la coiffure étrange qui tapotait sur son ordinateur cessa tout mouvement et leva la tête pour la regarder.

\- On me demande ?

\- Viens, tu pourras peut-être aider le jeune ici.

Ash se leva de sa chaise et vint s'asseoir au bar à côté de Sam Winchester.

\- Ash, se présenta-t-il. En quoi je peux t'aider ?

\- Je… je m'appelle Sam Winchester et je recherche mon frère, Dean.

\- Dean ? Ah ouais, je le connais. Ça fait un moment qu'il a plus mis les pieds au Road House.

\- Il a disparu. Il est venu me voir il y a un mois de ça et depuis, j'ai plus de nouvelles et personnes n'en a, pour dire la vérité.

\- Ouais, je vois le problème. J'peux peut-être t'aider.

Ash se leva, sortit un portable de sa poche et composa un numéro, puis il attendit, appareil collé contre l'oreille que quelqu'un décroche.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean entendit la sonnerie de son portable d'urgence sonner et s'en étonna. Il le prit en main et y reconnu le numéro de Ash, un pote de Sioux Falls, inscrit dessus. Il hésita et finit par se décider à répondre.

\- J'ai dit que c'était en cas d'extrême urgence qu'il fallait utiliser ce numéro, alors vaut mieux que ce soit sérieux, grinça le Winchester.

\- Je sais, mais c'est urgent. J'ai face à moi quelqu'un qui te cherche.

\- Homme ou femme ? demanda Dean, un brin sur ses gardes.

\- Homme. Grand, cheveux bruns. Yeux vert-gris. Je vais pas te faire la description complète.

\- Il dit s'appeler Sam ?

\- Ouep. Je fais quoi ?

\- Demande-lui s'il sait ce qu'il y a le 24 janvier.

Ash éloigna le portable de son oreille et demanda :

\- Mec, ça te dit quelque chose, le 24 janvier ? demanda-t-il à Sam.

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Dean, pourquoi ?

\- C'est l'anniversaire de Dean, il a dit, annonça Ash au téléphone.

\- Ok, c'est vraiment Sam, alors. Écoute Ash, je peux pas le prendre au tél, ni te dire où je me trouve, mais si je t'envoie sur ta boîte mail une série de codes, tu vas trouver, tu penses ?

\- Tu me connais non, je suis un génie, dans tous les sens du terme.

Dean rougit au téléphone et reprit contenance en se raclant la gorge.

\- Ok, je fais ça. Bye.

\- Bye.

Et Ash raccrocha puis rangea son portable dans sa poche. Sam le regarda, ahuri. Il avait eu Dean au téléphone et ne lui avait même pas passé son frère. Pourquoi ?

\- Hé, je voulais lui parler ! s'indigna Sam.

\- Pas possible, mec. Attends… laisse-moi quatre minutes dix-huit et je pourrai te dire où se trouve ton frère.

Jo et Ellen regardèrent Sam comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il fallait qu'il ait confiance en Ash et le jeune Winchester roula des yeux. Bon, si elles semblaient sûres d'elles, il allait attendre quatre minutes.

Ash se mit à son ordinateur et tapota sur le clavier à une vitesse de barge, puis il prit un papier, un crayon, griffonna dessus rapidement quelque chose, et enfin il se leva et tendit le papier à Sam sans prononcer un seul mot. Le Winchester y lut, Austin, Texas, ainsi que des coordonnées GPS.

\- Brûle le papier tout de suite pour pas laisser de trace. Ça aidera beaucoup Dean. N'entre pas les coordonnées sur ton téléphones ni sur le gps d'une voiture. Travaille avec une carte format papier. Tu passeras le bonjour de ma part à Dean, et oh…, dis-lui que je l'attends pour une bière un de ces quatre.

\- Euh… ok.

Ellen tendit un briquet à Sam et celui-ci brûla le papier donné par Ash. Puis il remercia tout le monde et partit.

\- Tu as le numéro de Dean ? s'étonna Jo en grinçant un peu des dents.

\- Il me l'a donné en cas d'urgence.

Jo plissa les yeux et Ash haussa les épaules.

\- Moins t'en sauras, mieux tu te porteras, crois-moi.

Ash s'assit à nouveau derrière son ordinateur et se mit à nouveau à réciter des chiffres et des formules mathématiques à voix basse tout en tapant comme un dément sur son clavier.

* * *

 **Et ouiii, Ash est aussi présent dans cette fic :-)**

 **Bon, Sam sait maintenant où trouver son frère... alors, y aura plus qu'à aller le chercher.**

 **faut espérer qu'il soit bien reçu à son arrivée.**

 **Le chapitre 21 a pour titre : La vie avec un ange**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	21. La vie avec un ange

**Bonjour**

 **alors, j'avais annoncé le titre de ce chapitre. La vie avec un ange**

 **j'avais annoncé sur ma page auteure sur fb et sur mon profil fb que je posterai plus de chapitres de mes fics pour le moment. Je continue sur ma lancée, je mets seulement le 21 de cette fic pour le moment parce que j'avance pas trop mal dans la suite. :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta corrections et à ceux et celles qui lisent encore cette histoire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 21 : La vie avec un ange**

.

Dean posa son téléphone sur la table, perplexe. Sam le cherchait. Pourquoi ? Pourtant le cadet lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus le voir et ne rien avoir à faire avec lui. Alors, pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Dean soupira et leva la tête vers l'entrée de la cuisine quand Castiel apparut dans la pièce tenant un seau en aluminium dans ses mains.

\- Madame Forn m'a donné des haricots. Je ne sais pas si tu manges ça ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean, n'ayant pas enregistré l'information.

\- Des haricots. Tout va bien ? demanda l'ange, posant son seau sur le sol et penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Ouais. Ça va. C'est juste, Sam me cherche. Je pense qu'il va venir ici.

\- Je lui laisserai ma chambre, de toute façon, je ne dors pas.

\- C'est pas ça qui m'inquiète. Ce que j'aimerais savoir c'est pour quelle raison il compte venir ici. C'est peut-être un démon ?

\- Tu as lu trop de choses sur les démons ces derniers jours. Les haricots de madame Forn, j'en fais quoi ?

Dean vint près de l'ange et jeta un coup d'œil dans le seau plein à ras bord.

\- Pourquoi elle t'a donné des haricots ?

\- Je lui ai rendu service avec son chien qui avait mal à la patte.

\- Ok… mais tu foutais quoi chez elle. Elle habite à trois kilomètres d'ici.

\- Je sais. À vrai dire, je me promenais et je l'ai rencontré devant sa maison. Elle tentait d'avoir du réseau sur son téléphone pour appeler le vétérinaire, j'ai dit que je pouvais jeter un œil. Le chien avait la patte tordue, je l'ai guéri.

\- Cas', c'est pas une bonne idée de faire ça. Les miracles, tous ces trucs d'ange. Vis comme un humain sinon...

\- Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Désolé. Les haricots, tu aimes ça, alors ?

Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Autant aller parler au vent, il écouterait certainement mieux que l'ange qui se trouvait en face de lui.

\- Mets-les sur la cuisinière, J'ai du taf, j'te laisse.

Dean passa à côté de Castiel et se retourna soudain vivement vers lui avant de poser sa main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

\- Tu veux pas qu'on aille t'acheter des fringues pour toi au lieu que tu me prennes tout le temps les miennes ?

Castiel se retourna lentement, sourire aux lèvres.

\- J'aime beaucoup ce t-shirt, dit-il en tenant les pans d'un t-shirt gris trop large pour lui, imprimé d'un logo rouge du groupe AC/DC dont Dean appréciait beaucoup la musique.

Le Winchester secoua la tête.

\- On ira en ville demain, et il sortit de la maison en fermant la porte.

Castiel posa le seau sur la cuisinière et regarda les haricots. Il en prit un et le sentit, puis il le mit dans sa bouche et en croqua un petit bout. C'était pas si mal. Il le mangea entier puis en prit deux autres dans sa main et s'assit au salon en allumant la télévision.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean était avec une cliente. Une belle femme d'environ vingt-cinq ans. Un mètre soixante-dix environ, des yeux verts pétillants et de longs cheveux roux ondulés, des seins ronds sublimés par le décolleté léger de son top bleu ciel. Il lui parlait technique de réparations de moteur quand la porte de la grange s'ouvrit toute seule. Castiel apparut juste après, une main sur la tempe, semblant chercher quelque chose.

\- Cas' ? s'étonna Dean, mais l'ange passa à côté de lui sans le calculer.

Il s'arrêta devant un établi et se mit à fouiller partout. Dean se précipita vers lui.

\- Oh, tu fous quoi ?

\- Il me faut un papier et un stylo, annonça Castiel, ouvrant les tiroirs les uns après les autres.

\- Y en a dans ma chambre. Je bosse, là.

\- Ils parlent, j'ai besoin de noter ce qu'ils disent.

\- Qui c'est qui parle ? demanda Dean avant de dire précipitamment, réponds pas, j'ai compris. Ils disent quoi ?

\- Il faut que je note pour traduire, c'est trop rapide. Ils parlent tous en même temps..

\- Va dans ma chambre, prends une feuille sur mon bureau et un stylo. On en parle plus tard. Ne remets pas les pieds ici. Je travaille, j'ai pas le temps pour t'aider dans tes bizarreries.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ça s'agite là-haut. Je devrais faire quoi, les ignorer ? Ça me vrille la tête.

\- T'as pas à venir ici, on en a déjà parlé. Ici, c'est mon espace de travail, je ne m'amuse pas, figure-toi. Rentre à la maison et détends-toi devant un de ces films qui passent l'après-midi.

Castiel haussa les sourcils, sortit de la grange et la porte se referma toute seule ce qui fit sursauter la cliente.

\- Faites pas attention, c'est une vieille porte et mon ami a eu un accident assez récemment.

\- Je suis vraiment désolée pour lui. Ça ne doit pas être très évident au quotidien. C'est pour cela que vous êtes venus vous installer par ici ?

\- Mouais, maugréa Dean, sachant très bien que ce n'était pas du tout à cause de ça.

\- Vous savez, vous devriez faire attention à vous deux. Les hommes d'ici ne sont pas très enclins à accueillir des… enfin, des gens comme vous, vous savez.

\- On n'est pas gays, dit Dean un peu trop rapidement. Cas' n'est pas mon compagnon. C'est juste… compliqué.

\- Je vois, on dira que c'est compliqué et que je n'ai rien vu, dit-elle et Dean laissa tomber. Il ne pourrait de toute façon pas lui faire comprendre leur situation sans tout devoir lui expliquer. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas le faire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel était assis à la table de la cuisine quand Dean entra dans la maison. L'ange mâchouillait un haricot entre ses dents tous en écrivant sur un papier.

\- Ne débarque plus dans la grange, grinça Dean, s'asseyant en face de Castiel qui leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Les anges parlaient. Tellement de voix… c'était assourdissant.

\- Ouais, mais ne viens quand même pas, c'est tout. La cliente a pensé que toi et moi, on…

\- On est en couple ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Pourquoi est-ce toujours la première pensée qui vient à l'esprit des gens quand ils nous voient ensemble ? Je pourrais être ton frère ou un ami.

\- On se ressemble pas du tout, tu pourras jamais passer pour être mon frère.

\- Sam ne te ressemble pas, j'ai remarqué, mais il est ton frère.

Dean serra les mâchoires pour s'empêcher d'envoyer chier l'ange en face de lui. Il l'emmerdait, à toujours chercher la petite bête, à toujours le contredire.

-Bon, ça disait quoi sur Radio Angélique ?

\- Le sol a tremblé à New-York. Une force très puissante est sur Terre et les anges pensent qu'il peut s'agir de Lucifer. C'est ce que j'ai traduit pour toi sur la feuille.

Dean se leva pour se pencher sur la feuille et soupira.

\- T'as pas traduit, Cas'. C'est quoi ces signes ?

\- C'est de l'Enochien.

\- Bien sûr, voyons. Je ne sais pas lire l'Enochien, tu te souviens ? Je ne suis pas un foutu ange du Seigneur.

\- Oh !

Castiel arrondi la bouche de surprise puis un sourire discret détendit son visage. Il haussa les épaules.

\- T'as bouffé tous les haricots ? demanda le Winchester, se remettant à sa place sur sa chaise.

\- Bien sûr que non. Dean, va-t-on laver du linge ce soir ?

\- Arrête de faire ça, grinça le jeune humain.

\- Faire quoi ?

\- Sauter d'une conversation à une autre sans prévenir et sans qu'elles aient de rapport entre elles, c'est fatigant.

\- Sais-tu quand ton frère va arriver ici ?

Dean se leva et tourna le dos à l'ange. Il le faisait exprès ou quoi ?

\- Tu sais quoi, je laisse tomber. J'en ai marre de parler avec toi, tu réponds jamais à mes questions et tu changes de conversation sans prévenir. Et tu es l'être le plus contrariant que je connaisse

\- J'aime bien aller au lavomatic, je trouve cet endroit très relaxant.

Dean serra les poings et quitta la cuisine avant de ne plus pouvoir se retenir de frapper l'ange du Seigneur. D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait impliquer de frapper un ange ? Serait-il puni par une force divine à un moment donné ?

Dean pouffa face à ses pensées ridicules et ferma la porte de sa chambre, puis s'appuya dessus et soupira. Ça allait être vraiment compliqué !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean ôta ses vêtements dans la salle de bain et les laissa par terre sur le carrelage froid. Il se dirigea vers la baignoire et fit couler le robinet avant d'entrer dedans et de fermer le rideau. Il plaça sa tête sous le jet du pommeau et respira calmement pendant que l'eau chaude coulait sur lui, détendant doucement ses muscles. Il grogna en rejetant la tête en arrière. Ses muscles étaient contractés et durs, cet ange l'irritait de plus en plus. Castiel était sympa, mais complètement à côté de la plaque en ce qui concernait le monde des humains ainsi que leur us et coutumes. Tout posait problème avec lui. La moindre explication sur la vie humaine provoquait soit de l'énervement chez Dean, soit une totale incompréhension chez l'ange.

\- Il va me rendre dingue, maugréa Dean, puis il sursauta quand la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit à la volée. Il coupa l'eau en tendant l'oreille. Il entendit des pas précipités puis le rideau s'ouvrit brusquement.

\- Bordel, cria-t-il en faisant un bond dans la baignoire. C'est quoi ton souci ?

\- Les anges… ils confirment que c'est bien Lucifer qui est sur terre avec une de ses amies démon.

Dean ferma les yeux, mit une main devant son sexe et rouvrit les yeux après avoir pris une grande inspiration.

\- Castiel, je suis à poil sous la douche. Casse-toi ! J'en ai rien à foutre des anges. Ne viens pas me déranger.

\- Tu es en colère, dit Castiel, une pointe d'étonnement dans le regard.

\- Oui ! Oui je suis en colère. On ne vient pas déranger les gens quand ils prennent leur douche. Dégage !

\- Lucifer est sur terre.

\- J'en ai rien à branler. Même si Dieu était dans le jardin devant la maison, j'en aurais rien à battre en ce moment.

\- Qu'est-ce que Dieu ferait dans le jardin ? s'étonna Castiel en fronçant les sourcils.

Dean grogna, sortit de la baignoire et enroula un linge autour de ses hanches. Il se pinça l'arrête du nez entre deux doigts, les yeux fermés, respirant profondément, puis fit face à l'ange.

\- Écoute Castiel, les humains…, non, tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber.

Et il partit dans sa chambre, laissant l'ange dans la salle de bain.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Dean, est-ce que tu es toujours en colère contre moi ? demanda l'ange, planté devant la porte fermée à clé de l'humain. Je te présente mes excuses pour être entré dans ta douche.

Dean soupira, couché sur son lit, un bras derrière la tête, une main sur son ventre, toujours avec son linge autour de sa taille.

\- Peut-être que je suis censé faire quelque chose pour te montrer que je ne cherchais pas à te mettre en colère. J'ai remarqué quand tu es sorti de la baignoire que tu as une griffure sur le bras, peut-être que si je te soigne, tu ne seras plus en colère.

Dean se redressa sur son lit. Jusqu'où l'ange pouvait bien aller pour se faire pardonner, hein ? Que pouvait-il proposer ?

\- Je te rends ton t-shirt avec ce nom de groupe que tu aimes, tu as raison, il est trop grand pour moi. Je n'en ai pas besoin. On ira acheter des habits pour moi demain.

Dean pouffa et se leva lentement de son lit. Il défit son linge de ses hanches, enfila un bas de jogging qui traînait sur le sol et alla se placer vers la porte. Il entendit Castiel bouger de l'autre côté, sûrement, enlevait-il son t-shirt.

\- Il est propre, vu que je ne peux pas me salir. Tu avais peut-être envie de le porter aujourd'hui et je t'en ai empêché sans m'en rendre compte. Je peux faire à manger pour toi si tu veux.

\- Tu sais cuisiner ? demanda Dean, intéressé par la proposition de l'ange.

\- Non… mais je pense que je peux apprendre. Il y a sûrement des vidéos sur les pages de recherches internet que tu m'as montré. Je sais faire des recherches comme tu m'a dit.

Un sourire attendri détendit le visage de Dean et il se passa une main sur le front. Cet ange était adorable parfois, il fallait bien le reconnaître.

\- Je peux te rendre les habits que je t'ai pris ce matin et remettre les miens. Ceux que j'avais sur moi quand on s'est rencontré avec ce manteau que tu trouves très moche.

Dean ouvrit la porte brusquement dans l'idée de dire à Castiel de ne pas se dévêtir, que ce n'était pas nécessaire, mais l'ange claqua dans ses doigts au même moment et il apparut nu devant l'humain qui, les yeux ronds, resta figé sur place. Son regard glissa sur le corps humain de l'ange et il déglutit difficilement.

\- Peut-être que je peux faire encore autre chose pour te rendre heureux, proposa l'ange et Dean referma la porte en soufflant. Il appuya son dos contre le bois. Ok, ça, ce n'était pas du tout prévu et ce qui n'avait pas été prévu non plus, c'est que ses pensées et son corps aient été émoustillés par la vue du corps nu de Castiel devant lui.

\- Tu veux que je fasse à manger ? demanda l'ange et Dean eut toutes les difficultés du monde à articuler :

\- No-non on-on v-va aller au res-resto !

Et Dean soupira de soulagement quand il entendit Castiel s'en aller dans sa chambre.

\- Bordel, souffla-t-il en posant sa main contre son sexe devenu un peu dur quand son regard avait glissé sur le corps de Castiel. C'est un ange, imbécile, et au cas où t'as pas remarqué, il a une queue et des couilles. C'est pas notre truc, il me semble !

Dean rejeta la réponse que son esprit tenta de lui donner et il s'empressa d'emprisonner le petit sentiment de malaise qui l'avait brièvement assailli derrière le rempart de muraille qu'il avait édifié il y avait bien longtemps dans son cœur.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean coula un regard vers Castiel, qui, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté, scrutait la machine à laver devant lui.

'' Tu vois que tu y penses'' lui murmura son esprit et il repoussa cette pensée de toutes ses forces.

''Ferme-la, imbécile. Tu sais où ce genre de pensées nous mène, hein. On en a déjà fait l'expérience par le passé. Rien de bon ne sort jamais de ça, alors définitivement, ferme-la. C'est même pas ne serait-ce qu'un peu envisageable.''

Et Dean enfourna un tas de linge propre mais mouillé dans le sèche-linge, se détournant de l'ange par la même occasion.

* * *

 **C'est pas tous les jours évident de partager sa vie avec Castiel. Pauvre Dean... en plus, il manque de patience.**

 **Le prochain chapitre va parler de Dean. De sa vie, son enfance, son père... ce qu'il a vécu. D'ailleurs le titre est : Derrière le mur de Dean.**

 **Mais je peux pas vous dire quand je le mettrai...**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	22. Derrière le mur de Dean

**Bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre de Feathers and pistols pour cette fin d'après-midi.**

 **le 22 déjà...**

 **Merci à Calliope pour les corrections.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 22 : Derrière le mur de Dean**

.

Un objet en bois claqua sur le bureau et Dean leva les yeux pour rencontrer le regard rempli de désapprobation de son père. Il se tassa sur lui-même et retint sa respiration aussi discrètement qu'il le put.

\- Donc, qu'est-ce que j'ai devant moi, hein ? demanda John, ne lâchant pas son fils du regard.

Le petit garçon ne répondit pas. L'objet en bois claqua encore une fois sur le bureau et Dean comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une règle comme celle que les profs utilisaient en classe.

\- Je n'ai pas entendu ta réponse, siffla John, en se penchant pour que ses yeux soient en face de ceux de son fils. Et, ne retiens pas ton souffle ! hurla-t-il en abattant son poing sur le bois blanc.

Dean relâcha tout l'air qu'il avait réussi à retenir et se sentit faible d'un seul coup. Plus petit qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

\- Je-j'ai ri-rien d-d-dit, bégaya-t-il doucement.

\- C'est aussi ce qu'il m'avait semblé. Je t'ai posé une question, Dean, je veux une réponse, MAINTENANT !

Dean sursauta quand John lui hurla le dernier mot au visage et passa une main sur son nez pour y essuyer les postillons qu'il avait de nouveau reçus.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai devant moi ?

\- Heu… moi, répondit l'enfant, pas certain que c'était ce qu'il devait dire.

\- Et toi, t'es qui ?

\- De- Dean Winchester.

\- Mon fils, donc ?

\- Oui.

John laissa tomber un cahier ouvert devant son fils et lui baissa la tête de force, une main fermement cramponnée dans sa nuque.

\- C'est écrit quoi, là ?

\- Je-Je ne dois pas dire à des copains que je les aime.

John relâcha la nuque de son fils et recula d'un pas. Il se pencha encore vers son fils et capta son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as bien dit à des copains que tu les aimes, hein ?

\- N-n-non, bredouilla l'enfant, reculant le plus possible sur sa chaise.

\- Alors, ton professeur est un menteur ?

\- N-non.

\- Alors, c'est toi qui mens ?

Dean baissa la tête, mais John agrippa son menton d'une main.

\- Regarde-moi quand tu me parles ! C'est toi qui me mens ?

L'enfant se contenta de secouer la tête, incapable de parler, les yeux grands ouverts, écarquillés de terreur. Il croisa les jambes et tout son corps se tendit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna John et il arrondit les yeux quand un bruit étrange parvint à ses oreilles. Il vit Dean fermer les yeux fortement et comprit soudain. Son fils était en train de pisser dans son froc, assis sur sa chaise.

\- Ah, je comprends pourquoi tu dis à tes copains que tu les aimes, t'es une lopette en fait. Une vraie. Qui se pisse dessus dès qu'il a honte d'avoir menti.

L'enfant éclata en sanglots et tout devient noir autour de lui. Il ferma les yeux et les rouvrit quand il entendit des rires d'enfants.

* * *

Il était au milieu d'un cercle formé par des garçons de son âge, mais un peu plus grands que lui et surtout, tous plus costauds.

\- Alors Winchester ? T'es pas venu avec nous voir les filles dans les douches ?

\- N-non, répondit Dean en secouant la tête.

\- Oooh, on devrait peut-être lui donner une médaille ? Hein, les gars, on devrait, vous pensez ?

Un oui général retentit dans les airs, un cri unanime, enthousiaste, plein de sarcasme et un garçon aux cheveux bruns entra dans le champ de vision de Dean.

\- Pourquoi t'es pas venu ?

\- C'est pas… c'est pas bien.

\- Ah, c'est pas bien d'aller voir les filles sous la douche ? Et regarder les garçons sous la douche, c'est bien ça ?

\- J'ai pas…

Mais Dean tomba à terre quand un coup puissant dans son ventre le fit se plier en deux en plein milieu de la cour de récré. Il ferma les yeux, retenant des larmes qui auraient été malvenues et tout devint noir une fois de plus.

* * *

L'enfant rouvrit les yeux et constata qu'il avait grandi. Il avait onze ans, à peine et regardait par l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine. Il y avait sa maman au milieu de la pièce et son père en face d'elle.

\- Je ne peux plus, John. J'ai accepté, mais là, je ne peux plus.

\- Tu veux me jeter dehors ?

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. Je ne veux pas te jeter dehors, je veux que tu partes de toi-même.

\- Et les garçons ?

\- Les garçons choisiront. S'ils veulent partir avec toi, je ne les retiendrai pas. Dean est en âge de décider de ce qu'il veut faire et Sam le suivra certainement n'importe où.

\- Tu te rends compte que tu vas les priver d'un de leurs parents pour des histoires personnelles.

\- Personnelles ? Enfin John, tu lui as fait un enfant ! C'est pas seulement personnel. J'avais accepté le fait que tu aies besoin de coucher ailleurs. Ton grand amour des femmes et le fait que tu es beaucoup sur la route, donc souvent loin de moi, mais ça… je ne peux pas. Elle a eu un fils, de toi !

\- Alors, notre famille passe après ton petit ego personnel ?

Mary baissa la tête, affligée. John s'obstinait à ne pas vouloir comprendre et c'était lui qui l'accusait d'être égoïste ! Un comble. Elle quitta la cuisine en se dirigeant vers le salon. Dean resta à sa place et vit son père abattre son poing sur le meuble de l'évier. Il prit un verre dans l'armoire, le posa durement sur la table et pour finir, il prit une bouteille dans la réserve, l'ouvrit et se servit un verre d'un liquide ambré qu'il avala rapidement. Dean ferma les yeux en serrant les poings et quand il les rouvrit, il était ailleurs.

* * *

Il reconnut sa chambre, dans la maison de son père, celle où il avait vécu dans le Delaware. Il regarda autour de lui. Tout était à sa place. Son lit, son armoire, sa commode, son bureau, sa lampe de chevet, ses posters d'AC/DC, de Led Zeppelin, de Metallica. Il entendit des pas lourd dans l'escalier et se figea. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et John entra dans la pièce.

\- Je sais que tu en as un. Où est-il ? demanda le père en regardant partout autour de lui.

\- Q-quoi ? bredouilla Dean.

\- Tu le sais très bien. Je parle du magazine pour adultes que tu as demandé au frère d'un de tes amis de t'acheter. Ne t'avise même pas d'essayer de mentir.

John abattit son poing dans le mur et Dean sursauta. Bien sûr qu'il voyait de quoi son père parlait. Il savait très bien, sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas avouer. C'était au-dessus de ses forces.

\- Il n'est pas question que ce soient d'autres personnes qui te filent ce genre de magazines. Si t'en veux, j'en ai dans ma chambre et tu le sais très bien.

\- Papa…, souffla le jeune garçon en baissant la tête.

John fronça les sourcils.

\- Que me caches-tu ?

\- R-rien, répondit précipitamment Dean en relevant la tête. Rien !

John avança dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire. Il en sortit tout le contenu qu'il lança à travers la chambre, puis, n'ayant pas trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il fit de même avec les affaires de la commode, du bureau et de la table de nuit. Puis il souleva le matelas du lit. Rien, il n'y avait rien. John se gratta la tête en réfléchissant. S'il était un gosse de quinze ans qui voulait cacher un magazine pour adultes à son père, où le mettrait-il ? John attrapa l'oreiller de Dean et retira le garnissage d'un coup sec. Un magazine tomba sur le sol et Dean se sentit blêmir d'un seul coup, brusquement. John ramassa le journal, le regarda une seconde puis le jeta de toutes ses forces sur son fils qui le reçut en pleine tête.

\- Tu me dégoûtes ! hurla John à son fils.

\- Je v-vou-voulais pas ça. C'est la faute de Maxim… C'était pas ça que-

\- Arrête de mentir ! cria John, approchant de son fils. Ne mêle pas les autres à tes déviances. C'est un magazine pour tafioles avec des mecs à moitié à poil habillés en cow-boy. Tu te moques de moi ? C'est exactement ce que tu voulais. C'est ce que tu as osé demander au frère d'un camarade de classe. Il est allé le raconter partout, maintenant. Mon fils passe pour être un putain de PD. Bravo.

\- Pardon, dit le jeune homme, les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je veux que tu changes, sinon je te renvoie chez ta mère et tu ne me reverras pas. Je prendrai ton frère avec moi, et lui non plus, tu ne le reverras pas.

\- Je vais changer, je te le jure, mais ne fais pas ça, cria Dean, rapidement, avant que son père ne change d'avis.

John sortit de la chambre et revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux magazines dans les mains. Il les tendit à son fils qui n'osa pas les prendre. Alors John les posa sur la table de nuit vidée de ses affaires.

\- C'est ça que tu dois regarder. C'est ça qui doit t'intéresser. Pas les cow-boy. Brûle-moi cette abomination tout de suite.

Dean hocha la tête et courut dans le jardin. Il jeta le magazine dans un tonneau et y mit le feu. Il ferma les yeux pour ravaler le regret que lui provoquait l'idée de savoir que son précieux magazine était désormais en cendres et il rouvrit les yeux.

* * *

Il était presque adulte, dans le jardin de la maison de sa mère. John venait de mourir. Sam était là, cheveux dans la nuque, mine basse. Il était adolescent. Le petit frère posa sa main sur l'épaule de son aîné.

\- Dean…, mais le reste mourut dans sa gorge quand il sanglota en se passant une main sur les yeux. T'as changé, réussit-il à articuler.

C'était pas vrai. Il se trompait. Dean avait promis de changer, mais il n'y était pas arrivé et maintenant, John était mort. Il ne verrait jamais que Dean pouvait changer et il se promit qu'il allait le faire cette fois.

\- Je vais retaper l'Impala, annonça Dean et Sam ne fit aucun commentaire.

Dean ferma les yeux pour ne pas pleurer quand il vit le cercueil se fermer doucement.

* * *

Ça sentait la sueur, le sang et la bière et Dean ouvrit les yeux une nouvelle fois. Il était adulte. Il avait vingt-cinq ans, il le savait. Il fêtait son anniversaire et le Road House était plein à craquer. Jo était là et dansait avec Ellen au fond de la salle. Bobby était là. Il buvait une bière. Une fille était à la gauche de Dean, une autre à sa droite et le jeune homme essaya de se souvenir de leurs prénoms, mais il n'en savait rien, et c'était visiblement pas important. La porte du Road House s'ouvrit et Dean tourna la tête. C'était soirée privée, alors qui osait venir déranger la fête ? Il s'agissait d'un mec. Fin, au corps élancé, à la dégaine bizarre et à la coupe de cheveux spéciale.

\- Y a une chambre pour un voyageur en cavale ? demanda-t-il tout haut et Dean se mordilla la lèvre. C'était qui, ce mec ? Il ne l'avait jamais vu. Ellen arrêta de danser et s'approcha du nouveau venu.

\- C'est soir de fête, on est là pour le jeune homme à femmes assis juste là, dit Ellen en montrant Dean d'un signe de tête.

L'inconnu croisa le regard de Dean et ce dernier se sentit rougir. Aussi, détourna-t-il la tête et lâcha un grognement, comme si la présence du mec l'avait mis en vrac.

\- Juste une bière et une chambre, je demande rien d'autre… enfin… y a internet dans ce bar ?

Ellen secoua la tête.

\- Bon, ben pour ce soir, une bière et une chambre ?

\- Ça, ça peut le faire. Il en pense quoi le roi de la soirée ? demanda Ellen, posant une main sur l'épaule de Dean.

Le jeune homme évita de tourner la tête vers l'inconnu et il grogna un 'pas de problème' un peu étouffé et pas très naturel, mais personne ne s'en formalisa.

Le mec s'assit au bar et Dean osa couler un regard sur lui. Il était vêtu d'un jean noir, d'un t-shirt à manche courtes et portait par dessus un gilet ouvert. Il avait les cheveux longs dans la nuque et court sur le crâne. C'était un drôle de type, à n'en pas douter. Ellen déposa une bière devant lui et il se leva de son tabouret tout en la prenant dans la main. Il vint vers Dean et leva la bière au-dessus de sa tête.

\- À ta santé, mec, dit-il, le regard braqué sur son vis-à-vis et Dean leva sa propre bière en faisant un effort surhumain pour ne pas rougir. Merci de m'avoir laissé rester.

\- Y a pas de quoi.

\- Ash, dit le jeune homme en tendant sa main libre à Dean qui la serra avant de répondre dans un souffle :

\- Dean.

Ash lui fit un clin d'œil et Dean ferma les yeux pour ne pas avoir envie de dégager les filles qui étaient à ses côtés et proposer à Ash de les remplacer.

* * *

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit la nuit, les étoiles…. Sentit l'odeur du Road House derrière lui et constata qu'il était assis sur le seuil de l'établissement, seul, après sa soirée.

La porte s'ouvrit, une ombre passa à côté de Dean et s'arrêta pour se retourner face à lui.

\- Bon sang, les nuits sont fraîches dans le coin.

Dean leva les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de Ash.

\- Heu.. un peu.

\- Belle fête, hein ?

\- Ouais.

\- Du coup, ça te fait combien ?

\- Un quart de siècle.

\- Faut bien y passer un jour. Bon, j'avais besoin d'un truc dans ma bagnole.

Et Ash laissa Dean pour se diriger vers un tacot garé comme une daube devant le Road House. Il en ouvrit la portière, se pencha dans la voiture et Dean ne put détacher son regard de ce jeune homme un peu étrange. Il prit quelque chose sur le siège passager, se redressa et ferma la portière. Il tenait dans ses mains un carton, revint vers Dean pour s'arrêter à sa hauteur et s'asseoir sur le seuil.

\- Presque toute ma vie est là-dedans, dit Ash en posant le carton entre ses jambes.

\- Tu viens pas du coin, hein ?

\- Absolument pas. J'étais à Boston.

\- Comment t'es arrivé dans ce trou paumé ?

\- Le besoin de dormir, surtout. C'est pas dit que je reste ici. Et toi ? Parce que ça se voit que t'es pas d'ici non plus.

\- Longue histoire. Un problème avec mon frère il y a trois ans et j'ai atterri chez Bobby Singer. À la casse automobiles.

\- Han ouais, je l'ai vue à l'entrée de la ville. Et t'es arrivé d'où ?

\- Lawrence, Kansas.

\- Héé, un homme à femmes venu du Kansas.

Dean baissa la tête, mal à l'aise.

\- Il faut pas toujours écouter Ellen. Des fois, elle exagère.

\- Elle exagère parce que t'es pas un mec qui attire les femmes ou parce que t'es pas un mec qui voudrait attirer les femmes ?

Dean releva la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de son vis-à vis.

\- Heu…

\- T'inquiète, je suis un génie, c'est pour ça.

Ash se leva, prit son carton dans ses mains et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il s'arrêta soudain.

\- Tu devrais pas rentrer en bagnole avec tout l'alcool que tu as bu. J'dis ça pour toi. Ellen a sûrement une place dans une chambre, sinon, si ça t'embête de la déranger pour ça, y a de la place dans ma piaule. Je suis pas contre un peu de compagnie.

Et Ash disparut dans le Road House.

Dean resta sur le seuil à se triturer les mains entre elles pendant près d'une heure, puis il se leva, entra à son tour dans le Road House et se dirigea à l'étage sans attendre. Il frappa à une porte qui s'ouvrit doucement et il pénétra dans la pièce après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait pas âme qui vive aux alentours. Il ferma les yeux quand la porte se referma dans son dos et qu'une main lui caressa l'épaule et la base de la nuque.

* * *

Une lumière bleue illuminait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait et Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il était face à quelque chose d'étrange. Quelque chose qui semblait non palpable mais qui lui parlait.

\- Dean… tu as fais le bon choix. Tu le sais, n'est-ce- pas ?

\- Heu…

\- Tu sais qui je suis ?

\- Ca-Castiel, dit-il hésitant, pas sûr d'y croire vraiment.

\- C'est ça. Tu me vois sous une forme alternative de ma personne. Ce que tu vois-là, cette lumière, c'est ma grâce qui vibre quand tu m'appelles.

\- Quand je t'appelle ?

\- Ton âme. Elle appelle ma grâce. Elle l'a appelée dès notre rencontre, Dean, et il y a sûrement une raison à cela, mais je ne sais pas laquelle. Tu as fait le choix de m'aider et c'était le bon.

\- Ben… tant mieux. On… on est où, là ?

\- Dans ton rêve. Il fallait que je te parle, que tu voies cette forme de ma grâce. Celle qui vibre.

Dean ouvrit les yeux brusquement et se redressa dans son lit puis il sursauta quand une voix grave lui dit :

\- Hello Dean ! La fin de ton rêve était plus agréable que le début, j'espère.

* * *

 **vous avez vu, j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de mettre un de mes petits ships coup de coeur de SPN, Ash et Dean**

 **Je sais que pas grand monde les voit ensemble, mais moi si, et j'adore cette idée.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. je dois dire qu'il a été assez dur à écrire à cause de la ''violence'' dont John fait preuve dedans. ça me faisait mal pour Dean, mais c'était nécessaire.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite (après pâques)**

 **KtsuneA**


	23. L'ange aux cheveux noirs

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui**

 **j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **et merci à Calliope**

* * *

 **Chapitre 23 : L'ange aux cheveux noirs**

.

Dean regardait de loin Castiel, qui, assis par terre devant la maison, traçait des dessins avec un tournevis plat sur la terre sèche. Il l'observait depuis un moment, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de cet être tout à fait singulier qui vivait avec lui. La nuit même, Dean avait eu la trouille quand Castiel lui avait parlé et qu'il avait réalisé que celui-ci était assis au bord de son lit. L'humain avait explosé.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

\- J'ai senti que tu avais besoin de moi pour apaiser tes rêves, avait répondu Castiel, très naturellement.

\- Apaiser mes… rêves ? s'était étonné le jeune homme, haussant les sourcils.

\- Je suis apte à faire cela aussi.

\- Tu… je comprends pas. Je dois être idiot, je crois. Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? répéta l'ange, perdu.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu dans ma chambre ? Explique-moi comme si j'avais cinq ans parce que je comprends pas.

\- Eh bien, tu semblais être plongé dans un cauchemar, ou plusieurs même, alors je suis venu apaiser tes songes. Tu semblais être en plein doute. J'ai voulu te rassurer pour t'apaiser. C'est important pour les humains de bien dormir.

\- Tu… tu t'es glissé dans ma tête ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui.

Dean recula dans son lit pour s'éloigner de l'ange.

\- Tu t'es glissé dans ma tête ? cria l'humain, presque terrifié, soudain tendu plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais encore été en présence de Castiel.

\- En quelque sorte. Je ne peux pas me glisser dans ta tête, Dean. J'ai juste… apaisé tes songes. Ton esprit était moins lourd à la fin, plus léger, c'est tout.

\- T'as vu mes rêves ?

\- Non. Je ne peux pas faire cela. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?

Dean posa une main sur son coeur et souffla, rassuré.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Castiel.

\- Sors de ma chambre. Ne t'approche plus de moi. Fous la paix à mes rêves et à tout le reste. Je veux que tu restes à plus de deux mètres de moi, tout le temps.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et Dean hurla :

\- Casse-toi !

Alors Castiel se leva et quitta la chambre de l'humain pour aller s'asseoir sur son lit, dans sa chambre à lui.

Dean ne s'était pas rendormi.

* * *

Castiel avait respecté dès le lever de Dean la demande qu'il lui avait faite durant la nuit. Il ne l'approchait plus et se tenait loin de lui. Voire même, plus loin que Dean ne l'avait prévu.

Mais Dean n'osait pas venir plus près de lui, alors il regardait l'ange dessiner sur le sol, de loin. Castiel était habillé avec un jean noir qui appartenait à Dean et un t-shirt noir avec le logo d'une marque de bière dessus, trop large. Ses cheveux noirs n'étaient pas coiffés et Dean ferma les yeux, douloureusement.

\- Bordel… pas un ange, espèce de con.

Dean décrocha enfin son regard de Castiel et partit dans la grange qui servait de garage pour les réparations de voitures. Il avait du boulot à faire, ça lui éviterait au moins de penser à des conneries à propos d'un ange aux cheveux ébouriffés.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean passa derrière l'ange, en veillant à maintenir une distance de deux mètres entre lui et Castiel, et regarda attentivement la suite de petits dessins qu'il avait tracés sur le sol.

\- C'est de l'Enochien, précisa soudain Castiel comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de l'humain.

\- Et pourquoi tu fais des graffitis angéliques devant la maison ? Tu te prends pour un artiste de street art ?

\- Je n'avais rien d'autre à faire.

Dean roula des yeux, vit Castiel se lever et se retourner face à lui.

\- Un mètre quatre-vingt quinze.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean.

\- Tu es à moins de deux mètres de moi, alors je te propose que je vais reculer pour respecter la règle puisque tu as dit qu-

\- Oublie ce que j'ai dit. De toute façon, faut qu'on aille t'acheter des habits. J'en ai marre de te voir traîner dans les miens, dit l'humain, voulant paraître un peu sec mais il sourit et l'ange lui rendit son sourire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je me suis emporté, cette nuit… tu sais.. quand j'ai crié…, dit Dean, maladroitement, conduisant pour rejoindre Austin avec Castiel à ses côtés.

\- Peut-être que je ne devrais plus t'aider quand tu fais de mauvais rêves. Mais seulement, je suis intervenu parce que j'ai senti des vibrations mauvaises émaner de toi et j'ai voulu les faire partir pour que tu dormes mieux.

\- Cas ', toi et moi, on devrait s'en tenir à des relations strictement… tu sais… juste le fait que… on vit dans la même maison, mais on doit mener chacun nos vies, tu vois. On ne partage que les pièces communes.

\- Nous ne sommes pas en couple, annonça Castiel, fier de lui, comme s'il avait retenu une leçon importante et Dean fit un écart sur la route involontaire, puis redressa son volant rapidement.

\- Tu sais, t'es pas obligé de le dire tout le temps. Si tu le dis sans arrêt à tout le monde, ça va paraître louche.

\- Je ne le dirai plus, alors.

\- Bien. Dis, ça voulait dire quelque chose ton écriture devant la maison ?

\- Oui. Je racontais juste ma vision de la Terre.

\- Tu le racontais à qui ?

\- Je me suis dit que si je ne pouvais pas parler aux anges, je pouvais peut-être leur écrire. Mais je ne crois pas que cela ait marché. La terre, ce n'est pas un support pour écrire aux anges.

\- Ah, dit Dean qui ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. T'as besoin de papier ?

\- Pourquoi faire ?

\- Pour écrire aux anges ?

Castiel fronça les sourcils, réfléchit puis secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je ne crois pas que cela marcherait.

\- Ah.

\- Je ne tiens pas absolument à leur parler, tu sais. C'est juste que je ne savais pas quoi faire et je devais me tenir loin de toi, alors je me suis mis à écrire. Je voulais dire que la Terre est intéressante. Ce n'est pas un simple caillou sans intérêt comme beaucoup d'anges le croient et les humains ne sont pas seulement des primates insignifiants.

\- Fallait vraiment que tu vives parmi les humains pour penser ça ?

\- Les anges ne sont pas censés connaître les humains. On nous dit juste que vous êtes des êtres inférieurs à nous, sans pouvoirs, avec la capacité de douter et de faire le mal.

\- En gros, vous pensez que les anges sont meilleurs que les humains ?

\- En quelque sorte, oui. Mais je n'ai jamais vraiment été de cet avis… ou du moins, pas complètement, parce que j'ai toujours aimé observer la Terre. Il y a un endroit au Paradis d'où il est possible de voir le monde et les humains, mais ce n'est pas toujours très clair et parfois, on ne distingue pas grand chose, juste des âmes qui se croisent ou qui vivent ensemble.

\- On ne vit vraiment pas dans la même dimension.

\- C'est vrai, ce que tu dis. Nous ne vivions pas dans une dimension identique, avec les mêmes critères, mais maintenant, je suis ici et je dois apprendre.

\- Le Paradis te manque ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'est le manque.

\- Euh.. le manque… c'est quand tu sens que tu as besoin de quelque chose que tu n'as plus. Quelque chose que tu as connu et qui t'a été enlevé.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin du Paradis.

\- Mais, est-ce que tu aimerais y retourner ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Si mon Père m'a mis sur cette Terre, c'est que c'est là que je dois être. Je ne me pose pas plus de question, je fais ce qu'on attend de moi, c'est tout.

\- Je vois. T'es juste un soldat bien dressé. Ça t'est jamais arrivé de te demander si ce qu'on te disait de faire était bien ou pas ?

\- Non. Les ordres viennent de Père, alors c'est forcément toujours bien et toujours pour le bien de tout le monde.

Dean secoua la tête. Il ne s'attendait pas à un tel discours de la part d'un ange.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel ouvrit le rideau de la cabine pour se changer et entra dans le petit espace.

\- Dean, que suis-je censé faire maintenant ? demanda-t-il au jeune humain qui s'était assis sur une banquette se trouvant en face des cabines.

\- Tu fermes le rideau, tu enlèves les habits que tu as mis ce matin et tu enfiles les nouveaux.

\- Comment ?

Dean se frappa le front avec sa main. Castiel avait-il décidé de l'épuiser moralement ces derniers jours ? L'humain se leva, ferma d'un coup sec le rideau et repartit s'asseoir à sa place.

\- Et maintenant, que suis-je censé faire ? cria Castiel.

\- Tu as mis les nouveaux habits ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors dis-moi si ça te plaît et si ça te va ?

\- Euh… je crois.

Dean roula des yeux, se releva et ouvrit le rideau. Il détailla l'ange des pieds à la tête. Castiel avait choisi de revêtir un jean bleu ciel, légèrement slim, un t-shirt noir et une chemise à manches courtes par-dessus, restée ouverte.

Dean le tira hors de la cabine.

\- Ben, ça m'a l'air pas mal, ça. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en pense ? demanda l'ange en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Est-ce que tu es bien dans ces habits ?

\- Eh bien, techniquement, je n'en aurais pas franchement besoin, mais comme les humains ne vivent pas complètement nus, je-

\- Ne fais pas des phrases à rallonge. Tu es bien dedans ou non ?

\- Oui. … Enfin, je crois…

Dean leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu sais quoi, on va acheter ces habits. Je sens que si je continue de te demander ton avis, on va en avoir pour la journée. Retourne dans la cabine et change-toi.

\- Me changer en quoi ?

\- Change de vêtements. Remets-ceux que tu avais avant.

Castiel tourna les talons et rentra dans la cabine. Il claqua des doigts et se retrouva nu devant Dean qui sursauta et ferma le rideau d'un coup sec, le coeur battant. Il se retourna pour contrôler si au moins personne n'avait rien remarqué et il respira longuement pour retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal. Le rideau s'ouvrit derrière lui et Castiel le percuta. Dean se retourna brusquement, contrôla en vitesse que Castiel fût habillé correctement et lui arracha les habits du magasin des mains. Il se dirigea vers les caisses sans attendre l'ange qui resta sur place à cligner des yeux, se demanda s'il avait encore fait quelque chose de travers. Dean revint le chercher quelques minutes plus tard et lui tendit un sac en papier que Castiel tint dans sa main par l'anse en quittant le magasin.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Quand tu es dans un magasin, tu ne peux pas claquer dans tes doigts pour te dévêtir et te vêtir, si on te repère, t'es foutu, tu comprends ? Et pense toujours à fermer le rideau, chuchota Dean, tout près de Castiel.

\- Les humains ont un problème avec la nudité. Vous êtes les seuls animaux qui vous couvrez le corps, répliqua l'ange sur le même ton.

\- Fais juste ce que je te dis sans te lancer à chaque fois dans des théories à la con. Tu vis chez les humains, tu as l'apparence d'un humain, mais tu te comportes comme si tu venais d'une autre planète ou comme si tu avais un problème mental.

\- Je ne viens pas d'une autre planète, râla Castiel, je viens du Paradis, dit-il plus fortement et les passants qui marchaient devant lui et Dean se retournèrent brusquement.

\- Faites pas attention, il a eu un accident de la route récemment. Il est un peu à l'ouest des fois, annonça le jeune humain.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je trouve le fait de se vêtir ridicule que je suis fou.

\- Tu veux bien te taire et me laisser gérer ? grogna Dean, faisant les gros yeux pour faire comprendre à Castiel de la fermer.

\- Je ne vois pas le problème que les humains ont avec la nu-

\- Castiel, ferme-la tout de suite ! cria Dean et l'ange se tut enfin, penchant la tête sur le côté. Il scruta Dean, puis les passants autour d'eux, plus nombreux qu'auparavant et réalisa soudain qu'il venait de mettre l'humain dans l'embarras devant des êtres de la même espèce que lui.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla l'ange.

Dean regarda autour de lui et une vieille dame s'approcha.

\- Si votre ami est malade, vous ne devriez pas lui parler de cette façon. J'ai mon mari qui perd la tête depuis deux ans, lui crier dessus aggrave les choses, je le sais.

\- De quel droit vous vous mêlez de ça ? Rentrez chez vous et occupez-vous de vos miches, ça vaudra mieux.

\- Oh, la jeunesse est si imbue d'elle-même de nos jours, c'est déplorable, dit la vieille dame, courroucée, se détournant pour s'en aller.

\- Tu vois ce que tu provoques ? cracha Dean, s'approchant de Castiel d'un pas et ancrant son regard dans le sien.

\- Je voulais pas….

\- C'est toujours le même problème avec toi. À la maison comme en dehors. Tu veux jamais faire mal à la base mais tu fais toujours mal les choses. À croire que tu le fais exprès juste pour me faire chier.

Castiel avança d'un pas, défiant Dean du regard, les yeux plissés.

\- Je ne t'ai pas obligé à m'aider, tu peux très bien t'en aller et me laisser, je saurai gérer. Je suis né pour être soldat, je suis né pour obéir aux ordres de mes supérieurs et pour ne faire que ça.

\- Tes supérieurs ? Ah, ceux que tu peux pas contacter, tu veux dire ? grinça l'humain.

Castiel lui asséna un crochet du droit qui l'envoya en arrière et Dean perdit l'équilibre, se retrouvant les fesses sur le bitume. La foule s'écarta et Castiel voulut s'approcher de Dean pour le frapper à nouveau mais il s'arrêta net quand il reconnut le type qui s'était présenté au garage de Dean quelques jours plus tôt et qui l'avait traité de tafiole.

\- C'est fou que même quand elles se battent, les tafioles le font comme des femmelettes.

Dean tourna la tête et reconnut à son tour sans mal l'homophobe qui était venu au garage et en était reparti après avoir rencontré Castiel. Le même qui était au bar le soir même avec des potes à lui. Il se leva d'un bond et s'interposa entre le type et Castiel qui approchait déjà de lui.

\- Non, non, c'est une mauvaise idée, Cas', dit-il en posant ses deux mains à plat sur le torse de l'ange pour le retenir.

\- Ouais, t'as entendu, le maigrichon ? Écoute ton petit homme chéri, il a raison, c'est une mauvaise idée. Il n'a sûrement pas envie qu'on t'envoie au cimetière.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Dean plaqua une de ses mains sur ses lèvres, conscient que l'ange allait sûrement sortir une phrase dans le genre de '' je suis immortel'' ou une autre connerie du genre et ce n'était vraiment pas le moment.

\- Ah ben, on voit tout de suite lequel écarte les fesses dans le couple, ricana un autre mec derrière le gros qui était venu au garage et Dean se retourna en serrant les poings.

\- Vous feriez mieux de la fermer rapidement. Vous n'avez pas envie de savoir ce qui pourrait se passer si vous ne le faites pas, je vous l'assure.

Trois mecs ricanèrent et Dean remarqua soudain qu'il ne restait à présent que quatre cons qui se moquaient d'eux devant lui. Les autres passants avaient fui, sentant sûrement que la situation pouvait déraper à tout moment.

\- Oooh, la blondinette nous menace. Mais qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir nous faire, ma jolie, hein ?

\- Dean, écarte-toi, dit Castiel, tentant de passer devant l'humain, mais il ne lui en laissa pas la possibilité et avança vers les agresseurs.

\- Premièrement, apprenez à ouvrir les yeux, je suis pas blond, mais châtain et deuxièmement…

Dean abattit son poing dans la tête du gros mec venu devant chez lui et celui-ci vacilla sous la violence du coup. Ses potes le retinrent de justesse avant qu'il ne perde l'équilibre.

\- Salope ! cracha l'homme et il avança vers Dean avec ses trois compères. Le jeune homme ravala difficilement sa salive et pensa à fuir, mais un coup de poing dans le thorax le fit reculer et grogner de douleur.

\- Tu m'as cherché, petite fiotte, tu m'as trouvé.

Castiel vit l'homme sortir un pistolet de son blouson. Il paniqua, cria le nom de Dean et s'interposa entre lui et son agresseur. L'homme tira et Castiel regarda la balle se loger dans son corps d'humain. Ça piquait un peu, mais pas de quoi s'en faire. Il baissa la tête et regarda le sang couler de son torse.

\- Cas' ! paniqua Dean et il passa devant l'ange pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ça va ?

\- Je vais bien, répondit celui-ci. Ça pique un peu, mais ce n'est rien.

Dean se retourna quand il entendit le clic d'une arme dans son dos : l'homme qu'il avait frappé le visait. Il ferma les yeux, conscient qu'il n'aurait pas droit à une deuxième chance comme l'ange et soudain, il se sentit happé par quelque chose de fort, de rapide, d'étrange. Il ressentit une nausée violente dans son estomac.

* * *

Il ouvrit les yeux, vit sa maison devant lui, Castiel à ses côtés, une main sur son épaule et, aussitôt, il vomit sur place en se penchant en avant.

\- Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était ? dit-il, paniqué, en s'essuyant la bouche du revers de la manche.

Castiel cligna des yeux, regarda autour de lui et pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je crois que j'ai réussi à voler.

Dean arrondit la bouche et les yeux. QUOI ?

\- Hein ?

\- Dean, j'ai réussi à voler.

L'humain analysa la phrase et regarda encore une fois tout autour de lui. Il ne rêvait pas, il était bien devant la maison qu'il partageait avec Castiel et plus du tout dans la rue avec les agresseurs et celui qui voulait lui tirer dessus. Il regarda Castiel , vit du sang sur ses habits. Il baissa la tête pour regarder son corps, mais il était intact.

\- Mais…. Co-co-Comment t'as fait ça, putain ? cria-t-il et l'ange se posa la même question.

Il n'était pas censé avoir gardé ce pouvoir. Comment avait-il fait pour voler jusqu'ici ?

* * *

 **chapitre assez riche en émotion. Je dois dire que je l'aime beaucoup celui-là.**

 **à savoir que tout ce chapitre était prévu dans ma tête depuis le début, depuis que j'ai posé le premier mot de cette fic, il me fallait juste attendre le bon moment pour le glisser dans l'histoire :-)**

 **à bientôt pour la suite. (dans une dizaine de jours)**

 **KitsuneA**


	24. L'ange qui ne sait pas voler

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **alors, on s'était arrêté y a 10 jours sur Castiel qui avait sauvé Dean en volant.**

 **du coup... Sait-il volé ou non ? Était-ce un simple réflexe ? Retrouve-t-il ses pouvoirs d'ange ?**

 **Eh bien, je pense que le titre du chapitre nous donne la réponse avant même d'avoir besoin de lire.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 24 : L'ange qui ne sait pas voler**

.

\- Tu… Tu peux le refaire ? demanda Dean et Castiel se concentra, mais il ne se passa rien. L'ange était toujours à côté de l'humain, devant la maison qu'ils partageaient.

\- Il me semble que cela ne marche pas. Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé faire.

\- Merde ! Ça nous aurait bien servi. On va devoir retourner en ville avec l'Impala ou à pied pour aller récupérer notre voiture.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé. Si je n'avais pas réagi à leurs provocations, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

\- Disons que je suis autant fautif que toi, après tout, c'est moi qui les ai allumés. Par contre, ton truc de nous faire voler, ça m'a mis le bide de travers.

\- Il faut prendre l'habitude, je suppose.

Dean regarda la maison, puis Castiel.

\- Tu as dû apprendre à voler ?

\- J'ai dû apprendre à voler, bien sûr. Ce n'est pas inné.

\- Peut-être que tu pourrais apprendre à nouveau. Bon, je vais aller me changer et on va attendre que la nuit tombe pour retourner en ville. On va prendre l'Impala.

Dean se dirigea vers la maison et Castiel le suivit. L'ange resta dans la cuisine pendant que l'humain allait se changer. Il revint vêtu différemment et s'assit sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine. Il se versa de l'eau qui traînait dans un pot sur la table et but son verre d'une traite.

\- Il faut que je contacte Bobby un de ces jours.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda l'ange en approchant.

\- Il a un tas de bouquins sur les anges et sûrement aussi sur les démons. Il n'y croit pas vraiment, mais c'est pas le sujet. Ça pourra peut-être nous apprendre certaines choses, tu crois pas ?

\- Peut-être bien que si. Dean, tu as mauvaise mine, annonça l'ange en tendant ses doigts vers le front de l'humain qui sursauta.

\- J'aime pas quand tu fais ça, grinça-t-il en chassant les doigts de Castiel.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est pas comme ça que c'est censé fonctionner, la vie des humains. Tu te bats avec des abrutis, tu as mal, tu trinques mais tu assumes et c'est tout. J'ai l'impression d'être devenu un gamin couvé par sa maman depuis que je suis avec toi. Tu me soignes tout le temps pour tout et pour rien.

\- Comment les humains se soignent-ils si les anges n'interviennent pas ?

\- Avec de la patience et des produits de soin. Un bon alcool versé sur les plaies et ça fait l'affaire. Alors certes, ça douille, mais c'est efficace et surtout, c'est humain.

\- Je peux te soigner selon ta méthode si tu le veux. Est-ce que ça te rassurerait ?

Dean se leva et fit face à l'ange.

\- Pas vraiment. Ça me rassure pas des masses d'avoir besoin de toi pour ça.

\- Mais, tu as la joue très rouge et l'homme dans la rue t'a donné un coup dans le torse. Je suis certain que tu as mal.

\- Et alors ? La douleur, ça fait partie de la vie. Ça fait partie du monde humain. C'est comme ça que ça fonctionne. Dis-toi que si ton Père nous a donné la douleur, c'est qu'elle sert à quelque chose et que tu n'as pas à interférer entre ma douleur et moi. Peut-être que la douleur me fait sentir plus vivant, peut-être que ressentir la douleur me rappelle aussi de temps en temps à la raison, me signale mes limites, ma mortalité, je sais pas. Mais elle a bien une raison pour exister et être là.

\- Je n'avais pas pensé à cela de cette façon, mais je constate que tu as raison. Mon Père agit toujours en suivant un dessein connu de lui seul.

Dean sourit légèrement et baissa les yeux pour regarder le torse de Castiel. La plaie provoquée par la balle qu'il avait reçue saignait toujours.

\- Toi, tu as besoin de soins.

\- Je vais bien, annonça l'ange, ne comprenant pas ce que voulait dire Dean.

\- Toi peut-être, mais pas ton… véhicule.

Castiel baissa le regard sur son torse d'humain et fronça les sourcils.

\- Oh, ça va guérir dans peu de temps. Il faudra peut-être un jour ou deux.

\- Ouais, mais tu peux pas rester comme ça. Si les humains te voient saigner, ils vont s'inquiéter. Viens dans la salle de bain, je vais te montrer comment ça se passe pour mon espèce.

Dean passa à côté de l'ange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Castiel lui emboîta le pas et ils se retrouvèrent tous deux dans la petite pièce. Dean installa Castiel, l'assit sur la cuvette des toilettes et souleva le t-shirt de l'ange pour le lui enlever. Ce dernier se laissa faire et il sentit un frisson remonter le long de son dos. Dean examina la blessure de l'ange et grimaça. La balle était logée dans la peau. L'humain partit chercher une petite pince, du coton, de l'alcool et une chaise. Il s'installa en face de Castiel.

\- Désolé, mais ça va piquer. C'est pas très agréable.

\- Je ne suis pas très sensible à la douleur.

\- Crois-moi, t'as de la chance.

L'humain versa de l'alcool sur un coton et nettoya la pince, puis il fit pareil avec un autre coton qu'il appliqua cette fois sur la peau de Castiel qui ne broncha pas. Il se contentait de regarder attentivement ce que l'humain faisait. Dean reposa le coton imbibé de sang sur le lavabo et se saisit de la pince. Il tint fermement l'épaule de l'ange et se pencha vers la blessure pour tenter d'extraire la balle de son torse. Il y arriva en quelques minutes à peine et présenta devant les yeux de Castiel l'objet.

\- J'avais ce truc dans le coeur ?

\- Ouais. Et si t'avais été un humain, tu serais mort à l'heure qu'il est. C'était idiot ce que tu as fait. T'interposer de cette façon.

\- Si je ne l'avais pas fait, c'est toi qui serais mort à l'heure qu'il est.

\- Mouais, maugréa l'humain.

Il appliqua un nouveau coton imbibé d'alcool sur la blessure et ordonna à l'ange de plaquer le tout sur sa plaie le temps qu'il aille chercher des pansements dans sa voiture.

* * *

Dean referma le coffre de l'Impala et soupira. C'était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Vivre avec cet ange posait des tas de problèmes et surtout un qui commençait à le bouffer de l'intérieur. Castiel lui plaisait et Dean le savait. Il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Tout chez cet être particulier lui plaisait. Son véhicule pour commencer, mais aussi Lui, l'ange. Son innocence pleine de candeur, son ignorance, sa douceur, sa gentillesse… et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile de résister à ses magnifiques yeux bleus dans lesquels Dean aurait aimé oser plonger avec délice et se perdre tant ils étaient purs et beaux. Mais ce n'était pas un bon plan qu'il détourne un ange de sa vie angélique en le pervertissant avec des envies humaines. C'était sûrement tout sauf productif et ce n'était en rien ce que Dieu attendait de lui ou de Castiel, d'ailleurs.

* * *

Castiel n'avait pas bougé d'un iota quand Dean revint dans la salle de bain. Il s'assit sur sa chaise, retira doucement les doigts de Castiel du coton et ensuite enleva le coton pour regarder la plaie. Ça saignait encore, mais il devait quand même mettre un pansement. S'il avait été médecin, il aurait su recoudre les chairs ensemble, mais c'était au dessus de ses compétences. Dean appliqua un coton propre sur la plaie, posa fermement les doigts de Castiel dessus, histoire que l'ange tienne cela bien en place puis il demanda à celui-ci de se lever pour être juste à la bonne hauteur. L'ange obéit sans dire un mot et Dean déglutit difficilement quand ses yeux se retrouvèrent juste en face du torse imberbe de l'ange. Dean écarta les doigts de Castiel du coton et posa les siens dessus, puis il prit de sa main libre la bande qu'il était allé chercher dans sa voiture et entreprit de faire le tour du torse de l'ange pour maintenir la plaie bien fermée et empêcher le sang de couler encore,ce qui aurait en plus taché les habits. Une fois qu'il eut déroulé la bande deux fois autour du torse de Castiel, il la fixa avec une épingle à nourrice et resta immobile à regarder la poitrine, le ventre, les abdos de l'ange sans pouvoir bouger. Tout était harmonieux chez ce mec. Tout était lisse et pur comme si la grâce divine avait complètement transformé le corps humain qu'il habitait.

Dean posa sa main sur la hanche de Castiel et il sentit un frisson sous ses doigts. Il ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre et se leva lentement. Il resta là, une main sur Castiel, les yeux clos, à savourer cette peau chaude sous ses doigts, cette peau lisse. Ce délicieux petit bout de Paradis.

L'ange posa sa main sur son épaule et Dean ouvrit les yeux. Il plongea son regard vert dans celui céruléen de l'être céleste et le monde sembla soudain disparaître complètement autour d'eux. Dean était tombé amoureux, il le savait. Il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant, mais justement, c'était pour cette raison qu'il savait que c'était ça.

\- Merde, souffla-t-il doucement, sans pour autant bouger.

Des frissons parcoururent la peau de Castiel et lui firent cligner des yeux. Dean s'approcha de lui jusqu'à avoir son torse collé au sien. Il posa sa bouche contre le cou de l'ange et l'embrassa doucement, tendrement. L'ange se laissa faire, ne comprenant pas bien ce qui se passait en ce moment, mais il était sûr de deux choses, Dean avait besoin de ça maintenant et ça lui convenait bien.

L'humain fit glisser sa bouche jusqu'au lobe de son oreille et l'ange sentit sa grâce vibrer plus fortement qu'elle n'avait jamais vibrée auparavant. C'était quelque chose de déstabilisant. Ça lui donnait chaud et en même temps, c'était fort agréable et il aurait pu rester ainsi pendant des heures. Dean lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et Castiel ferma les yeux, se laissant aller contre ce corps brûlant et fort blotti contre le sien. Il mit sa main dans la nuque de l'humain et caressa par réflexe les petits cheveux se trouvant à la base.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il doucement et un petit gémissement échappa à l'humain qui suçait son oreille avec délice.

Castiel rapprocha encore Dean de lui, jusqu'à ce que chaque partie de son corps soit collé au sien et il sentit son coeur battre au même rythme que celui de son ami. Dean glissa sa bouche de son oreille à son cou et y déposa un long baiser.

\- Je n'ai jamais connu cela au Paradis, Dean. Avais-tu déjà fait cela ?

Dean ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de se coller encore plus contre l'ange -oui, c'était encore possible- et il lui embrassa la joue. La légère barbe de l'ange le chatouilla un peu, mais il apprécia cette sensation plus que n'importe quelle autre qu'il avait connue auparavant. Son excitation se fit de plus en plus présente, de plus en plus puissante et Dean donna un coup de bassin contre le bas ventre de l'ange, sentant son sexe durci se frotter contre Castiel puis il se recula soudain rapidement.

Il regarda Castiel, baissa les yeux en direction de son entrejambe et un sentiment horrible de culpabilité l'assaillit aussitôt. Il s'enfuit hors de la pièce, se rua à l'extérieur de la maison et courut dans les champs jusqu'à se retrouver loin, très loin de la bâtisse.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel regarda le soleil disparaître à l'horizon par la fenêtre de sa chambre et il pensa à Dean. Où donc était passé l'humain ? Ça faisait des heures maintenant qu'il était parti en toute hâte de la maison. Que s'était-il passé ? Était-ce en rapport avec le moment partagé dans la salle de bain ? Ça avait été si doux, si chaud, que l'ange avait tremblé de froid une fois que Dean était parti et il lui avait fallu un moment pour que sa grâce se recompose et redevienne ce qu'elle était. Ça avait été déstabilisant pour l'ange qui n'avait pas compris ce qui lui était arrivé.

Castiel s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond en réfléchissant. Est-ce que Dean allait revenir ? Quand ? Et surtout, dans quel état ? La dernière fois qu'il était parti pour plusieurs heures, il était revenu à la maison couvert de sang et de bleus parce qu'il s'était battu. Ferait-il pareil aujourd'hui ?

Castiel soupira et posa une de ses mains sur la blessure par balle que Dean avait soignée plusieurs heures plus tôt.

* * *

Castiel se leva soudain rapidement et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'il tente quelque chose. Il fallait qu'il essaye de voler. S'il y était arrivé en début de journée, il pouvait y arriver maintenant aussi.

Bien sûr, il avait volé, seulement mû par son instinct, pour sauver l'humain et ne savait donc pas comment s'y prendre s'il devait y réfléchir. Quelle était la solution alors pour y arriver quand Dean n'était pas en danger immédiat ?

Il se concentra un peu plus et pria pour que cela marche, mais rien ne se passa. Il ne s'envola pas.

Un éclair traversa la chambre et les lumières se mirent à s'allumer et à s'éteindre toutes seules. Les ailes de Castiel apparurent derrière lui et il ouvrit les yeux au moment où elles se matérialisèrent entièrement. Il les replia devant lui et les regarda longuement. Tout semblait normal à première vue. Elles semblaient pouvoir voler sans problème. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que cela ne marchait pas ?

Castiel soupira et se souvint de son ''enfance'' en temps qu'ange, avec ses frères et sœurs. Il revoyait Michel, Raphaël et Gabriel s'occupant de lui. Michel et ses magnifiques et immenses ailes blanches. Raphaël et ses ailes bleues qui se repliaient toujours différemment de celles des autres anges et enfin Gabriel et ses trois paires d'ailes dorées comme le soleil.

\- Tu dois croire en toi pour voler, Castiel. Ça ne se fait pas tout seul comme ça. Tu dois avoir la Foi en le fait que tes ailes peuvent t'emmener n'importe où en une fraction de seconde. Quand tu maîtriseras le pouvoir de voler, toutes les portes te seront ouvertes. Plus rien ne te sera impossible, petit frère.

Castiel ferma les yeux. Que c'était bon de se souvenir de son passé et de ce moment où Gabriel le tenait contre lui, déployant ses trois paires d'ailes pour lui montrer comment il fallait voler quand on était un ange.

Le système électrique de la maison sauta et Castiel ouvrit les yeux. Ils brillaient d'une lueur bleue. Il fit disparaître ses ailes et voulut y croire, très fort, le plus fort qu'il pût. Il devait trouver Dean, coûte que coûte, et il n'y arriverait pas sans voler.

* * *

Castiel se laissa tomber à genoux sur le plancher quand il comprit que ça ne marcherait pas. Il ne savait pas voler. Il ne savait plus voler.

* * *

 **Eh oui, Castiel ne peut pas voler :-( c'était un simple réflexe**

 **Sinon, pour ce chapitre... y a eu un rapprochement, c'est certain, mais Dean a fui... parce que c'est Dean. On s'y attendait, non ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre, dans 10 jours, sera surtout centré sur Sam.**

 **J'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	25. Winchester Bros'

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui**

 **le 25 qui va parler de Sam, de Dean et de Castiel**

 **Bonne lecture et merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections**

 **Merci aussi à ceux et celles qui suivent encore cette fic et qui mettent des rws.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 25 : Winchester bros'**

Sam débarqua à Austin tôt le matin. Il avait attendu que Jessica ait repris l'avion pour Stanford pour s'envoler pour le Texas. La jeune femme avait voulu l'accompagner mais il avait fini par la persuader qu'il fallait qu'elle se concentre plutôt sur ses études. Il lui avait expliqué que sa mère était allée chez des amies au Texas et qu'elle s'était cassé la jambe dans un accident qui avait brisé son téléphone portable par la même occasion. Mary, ne sachant pas par coeur le numéro de Sam, n'avait pas pu le prévenir. Jessica l'avait cru, heureusement, parce que Sam avait détesté lui mentir.

Austin était une jolie ville, se dit Sam Winchester en sortant de l'aéroport et il se demanda où il devait aller maintenant. Connaissant un peu son frère, il pensa aussitôt qu'il ne devait sûrement pas habiter en pleine ville, mais en dehors du centre, dans un coin tranquille.

Il décida que la première chose à faire était de louer une voiture.

Sam se gara devant un bar et sortit de son petit pick up loué dans un garage de la ville pour trois fois rien. Il entra dans l'établissement et s'assit à une table. Peut-être qu'à défaut de tomber sur Dean, il entendrait peut-être parler de lui dans les bars. Une femme vint prendre sa commande et elle lui sourit en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Elle repartit derrière le comptoir en ondulant exagérément des hanches.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam but un café, paya et quitta le bar. Il n'était pas plus avancé. Il se maudit de n'avoir pas de photo récente de Dean sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas demander de l'aide aux passants comme ça au hasard en plus, Dean avait sûrement eu l'idée de changer son nom, son prénom, ou même les deux.

Sam passa devant un magasin et entra. Il parcourut les allées et acheta une bouteille d'eau et une salade à emporter. Il sortit du magasin et se dirigea vers un parc pour s'asseoir sur un banc. À côté de son banc, une femme blonde, grande, vraiment très jolie, trente ans maximum, était assise et pianotait sur son portable. Sam n'osa pas la déranger et de toute façon, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire. Il déballa sa salade, ajouta la sauce dans le bol en plastique et secoua le tout énergiquement. Une femme passa devant lui. Toute petite, 1mètre 60, pas beaucoup plus, toute mignonne, brune aux cheveux raides, et elle s'assit à côté de la grande blonde. Sam allait commencer à manger quand il tourna la tête vers les deux jeunes femmes. La brunette venait d'appeler sa copine Samantha et ça fit sourire Sam. De temps en temps, pour le taquiner, Dean utilisait ce prénom féminin pour s'adresser à lui.

\- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu avais de si génial à me dire ? s'impatienta la petite brunette.

\- Tu me croiras jamais Gen, j'ai trompé Christobald.

\- Sérieux ? Mais quand ? Avec qui ? Je veux tout savoir, s'extasia la brunette.

\- Avant hier soir. En fait, on s'est disputé avec Chris et je suis partie de chez nous en claquant la porte. Je suis allée au bowling et j'ai rencontré un mec. Un dieu, bon sang, autant physiquement qu'au lit. J'ai pris mon pied comme ça ne m'était encore jamais arrivé.

\- Ben dis donc. Moi, j'ose pas.

\- Quoi ? Prendre ton pied ?

\- Non, tromper Matt. J'y ai déjà pensé, mais sauter le pas, j'ai jamais pu.

\- Tu n'es peut-être pas faite pour ça.

\- C'est possible. Bon, mis à part ça, raconte-moi. Il était comment alors, ce ''Dieu'' ?

La blonde pouffa et rougit. Sam allait se lever et les laisser à leur discussion qui ne le concernait pas du tout quand il se figea.

\- Il était grand, vraiment. Blond, des yeux d'un vert absolument magnifique. Il ne venait pas d'ici je pense, sinon, je l'aurais repéré bien avant. Il a dit qu'il tenait un garage en dehors de la ville. Il m'a dit de passer quand je voulais pour qu'il jette un autre coup d'œil sous mon capot.

La brunette ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction et Sam se rassit lentement, faisant attention à paraître le plus naturel possible. Le portrait qu'avait dressé la blonde du type ressemblait beaucoup à Dean. Était-ce possible ?

\- Il t'a dit son nom ?

\- Oui. Dean Novak.

\- Oh, c'est le type qui vit à Elroy avec un mec un peu étrange. Jane est allée à son garage. Elle m'a dit que ce mec était séduisant mais visiblement gay. Il vit avec un ''ami'', dit la brunette en signant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Ben, si c'est bien lui, il avait pas l'air gay du tout entre mes cuisses, je te le promets.

\- Hiiii, t'as trop de la chance. Je crois bien que je vais péter un truc à la voiture de Matt juste pour aller faire un tour dans le garage de la tentation.

Les deux femmes rirent et Sam en profita pour s'éclipser. Dean Novak ? Pas de doute, c'était bien le Dean qu'il cherchait. Il retourna à sa voiture, entra dedans et déplia sa carte routière. Il regarda dans quelle direction se situait Elroy et démarra aussitôt qu'il eut sa réponse.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel profitait du soleil de mi-journée, assis sur le sol poussiéreux devant la maison. Il traçait des mots en Enochien dans la terre à l'aide d'une petite barre de fer. Il leva la tête de son ouvrage quand il entendit une voiture au bout de chemin de terre menant à la maison qu'il habitait. Il se leva lentement et vit arriver dans sa direction un pick up brun qui roulait doucement. Si c'était un client pour Dean, c'était mal barré. L'humain n'était pas ici. Il n'était pas revenu après sa fuite qui remontait déjà à deux jours. Castiel était resté seul dans la maison, sans chercher à partir à la recherche de Dean. Il s'était contenté de guérir sa blessure en regardant la télé ou en traçant des mots dans la terre devant la maison.

Le pick up approcha encore et Castiel plissa les yeux quand l'éclat du soleil se refléta dans le pare-brise de la voiture. Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres de lui et un homme grand, très grand, en sortit. Castiel arrondit les yeux, surpris.

\- Sam Winchester ? demanda-t-il, ne croyant pas vraiment ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

\- Bonjour Castiel.

L'ange détailla le Winchester devant lui. Il ne voyait qu'un humain tout à fait normal et il fut rassuré. Ce n'était pas un démon, en tout cas.

\- Comment nous as-tu retrouvé ? demanda Castiel.

\- Un ami de Dean habitant à Sioux Falls m'a aidé. Mais euh… Où est Dean ?

\- J'aimerais pouvoir te le dire, mais je ne sais pas. Il est parti de la maison il y a deux jours et n'est pas revenu.

\- Ah… Et tu ne l'as pas cherché ?

\- Où aurais-je pu le chercher ?

Sam regarda autour de lui : la maison, les champs, le chemin d'où il était arrivé et comprit ce que Castiel avait voulu dire. Ce n'était pas si évident.

\- On devrait le chercher ensemble. Je dois le voir rapidement, c'est important.

\- Je suppose que tu ne serais pas venu jusqu'ici depuis Stanford si ça ne l'était pas.

\- Tu viens avec moi ?

Castiel se retourna pour regarder la maison derrière lui, puis il se dirigea vers le pick up de Sam et grimpa dedans. Le Winchester démarra aussitôt et rebroussa chemin pour retourner à Austin, persuadé que Dean ne pouvait pas se trouver ailleurs que là-bas.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean ouvrit un œil et regarda autour de lui. Il ouvrit le deuxième œil et se passa une main sur le front. Ce n'était pas bon de boire autant, il le savait, mais il en avait eu besoin.

Il avait déconné en partant de la maison et en laissant Castiel tout seul, mais il n'osait pas rentrer. Pas après ce qui s'était passé quand il avait aidé Castiel à panser sa blessure. Ce souvenir était encore trop présent en lui et son désir pour l'ange trop brûlant pour oser envisager de le revoir.

* * *

Il était parti de la maison, courant à travers champs pour s'éloigner de l'endroit le plus possible, puis il s'était arrêté pour reprendre son souffle. Ensuite, il avait marché au hasard et ses pas l'avaient conduit à Austin. Il était entré dans un bar, puis avait changé pour un autre et encore un autre pour finir par se retrouver bourré, devant le bowling de la ville. Il avait rencontré une femme qui n'avait pas hésité à lui faire du gringue et il en avait profité. Baiser avec elle lui avait permis d'oublier un peu Castiel et de se décharger de sa frustration sans se sentir coupable d'avoir sali un être pur. Il était ensuite resté dans la chambre de motel une fois que la belle blonde -dont il ne savait pas le prénom- était partie. Il avait pris une douche et s'était masturbé frénétiquement en pensant à Castiel. Il avait eu besoin de le faire, même s'il s'était senti mal juste après. Il n'avait pas le droit de fantasmer sur un homme, encore moins sur un ange du Seigneur. Puis il avait pleuré, recroquevillé sur le carrelage d'une salle de bain miteuse, dans un hôtel pourrave d'une ville qu'il ne connaissait que si peu.

\- Minable ! T'es minable, Dean, lui avait soufflé la voix de son père dans sa tête et il avait pleuré encore jusqu'au milieu de la nuit, puis il s'était relevé, était sorti de la salle de bain, s'était habillé et était parti dans un bar de strip tease. C'était le genre d'endroit où son père aimait bien l'emmener quand il avait dix-sept ans. Il pensait qu'ainsi il ferait de son fils un homme. Un vrai.

Dean s'était envoyé en l'air avec une des danseuses dans la loge de celle-ci, puis il était rentré au motel et avait pleuré, effondré sur son lit. Sa vie était redevenue du grand n'importe quoi. Il avait fini par s'endormir et ne s'était réveillé qu'en fin de matinée. Il avait hésité sur ce qu'il devait faire. Rentrer ou rester là. Il avait décidé de ne pas rentrer. Il était simplement allé acheter de l'alcool et l'avait bu, seul, dans la chambre, jusque tard dans la nuit, puis il avait tenté de se masturber en regardant un porno lesbien, mais ça n'avait pas été concluant. Il s'était énervé contre lui-même de ne pas être arrivé à changer comme il l'avait promis à son père et il avait zappé sur une autre chaîne, tombant sur un western. Il aimait les cow-boys et il s'était mordu la lèvre jusqu'au sang quand il avait senti son sexe durcir sans problème dans sa main, avide de caresses douces et libératrices devant ce film qui mettait en scène tout ce qui pouvait exciter ses fantasmes. Il avait jeté la bouteille de whisky qu'il tenait en main contre le mur et avait éteint la télé.

\- Pitoyable ! T'es pitoyable avec tes cow-boys. Les hommes, les vrais, n'aiment pas les cow-boys. Ils vont voir des femmes nues se déhancher dans des clubs de strip, ils ne regardent pas de films avec des mecs à chapeaux et ne fantasment pas sur eux.

Son père avait raison. Tellement raison… et Dean s'était couché sur le lit et avait fini par s'endormir, nu, épuisé, totalement bourré, entre les draps blancs.

* * *

Dean vacilla en se levant. Il entreprit lentement de ramasser les débris de la bouteille brisée. Il les mit à la poubelle et se coupa la main avec le dernier morceau. Il râla et emballa sa main dans du papier toilettes pour contenir le sang qui jaillissait de sa blessure et menaçait de salir la moquette de la chambre. Il remballa ses affaires tant bien que mal et quitta le motel après avoir laissé de l'argent sur la table de nuit. Fallait qu'il se trouve un autre endroit où aller squatter. Il ne pouvait pas rentrer. Il ne pouvait pas affronter le regard bleu de Castiel. Ce regard pur et innocent qui lui donnait des papillons dans le creux du ventre. Il mit son sac en plastique acheté dans une supérette sur son dos et erra dans les rues d'Austin, sans savoir où il allait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam gara la voiture devant un petit restaurant et Castiel en sortit, jetant des coups d'œil autour de lui.

\- Comment va-t-on le retrouver ?

\- Je connais un peu mon frère, s'il n'a pas trop changé, on va le retrouver. Il est parti de la maison en étant fâché ?

\- Non, je ne crois pas. Il était plutôt… paniqué, je crois.

Sam plissa les yeux mais ne demanda pas de détails, ce n'était pas le moment de se lancer dans des spéculations psychologiques.

\- Viens, on va marcher un peu le long de cette rue principale.

Castiel emboîta le pas à Sam, continuant de regarder de tous côtés s'il voyait Dean.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Madame Forn, la septantaine bien passée, sortit d'une petite épicerie et un homme la bouscula légèrement. Il s'excusa en grognant et elle lui sourit pour lui signifier qu'il n'y avait pas de mal. Elle se retourna quand elle le vit disparaître un peu plus loin dans la rue. Elle l'avait déjà vu ce type, mais où exactement ? Elle secoua la tête. Peut-être le confondait-elle avec un autre. Elle prit le chemin opposé à celui de l'homme et marcha lentement, laissant son chien profiter de la promenade avant d'aller prendre le bus pour retourner chez elle.

Elle leva la tête quand passa près d'elle ce qu'elle prit une seconde pour un géant, mais ce n'était qu'un homme très grand et elle arrondit les yeux quand elle reconnut l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui marchait à côté de lui.

\- Monsieur Castiel, s'écria-t-elle joyeusement et le noiraud s'arrêta net puis tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

\- Oh, bonjour, madame Forn. Pardon, je suis désolé, je ne vous avais pas vue.

\- Oh, ne vous excusez pas mon p'tit. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Je vais bien, merci. Et votre chien ?

\- Oh, vous avez vraiment fait des miracles avec lui. J'ai encore des haricots pour vous chez moi, venez les chercher quand vous le désirez.

\- Je n'y manquerai pas, merci. Je dirai à Dean que…

Mais l'homme s'arrêta de parler et madame Forn vit son regard se voiler.

\- Dean, c'est bien le nom de votre ami ? demanda-t-elle, sachant que monsieur Castiel avait pris la dernière fois des haricots pour lui et pour son ami qui vivait avec lui.

\- Oui… on peut dire ça.

Et madame Forn eut soudain une révélation. Monsieur Castiel lui avait parlé de son ami. Un peu plus grand que lui, châtain aux yeux verts. Madame Forn l'avait aperçu une fois au carrefour d'Elroy pour se diriger à Austin et elle réalisa que c'était lui le type qui l'avait bousculée juste avant.

\- Il est parti ? demanda-t-elle à celui qu'elle appelait monsieur Castiel en posant une main sur son bras.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux.

\- Vous avez l'air triste, c'est pour cela que je vous pose la question. Je viens de le croiser il y a environ vingt minutes devant la supérette et il m'a semblé très abattu, sans doute plus que vous, alors j'en déduis que… entre vous… Enfin, vous voyez ? termina madame Forn, un peu gênée.

Monsieur Castiel ne lui répondit pas. Il la remercia, dit au grand type de ne pas bouger et il se mit à courir en direction de la supérette.

Castiel dépassa le magasin à toute vitesse et continua sa route sur le même chemin, il tourna à l'angle de la rue et s'arrêta net. Dean était là. Il ne le voyait que de dos, il ne voyait qu'un sac en plastique virevoltant sur son épaule, mais il savait que c'était lui, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Il s'approcha lentement et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'humain qui sursauta et se retourna brusquement.

\- Cas' ? s'étonna Dean en s'étranglant. Euh… je…, commença-t-il gêné et Castiel le coupa.

\- Ton frère est ici, annonça-t-il et Dean arrondit les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.

Sérieusement ?

* * *

 **Et voilà pour ce chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous l'avez aimé**

 **Je sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai glisser la femme de Jared (Sam) (même si je l'ai pas mise mariée à Jared, j'ai quand même pris ses traits et son diminutif) dans ce chapitre. Ce sera vraisemblablement sa seule apparition.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite. (dans un vingtaine de jour) Je fais une mini pause dans la publication histoire de pouvoir avancer dans les chapitre suivants. Je suis actuellement dans l'écriture du chapitre 33 :-)**

 **KitsuneA**


	26. Le passé des frangins

**Bonjour bonjour**

 **chapitre 26 de Feathers and Pistols en ce dimanche après-midi**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 26 : Le passé des frangins.**

.

Dean resta assis dans la voiture de Sam quand celui-ci coupa le contact devant la petite maison à Elroy. Castiel sortit de l'habitacle et s'engouffra dans la bâtisse. Sam tourna la tête vers son frère.

\- J'ai pensé un instant que tu avais changé quand tu es venu me trouver à Stanford, mais je constate que tu fais toujours n'importe quoi. Comment tu as osé laisser un ange tout seul, dans ce coin isolé pendant deux jours entiers ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ?

Dean lança un regard noir à son frère, sortit de la voiture, claqua la portière et se dirigea vers la maison. Castiel lui ouvrit la porte au moment où il arrivait sur le seuil le Winchester disparut de la vue de Sam qui soupira et sortit de la voiture à son tour. Il se dirigea vers la maison.

\- Je vais aller à l'hôtel. Je repasserai ce soir, je dois parler à Dean, mais il n'est visiblement pas dans de bonnes dispositions pour m'écouter maintenant.

\- Il y a de la place dans la maison. Je ne dors pas, je peux sans problème te prêter ma chambre et mon lit.

Sam ne sut quoi répondre. Il préférait que cette invitation à rester passer la nuit dans leur maison vienne de Dean plutôt que de Castiel. C'était peut-être plus formel si c'était son frère qui l'y autorisait.

\- Je peux t'offrir un café ?

Sam hocha la tête et Castiel le pria d'entrer. Le Winchester regarda autour de lui. Une cuisine toute simple à sa droite, un petit salon à sa gauche. Un couloir devant lui avec trois portes, dont une fermée. Il s'assit sur une chaise à la table de la cuisine et Castiel lui servit une tasse de café… froid. Sam regarda le liquide et se demanda depuis quand il croupissait dans la cafetière. Il préféra ne pas y toucher.

Dean arriva dans la cuisine, vêtu d'un bleu de travail de mécanicien pour voiture. Il prit la cafetière dans sa main, regarda le fond de liquide dans le pot et le jeta dans l'évier.

\- Ne bois pas ça. Castiel ne sait pas faire le café et en plus, il date de deux jours celui-là, annonça le châtain à son frère.

Dean prit la tasse, versa le café dans l'évier, passa la tasse sous l'eau et la reposa devant Sam, puis il remit la cafetière à sa place, changea le filtre de la machine, mit du café en poudre dedans et fit couler un café dont l'odeur parfumée se répandit dans la petite pièce.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, toi ? Je croyais que t'avais une vie parfaite à Stanford.

\- C'est le cas. Mais je suis là pour une raison importante. Ça fait plusieurs jours que je cherchais à joindre maman et je n'y arrivais pas.

\- Elle est sûrement en vacances, tu sais. Ce serait pas la première fois.

\- J'y ai pensé. J'ai laissé passer un certain temps avant de vraiment m'inquiéter. J'ai fini par prendre le premier avion pour aller à Lawrence voir sur place avec Jess ce qu'il en retournait. Maman n'était pas à la maison et rien n'indiquait qu'elle était partie en voyage.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il jeta un regard à Castiel qui le regarda en retour, puis reporta son attention sur Sam.

\- Et alors, t'es allé à Sioux Falls pour me retrouver et venir m'annoncer que tu sais pas où est maman ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Quand j'étais à Lawrence, j'ai prié pour faire venir à moi Gabriel.

Castiel quitta Dean des yeux et tourna son regard sur Sam.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

\- J'avais besoin d'aide, je savais pas qui appeler. Il fallait que je vous trouve et j'avais pas d'autre moyen pour le faire, mais Gabriel ne savait rien à votre sujet. Par contre, il a trouvé où est maman.

\- Et elle est où ? Je parie chez une amie quelque part à-

\- En Enfer, coupa le cadet. Elle est prisonnière de Lucifer.

La bouche et les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent instantanément.

\- Tu déconnes ?… Non, tu déconnes pas.

\- Lucifer doit l'avoir faite prisonnière pour nous forcer à partir à sa rescousse et ainsi me retrouver, dit Castiel.

\- Merci Sherlock, grinça Dean.

\- Mon nom est Castiel.

Dean cligna des yeux.

\- Je sais que tu t'appelles Castiel, c'était juste…, laisse tomber. Mais alors, l'autre jour, Cas', t'as dit que Lucifer est sur Terre, c'est bien ça ?

\- C'est ce que les anges ont dit. Lucifer est sur Terre, à New-York. Il est possible qu'il soit allé trouver votre mère pour la faire prisonnière.

\- Ouais. Et l'Enfer, c'est où ?

\- Sous la Terre. Enfin, une partie seulement. L'Enfer, c'est vaste et il est compliqué d'y entrer sans faire partie de ce monde-là.

\- Je vois. Mais, on ne peut pas laisser notre maman là-bas, annonça Sam.

\- On ne peut pas non plus aller la chercher avec Castiel. Ce serait se jeter dans la gueule du loup, contra Dean, rapidement et sèchement.

\- Et sans Castiel, on ne pourra pas aller aider maman.

\- Pourquoi ne pas demander à Gabriel ? S'il a pu te dire que maman est prisonnière en Enfer, il est peut-être en mesure de te déposer là-bas.

\- Et comment je récupère maman après ?

Dean tourna son regard sur Castiel qui semblait réfléchir.

\- Se battre contre les démons n'est pas chose aisée. Moi-même, je n'ai pas eu cette formation au paradis, pas encore. Je suis un ange trop jeune pour cela. Gabriel m'a dit que la lame qu'il m'a donnée tue les démons… mais, Lucifer n'est pas un démon. Il est Satan, mais il est surtout en vérité un Archange et je ne sais pas si ma lame tue les Archanges.

\- Je parie que non, grinça Dean.

\- Alors, on laisse maman en Enfer ? Pas question. S'il le faut, j'irai moi-même là-bas et je me battrai.

\- Tu sais te battre ? ricana Dean. Sam se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de son aîné, menaçant.

\- Tu crois être le seul homme de la famille ?

\- Oh, arrête, Samantha, me fait pas croire que t'as abandonné les bouquins au profit des muscles.

\- Ne m'appelle pas par ce prénom féminin ! Je suis pas venu ici pour me faire insulter par toi. Ça marche toujours de cette façon avec toi, tu rabaisses toujours tout le monde. Mais quoi, tu te crois donc mieux que les autres ? Mieux que moi ?

\- C'est du moins ce qu'a pensé Rebecca.

Sam recula d'un pas comme si Dean l'avait frappé et il serra les poings. Non, il ne fallait pas entrer dans le jeu de Dean.

\- Elle pensait que j'étais meilleur que toi à tous les niveaux, à commencer par le sexe, bien entendu.

Sam serra les dents, s'approcha de Dean et lui colla un pain dans le nez.

\- T'es vraiment un connard, cria Sam, dont l'énervement se lisait clairement sur son visage. Viens dehors, on va régler ça une bonne fois pour toutes.

Il sortit de la cuisine puis de la maison et claqua la porte. Castiel se leva et s'approcha de Dean, doigts levés devant lui dans l'intention de le soigner, mais l'humain lui décocha une bonne droite dans la joue.

\- Ne me touche PAS ! Ne me touche plus jamais !

Et il poussa l'ange sur le côté et sortit de la maison en claquant la porte.

* * *

Dean regarda Sam, dos à lui qui faisait des étirements et il cria, les bras ouverts en croix :

\- Je suis là, vas-y, viens, on va régler ça en adultes !

Sam se retourna lentement et envoya un regard noir à son frère.

\- Tu sais que t'es vraiment un abruti, Dean. Pourquoi tu reparles encore de Rebecca ? T'as rien eu d'autre dans ta vie depuis elle ? Tu veux me faire du mal, hein ?

\- Non, si je voulais te faire du mal, j'irais sauter ta précieuse Jessica.

Sam serra les dents à s'en faire péter la mâchoire et il se rua sur son frère, qui esquiva le coup qu'il voulait lui porter et lui envoya son poing dans le menton.

\- T'es grand mais pas assez rapide. Elle t'aurait quitté de toute façon. Elle était avec toi juste pour être plus proche de moi, elle me l'a dit.

\- Oh ouais, et tu t'es dis que si je la voyais baiser avec toi, ça me ferait pas de mal du coup ? Je m'en balance de savoir qu'elle allait me quitter, j'y aurais survécu, crois-moi.

\- Peut-être pas. T'étais trop romantique et trop immature en ce temps-là. T'aurais peut-être même lâché tes études pour rester à Lawrence et la reconquérir. Con comme tu l'étais, t'aurais tout foutu en l'air pour une nana.

\- Ah, j'aurais dû te remercier alors, c'est ça que t'essayes de me faire croire ?

Sam frappa son frère dans le ventre et celui-ci se plia en deux de douleur. Castiel ouvrit la porte de la maison au même moment. Il regarda les deux humains se battre devant ses yeux. Devait-il intervenir ?

\- T'as été un connard une bonne partie de ta vie et tu vas me faire croire que c'était pour aider les gens ? Tu t'entends quand tu parles, Dean ?

Sam frappa son frère à la tête et Dean fut projeté en arrière. Il perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva allongé sur le sol poussiéreux. Sam en profita pour se mettre à califourchon sur le ventre de Dean et lui bloquer les mains pour l'immobiliser.

\- Tu vois, tu gagnes pas à ce jeu. Je te l'ai déjà prouvé plus d'une fois. Alors, hein, t'étais jaloux, c'est ça ? Tu pouvais pas juste voir que j'étais heureux, moi ? T'avais juste une centaine de filles à tes pieds, mais il te fallait bien sûr celle que j'avais moi.

Sam lâcha une main de Dean et lui envoya un coup de poing dans la joue.

\- C'était quoi, ton problème ? C'est quoi ton problème, maintenant ? C'est juste moi que tu n'aimes pas ou il y a autre chose que j'ignore ? Tu m'as fait souffrir, t'as fait souffrir maman, t'as sûrement fait souffrir papa, aussi.

Dean poussa son frère en arrière de toutes ses forces, renversant la situation pour se retrouver à son tour assis sur le bassin de son frère. Il se sentit soudain terriblement mal à l'aise. Son visage devint pâle et Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Dean, ça va ? demanda le cadet, inquiet.

\- Fous-moi la paix, cria Dean en se relevant rapidement. Il chancela un instant, tourna son regard vers Castiel et Sam eut l'occasion de se relever. Il frappa son frère encore une fois et celui-ci tomba à genoux sur le sol.

\- Je veux savoir Dean ! Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ? Je méritais pas ça, bordel. T'as toujours été mon héros, je t'admirais, j'étais même jaloux de toi. Jaloux de ton entourage. Jaloux des nanas qui t'aimaient. Tu te rends pas compte. J'aurais tout donné pour être toi !

Dean releva le regard et cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Il était sérieux ?

\- Pour être moi ? Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il, plus surpris que jamais.

\- T'avais tout, Dean ! Des amis, de la facilité pour les relations, des nanas qui voulaient être avec toi. T'avais tout ce que je pouvais pas avoir, moi. T'avais même papa pour toi tout seul quand il était encore en vie. Je le voyais, genre, une fois par mois et encore. T'as même des gens qui maintenant te protègent. Bobby, Ash… je les ais rencontrés et j'ai dû insister pour avoir des infos sur toi, tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point j'ai dû leur forcer la main. Ils étaient méfiants envers moi. Tout ça pour toi, pour être loyaux envers toi et, toi… t'es reconnaissant envers personne. Comme tu ne l'as pas été avec maman. Elle a toujours tout fait pour toi. TOUT !

\- Je…, commença Dean, baissant la tête, un peu honteux soudain.

Sam lui envoya un coup de pied dans les côtes et il tomba sur le côté, crispant sa mâchoire, grinçant des dents. Sam voulut réitérer la même attaque, mais son pied rencontra le vide et il faillit perdre l'équilibre. Il regarda autour de lui et vit Dean, étendu par terre, à plusieurs mètres de là, Castiel assis à côté de lui et l'ombre d'une aile noire au-dessus de son corps meurtri. La bouche du cadet Winchester s'ouvrit toute seule, de stupéfaction.

Il se secoua et s'approcha lentement de Castiel qui regardait son aile déployée, étonné.

\- Castiel…

Mais Sam ne sut pas quoi dire. Il s'arrêta à quelques pas de Dean et Castiel et regarda l'aile noire se replier derrière le dos de l'ange pour disparaître totalement. Il croisa le regard bleu de l'être céleste puis baissa la tête vers Dean qui tentait de se relever lentement.

Les deux frères se dévisagèrent puis Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel.

\- Tu as de nouveau…

\- J'ai volé. J'ai réussi à voler. Je…

\- Ouais, t'as volé... encore. Co-comment tu…

\- Je n'en sais rien. Je ne crois pas savoir le refaire. Dean, je crois que je ne fais ça que quand je te sens en danger. Vraiment en danger.

Le regard vert s'accrocha au regard bleu et Sam observa la scène en silence, passant ses yeux de Dean à Castiel.

\- T'es comme un… un ange gardien, ou quelque chose dans l'genre ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ma grâce… elle fait quelque chose quand je sens que tu vas mal. Je n'aime pas cette sensation et je… je réagis sans m'en rendre compte.

Dean rougit furieusement, ce que même Sam remarqua de l'endroit où il se trouvait. Castiel soupira, posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean et ce dernier le remercia doucement, puis il se retourna vers son frère et se leva rapidement. Sam eut l'étrange impression qu'une sorte de charme venait d'être rompu. Castiel se redressa lentement.

\- Tu sais voler ? s'étonna soudain Sam, comme s'il venait enfin de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer.

\- Non, pas vraiment. J'ai… j'ai volé il y deux jours parce que… c'est un peu long à expliquer, à vrai dire et Dean le fera sûrement mieux que moi. Peut-être pourrions-nous retourner à l'intérieur et discuter sans nous battre.

Dean et Sam se regardèrent. L'affaire était loin d'être réglée mais ils hochèrent tous deux la tête pour signifier à Castiel qu'ils étaient d'accord pour faire une trêve, pour le moment en tout cas. Dean entra le premier dans la maison et se dirigea dans la salle de bain pour se laver un peu. Castiel s'arrêta à la hauteur de Sam et se mit sur la pointe des pieds en tendant sa main en l'air pour poser deux doigts sur son front. L'humain sentit une sorte de courant électrique doux traverser son corps et il se sentit bien mieux.

\- Merci, souffla-t-il doucement puis il suivit Castiel dans la maison pour rejoindre Dean qui venait de s'asseoir dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **alors, il se pourrait que Castiel puisse voler, au final.. ça s'annonce être plutôt une bonne nouvelle pour les frangins et pour Mary**

 **Vous en pensez quoi ?**

 **Le prochain chapitre verra apparaître un nouveau personnage dont je n'ai pas encore évoqué le nom dans cette fic et le titre en sera : les pouvoirs des anges.**

 **à dans une dizaine de jours**

 **KitsuneA**


	27. Les pouvoirs des anges

**Bonjour**

 **Comme promis voici le chapitre 27 : Les pouvoirs des anges**

 **Ne vous fiez pas aux titre, ce sera pas une liste des pouvoirs que possède les anges :-)**

 **j'espère que vous aimez toujours cette fic.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 27 : Les pouvoirs des anges**

.

\- Dis Sam, comment tu as su où nous trouver exactement ? Je veux dire, comment es-tu arrivé à Elroy ?

\- Faut que je te raconte tout depuis le début. Quand je suis parti de Lawrence avec Jess, j'ai pris la route en direction de Sioux Falls, vu que tu as habité là-bas. J'ai trouvé la casse automobile de ton ami Bobby Singer. Maman m'en avait parlé. J'ai sonné à sa porte en pleine nuit et je me suis fait envoyer bouler direct.

\- Ouais, ça m'étonne pas de Bobby, ça.

\- Donc, on est allé dormir dans un motel et le lendemain, je suis retourné voir Bobby. Il m'a dit ne pas savoir où tu étais, mais il m'a envoyé dans un bar, le Road House, en me disant qu'une amie à toi, Jo Harvelle, saurait peut-être me renseigner sur l'endroit où tu te trouvais.

\- Jo ? Il t'a envoyé vers Jo ?

\- Ben oui. Mais elle savait rien. Du coup, sa mère m'a parlé, j'ai dit que je te cherchais, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas m'aider mais qu'un mec chelou pouvait peut-être me renseigner. Un certain Ash, si j'ai bien retenu son nom.

Dean détourna le regard et se passa une main dans la nuque.

\- Et la suite, tu la devines, tu l'as eu au tél, il m'a donné les coordonnées d'Austin et je suis venu jusqu'ici. Je me suis dit que c'était pas possible que tu sois en ville, je te connais, c'est pas ton genre. T'es pas vraiment sociable, hein. J'ai donc fait quelques bars pour voir si j'entendais parler de toi, mais non. Finalement, c'est en mangeant une salade dans un parc que j'ai entendu une femme dire qu'elle avait trompé son mari avec un mec y a quelques nuits de ça et elle a décrit ce mec à sa copine. J'ai vite compris qu'il s'agissait de toi. J'ai eu qu'à tendre l'oreille pour recueillir des détails précieux qui m'ont permis de savoir où tu étais. Du coup, j'ai juste eu à retrouver la maison ici à Elroy. Au fait, Dean Novak, sérieusement ?

\- Je pouvais pas garder Winchester, j'ai décidé de prendre le nom du véhicule de Castiel. C'était plus simple. Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que Ash t'a dit quand tu l'as rencontré ?

\- Rien de spécial… Ah si, il m'a dit de te saluer et qu'il t'attend un de ces quatre pour une bière.

Dean se racla la gorge bruyamment et décida de changer de conversation :

\- Et Jess, elle est où ?

\- Elle est retournée à Stanford. Elle doit se concentrer sur ses études. Je lui ai dit que maman était chez des amies et que j'allais la rejoindre pour quelques jours. Alors donc, Castiel a dit qu'il avait volé l'autre jour. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Dean soupira.

\- Disons qu'on s'est retrouvés impliqués dans une bagarre avec des gros cons. L'un d'eux a voulu me tirer dessus. La première balle a touché Castiel qui s'était interposé, la deuxième qui devait m'atteindre... n'est jamais arrivée jusqu'à moi. Et Castiel a réussi à nous ramener devant la maison.

\- Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait, précisa Castiel, sentant que les questions ne manqueraient pas d'affluer après cette révélation.

\- Mais ça veut dire que tu peux le faire. Il y a un élément commun qui était présent sur les lieux les deux fois où tu es arrivé à voler, on dirait.

\- Lequel ? demanda Castiel en plissant les yeux, le regard sur Sam.

\- Ben, Dean. Il était là l'autre jour et puis juste avant, devant la maison et il y a aussi autre chose à prendre en compte : il était en danger les deux fois. Tu… tu es un ange, c'est peut-être dans tes fonctions de veiller sur le bien-être des humains autour de toi. De les sauver, tu vois ?

\- Je ne suis pas sûr. Je ne sais pas vraiment qu'elle est ma mission sur Terre, mais je sais qu'au Paradis, je n'avais pas l'autorisation de m'occuper des vies humaines, d'intervenir dans leur destin.

Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux en réfléchissant. À quoi pouvait bien servir les anges s'ils n'étaient pas des créatures destinées à protéger pour les humains ?

\- Les anges gardiens est un mythe non fondé créé par les humains pour expliquer certains coups de chance survenant dans le cours de leurs vies. Je suis en vérité seulement un soldat du Paradis.

\- Je vois. Je comprends. Bon… en attendant, si tu peux pas voler, est-ce que tu peux vraiment nous aider, du coup ?

\- Je ne pense pas être très utile en ce qui concerne votre maman. Peut-être que si je pouvais voler ? J'ai essayé. Je me suis souvenu de la façon dont j'ai appris à me servir de mes ailes avec mon grand frère Gabriel après ma création. J'ai essayé de refaire les gestes en me concentrant, mais ça n'a pas fonctionné.

Sam se leva rapidement.

\- J'ai peut-être une idée. On est d'accord sur un point : tu as réussi à voler pour protéger Dean, deux fois. Peut-être qu'en récréant les conditions dans lesquelles un danger survient, tu vas réussir à voler et à contrôler ce pouvoir au bout de quelques essais. Il faut peut-être tout simplement que tu reprennes l'habitude de voler ?

Dean et Castiel regardèrent Sam en clignant des yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- NON ! NOOON ! NOOOOON ! cria Dieu et le ciel se couvrit de nuages noirs et menaçants.

\- Père ? interrogea un ange qui regardait le grand Seigneur s'énerver, sans oser bouger. Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Gabriel n'est pas revenu de sa mission sur Terre et Castiel… oh bon sang, Castiel, il retrouve ses pouvoirs. Il a réussi à voler, deux fois.

\- Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

\- Je n'en sais rien, dit Dieu, dépité, en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas avec cet ange.

\- Il y a toujours eu quelque chose qui n'a pas fonctionné comme il fallait avec lui, de toute façon.

\- Je ne t'ai pas demandé de t'exprimer sur ce sujet, Balthazar. Écoute-moi, il va falloir que tu ailles sur Terre. Je veux que tu ramènes Gabriel au Paradis, j'ai besoin de lui.

\- Et pour Castiel ?

Dieu soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Laissons-le retrouver ses pouvoirs, s'il faut qu'il en soit ainsi. Peut-être que le fait de l'envoyer sur Terre n'était pas la meilleure idée que j'ai eue, mais maintenant qu'il y est, qu'il y reste. Il est au moins en sécurité. Va, Balthazar, je compte sur toi.

L'ange déploya ses ailes et tomba sur Terre en même temps qu'un éclair percutait le sol quelque part en Oregon.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam s'installait dans la chambre de Castiel pendant que Dean grinçait des dents, le regardant investir le lieu comme s'il en était le propriétaire. Et l'ange dans tout ça ? C'est vrai qu'il ne dormait pas, mais c'était tout de même sa chambre à lui. Sam aurait dû insister pour aller dormir sur le canapé pour ne pas empiéter sur l'espace de Castiel jusqu'à l'en bannir, mais l'ange avait lui-même proposé de lui laisser sa chambre et Sam l'avait simplement remercié, sans même un peu protester pour la forme. Dean se retourna vivement quand il sentit une présence derrière lui. Castiel se tenait près de son dos et tentait de regarder par dessus son épaule. L'humain se sentit rougir et détourna la tête, reportant son regard sur son frère.

\- Je crois que ma blessure est guérie, annonça doucement l'ange et Dean fit un effort pour ne pas se retourner.

\- Tu as retiré le bandage et le coton ?

\- Non, je n'ai rien touché. Je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire.

\- Je vois. On verra ça tout à l'heure.

Dean sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il lutta contre un frisson remontant le long de son dos, qui menaçait de le faire trembler légèrement.

\- Tu me sembles tendu, souffla l'ange et l'humain se retourna pour ancrer son regard vert dans les beaux yeux bleus.

\- Écoute, tu te souviens de notre discussion sur le fait qu'on vit sous le même toit mais qu'on n'est pas censés être trop proches.

\- Je m'en souviens très bien. J'ai une excellente mémoire.

\- Alors arrête de vouloir être mon médecin ou mon psy. Mon frère vient de se pointer ici, il m'a donné la raclée de ma vie, alors, forcément que je suis légèrement tendu.

Dean soupira et contourna l'ange pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte, puis se retourna vers Castiel qui n'avait pas bougé.

\- Viens, je vais m'occuper de ta blessure guérie maintenant. On sait jamais.

Un léger sourire apparut sur le visage de l'ange et il suivit Dean dans la salle de bain. Ce dernier s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et Castiel se planta devant lui. Il claqua dans ses doigts et se retrouva torse nu devant Dean qui déglutit difficilement puis ferma les yeux, douloureusement.

\- Dean, y a-t-il quelque chose dont nous devrions parler ?

Dean ouvrit les yeux et crocha son regard dans celui de son ami. Il se leva lentement et lui fit face.

\- Cas', que sais-tu exactement des comportements humains en matière d'amitié, d'amour et de relations intimes ?

\- Pas grand-chose. Un minimum, je suppose. Je sais que les humains possèdent chacun une âme et qu'il arrive que cette âme trouve sa jumelle en un autre être de la même espèce. Il arrive que les humains se reproduisent et aient des enfants que les femmes nourrissent avec leur lait. Les âmes sont comme les anges, elles n'ont pas de sexe. C'est un peu comme une grâce qui aurait pris possession d'un véhicule.

\- Et toi, tu les vois les âmes ? Par exemple, tu vois la mienne, là ?

\- Bien sûr. Je vois au-delà de ton enveloppe charnelle. Ton âme, elle brille plus que les autres, parce que tu es quelqu'un de bien et de bon. Mais je vois aussi que ton âme est couverte de cicatrices. Certaines plus profondes que d'autres. Certaines sont récentes, d'autres datent de très longtemps. Tu as souffert dans ta vie.

\- Comme n'importe quel humain sur Terre, tu sais.

\- C'est vrai. Toutes les âmes que je croise sur Terre depuis que j'y suis ont ce point en commun. Toutes portent des cicatrices. Mais les tiennes, j'ai envie de pouvoir les réparer.

\- Pourquoi spécialement les miennes ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je sais seulement que ma grâce vibre quand je regarde les cicatrices de ton âme et cela me pousse à vouloir t'aider. À vouloir que certaines se referment un jour.

Dean plissa les yeux.

\- Certaines de tes cicatrices ne sont pas refermées. Elles suintent comme une blessure qui saigne, expliqua simplement l'ange et l'humain hocha la tête.

\- Je vois.

Il s'assit à nouveau sur le bord de la baignoire et tendit les mains vers le torse de l'ange, où était toujours enroulée la bande de gaz. Il défit l'épingle de sûreté et la bande se détacha d'elle-même, tombant dans les mains de l'humain. Il la jeta dans une poubelle près de lui puis retira délicatement le coton imbibé de sang qui atterrit dans la même poubelle. Dean inspecta la peau du torse de Castiel et sourit légèrement, content de voir que l'ange ne gardait pas de marque de sa blessure par balle. Il se leva et attendit que Castiel recule, mais l'ange ne le fit pas. Il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean.

L'ange ne répondit pas, il s'approcha de Dean jusqu'à se coller à lui et prit son poignet dans sa main pour poser celle de l'humain sur sa hanche. Dean frissonna et il sentit que le véhicule de Castiel se couvrait d'une chair de poule. L'ange ferma les yeux, appréciant ce moment de douceur, de chaleur, de partage, qui lui avait fait tant de bien deux jours plus tôt.

\- Quand tu es parti si rapidement l'autre jour, je crois que j'ai compris ce que c'était que _le manque_. J'avais besoin de cette chaleur contre moi et tu me l'as enlevée brutalement. Je ne suis pas arrivé à la retrouver tout seul, vu que tu n'étais plus là, et j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Est-ce que c'est cela que tu me demandais par rapport au Paradis ?

\- Euh… Ouais, mais…C'est pas…

\- Ce n'est pas la même chose, je le comprends bien. Je pense aussi à l'endroit d'où je viens, mais je suis bien ici aussi, alors le Paradis ne me manque pas comme ta présence m'a manqué pendant deux jours. J'avais besoin que tu sois là.

\- Cas'…. C'est pas… Fais pas ça. Tu ne devrais pas être aussi proche de moi. Je suis sûr que le Paradis n'est pas d'accord avec ça.

\- Et toi, tu ne l'es pas non plus ?

\- Ce avec quoi je suis d'accord ou non n'a pas d'importance. Ne ramène pas toujours tout à moi.

Castiel remonta la main de Dean pour qu'elle se niche sur son épaule et l'humain hésita, longtemps, avant d'oser faire glisser ses doigts sur le creux de la nuque de l'ange. Ce dernier posa, pour finir, sa tête contre l'épaule de son ami.

Les lumières se mirent à clignoter dans la pièce et Castiel ouvrit ses ailes pour entourer l'humain.

\- Laisse-moi soigner quelques unes des blessures de ton âme, Dean. Je sens que tu en as besoin et je sais que je suis là, avec toi, pour accomplir cela. Ce n'est sûrement pas un hasard si nous nous sommes rencontrés et que ma grâce a vibré à ton contact. Il y a une raison à cela, Dean, et je pense que ça a un rapport avec ton âme blessée.

Dean ancra son regard dans celui de Castiel et il sursauta vivement quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte de la salle de bain. L'ange claqua des doigts et aussitôt, il se retrouva totalement vêtu.

\- Dean ? appela la voix de Sam et l'aîné poussa Castiel sur le côté pour se libérer de son corps et aller ouvrir la porte à son petit frère.

\- Fallait que j'enlève les pansements de Castiel, se justifia Dean, d'un air grognon. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Je voulais vous proposer d'aller manger en ville, j'ai quelques courses à faire.

Dean regarda son frère puis tourna la tête vers Castiel qui acquiesça, trouvant l'idée tout à fait séduisante et tombant à pic. Peut-être que cette petite sortie allait définitivement faire baisser la tension entre les deux frères.

* * *

 **héhé, apparition de Balthazar.**

 **avouons-le, Dieu envoie pas ses meilleurs anges sur Terre. Ils sont pas prêts de régler le problème de Castiel avec Gabriel et Balthazar parmi les humains... mais bon :-)**

 **Dans le prochain chapitre y aura pas mal de monde : Sam, Dean, Castiel (bien sûr), mais aussi Balthazar, Lucifer, Ash, Bobby, Ellen, Jo.**

 **Je vous dit à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	28. Quand on a besoin d'aide

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Avec pas mal de persos, qui pour certains seront importants et d'autres ne feront que passer.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 28 : Quand on a besoin d'aide**

.

Ash se réveilla en grognant, cligna des yeux et s'octroya quelques minutes de réflexion pour comprendre ce qui se passait. Une sonnerie lui vrillait les tympans, mais il n'arrivait pas à identifier d'où elle venait exactement, puis il ouvrit les yeux et percuta enfin. C'était un de ses portables qui sonnait, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il le prit dans sa main et décrocha aussitôt.

\- Dean ? s'étonna Ash, tout en sachant très bien qu'une seule personne pouvait le joindre à ce numéro.

\- Est-ce que tu es seul ?

\- Comme la plupart du temps, surtout la nuit. Hey.

\- Hey. Écoute, j'ai pas vraiment beaucoup de temps. J'ai besoin de toi. Tu te souviens des coordonnées que tu as données à mon frère ?

\- Ouep. Et ?

\- J'ai besoin que tu sois à cet endroit le vingt-deux à cinq heures du matin avec des bouquins pour moi.

\- Des bouquins ? T'as fumé quoi, Dean ?

\- Rien. C'est juste important. Je t'envoie un mail avec les bouquins qu'il me faut. Ils sont tous chez Bobby. Tu veux bien m'aider ?

\- Tu sais que je le ferai. Dis-moi, comment tu vas ?

\- Bien. Ça va. Je… Mon frère est arrivé. On essaye de comprendre certaines choses et de renouer des liens fraternels. Il m'a dit que… que tu m'attendais pour une bière un de ces quatre.

\- Message codé, précisa Ash.

\- Je sais, j'avais compris.

\- Si tu me dis que tu bois plus de bières, je t'étranglerai quand je viendrai à ton rendez-vous louche.

\- Je sais que ça paraît bizarre, je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'en dire plus et de faire tant de mystère. Ash… On reparlera de cette histoire de bière le vingt-deux. Sois à l'heure, s'il te plaît.

\- Compte sur moi. Bon, je peux finir ma nuit, maintenant ?

\- Bien sûr. À bientôt.

\- A bientôt, Dean.

Ash raccrocha et posa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit en se passant une main dans les cheveux. Qu'est-ce que Dean trafiquait exactement ? Il espérait qu'il en aurait le coeur net, le vingt-deux, lors de ce fameux rendez-vous.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Lucifer était assis sur son trône quand un démon entra dans la salle.

\- J'ai des nouvelles pour vous, mon Seigneur.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Au sujet des anges, vos frères.

Lucifer se redressa aussitôt.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Un éclair violent est tombé sur Albany, dans l'Oregon. Nous savons de source sûre que c'est la chute de l'un de vos frères qui a provoqué cela.

\- Lequel ?

\- Il semblerait, mais ce n'est pas certain, qu'il se fasse appeler Balthazar.

Lucifer éclata de rire.

\- Papa a envoyé Balthazar sur Terre. Il doit être désespéré pour en être arrivé là. Qu'est-ce que vous savez d'autre sur lui ?

\- Eh bien, il a pris corps dans un véhicule de sexe masculin et nous avons… nous avons une photo de lui.

Lucifer se leva de son trône, se dirigea vers son démon, lui arracha des mains le papier qu'il lui tendait puis regarda, les sourcils froncés, la photo en noir et blanc et ce qu'elle représentait.

\- Je vois. Ça ne pouvait pas plus ressembler à Balthazar que ça, il a bien choisi, on dirait. Vous avez d'autres informations pour moi ?

\- Oui, une. Il semblerait que Balthazar ne soit pas reparti d'Albany depuis sa chute.

\- Parfait. Envoie donc une équipe de trois démons sur place, ils vont aller s'occuper de mon cher frère.

Lucifer sourit en tournant les talons. Il s'assit à nouveau sur son trône en promenant son regard dans la salle autour de lui. Le démon était reparti, c'était vide, grand et froid. Il soupira. Meg l'avait emmené sur Terre et Lucifer y avait découvert de la vie, de la musique, des richesses, des voitures, des humains, des âmes en pagaille. Bonnes ou mauvaises, peu importait où elles finiraient plus tard, elles avaient toutes quelques chose en commun. Toutes, sans exception, portaient des cicatrices et Lucifer s'était demandé pourquoi. Pourquoi les âmes humaines étaient toutes écorchées, au moins une fois ? Qu'est-ce que les humains avaient pu vivre et traverser dans leur existence pour que leurs âmes en arrivent à porter des marques de cette nature ?

\- Étranges créatures que vous avez créées, Père, dit-il, le regard levé vers le ciel.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Ash ouvrit sa boîte mail et regarda en détail la liste de bouquins que Dean lui avait envoyée. Il nota les noms sur un bout de papier qui traînait à côté de lui et ferma son ordinateur. Il dénicha dans un coin de sa chambre le carton dans lequel il avait mis ses affaires en partant de Boston quelques années plus tôt et y rangea quelques précieuses choses qu'il comptait emporter pour aller à Austin. Il quitta sa chambre, ferma la porte à clé et descendit l'escalier menant au bar. Jo et Ellen étaient en train de nettoyer les tables et le bar.

\- Tu pars ? demanda Ellen, voyant Ash avec son carton dans les mains.

\- Je reviendrai. Je dois faire quelque chose pour un ami en dehors de Sioux Falls.

Ellen passa derrière le bar et sortit quelque chose d'un petit placard. Elle tendit un pack de bières à Ash qui lui sourit, reconnaissant.

\- Tu nous laisses le wifi, hein ? demanda Jo.

\- Je l'ai installé aussi pour vous et pour les clients, pas seulement pour moi, bien sûr que je le laisse.

Ash posa son carton sur le bar, mit le pack de bières dedans et reprit le carton dans ses mains. Il salua Ellen et Jo une dernière fois et quitta le bar.

Il posa son carton sur le sol, ouvrit la portière de sa voiture et reprit le carton pour le poser au pied du siège passager. Il s'apprêtait à monter dans sa voiture mais Jo le rejoignit.

\- Tu vas voir Dean, n'est-ce pas ? demanda la jeune fille, les yeux baissés.

Ash se retourna lentement pour la regarder. Jo leva les yeux et elle n'eut pas besoin que son ami lui donne sa réponse de vive voix. Elle savait qu'il allait voir Dean, c'était évident.

\- Dis-lui que… qu'il me manque.

Ash hocha la tête.

\- J'y manquerai pas.

\- Tu sais… j'ai compris récemment pourquoi je faisais juste office de petite sœur pour lui. Pourquoi je n'ai jamais été une petite amie potentielle ou même un coup d'un soir potentiel. Tu as toujours été plus son genre que moi.

Jo baissa les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

\- Il t'adore, Dean, tu le sais.

\- Mais pas de la façon dont il t'adore toi.

\- Il a pas choisi, moi non plus, tu sais.

Jo releva les yeux.

\- Je sais. Moi non plus, j'ai pas choisi. Fais attention à toi, Ash.

Le jeune homme fit un clin d'œil, monta dans sa voiture et démarra en fermant la portière. Il prit la route, direction, la casse de Bobby Singer.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Balthazar s'assit à la terrasse d'un café et observa les humains qui évoluaient autour de lui. Ces créatures étaient des êtres étranges. Ils parlaient fort, s'impatientaient, s'énervaient pour un rien, se déplaçaient lentement. Il y avait des âmes qui se croisaient dans tous les coins. Certaines brillaient, d'autres moins ou pas du tout. Certaines portaient beaucoup de cicatrices, d'autres seulement quelques-unes. C'était très particulier. Ces créatures semblaient avancer sans but dans la vie en se laissant porter par le monde et le temps qui passait autour d'elles.

\- C'est terriblement ennuyeux, dit Balthazar et il se leva, marcha quelques mètres, puis s'envola après avoir vérifié que personne ne pouvait le voir.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Bobby Singer leva les yeux au ciel quand Ash, après être arrivé chez lui, lui tendit une liste de bouquins à lui prêter.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? bougonna le vieil homme.

\- Moi, rien du tout, mais un ami en a besoin.

\- T'as vraiment des amis pas nets.

\- Je te le fais pas dire.

\- Tu nous quittes, alors ?

\- Pas définitivement. Je vais revenir. Je me sens bien à Sioux Falls et puis, j'aime trop le RoadHouse pour le quitter pour toujours.

Bobby posa une pile de livres sur son bureau.

\- T'as tout là. Tu me les ramènes, hein. J'en ai des copies, mais je tiens aux originaux. Au fait, Ash, tu vas voir Dean par hasard ?

\- Euh… bon sang, c'est inscrit sur mon front ou quoi ?

\- Non. Ce sont les sujets traités par les bouquins sur la liste qui m'ont mis la puce à l'oreille. Tu ferais un truc pour moi ?

\- Ça dépend de ce que c'est.

\- Ben, tu vois, j'ai remis en ordre la voiture d'un certain Monsieur James Novak avec lequel Dean est parti pour Stanford y a presque deux mois, ce serait bien s'il pouvait récupérer son horreur. Dean saura sûrement où aller pour lui rendre son bien.

\- C'est quoi, comme bagnole ?

\- Une foutue Lincoln Continental de 1978.

\- Cet homme a des goûts de chiottes.

\- Je te le fais pas dire. Bon, tu peux la prendre avec toi sur ta remorque.

Ash sembla réfléchir un instant, puis il hocha la tête en prenant les livres de Bobby dans ses mains.

Il sortit avec le vieux mécanicien et ensemble, ils mirent la voiture de monsieur Novak sur la remorque d'Ash, puis celui-ci se tourna vers Bobby.

\- Tu dis que Dean est parti avec un mec y a presque deux mois ?

\- Un type assez bizarre. Un genre de mec qui semblait paumé et peut-être même un peu mentalement dérangé sur les bords, tu vois l'genre. Dean s'était mis en tête de l'aider, puis il voulait aller voir son frère à Stanford. Franchement, je sais pas dans quoi il s'est fourré, mais ça m'a pas l'air tout net. Fais gaffe à toi.

Ash hocha la tête, monta dans sa voiture et démarra.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam et Castiel suivirent Dean dans la grange qui lui servait de garage et la porte se referma toute seule. Sam sursauta.

\- C'est Castiel, il ouvre et ferme les portes sans avoir à les toucher. Je lui ai déjà demandé de ne pas le faire, mais il ne m'écoute jamais.

\- Je le fais sans m'en rendre compte, Dean. Ça fait partie des pouvoirs que je ne contrôle pas vraiment.

L'humain leva les yeux au ciel. Il se dirigea vers son établi, au fond de la grange et ouvrit un des tiroirs. Il en sortit un objet emballé dans un vieux chiffon jauni par les années.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Sam en pointant du doigt l'objet que Dean tenait en main.

\- C'était à papa. Je l'ai retrouvé dans l'Impala après l'avoir remise à neuf. Je savais qu'il en avait un, mais j'avais jamais su où il le gardait.

Dean se retourna face à son frère et déballa l'objet. Il s'agissait d'un pistolet.

\- C'est un Colt 1911, expliqua Dean. Quand papa l'avait, il n'y avait pas les dessins dessus et la crosse n'était pas blanche. C'est un ami qui me l'a décoré quand je lui ai montré l'arme. Il s'y connaissait un peu, il m'a dit que ça valait la peine que je le garde et il m'a donné quelques balles. Je voulais m'en séparer, au départ.

\- Tu sais t'en servir ?

\- Bien sûr. Et toi, tu sais ?

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Bien sûr que non. J'ai jamais touché à ça.

\- Ben, tu vas devoir apprendre. Si tu veux faire voler l'emplumé qui est derrière toi, on va employer les grands moyens.

Sam ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction. Dean n'était pas sérieux, tout de même ? Le cadet vit l'aîné caresser l'arme du bout des doigts et il comprit que si, il était tout à fait sérieux. Dean mit l'arme dans les mains de son frère et se retourna contre l'établi. Il fouilla dans le tiroir et trouva ce qu'il cherchait. Une boîte remplie d'une vingtaine de balles. Sam déglutit.

\- Je le sens pas vraiment , ton plan.

\- Moi non plus, mais c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. Tu sais ce qui est bien dans le coin, c'est qu'il n'y a pas âme qui vive à moins de trois kilomètres, alors on va être tranquilles. Je vais te montrer comment te servir de cette arme, tu vas apprendre et tu vas faire en sorte de pas me tuer.

Dean passa à côté de son frère et se dirigea vers Castiel. Il se pencha à l'oreille de l'être céleste et lui chuchota quelque chose que Sam n'entendit pas. Il vit simplement l'ange hocher la tête par l'affirmative et Dean sortit de la grange.

Sam suivit Castiel qui était sorti après Dean et il regarda son frère installer une cible contre le mur de la grange. L'aîné recula de quelques mètres et ferma un œil tout en visant la cible avec son index.

\- Donne-moi mon pistolet, dit-il en tendant la main à son frère qui déposa l'arme dedans.

Dean inspira, chargea le pistolet, le tint dans sa main, ferma un œil et tira sur la cible, en plein milieu.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu saches tirer, souffla Sam quand son frère remit la sécurité sur le pistolet.

\- J'avais du temps à tuer à Sioux Falls. Bobby m'a appris. Il était chasseur avant d'avoir le garage.

Dean donna l'arme à son frère, se plaça derrière lui et commença à lui apprendre à tirer en lui tenant la main fermement. Castiel ne rata pas une seconde de l'apprentissage de Sam et quand celui-ci eut réussi à tirer cinq fois de suite dans la cible, Dean jugea qu'il était prêt à lui tirer dessus. Sam se mit à trembler en regardant Dean aller prendre place devant la cible. Castiel sentit sa grâce trembler de toutes parts. C'était une sensation très désagréable.

* * *

Sam ferma les yeux, tendit le pistolet devant lui, inspira un grand coup, rouvrit les yeux, visa le ventre de Dean et attendit. Il attendait que l'ange vole au secours de son frère, mais comme Castiel ne bougeait pas, il pressa lentement sur la détente. Le coup partit, Sam hurla, Castiel cria le nom de Dean et la balle dévia de sa trajectoire comme mue par une force invisible pour aller se ficher dans le bois du mur de la grange. Dean, Sam et Castiel clignèrent des yeux bêtement pendant quelques secondes.

\- Alors ça, c'était pas prévu, souffla Dean en arrondissant les yeux, le regard braqué sur Castiel.

L'ange, trop étonné pour regarder Dean en cet instant, ne vit pas que l'humain, par un geste de la main, avait ordonné à son frère de tirer encore une fois. Il entendit seulement la détonation retentir dans ses oreilles humaines. Sa grâce vibra et ses ailes s'ouvrirent. En moins d'une demi seconde il avait volé, agrippé Dean et l'avait déposé devant le seuil de la maison à plusieurs mètres de là.

L'humain regarda autour de lui et serra Castiel dans ses bras.

\- T'as réussi. Bordel, t'as vraiment réussi.

L'ange sentit une chaleur faire vibrer sa grâce doucement. C'était si agréable qu'il ferma les yeux pour en profiter un peu plus. Il en voulait encore de cette chaleur humaine, de la chaleur de Dean. De la douceur que son âme lui envoyait.

* * *

Sam, après être resté immobile plusieurs instants, médusé et incrédule, se retourna lentement en direction de la maison. Il sourit quand il vit Dean avec l'ange dans ses bras. Le sourire que son frère affichait était nouveau. Sam ne se souvenait pas l'avoir déjà vu sourire ainsi auparavant. Une fierté, une joie intenses transparaissaient dans son expression. Mais la magie de l'instant se brisa d'un coup sec quand Dean vit que Sam les regardait attentivement. Il lâcha Castiel et le poussa loin de lui avant de se diriger d'un pas rapide vers son frère.

\- Ça ira pour aujourd'hui.

Dean prit le pistolet des mains de son frère, remit la sécurité et le rangea dans la ceinture de son jean, puis il tourna les talons, passa à côté de Castiel et entra dans la maison sans se retourner. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel, qui, les bras croisés autour de son ventre, semblait un peu dérouté. Sam se dirigea vers lui.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda Sam à l'ange, mais celui-ci ne lui répondit pas. Il regardait dans le vide et semblait trembler de l'intérieur. Soudain, il disparut et l'humain sursauta en regardant autour de lui. L'ange avait bel et bien totalement disparu.

* * *

 **Je crois pas que j'ai vraiment quelque chose à ire sur ce chapitre, alors je vais m'abstenir :-)**

 **Le prochain chapitre aura pour titre : Les cicatrices de l'âme.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	29. Les cicatrices de l'âme

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de Feathers and Pistols.**

 **Bonne lecture à tous**

* * *

 **Chapitre 29 : Les cicatrices de l'âme.**

.

Sam entra dans la maison après avoir regardé tout autour de lui et il chercha Dean, fouillant des yeux le petit salon et la cuisine, mais son frère n'y était pas. Il se dirigea alors vers les chambres et la salle de bain. Il jeta un œil dans la salle d'eau et finalement, ne voyant pas Dean dans la pièce, il se permit d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre de son aîné. Celui-ci, debout à côté de la porte, le front appuyé contre le mur, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement ouverte, une main appuyée contre le mur et l'autre sur son ventre, t-shirt serré dans son poing paraissait être parti ailleurs, égaré dans ses pensées et ne semblait pas avoir entendu son cadet entrer dans sa chambre. Dean gémit légèrement et Sam sursauta. Il se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise, et Dean leva la tête, brusquement. Ses yeux se plissèrent et semblèrent soudain lancer des éclairs.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici ? cria-t-il à Sam.

\- Euh je… mais, tu fais quoi ?

Dean devint rouge et grogna. Il se dirigea vers son frère, l'attrapa par le col de son pull avec ses deux mains et le plaqua contre le mur.

\- Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma chambre ?

\- Je voulais pas… Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu avec Castiel ?

Le regard de Dean passa de l'énervement à la panique en moins d'une demi-seconde et il recula rapidement.

\- Dean, ça va ? demanda Sam, surpris de ce brusque changement chez son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il… il a dit, Castiel ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

\- Rien. Rien du tout. Pourquoi ?

Sam cligna des yeux en regardant son frère qui semblait paniquer de plus en plus. Il plissa les yeux. Que se passait-il soudain avec Dean ? Sam s'approcha lentement et voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de son frère mais celui-ci la repoussa rapidement.

\- Dean, dis-moi ce qui se passe ?

\- Fous-moi la paix, cria Dean et il tenta de repousser son frère hors de sa chambre, mais celui-ci résista.

\- T'as l'air terrifié, Dean !

\- Ferme-la et casse-toi de chez moi !

Sam rendit les armes et tourna les talons, prêt à partir, mais il se ravisa et se retourna vers son frère.

\- Castiel, il est parti. Je crois qu'il s'est envolé. C'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé ce que tu as foutu avec lui.

Dean cligna des yeux et sembla se détendre légèrement. Il serra les poings.

\- Mais c'est pas vrai !

Il quitta sa chambre en bousculant Sam sans s'excuser et sortit de la maison. Il fit le tour de celle-ci et se dirigea vers la grange. Il ouvrit la porte et promena son regard autour de lui. Rien n'indiquait que l'ange pouvait se trouver là-dedans… mais Dean se dirigea vers son Impala reposant au fond de la grange sous une bâche noire.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel tentait désespérément de faire cesser le tremblement désagréable de sa grâce, mais rien n'y faisait. Il ferma les yeux.

Dean s'était approché de lui après avoir montré le pistolet à son frère dans le garage et s'était penché à son oreille :

\- Tant qu'il ne me tire pas dans le coeur, tu pourras toujours me soigner, n'est-ce pas ?

Et l'ange avait acquiescé en silence. Puis il avait suivi Dean et Sam dehors. Il avait assisté à l'entraînement de tir puis avait réussi à voler. Alors, Dean l'avait pris dans ses bras, le serrant contre lui et l'ange avait senti sa grâce vibrer d'une manière si douce, si délicieuse qu'il avait juste éprouvé une sérénité incroyable. Il s'était senti en paix, s'était senti en harmonie avec cet endroit bien agréable où il comptait bien rester. Les bras de Dean. Mais, tout s'était arrêté si brutalement que la grâce de l'ange s'était mise à trembler fortement. C'était le manque, Castiel le savait désormais, et ce n'était pas une sensation agréable, pas du tout.

* * *

Castiel ouvrit les yeux quand une lumière éclaira l'endroit où il se trouvait et il tourna la tête vers la petite fenêtre se trouvant à sa gauche. Il vit un corps, puis la portière s'ouvrit et Dean entra dans la voiture en claquant la portière et l'endroit fut à nouveau plongé dans l'obscurité.

\- Hey…

Mais l'humain ne souffla que ce mot-là. Il se passa une main dans la nuque et détourna le regard.

\- Je n'aime pas ce monde humain, annonça Castiel.

Dean tourna la tête vers lui.

\- Je n'aime pas sentir ma grâce trembler si fortement. Ça fait mal.

L'humain fronça les sourcils, inquiet.

\- Pourquoi tu es venu dans la voiture ?

\- Je ne savais pas où aller. Je me suis dit que je serais bien ici.

\- Ta grâce.. elle... tremble toujours ? demanda l'humain, doucement.

\- Ce n'est pas évident de faire cesser cette sensation.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il faudrait ?

\- De la chaleur humaine, sans doute. Ta chaleur.

\- Je peux pas, Cas'. Je peux pas t'offrir ça, j'en ai pas le droit. T'es un foutu ange du Paradis, je suis un humain avec des-

Mais Dean s'arrêta brusquement il ne pouvait ni parler de ses désirs ni évoquer ses besoins devant un ange du Seigneur qui ne comprenait que bien trop peu de choses au monde des humains. Castiel cligna des yeux, puis les plissa et enfin, posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean et, aussitôt, l'Impala fut vidée de ses occupants.

* * *

\- Où est-ce qu'on est ? demanda Dean en regardant autour de lui.

Son regard s'arrêta sur l'hôpital de Lawrence en face de lui.

\- Euh…., c'est quoi ce délire ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de retourner dans le passé.

\- Retourner dans le passé ? On est dans le passé, là ?

\- Oui. J'ai décidé qu'on devrait commencer depuis le tout début. Viens avec moi, Mary Winchester est dans la chambre 440.

Dean arrondit les yeux de surprise. Quoi ? C'était quoi ce bordel ? Il ne pouvait pas réellement être dans le passé, quand même. C'était impossible.

\- Co-comment on peut voyager dans le passé ? C'est impossible.

\- Le temps peut être fluide, Dean. On peut parfois le modeler et je ne te l'avais pas dit, mais j'ai le pouvoir de voyager dans le passé et maintenant que je sais à nouveau voler, j'en ai profité pour t'emmener ici. Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le vingt-quatre janvier.

\- Le jour de ma naissance ? s'étonna Dean, les yeux ronds.

\- C'est ça. Viens.

Castiel se dirigea vers la porte de l'hôpital et Dean, après avoir cligné des yeux quelques secondes, suivit l'ange. Ils entrèrent dans la clinique et montèrent directement au 4 ème étage. Ils croisèrent des infirmiers dans l'escalier et Dean leur dit bonjour. Il s'arrêta net et les regarda continuer de descendre.

\- Dean, personne ne peut nous voir parce que mes pouvoirs nous cachent. Il n'est pas bon que nous apparaissions en public. Nous ne devons rien modifier dans le passé parce que les répercussions sur l'avenir peuvent être terribles.

\- C'est complètement dingue.

\- Viens, il va être trop tard si nous n'allons pas voir ta maman dès maintenant. Tu seras déjà né et nous aurons raté quelque chose.

\- Attends, on va aller voir ma mère accoucher ?

\- Bien sûr que non, Dean. Elle va être emmenée en salle d'accouchement dans vingt minutes, mais je veux que tu voies tes parents avant que tu ne viennes au monde.

\- Je croyais que les anges ne s'occupaient pas des vies humaines. Comment peux-tu être convaincu que je dois voir ce qui se passe avant ma naissance ?

\- Quand tu m'as pris dans tes bras devant la maison, les cicatrices de ton âme ont brûlé une petite partie de ma grâce. Maintenant, tes douleurs sont ancrées en moi, je ne pourrai m'en défaire qu'en soignant tes blessures. C'est pour cela que je t'ai emmené ici. On va commencer par le tout début. Viens !

Dean suivit l'ange jusqu'au numéro de la chambre que celui-ci avait cité. La porte était ouverte et ils entrèrent. Dean s'arrêta net. Devant ses yeux, ils y avait ses parents. Mary et John. Sa mère, assise sur le lit, une grimace de douleur sur le visage. John, semblant légèrement paniqué en face d'elle, lui tenait les mains tendrement.

\- Je sens que c'est pour bientôt, John. Nous aurons notre bébé.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit pour le prénom ?

\- Millie si c'est une fille et Dean si c'est un garçon.

\- Mais ce sera une fille, c'est ce que le médecin a dit, non ?

\- Il semblerait. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il a vu à l'échographie, selon lui, mais je n'en suis pas certaine.

\- Ouais, ouais. Tu m'as dit que tu sentais un garçon, mais t'es pas médecin, Mary.

Mary grimaça de douleur et poussa un petit gémissement en serrant les mains de John.

\- Tu es certain que Dean te convient comme prénom pour un garçon ? Tu ne voulais pas plutôt Henry, comme ton père ?

\- Pas question. Cet homme qui m'a abandonné ne mérite pas que je donne son nom à mon enfant.

\- D'accord. C'était seulement pour être certaine.

\- De toute façon, la question ne se pose pas, ce sera une fille.

Dean tourna son regard vers Castiel et celui-ci posa deux doigts sur son front sans dire un mot.

La chambre tournoya autour de Dean et il se retrouva dans une salle lumineuse. Une infirmière tenait un bébé dans ses bras.

\- C'est moi ? demanda Dean, regardant de loin le bébé en plissant les yeux.

\- Oui. C'est toi quand tu es né. Tu as trois minutes quarante-cinq de vie sur terre.

Dean s'approcha et regarda le bébé longuement. Il était un peu rouge, il était calme, avait des yeux bleu-gris grands ouverts. L'infirmière partit avec le bébé vers la salle à côté de celle-ci et Castiel et Dean la suivirent. La femme donna le bébé à Mary qui souriait.

\- Vous avez un bébé magnifique, dit-elle avec le sourire.

Mary prit l'enfant contre elle et lui posa un baiser sur le front :

\- Bonjour, bienvenue dans notre famille…, puis elle leva la tête vers l'infirmière, la questionnant silencieusement du regard.

\- C'est un garçon, souffla l'infirmière avant de quitter la salle.

\- Bienvenue... Dean, murmura Mary en berçant doucement son bébé.

\- Un- un garçon ? s'étonna John en regardant suspicieusement le bébé dans les bras de sa femme.

\- Je te l'avais dit.

\- Il doit y avoir une erreur. Regarde sous le linge, c'est pas possible. Il est tout fin ce bébé, c'est pas un petit mec, ça.

Dean écarquilla les yeux.

Mary fronça les sourcils. Elle souleva la couverture et sourit.

\- Tu vois que c'est un petit garçon, dit-elle à John et celui-ci grinça des dents avant de se détendre et de demander à sa femme qu'il puisse prendre son enfant dans ses bras. Mary le lui tendit et elle les regarda tendrement.

\- Ben, c'est une surprise, on ne s'y attendait pas, hein. T'es un petit cachottier, toi. Mais tu sais quoi, c'est très bien que tu sois un petit homme, tu vas pouvoir honorer la famille en devenant soldat, ce sera parfait, ça.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Mary, mais elle ne souffla mot.

\- C'était déjà tout ce qui comptait pour mon père ? demanda Dean. Faire de moi un soldat, comme lui.

\- C'est pour cela que je trouvais important de te montrer le jour de ta naissance.

Ce fut à cet instant qu'une lumière bleuté apparut, miroitant sur le bébé et celui-ci se mit à pleurer. John le donna à Mary et se détourna pour regarder le livret de naissance.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Dean à l'ange à côté de lui.

\- La première déchirure de ton âme, Dean. Je suis désolé. La toute première est arrivée le jour même de ta naissance et elle n'est pas refermée parce que tu n'as jamais pu mettre d'image ni de sens dessus, vu que tu ne t'en souviens pas.

\- Elle peut être guérie ?

\- Seulement si tu le veux, mais je n'ai pas le pouvoir de le faire pour toi. Seul toi as le pouvoir de refermer tes blessures du passé.

\- Que faut-il faire ? Pardonner à mon père ses paroles et ses actes ?

\- Non, ça ne marche pas comme ça.

\- Comment alors ?

\- Je ne puis te le dire, je n'ai pas d'âme.

Dean fronça les sourcils, tourna son regard vers sa maman et lui bébé et soupira. Il s'approcha de son père et regarda le livret de naissance. Trois kilos cent, c'était le poids inscrit sur le carnet. Il ne trouva pas ce poids spécialement faible, même pour un garçon, mais visiblement, cela semblait déranger John.

\- Papa, souffla-t-il.

Castiel approcha et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Je peux m'en aller si tu penses que ce sera plus simple pour toi.

\- J'ai déçu mon propre père le jour même de ma naissance ? J'y pouvais rien, bordel. J'ai pas choisi d'être un bébé fin et d'ailleurs, je me trouve pas si fin que ça, je suis tout boursouflé. J'Y POUVAIS RIEN ! T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT DE M'EN VOULOIR. T'AVAIS PAS LE DROIT ! cria Dean à la tête de son père, même si ce dernier ne pouvait pas l'entendre.

L'humain se sentit soudain soulagé d'un poids et il se tourna brusquement vers Castiel qui lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu te sentais coupable que ton père n'arrive pas à t'aimer totalement comme tu étais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- J'ai- j'ai toujours cru que c'est moi qui faisais tout pour l'énerver, que c'était ma faute, mais il avait déjà été déçu par mon apparence dès ma naissance, dès le foutu moment où je suis né et… j'y pouvais rien.

Castiel regarda Dean en plissant les yeux.

\- La déchirure restera toujours sur ton âme, mais elle ne suinte plus, elle est comme cautérisée maintenant.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

\- On peut s'en aller maintenant ? demanda-t-il sèchement à Castiel et celui-ci posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean.

* * *

Dean regarda autour de lui et fut ravi de constater qu'ils étaient de retour dans l'Impala, Castiel à ses côtés.

\- Je…, commença-t-il, mal à l'aise.

\- Nous ne sommes pas obligés de parler de cela.

Dean hocha la tête, soulagé.

\- Sam doit être inquiet.

\- Tu n'es dans cette voiture avec moi que depuis quelques minutes, tu sais.

Dean sourit et ouvrit la portière. Il releva la bâche noire et sortit de la voiture. Castiel le suivit. Sam entra dans la grange au même moment.

\- Oh, vous êtes là.

\- Désolé de m'être enfui, je cherchais le moyen de contrôler le tremblement de ma grâce.

Et Castiel n'en dit pas plus, il sortit de la grange à pas lents et rejoignit la maison où il s'assit sur le canapé du salon et alluma la télé.

* * *

 **Castiel retrouvant ces pouvoirs peut emmener Dean dans son passé :-)**

 **Ce qui va peut-être lui permettre d'avancer dans sa vie, de comprendre certaines choses.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	30. L'humanité dans toute sa complexité

**Bonjour**

 **nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui et je dois vous dire qu'il fait partie de mes préférés**

 **déjà. j'aime beaucoup son titre et ensuite, tout ce qu'il raconte. Les interactions entre Lucifer et Mary.**

 **C'est un peu bizarre de faire l'éloge de son propre chapitre ? Certes, mais bon, c'est au final assez rare que je sois vraiment contente et fière de moi, alors quand je le suis, je le dis.**

 **Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 30 : L'humanité dans toute sa complexité**

Lucifer pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda attentivement Mary Winchester devant lui. Il regarda son âme briller doucement et inspecta chaque cicatrice qu'il pouvait observer sur elle.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? demanda Mary, d'un ton acide.

\- Votre âme. Elle est abîmée et je suis en train de me demander pourquoi.

Lucifer s'approcha de Mary qui, debout appuyée contre les barreaux de sa prison, ne recula pas.

\- Dites-moi, quelle est votre plus grande tristesse ?

Mary fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi voulez-vous le savoir ?

\- Vous avez quelques cicatrices qui suintent. Elles ne sont pas refermées, mais l'une d'entre elles, est vraiment dégueulasse.

Mary cligna des yeux. Quoi ? Mais dans quel délire était-elle tombée ? Lucifer se planta juste devant elle.

\- En fait, il me serait très facile de répondre à cette question par moi-même, il me suffirait de toucher votre âme et je saurais facilement qu'elle a été votre plus grande tristesse. Mais, je pensais que les humains aimaient bien parler d'eux-mêmes et s'épancher ridiculement sur leurs petits problèmes sans le moindre intérêt, enfin, pour la plupart. Sérieux, qui en a quelque chose à foutre que madame une telle s'est cassé un ongle ? Ou que la robe qu'elle avait repérée aux Reines du shopping est en rupture de stock ?

Mary faillit éclater de rire mais resta sérieuse au prix d'un grand effort. Rire devant Lucifer n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée.

\- Vous savez ce qu'on devrait faire, tous les deux, partir explorer votre passé.

Mary recula, mais pas assez rapidement pour échapper à Lucifer, qui put poser deux doigts sur son front.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Mary ouvrit les yeux et cligna des paupières en regardant autour d'elle.

\- Mais, où est-ce que vous m'avez emmenée ?

\- Vous êtes censée le savoir mieux que moi.

Mary soupira. Bien sûr qu'elle savait. Elle était devant la maison de ses parents.

\- Vous savez que cette maison n'est plus à mes parents ? Ils sont morts depuis pas mal d'années.

\- Je ne vous ai pas transportée devant la maison de vos parents, je vous ai transportée à l'époque où vous y viviez avec eux. Venez, allons voir un peu Monsieur et Madame Winchester.

\- Campbell, corrigea Mary, d'un ton acide.

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Lucifer.

\- Je suis née Campbell. J'ai pris le nom Winchester quand j'ai épousé John.

\- Je vois. Ça change pas grand-chose au programme.

Lucifer attrapa le poignet de Mary et la tira vers la maison. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une fenêtre et Mary vit son père et sa mère assis au salon. Deanna Campbell réparait des chaussettes avec du fil et une aiguille pendant que Samuel lisait le journal.

\- Est-ce que… c'est réel ? demanda Mary.

\- C'est réel. Je suis un Archange, à l'origine, je vous le rappelle, j'ai donc le pouvoir de nous ramener dans le passé si je le veux.

Mary vit une petite fille blonde débouler dans le salon avec un guéridon sur laquelle était dressée une dînette complète en porcelaine.

\- On dirait bien que vous étiez une gamine avec des goûts classiques, une enfant banale, quoi, grinça Lucifer d'un ton railleur.

\- Vous vous attendiez à quoi ? Que je sois en train de faire des incantations à votre gloire ?

\- Quel âge vous aviez ?

\- Six ans.

\- C'est pile le bon âge pour commencer à faire des incantations à ma gloire. Vous auriez pu être un peu plus créative, quand même.

Lucifer roula les yeux et Mary s'étonna de voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres du Seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi, c'est ça. Je ne devrais même pas vous répondre.

\- C'est pas de ma faute si vous tombez dans le piège. Bon alors, elle aspirait à quoi cette petite fille sans créativité ni imagination que vous étiez ?

\- Bonne question. Je suppose qu'à cet âge-là je rêvais de beaucoup de choses.

\- Venez, on va aller examiner ça de plus près.

Lucifer posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mary et tous deux se retrouvèrent au milieu du salon, en face de Samuel et Deanna Campbell qui ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce. Mary regarda sa version miniature et sourit.

\- Ne vous en faites pas, ils ne peuvent pas nous voir.

\- Pourquoi me faites-vous voir cela ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi, ce sont vos cicatrices qui nous ont amenés ici. C'est à vous de vous demander ce qui s'est passé ce jour-là pour qu'on tombe précisément sur cette situation-là de votre passé.

Mary regarda la petite fille qu'elle était. Celle-ci servait du thé imaginaire dans des tasses minuscules. La petite fille prit les tasses dans ses mains et en tendit une à chacun de ses parents. Deanna Campbell prit la tasse, fit semblant de la vider d'une traite et la rendit à sa fille qui, légèrement déçue, baissa la tête. Samuel quant à lui refusa la tasse en grognant.

\- Quand je serai grande, je serai serveuse dans un grand hôtel, dit fièrement la petite fille en remettant les tasses sur le guéridon.

\- C'est ton mari qui ira travailler. Tu dois fonder une famille et l'élever, Mary. Les femmes ne deviennent pas ce qu'elles veulent comme ça leur chante, marmonna Deanna et la petite fille regarda sa maman.

Fonder une famille ? Non ! Elle ne voulait pas devenir comme sa maman assise dans son canapé à faire de la couture, elle voulait vivre une vie d'aventure. Aller au travail. Se rendre utile aux autres.

\- Mais maman, je-

\- Mary, va jouer dans ta chambre, nous n'avons pas le temps pour écouter tes sottises maintenant. Nous en reparlerons quand tu seras grande, pour le moment, tu n'es qu'une enfant, tu ne sais rien de ce que tu veux faire dans l'avenir, grommela Deanna en se levant et elle poussa légèrement sa fille pour aller ranger les chaussettes qu'elle avait raccommodées.

L'enfant regarda son guéridon et sa dînette et une larme coula sur sa joue. Mary vit une lueur bleue envelopper le corps de sa version enfant et ,s'en étonnant, se tourna vers Lucifer.

\- L'âme qui est la vôtre, enfant, vient de connaître sa première déchirure. Les humains sont tellement fragiles, grinça l'Archange en levant les yeux au ciel.

La petite Mary sortit du salon en traînant lentement son guéridon derrière elle.

\- C'est ça que je voulais vous montrer. Les âmes sont terriblement fragiles. Une grosse déception, des rêves brisés, de la violence physique ou psychique et hop, une cicatrice apparaît.

\- Est-ce que cette cicatrice-là est toujours…

\- Ouverte, chez vous ? Oui.

\- Comment peux-t-elle guérir ? Y a-t-il un moyen ?

\- Sûrement, mais eh, j'ai pas d'âme, moi ! Comment voulez-vous que je sache comment vous devez faire ?

\- C'est vrai, vous êtes un démon.

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

\- Je ne suis pas un démon. Je n'ai jamais été un démon. D'où vient donc cette idée qui semble ancrée dans la tête de la majorité des humains? s'énerva le Seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- Avez-vous déjà lu la Bible ?

\- Non, et je ne compte pas le faire. Un bouquin qui met mon Père sur un foutu piédestal qu'il ne mérite pas, je ne veux pas lire cette horreur.

Mary détourna le regard et ses yeux se braquèrent sur son père. Elle s'approcha de lui et se pencha pour regarder dans ses yeux.

\- Papa ?

\- Il ne vous voit pas et ne vous entend pas. On pourrait se montrer mais nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir dans le passé. Ça pourrait tout changer pour notre monde actuel, expliqua Lucifer, puis il disparut, laissant Mary seule en face de son paternel.

Elle se redressa , parcourut le salon, le couloir et trouva sans peine la cuisine. Deanna était au milieu de la pièce, assise à la table où elle pelait des pommes de terre pour le dîner. Mary la regarda quelques minutes.

\- Maman…, tu devais sûrement avoir des rêves, toi aussi, non ? Tu m'as fait croire toute mon enfance qu'être mère était ce qui pouvait être le plus magnifique dans une vie de femme, mais tu n'en étais pas convaincue toi-même, n'est-ce pas ?

Mary s'assit sur une chaise et regarda sa mère, puis elle vit une larme couler sur sa joue. Deanna l'essuya d'un revers de manche.

\- Tu sais, maman, je suis devenue mère moi aussi. J'ai eu deux garçons, que tu n'as pas pu connaître. Ils sont beaux, merveilleux. Dean et Sam…, mais, j'ai aussi eu une vie à côté. J'ai un peu travaillé pour avoir de l'argent à moi avec lequel j'ai gâté mes fils quand je le pouvais et que je le voulais. J'ai travaillé pour avoir une vie à moi, des moments à moi en dehors de ma famille. C'est John qui…. c'est John qui m'avait conseillé de chercher un boulot pour ne pas être enfermée dans le rôle de mère de famille. Les hommes ne sont pas tous comme papa, heureusement. Il n'aimait pas John et je comprends pourquoi maintenant. J'avais avec lui des libertés que papa ne t'a jamais accordées. Je croyais que… que tu me pensais incapable de devenir autre chose que mère, mais ce n'était pas ça. Tu savais que je pouvais être autre chose que ça, tu pouvais juste pas me soutenir, pas devant papa.

Mary tendit la main et la posa sur le poignet de sa mère qui lâcha son épluche-légume et se tétanisa.

\- Pardon, maman.

Mary se leva pendant que Deanna reprenait ses esprits et regardait autour d'elle.

\- Mauvaise idée de la toucher.

Mary se retourna brusquement et son regard tomba dans celui de Lucifer. Celui-ci posa deux doigts sur son front et ils disparurent.

* * *

\- J'aime pas trop cette façon de se déplacer, déplora Mary une fois que ses pieds eurent touché terre.

Lucifer se tenait en face d'elle et il leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Vous n'auriez pas dû la toucher.

\- C'est ma mère, je voulais juste…

\- Juste quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment. La soutenir, peut-être. La réconforter. Lui faire comprendre que j'avais deviné… des choses… et que je ne lui en voulais pas. Ou plutôt que je ne lui en voulais plus.

\- Allons bon.

\- Où sommes-nous maintenant ?

\- C'est à vous de me le dire. Je vous le répète, c'est pas moi qui décide.

Mary regarda autour d'elle et reconnut l'endroit devant lequel elle était. Un cinéma. Un vieux cinéma de Lawrence. Elle sourit quand elle vit l'affiche du film Abattoir 5 qui décorait la façade.

\- C'est le jour où j'ai rencontré John.

\- On a sauté quelques années, apparemment.

Lucifer s'assit sur un mur en face du cinéma et Mary l'imita.

\- Alors, que fait-on ici ? demanda la femme.

\- Comptez pas sur moi pour vous inviter à aller voir un film là-dedans. Le romantisme pourrait causer ma mort.

Mary sourit légèrement.

\- Qui aurait pu imaginer que le diable soit drôle, chuchota-t-elle.

Elle ne sut pas si Lucifer l'avait entendu ou non, mais ce n'était pas important. Les portes du cinéma s'ouvrirent et un flot de gens sortit de l'établissement.

* * *

Mary repéra sa version jeune et puis, presque au même moment, elle vit John Winchester. Son coeur rata un battement. Elle le trouvait toujours aussi beau qu'à l'époque. Elle resta assise sur le mur et vit sa version jeune se cogner contre John.

Mary remarqua une lumière s'allumer dans le corps de sa version jeune et le même éclat brilla au même moment en John.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Lucifer assis à côté d'elle, étouffant un bâillement.

\- Vos âmes ont vibré parce qu'elles se sont retrouvées sur la même longueur d'onde.

\- Quoi ?

\- Oh pitié, vos âmes, elles étaient faites pour être ensemble. Satisfaite de la traduction ou faut que je recommence ?

\- Oh, vous voulez dire que, ce sont des âmes-sœurs ?

\- C'est ça.

\- John était… mon âme-sœur…, vraiment ?

\- On dirait bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez que je vous dise, hein ?

\- Pourquoi me montrer ce moment-là ?

\- Sûrement pour que vous sachiez. Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

\- Nous sommes allés boire un café et je suis rentrée à la maison sur un petit nuage. John était si beau, si gentil.

Lucifer tira la langue de dégoût.

\- Vous n'avez jamais aimé ? demanda Mary d'une voix douce.

\- Les Archanges ne connaissent pas les sentiments. Nous n'avons pas été créés pour aimer.

\- Mais pourquoi ? insista Mary après un moment de silence de la part de Lucifer qui regardait droit devant lui.

Lucifer se leva rapidement. Il se tourna vers Mary et dit en posant deux doigts sur son front :

\- On ferait mieux d'y aller, sinon, on va rater la partie la plus importante.

Et ils disparurent à nouveau.

* * *

\- Oh non, je vois très bien ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je me souviens de ce moment. Mon père va me mettre une baffe parce que je vais lui parler de John.

\- En gros, vous êtes en train de me dire que je sers à rien, vous savez déjà tout, c'est ça ?

\- Ne ramenez pas toujours tout à vous.

Mary regarda devant elle et vit sa version jeune, les yeux brillants, faire l'éloge de John devant une mère qui n'osait pas la regarder et un père qui serrait les poings. Tous étaient devant le porche de leur maison, ses parents étaient assis sur des chaises de jardin, Mary était debout.

\- Mary, enfin, ne dis pas d'idioties, encore une fois. Tu as rencontré un homme, mais tu n'en es pas amoureuse. L'amour se construit avec les années. On ne tombe pas amoureuse en une heure.

\- Je sais que c'est lui, papa. Je le sens. John et si…. Doux, si gentil. Je suis certaine que tu l'aimeras beaucoup toi aussi.

\- Je ne veux pas voir cet homme chez moi.

\- Mais-

\- Non Mary, tu es trop jeune pour ça. Tu viens à peine d'avoir dix-huit ans. À ton âge, on est encore un enfant.

\- Mais maman, à mon âge, tu étais déjà mariée à papa.

\- Oui, mais l'amour est venu après.

\- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mariés, alors ?

\- Parce qu'on ne fréquentait pas, à l'époque. C'était mal vu. Maintenant, les jeunes veulent faire les grands, ne pas se marier tout de suite et papillonner à gauche à droite. Tout tombe en ruine. Mary, sois raisonnable.

\- Je voudrais juste vous présenter John. J'ai pas dit que je voulais l'épouser maintenant.

\- Eh bien, c'est peut-être bien ça, le problème. Tu devrais d'abord l'épouser avant de dire que tu en es amoureuse.

Deanna se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise et rentra dans la maison.

La jeune Mary se tourna vers son père qui s'était levé à son tour.

\- Papa, tu ne penses pas sérieusement que je devrais me marier maintenant avec John ? Il est dans les Marines, en plus. Il sera peu à la maison pour le moment et puis, j'aimerais faire des études.

\- Mary, fais donc pour une fois ce que ta mère te dit. Tu ne peux pas parler d'amour à ton âge, c'est ridicule.

\- Mes sentiments sont ridicules ?

\- Oui, autant que toi et tes envies de liberté de la femme.

\- On n'est plus dans les années 50, papa.

\- C'était très bien dans les années 50. Tu crois que j'avais le droit de parler à ma mère sur ce ton, à ton âge ?

\- Tu n'avais pas le droit de t'exprimer, de toute façon. C'était différent. Le monde a changé, maintenant.

\- Pas pour le mieux, on dirait. Regarde ta foutue génération d'attardés et de rebelles tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres avec leur revendications qui ne mènent à rien d'autre qu'à la destruction de la société. Les femmes sont là pour procréer, ça fait des siècles que c'est comme ça et ça fonctionne très bien ! Toi et les autres, vous êtes pathétiques ! Le changement, la liberté de choisir, vous n'avez que ces mots à la bouche !

\- Le désir de liberté n'est pas pathétique. On peut choisir nos vies, pourquoi ne le ferions-nous pas ?

\- Mary, ça suffit !

\- Mais papa-

La gifle claqua fortement et Mary vit sa version jeune se tenir la joue. Une lumière éclaira son corps et la version adulte ferma les yeux.

\- Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant, murmura-t-elle.

\- Il n'avait jamais fait quoi ? demanda Lucifer.

\- Me frapper. Il ne l'avait jamais fait. Votre… père, il vous a déjà frappé ?

\- Père ne frappe pas, mais bon, il n'éduque pas non plus.

Mary rouvrit les yeux, étonnée de la révélation de Lucifer. Elle regarda l'Archange qui détourna les yeux, semblant mal à l'aise.

\- Laissez tomber. C'est pas le sujet du jour.

Lucifer posa deux doigts sur le front de Mary et ils s'envolèrent à nouveau pour atterrir dans la cuisine d'une jolie maison dans un quartier tranquille de Lawrence. Mary sut immédiatement qu'elle se trouvait dans sa maison. Celle dans laquelle elle avait élevé ses enfants. D'ailleurs, un petit garçon blond était attablé devant un bol de céréales.

\- Dean, souffla Mary en approchant de l'enfant.

\- C'est votre rejeton ?

\- C'est mon fils, oui. Mon aîné, Dean.

Mary vit une version d'elle plus jeune entrer dans la cuisine. Celle-ci avait un ventre joliment arrondi. Elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de Dean et posa un baiser sur son front.

\- Et bien, on dirait bien que j'ai un petit homme en pleine croissance à la maison en ce moment, sourit la jeune Mary en regardant son fils finir son bol de céréales.

L'enfant descendit de sa chaise et se pencha pour récupérer un objet sous la table. C'était un chapeau de cow-boy rouge clair, trop grand pour lui, qu'il mit sur sa tête avec le sourire.

\- Oh, tu as pris le rouge ce matin ?

L'enfant hocha la tête vigoureusement et le chapeau lui dégringola sur les yeux. Il le releva en riant et Mary lui rendit son rire joyeux.

\- C'est quand il vient, le bébé ? demanda Dean en montrant le ventre de sa maman.

\- Bientôt, mon chéri. Peut-être dans quelques jours. Tu es impatient d'avoir un petit frère ?

\- Ouiii, on pourra zouer aux cow-boy.

\- Pas tout de suite, il va falloir qu'il grandisse, tu sais.

John entra dans la cuisine. Il retira le chapeau de cow-boy de la tête de son fils et le jeta au loin.

\- Pourquoi lui as-tu acheté ce ridicule chapeau quasiment rose ? Le noir était très bien.

Dean leva les yeux vers son père puis vers sa mère qui croisa son regard.

\- Va jouer, mon chéri.

Dean détala aussitôt et Mary l'entendit monter les escaliers.

\- John ! dit la jeune Mary sur un ton de reproche, ce n'est qu'un chapeau.

\- Dean est un garçon. Il met des chapeaux de cow-boy, pas de cow-girl. Tu cherches à en faire un pédé ?

\- Non, bien sûr que non. John, tu es trop radical dans tes propos et dans ta façon de voir les choses.

\- Ce gosse est déjà assez efféminé comme ça, n'en rajoute pas. Il va finir par ne pas savoir ce qu'il est. Tu veux qu'il passe sa vie à se demander s'il est un homme ou une femme ? Et pour la dernière fois, coupe-lui les cheveux ! Tout le monde le prend pour une fille.

La jeune mère retint une larme, se détourna rapidement contre l'évier et une lumière l'enveloppa.

\- J'avais oublié comme John était virulent à propos de Dean. Je croyais qu'il avait raison à l'époque. J'étais une femme, alors je pensais que John savait mieux que moi comment les garçons devenaient des hommes.

La jeune Mary se plia en deux et émit un gémissement de douleur. John se dirigea vers elle et la prit par les épaules.

\- C'est le bébé ? demanda-t-il, paniqué.

\- Je crois que oui.

\- Viens, viens t'allonger sur le canapé… je… je vais appeler le médecin et l'ambulance et je vais… je vais aller amener Dean chez la voisine. Ne bouge surtout pas.

\- Mauvais père, mais mari attentionné, souffla Lucifer et Mary confirma.

John avait toujours été un bon mari mais pas vraiment un bon père.

\- Pouvons-nous arrêter tout ça ? demanda Mary, regardant sa version jeune souffrir de contractions.

\- On peut, mais nous y reviendrons.

Lucifer posa deux doigts sur le front de Mary et elle se retrouva dans sa cellule en Enfer, alors que le diable était de l'autre côté, devant les barreaux. Ce dernier se détourna pour partir, mais Mary lui cria :

\- Vous pourriez me raconter ce qui vous a conduit à devenir le seigneur de l'Enfer ?

Lucifer se retourna lentement.

\- Votre Bible n'en parle pas ?

\- Si, bien sûr. Mais mon petit doigt me dit que les deux versions de l'histoire ne sont pas les mêmes.

Lucifer sourit légèrement et il tourna les talons, laissant Mary seule dans sa prison.

* * *

 **voilà pour ce chapitre. j'espère que vous l'avez aimé**

 **à votre avis, Lucifer va parler à Mary ou pas ? Va-t-il lui raconter son histoire de son point de vue ?**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	31. Les êtres célestes

**Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui**

 **Le retour pour quelques instants d'un personnage, ami de Dean...**

 **Puis y aura Sam, Dean et Castiel, ainsi que la visite éclaire d'un Archange :-)**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta et merci à vous, lecteurs/trices qui laisser des rws. ça fait plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 31 : Les êtres célestes**

.

Ash arrêta sa voiture à l'endroit dont Dean lui avait communiqué les coordonnées et il le vit aussitôt, debout devant sa voiture, phares éteints. Il sortit de la sienne, laissa la portière ouverte et se dirigea vers Dean, le coeur battant un peu plus fort que d'habitude.

\- Hola compadre, lança-t-il et Dean fit quelques pas vers lui.

\- Merci d'être venu, Ash.

\- C'est un sacré trou paumé par ici.

\- Ouais, un peu.

\- Sioux Falls était trop habité à ton goût ?

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Je suis venu ici pour aider quelqu'un.

\- Je vois. Un certain James Novak, par hasard ?

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- C'est Bobby qui m'a demandé de t'amener la voiture de ce type avec lequel il semblerait que tu aies quitté Sioux Falls. Je sais pas si tu pourras la lui rendre.

Dean se retourna vers sa voiture garée un peu plus loin et Ash se décala pour regarder dans la même direction. Il aperçut une ombre dans l'Impala, du côté passager.

\- Ah donc, t'es vraiment parti avec un mec ? demanda Ash et Dean sursauta en se retournant vers lui.

\- Non… Oui… Mais c'est pas ce que tu crois. Je vois ce que tu penses, mais c'est pas…

\- Rien à voir avec la bière, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, souffla Dean, rassuré que son ami le comprenne.

\- Tu repars avec lui du coup ?

\- Vu que tu as amené sa voiture ici, il va pouvoir rentrer avec. Tout seul. Mon frère est chez moi, alors je préfère qu'il ne se retrouve pas seul en se levant tout à l'heure.

Dean partit en direction de sa voiture et ouvrit la portière côté passager. Un homme sortit du véhicule et resta debout tout près de Dean, presque collé à lui, puis, les deux hommes vinrent en direction de Ash qui les regardait approcher attentivement.

\- C'est un ami, dit Dean au mec qui l'accompagnait et qu'Ash détailla attentivement.

Il avait des cheveux noirs, flottait dans un jean et un pull trop grands pour lui. Des yeux bleus et une expression perdue sur le visage. Peut-être mêlée de confusion aussi et Dean présenta Ash à ce mec, ajouta ensuite que James Novak pouvait récupérer sa Lincoln, que Bobby l'avait réparée, mais le mec aux cheveux noirs pencha la tête sur le côté, ne semblant pas comprendre.

\- Fais un effort, il est très tôt le matin, j'ai peu dormi. Ash a été gentil de ramener ta voiture ici, alors tu vas te mettre derrière le volant et rentrer à la maison pour que Sam soit pas tout seul à son réveil.

\- Et toi, tu ne rentres pas ?

\- Plus tard. J'aimerais juste… aller prendre une bière avec Ash, on a des choses à se dire, tu comprends ?

\- Que suis-je censé dire à ton frère ?

\- Rien. S'il pose des questions, tu lui dis que je répondrai à toutes ses questions à mon retour.

Le mec aux cheveux noirs hocha la tête et Ash et Dean descendirent la voiture beige de la camionnette.

Dean regarda la Lincoln s'éloigner sur la route de terre battue jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus voir du tout les lumières des phares arrière, puis il se tourna vers Ash, qui, sourcils relevés, affichait un sourire sur son visage.

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean, un peu sèchement.

\- Tu lui as dis ce que signifiait prendre une bière, entre nous ?

\- Non et je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais dû le faire.

\- Tu sais, si j'ai pu deviner la première fois que je t'ai vu que tu aimais la bière, je suis certain maintenant, vu que je te connais bien, que ce mec te plaît.

Le visage de Dean passa par plusieurs expressions et il secoua la tête.

\- Bon, on va la prendre cette bière avant l'heure du petit déj ?

Ash sourit simplement, puis il embarqua Dean dans sa bagnole pour aller trouver un coin tranquille, loin de tout et de tous.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam sortit du lit de Castiel et sursauta en poussant un cri quand il put ouvrir les yeux correctement. L'ange était debout, devant lui et le regardait fixement.

\- Euh…., salut.

Castiel ne répondit pas à son salut.

\- Dean a fait du café. Il suffit de le réchauffer un peu. Je n'ai pas touché la cafetière, cette fois.

\- D'accord…, euh… Dean est là ?

\- Non. Il est allé prendre une bière avec un ami.

\- Sérieusement ? Mais il est… à peine sept heures et quart du matin, dit Sam en regardant sa montre.

\- Il a dit qu'il répondrait à tes questions quand il reviendrait.

Sam sourit, un peu forcé, et contourna Castiel pour sortir de la chambre. L'ange lui emboîta le pas jusqu'à la cuisine où il s'assit sur une chaise à la table et resta immobile à observer l'étiquette d'un pot de moutarde.

Sam en profita pour passer à la salle de bain.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Parle-moi de ce mec ?

\- Quel mec ? grogna Dean en ouvrant un œil pour regarder Ash, allongé sur lui.

\- Ben ce mec bizarre avec qui t'es parti et que tu sembles ne pas avoir quitté depuis deux mois.

\- C'est compliqué et franchement, moins tu en sauras, mieux ça vaudra pour toi.

\- Mmmh… Tu l'aimes ?

\- Quoi ? s'étonna Dean en se redressant et Ash dû s'asseoir sur la banquette de la voiture, entre les genoux de Dean. Non. Non, je t'ai dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que tu penses.

\- Dean, je suis probablement le type sur terre qui en sait le plus sur toi. Ton passé, ton père, ton frère… Tu m'as parlé de presque tout.

\- Je t'ai parlé de tout, corrigea Dean.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais. Tu peux au moins me dire ce qui se passe, s'il te plaît ?

\- Ash…. Franchement… Ouais, mais c'est… Cas' est pas-

\- Cas' ?

Dean arrondit les yeux, un peu horrifié d'avoir lâché le surnom de l'ange sans s'en être rendu compte.

\- Oh euh… Tu sais… Laisse tomber.

\- C'est compliqué ? demanda Ash d'un ton ironique, en enfilant un t-shirt qu'il venait de trouver sur le sol de sa voiture.

\- C'est ça. Un jour, je pourrai peut-être t'en dire plus, pour le moment… C'est pas possible.

\- C'est un mec dangereux ?

\- Quoi ? Non ! Bien sûr que non.

\- C'est un genre d'agent secret ? Ou un témoin clé dans une grosse affaire ?

\- Ash, arrête. C'est juste un type avec une histoire un peu… hors du commun. Il… il s'appelle pas James Novak… Enfin si, mais pas tout à fait. Son prénom, c'est Castiel.

Et Dean se tut, définitivement. Il en avait trop dit et il le savait.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam regardait du coin de l'oeil Castiel, qui, debout devant la fenêtre de la cuisine, attendait. Il était immobile, les bras le long du corps et ressemblait plus à une statue qu'à un humain. Cet être était définitivement très singulier.

\- Combien de temps faut-il pour boire une bière ? demanda soudain l'ange.

\- Ben, si c'est Dean qui en boit une avec un ami, ça peut prendre des heures, j'imagine. Il va revenir, tu sais.

Castiel se retourna lentement.

\- Ma grâce tremble et je n'apprécie pas cela.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que ta grâce tremble de cette façon ?

\- Parce que Dean n'est pas là. C'est le manque, annonça Castiel, sûr de lui.

Sam fronça les sourcils.

\- Le manque ? Tu veux dire que quand Dean n'est pas là, il te manque ?

\- Son humanité manque à ma grâce. Elle réclame la présence de cette âme humaine qui est celle de ton frère. Dean ne comprend pas, je crois, que je ne peux pas contrôler cela. C'est très dérangeant.

\- Et, ta grâce ne fait ça que pour Dean ?

\- Je ne connais personne d'autre à part Dean.

\- C'est pas faux. Mais, moi, si je pars, ta grâce va me réclamer ?

\- Non. Ton âme n'est pas celle de Dean. Elle ne fait pas vibrer ma grâce comme celle de ton frère le fait. C'est très différent.

\- Ok.

Castiel se retourna vers la fenêtre, l'air inquiet et Sam se passa une main dans les cheveux. Cet ange était bizarre… mais, est-ce que c'était comme cela que devaient être les anges ou était-ce seulement celui-là qui était ainsi ? Qu'en savait-il au fond ? Il ne connaissait que peu de choses sur les anges et les textes qu'il avait lus ne s'accordaient sur presque rien. Tous avaient une vision différente des êtres célestes. Difficile d'en dresser un vrai portrait de cette façon.

* * *

Castiel quitta la fenêtre pour se diriger vers la porte, il l'ouvrit et sortit de la maison. Sam le suivit et vit l'Impala de Dean arriver vers eux par le chemin de terre.

La voiture dérapa en freinant devant eux et Dean en sortit. Aussitôt Castiel approcha du châtain et son regard bleu chercha à plonger dans le vert de ses iris.

\- Je suis content de te revoir, annonça Castiel et Dean, visiblement troublé, rougit légèrement en se raclant la gorge. Puis il se recomposa un visage calme.

\- Je t'ai dit que j'allais revenir. Arrête de t'en faire tout le temps pour moi.

\- Ton odeur a changé, dit Castiel, le visage plus près de Dean qu'il n'aurait fallu pour le saluer.

Sam vit l'expression neutre sur le visage de Dean virer à la panique et il recula vivement.

\- Quoi ?

\- Ce n'est pas désagréable, à vrai dire. C'est juste différent de ce que je connais de toi.

\- Ouais, super…

Et Dean passa à côté de Castiel sans plus le calculer pour entrer dans la maison. Sam lui emboîta le pas et Castiel les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean travaillait sous une voiture pendant que Sam lisait les livres apportés par Ash à son frère. Dean avait pris le temps de le mettre au parfum sur qui il avait vu et pour quelle raison. Castiel était assis sur le sol de la grange et traçait des lettres en Enochien sur une feuille avec un crayon de papier.

\- Il est dit que les démons peuvent être tués, dans ce bouquin-là, annonça Sam en levant le livre devant lui, mais Dean ne le voyait pas d'où il était.

\- Ces saloperies peuvent mourir ? Bonne nouvelle, cria Dean pour se faire entendre de tous.

\- Je pense que ce n'est pas si simple, affirma Castiel, levant la tête pour regarder dans la direction de la voiture sous laquelle Dean était occupé.

\- Ouais ça, on s'en doute. Ça dit quoi d'autre, Sammy ?

\- Sam, le corrigea son frère en grinçant. Il existe des exorcismes puissants pour renvoyer un démon en Enfer, mais il est aussi possible de les tuer grâce à un couteau gravé, qui, selon la légende, serait la propriété de l'un des démons de Lucifer.

Dean sortit de sous la voiture.

\- Sérieux ? Il existe un couteau pour tuer les démons, mais c'est un démon qui l'a en sa possession ? Ça pue la merde, cette idée. Alors quoi, on cherche un démon quelconque pour voir si les exorcismes marchent ?

\- J'espère pas qu'on va devoir en arriver à cette extrémité.

Castiel se leva brusquement et plaqua ses mains sur ses oreilles. Sam le regarda, inquiet, tandis que Dean se précipitait vers lui.

\- Encore les anges ? demanda le Winchester et Castiel hocha la tête. C'est important ?

\- Oui, Balthazar est sur Terre.

\- C'est qui, Balthazar ?

\- L'un de mes frères. Il est à la recherche de Gabriel. Nous devons l'aider.

Castiel ôta ses mains de ses oreilles et plongea son regard bleu dans celui de Dean.

\- Nous devons aider Balthazar. Il n'est pas voilé, j'en suis sûr. Si Lucifer le trouve avant Gabriel, il va le tuer.

\- C'est sympa, la famille chez toi, plaisanta Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle, Dean. Il faut que tu appelles Gabriel.

\- Qui moi ? Non ! Non, pas question que je prie encore. Sam est là, il n'a qu'à le faire.

Sam roula les yeux en soupirant. Bon, si c'était pour la bonne cause, il voulait bien s'y coller encore une fois. Il ferma le livre qu'il lisait d'un coup sec, se mit à genoux sur le sol et sortit de sa poche une croix en argent. Le bijou était à Jess et elle le lui avait donné pour lui porter chance lors de la recherche entreprise pour retrouver son frère. Sam serra la croix dans son poing et pria à haute voix.

La porte de la grange s'ouvrit dans un claquement sourd et de la poussière vola autour de Sam. Il toussa et aperçut Gabriel, debout devant lui. Il se releva lentement.

\- Je vais finir par croire que t'as craqué sur moi, le grand, dit l'Archange avec le sourire.

\- Cette fois, c'est pas moi qui ai besoin de toi, dit Sam en montrant du doigt Castiel planté un peu plus loin.

Gabriel se retourna.

\- Hééé, petit frère, t'es là ? dit-il joyeusement en approchant de Castiel.

\- Gabriel, j'ai entendu que Balthazar est sur Terre.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait sur Terre ?

\- Il te cherche. Certainement parce que tu n'es pas remonté.

\- Et j'ai pas l'intention de le faire, petit frère. La Terre, c'est génial comme endroit. J'ai même le droit de conduire une voiture.

\- Mais, et Balthazar ?

\- Oh, je vais aller le chercher, te tracasse pas pour ça. Reste dans ce petit coin paumé, t'y es très bien apparemment.

Gabriel recula de quelques pas et regarda Dean et Castiel attentivement. Quelque chose le perturbait en les voyant si proches, mais il ne savait pas dire quoi exactement. Quelque chose avait changé au niveau de la grâce de son petit frère et aussi au niveau de l'âme de Dean, mais il ne connaissait pas encore assez bien les humains pour pouvoir mettre le doigt sur le truc qui le chiffonnait.

\- C'est étrange, ta grâce est différente, Cassie.

\- Castiel, le reprit l'ange en plissant les yeux. Que veux-tu dire exactement ?

\- Hé bien, ça saute pas aux yeux à première vue, mais y a un truc… mais je sais pas quoi. D'ailleurs, l'âme de l'humain est différente, elle aussi.

Dean avala sa salive de travers et toussa pour reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ce con ?

\- Bon, j'ai pas le temps de me pencher sur votre cas. Je vais aller chercher Balthy avant qu'il lui arrive une bricole. Si toi tu sais qu'il est sur Terre, Luci le sait sûrement aussi.

\- Fais attention à toi, Gabriel, s'il te plaît.

Gabriel fit un clin d'oeil en souriant. Il s'approcha de Castiel et lui murmura quelque chose en Enochien, puis l'ange aux cheveux noirs lui dit où se trouvait Balthazar et l'Archange disparut aussitôt.

\- Je m'habituerai jamais à votre façon d'apparaître et de disparaître, souffla Sam, la main sur le coeur.

\- Et encore, t'as jamais volé avec un ange, dit Dean.

Sam approcha de son frère et Castiel, intéressé d'en savoir plus.

\- C'est comment ?

\- C'est… franchement déboussolant. Je déteste ça, à dire vrai. C'est rapide, ça fout le bide en vrac.

\- Ce doit être particulier comme sensation.

\- Je pourrai essayer avec toi, Sam, quand je maîtriserai vraiment bien ce pouvoir.

\- Ouais, d'ailleurs, va falloir continuer à t'entraîner, intervint Dean.

\- Je n'apprécie pas de te voir et de te sentir en danger. Ma grâce tremble et c'est très désagréable, je te l'ai déjà dit.

\- Ouais, mais je vois pas d'autre moyen.

\- Il doit sûrement y avoir une autre façon de faire. J'avoue que je n'aime pas ton idée de te mettre en danger pour que Castiel vole, annonça Sam, le regard cherchant celui de son frère.

Une lueur étrange passa dans le regard de Dean. Comme si réaliser que Sam s'en faisait pour lui le mettait soudain mal à l'aise. Il se racla la gorge et repartit en direction de la voiture qu'il réparait. Il disparut dessous sans un mot, laissant Sam et Castiel l'un en face de l'autre. L'ange regarda la voiture, puis il s'assit sur le sol et continua ses écritures. Sam retrouva son livre un peu plus loin et s'assit sur le sol en l'ouvrant, mais il ne lut pas. Il se contenta de penser à cette lueur qui l'avait surpris dans les yeux de son frère. Dean pensait-il qu'il le détestait tellement que ça lui était égal qu'il se mette en danger ou non ? Si c'était cela, ce n'était pas le cas, Dean se trompait. Il s'en faisait pour Dean, réellement, et s'en était toujours fait. Il avait toujours pensé à lui et s'était demandé si souvent comment il allait ces quatre dernières années. Mais peut-être que Dean s'en était totalement fiché, lui, de savoir comment son petit frère allait et ce qu'il devenait. C'était peut-être pour cela que Dean avait été surpris.

Sam leva la tête pour regarder Dean sous la voiture mais son regard fut attiré par autre chose. Il dévia vers Castiel qui ne dessinait plus. L'ange avait ses ailes noires visibles, déployées autour de lui et il avait les yeux fermés, comme pour se concentrer. C'était une vision incroyable et Dean, qui sortit de sous la voiture à ce moment-là, put la voir aussi. Il en resta bouche bée d'admiration. Mais ça ne dura pas. Castiel ouvrit les yeux, fronça les sourcils, visiblement contrarié et se remit à dessiner sur sa feuille déjà bien chargée de symboles en tout genre. Sam quitta l'ange des yeux et il vit Dean, le regard fixé sur Castiel, les yeux ronds, la bouche ouverte, qui serrait les poings, douloureusement. Sam plissa les yeux… il ne comprenait vraiment pas les réactions étranges que son frère semblait avoir très souvent. Dean se racla la gorge, abandonna la voiture en réparation et sortit de la grange en courant. Sam hésita à le suivre, mais il resta sagement à sa place. Dean était peut-être seulement allé chercher quelque chose quelque part.

* * *

 **Alors, je sais pas quand je mettrai le prochain chapitre, parce que, je suis censée le mettre le 5 juillet, mais.. je pars en vacs à cet date-là. donc soit, je le mets avant, soit ce sera autour du 6 ou 7 juillet.. je verrai bien**

 **au fait, dans le prochain chapitre nous ferrons un petit tour en Enfer :-)**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	32. Le vrai Lucifer

**Bonjour**

 **avec un peu de retard, voici le chapitre 32**

 **il s'agit d'un autre chapitre que j'aime beaucoup. Un chapitre qui parle de Lucifer (c'est dit dans le titre, en plus)**

 **J'ai cherché un peu à me renseigner sur les écrit de la Bible et les interprétations diverses et variées de la chute de Lucifer. J'ai tout regroupé cela et j'ai tourné certaines choses à ma sauce parce que ça m'arrange pour l'histoire- Alors pas la peine de me dire que ceci ou cela est faux. C'est fait exprès.**

 **Bonne lecture et toujours un grand merci à Calliope pour son travail.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 32 : Le vrai Lucifer**

.

Lucifer se présenta devant Mary et la regarda fixement en se frottant le menton.

\- Allons bon, c'est quoi le problème aujourd'hui ? demanda la femme après un long moment à scruter le diable qui ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

Lucifer approcha, claqua dans ses doigts et Mary se retrouva juste en face de lui, sortie de sa prison.

\- Je tente de comprendre comment, vous, petits humains insignifiants, avez pu autant plaire à mon Père au point qu'il me demande de me prosterner devant vous. Vos âmes sont trop facilement déchirables, vos corps sont faibles, vous ne possédez pas de pouvoirs et pourtant, vous avez été les êtres les plus précieux à ses yeux et aux dernières nouvelles, vous l'êtes encore. Mon Père est fier d'avoir créé les humains, mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi.

\- Un petit problème au niveau de votre ego, peut-être ? grinça Mary et elle se retrouva aussitôt plaquée, dos contre un mur, un bras de Lucifer en travers de son torse.

\- Vous savez, j'ai pas envie de vous tuer, mais vous ne m'aidez pas du tout à avoir envie de vous garder en vie. L'un de mes démons m'a rapporté un livre que je veux que vous me lisiez tout de suite.

Lucifer posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mary et tous deux se retrouvèrent dans une chambre dans laquelle trônait un lit à baldaquin aux tentures rouges et noires. Sur le lit, était posé un livre que Mary identifia comme étant une Bible.

\- Vous ne savez pas lire ? demanda la femme et Lucifer ricana en l'obligeant à s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Bien sûr que si, mais je ne peux pas ouvrir la Bible. C'est un livre sacré que Père a protégé de moi par de puissants sortilèges. Si je le prends, je vais l'enflammer aussitôt. C'est pour ça que vous êtes ici, vous allez être ma lectrice attitrée. Je veux savoir ce qui est dit de moi là-dedans.

Mary ouvrit la bouche, stupéfaite. Lucifer était-il sérieux ? Elle se secoua mentalement et demanda, acide :

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis quant à la lecture de ce livre ?

\- Contentez-vous de lire ou je vous renvoie dans votre foutu cachot moisi.

\- J'y gagne quelque chose, à faire ça pour vous ?

Lucifer écarquilla les yeux. Madame Winchester était-elle sérieuse ? Elle tentait vraiment de négocier avec lui ?

\- Cette chambre, dit soudain Lucifer.

\- Quoi ?

\- Si vous lisez pour moi, je ne vous remets pas dans votre cellule, vous aurez le droit d'être dans cette chambre. Prisonnière, bien sûr, mais c'est plus agréable ici que dans le cachot, non ?

Mary réfléchit à sa proposition tout en regardant autour d'elle. Le deal en valait la peine. Et puis, dans cet endroit plutôt agréable, elle reprendrait peut-être des forces. Des forces pour trouver une solution et se tirer des griffes de Lucifer. Elle acquiesça et ouvrit la Bible sur ses genoux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Ramassis de conneries ! hurla Lucifer et un miroir se brisa en mille morceaux dans la chambre. Mary recula sur le lit et lâcha le livre sacré sur le sol.

Le diable le ramassa et celui-ci s'enflamma aussitôt devant les yeux de madame Winchester qui n'osait pas bouger, paralysée par la peur. Elle regarda le livre se consumer entièrement et quand ce ne fut plus qu'un tas de cendres que Lucifer laissa tomber sur le tapis, elle leva les yeux vers son bourreau. Celui-ci avait les yeux luisant d'un beau rouge rubis et deux immenses ailes dorées, dont l'ombre se reflétait sur le mur, qui brillaient dans son dos. Lucifer irradiait de lumière et Mary s'en voulut un peu de le trouver si magnifique. C'était quand même le Diable, après tout. Le sol se mit à trembler autour du Diable et les murs du Palais se fissurèrent à plusieurs endroits. Mary resta au milieu du lit sans bouger.

* * *

Lucifer rangea soudain ses ailes et tout se calma autour de lui. Ses yeux reprirent leur couleur humaine et il s'approcha de Mary. Il s'agenouilla sur le lit et avança vers la femme qui se laissa glisser sur le dos. Lucifer resta au dessus d'elle, la surplombant, puis il la regarda dans les yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas comme cela que tout s'est passé. Je n'ai jamais voulu être au même rang que mon Père. J'avais beaucoup de respect pour lui. Ce n'est pas ce genre de péché qui m'a fait tomber. Vous voulez que je vous raconte ce qui s'est vraiment passé ?

Mary hocha la tête doucement. Lucifer recula et l'aida à se remettre assise sur le lit.

\- Mon Père m'a créé pour être un Archange. Le petit frère du plus puissant des Archanges du Paradis. Michel. Michel est un Saint, mais il n'a pas la capacité de se poser des questions. Il obéit, c'est tout. Mon Père m'a forgé différemment du premier Archange. Il voulait que j'aie le pouvoir de décider certaines choses par moi-même. Je suis un genre de prototype des êtres humains, si on veut. Je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est bien et mal aux yeux de Père, des anges et des humains. Nous étions heureux, tous au Paradis. Nous regardions Père créer des anges les uns après les autres. Gabriel, Uriel, Zacharie, Balthazar, Rachel, Aëlle, Anaël, Ezéquiel, et tout un tas d'autres enfants avec des prénoms en ''el'' ou en ''iel''. Et puis, il y a eu Castiel. Castiel créé Ange pour devenir plus tard un Archange… mais là, je vais un peu vite dans mon histoire. Revenons-en à moi. Je suis l'Archange Lucifer, le porteur de Lumière. Le premier messager de Dieu qui devait être le lien entre le Paradis et les humains que mon Père allait créer. Je devais leur apporter la vérité et un jour, celui où l'Apocalypse se déclencherait, je devais leur apporter les révélations divines.

\- L'Apocalypse ? Vous voulez dire, la fin du Monde ?

\- L'Apocalypse de base n'était pas prévue pour être une fin, mais le début d'une nouvelle ère. Celle où les humains et les anges vivraient ensemble, unis, réunis, aussi bien au Paradis que sur Terre. Je devais apporter cette vérité aux humains.

\- Et pourquoi tout a changé ?

Lucifer baissa le regard et Mary fut étonnée d'y voir une lueur douloureuse. Elle déglutit, posa sa main sur l'épaule du Diable et demanda :

\- Que s'est-il passé pour vous ?

Lucifer soupira, releva le regard et continua son histoire :

\- Père a créé les premiers humains. Ils s'appelaient Adam et Lilith.

Mary fronça les sourcils mais ne dit mot, attendant la suite.

\- Lilith était une femme magnifique. Vraiment. Créée à partir d'une particule de volonté céleste –de la grâce angélique, en gros- pour qu'elle soit toujours pure. Adam a été créé d'une autre façon et Eve est une création venant d'un morceau de lui. Eve est en fait arrivée plus tard, j'y reviendrai. Père a créé deux humains de sexes différents, censés pouvoir se reproduire entre eux et offrir la vie à un nouvel être leur ressemblant, mais Lilith ne pouvait pas donner d'enfant à Adam. Alors, Dieu a créé Eve à partir de lui et elle, elle a pu porter la descendance du premier homme de la Terre.

\- Lilith ? Mais… Lilith est un démon, non ?

\- C'est le premier démon que j'ai créé. Quand Adam a préféré Eve à Lilith, je me suis montré à cette dernière. Mon Père m'avait demandé de l'emmener au Paradis pour qu'elle devienne un ange, vu qu'elle n'avait pas assez de caractéristiques humaines pour rester dans le jardin d'Eden. Mais … je n'ai pas su détruire son âme humaine. Elle était si belle, si pure, si lumineuse.

Lucifer tourna la tête et ferma les yeux, comme pour retenir des larmes. Mary réfléchit, puis ça lui sauta aux yeux.

\- Vous êtes tombé amoureux, souffla-t-elle, sûre d'elle.

Lucifer sursauta, rouvrit les yeux et braqua un regard rougeoyant sur Mary.

\- N'importe quoi. Les anges ne sont pas faits pour ça, grinça-t-il, comme si c'était évident.

\- Peut-être pas tous les anges, mais vous, c'est différent. Qu'est-il arrivé ensuite ?

\- J'ai été banni pour avoir désobéi. J'ai chuté du ciel et je me suis retrouvé dans une cage sous Terre. Michel m'y a enfermé lui-même après un combat sans pitié.

\- Et Lilith ?

\- Nous nous étions fait une promesse. Si je tombais, elle viendrait me délivrer en m'offrant son âme et je la transformerais pour qu'elle soit éternelle à jamais. Quand elle s'est sacrifiée pour me libérer, elle a perdu son étincelle de grâce angélique avec laquelle elle avait été créée. Je n'ai pu la transformer qu'en démon. Lilith venait de passer des années sur Terre, à errer dans des déserts arides. Elle était mécontente de ce qu'elle avait subi et moi aussi. Nous avons décidé de créer d'autres démons. Tout humain qui ne correspondait pas totalement aux critères de mon Père pour entrer au Paradis, finissait chez nous. J'ai forgé L'Enfer avec Lilith. C'est notre Création.

\- Et où est Lilith aujourd'hui ?

\- Elle était à mes côtés lors d'une bataille contre le Paradis. Il y a longtemps, maintenant. Elle a été tuée définitivement par l'un de mes frères.

\- Les démons peuvent mourir ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Bien sûr, et les anges aussi.

\- Et les Archanges ?

Lucifer secoua la tête et se leva du lit pour quitter la chambre. Il n'allait tout de même pas répondre à cette question. Mary décida de ne pas insister.

\- Alors, vous n'êtes vraiment pas un démon ?

\- Absolument pas ! Je suis toujours un Archange sauf que le Paradis m'est interdit. Je suis condamné à rester ici.

\- Et… votre frère qui est avec mon fils, qu'est-ce qu'il a à voir là-dedans ?

Lucifer s'arrêta et se retourna lentement vers Mary pour la regarder attentivement.

\- Mon Père… avait écrit quelque part que l'un de ses Archanges chuterait. Que le Paradis aurait besoin de faire appel à ses soldats un jour ou l'autre pour combattre des forces de puissances quasi égales. Il a créé Castiel comme un ange mais il est destiné à devenir un Archange quand ses frères et sœurs succomberont et tomberont sous la puissance de frappe de mes démons. Il est destiné à surpasser Michel et à prendre la tête de l'armée du Paradis. Castiel va devenir la plus puissante arme du Paradis. Et moi, je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau enfermé dans la cage, ou pire peut-être. Je dois éliminer mon frère pendant qu'il est encore un ange.

Mary ouvrit la bouche mais Lucifer quitta la pièce en disparaissant. Il ne voulait plus discuter, apparemment. Mary se coucha sur le lit et pensa à sa vie, son passé, l'avenir. Ses fils.

Que devenaient-ils en ce moment ? Sam savait-il ce qui se passait pour elle ? S'il était au courant… et comment pouvait-il l'être? Et pouvait-il croire à quelque chose d'aussi improbable ? Et Dean ? Où était-il ? Avait-il pu aller rendre visite à Sam ?

Mary finit par s'endormir sur cette pensée.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean n'était pas revenu travailler sous la voiture, alors Sam s'était levé et avait laissé Castiel seul dans la grange. Il était entré dans la maison et avait trouvé son frère, assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre plein de liquide ambré devant lui.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il doucement et son frère sursauta.

\- Quoi ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

\- Est-ce que ça va ?

Dean se racla la gorge et se leva, son verre dans sa main.

\- Comme si ça pouvait vraiment t'intéresser comment je vais.

\- Dean…, je suis toujours ton frère, tu sais.

\- On est du même sang, je sais.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. La famille n'est pas qu'une affaire de sang. Je m'inquiète pour toi. Je t'ai pas vu depuis quatre ans et tu m'as l'air tellement différent.

\- Fiche-moi la paix. J'ai pas envie de parler avec toi.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais quand même.

\- Je savais pas que tu faisais des foutues études pour devenir un de ces cons de psy à deux balles.

\- Dean, peut-être que je peux t'aider ou alors, Castiel le peut… peut-être.

\- Laisse Castiel où il est. Il ne comprend rien aux humains et c'est aussi bien comme ça.

Dean se détourna vers la fenêtre puis son regard revint sur Sam.

\- Castiel est trop collé à toi ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Dean en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il a parlé ce matin en disant que quand tu n'es pas près de lui, sa grâce tremble à cause du manque de ton âme, ou quelque chose dans le genre. Alors, je me disais que peut-être, ça t'énerve qu'il soit toujours près de toi.

Dean cligna des yeux, but son verre d'une traite, le posa sur le meuble de l'évier et voulut sortir de la maison, mais Sam s'interposa pour faire barrage.

\- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas parler avec moi ? Quand tu es venu à Stanford, je t'ai écouté.

\- Ouais, merci pour ça. On peut passer à autre chose maintenant ?

\- J'ai besoin qu'on communique. On a besoin de communiquer si on veut retrouver maman.

\- Je t'ai dit que je ne t'aiderai pas pour ça. J'aime maman, mais je n'irai pas la chercher en Enfer avec Castiel.

\- Et si on peut y aller sans Castiel ?

Dean hésita sur la réponse à donner, puis il grommela :

\- Cet idiot me suivra partout, de toute façon.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'aides à se cacher si tu ne l'apprécies pas vraiment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te foutre, à toi ? T'es pas mon père, j'ai pas de comptes à te rendre.

\- Je me suis jamais pris pour papa. Ça n'a rien à voir avec lui.

Dean se renfrogna et tourna les talons, mais Sam lui retint le bras. L'aîné se retourna brusquement et abattit son poing sur la mâchoire de son cadet avec une force telle que la tête de Sam frappa le mur derrière lui.

\- Mais t'es un enfoiré ! cria Sam en se frottant le cuir chevelu et Dean voulut d'abord en profiter pour fuir, puis il se sentit coupable. Il revint vers Sam et chercha à regarder l'arrière de son crâne.

\- Tu vas survivre, Samantha. Tes cheveux de princesse ont amorti le choc.

Sam esquissa un sourire.

\- C'est rare que ce genre de trucs te fasse marrer, fit remarquer Dean.

\- T'as raison. Mais là, je pensais à une fois quand on était gosse. Tu te souviens de la balançoire qui était dans l'arbre du jardin ?

Dean plissa les yeux, fouillant dans sa mémoire, puis il sourit à son tour, se souvenant parfaitement. Sam et lui avaient fait de la balançoire à deux, une fois et ils étaient tombés par terre. Dean s'était inquiété pour son petit frère mais celui-ci avait ri et avait dit que ses cheveux si épais avaient amorti la chute comme un coussin. Ils avaient tous deux ri pendant de longues minutes.

Dean tapota l'épaule de son frère et s'excusa doucement de son emportement.

\- C'est rien, dit Sam en s'asseyant à la table de la cuisine. Dis, tu as déjà demandé à Castiel ce qu'il savait sur Lucifer ?

Dean secoua la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment abordé ce sujet avec Cas' pourtant, Lucifer était son grand frère. Il avait sûrement des tas de choses à dire sur lui.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait, je sais pas, lui en parler.

\- Tu parlerais de moi à n'importe qui, toi ?

\- Tu n'es pas n'importe qui pour cet ange. Il y a quelque chose entre vous que je n'arrive pas à définir. Un lien étrange. Comme si… ton âme et sa grâce avaient une connexion particulière entre elles.

\- Dis pas de conneries. Qu'est-ce que tu y connais, en la matière ?

\- Pas grand-chose en ce qui concerne les anges et leur grâce, mais je connais quand même un peu les gens, les humains et toi, aussi. Je suis déjà tombé amoureux, Dean, je sais ce que c'est, tout de même.

Dean pâlit d'un coup, suffoqua, et Sam crut qu'il allait s'écrouler par terre, mais il réussit à s'asseoir face à lui et retrouva des couleurs après avoir repris lentement son souffle.

\- Je dis pas que Castiel est amoureux de toi, hein. Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne pense pas que ce soit cela, enfin, pas comme ça en tout cas. Mais il y a quelque chose chez toi qui fait vibrer sa grâce, comme il dit. Ça va ? s'inquiéta Sam voyant que Dean ne semblait plus l'écouter.

\- Je… Ouais… je… J'ai besoin d'air.

\- T'as un sérieux problème avec les sentiments. C'est toujours pareil que quand t'étais jeune. C'est pas grave, hein, même si Castiel est amoureux, ou un truc dans le genre.

Dean se leva lentement et toisa son frère.

\- Tu n'as jamais été amoureux ? demanda soudain Sam et Dean grinça des dents en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

\- Ce genre de trucs, c'est pas pour moi. Pas avec la vie que je mène.

\- L'amour, c'est pour tout le monde, espèce de patate.

\- Pas… Non, j'ai pas tenu ma promesse, alors j'ai pas droit à ça.

\- Ta promesse envers qui ? demanda Sam en se levant à son tour.

Le regard de Dean se fit lointain comme s'il se perdait dans ses souvenirs. Il ne réagissait plus du tout à la voix de Sam et soudain, il murmura :

\- Papa m'avait demandé de changer, je lui avais promis de le faire pour avoir droit à vivre le vrai amour, mais j'ai pas réussi à lui obéir.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sam, pas sûr d'avoir compris.

Il toucha Dean qui revint à lui, sursauta, ouvrit des yeux horrifiés et voulut prendre la fuite en sortant de la maison, mais il se cogna dans Castiel qui entrait au même instant. L'ange sourit à Dean qui recula prestement comme s'il s'était brûlé la peau. Ce dernier fixa l'ange d'un œil inquiet.

\- Dean, est-ce que tu vas bien ? demanda Castiel, puis il tendit deux doigts devant lui, toucha le front du frère aîné des Winchester et …Sam se retrouva seul dans la cuisine.

* * *

 **j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	33. Le passé c'est pas toujours du passé

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **nouveau chapitre de cette fic aujourd'hui**

 **Un chapitre très centré sur Dean**

 **Merci à Calliope**

 **et Merci pour les rws**

* * *

 **Chapitre 33 : Le passé c'est pas toujours du passé**

 **.**

Dean sentit son ventre se tordre quand ses pieds touchèrent le sol : enfin une surface à nouveau palpable, pensa-t-il. Il se pencha en avant en toussant mais ne vomit pas et se redressa lentement, sentant la main de Castiel dans son dos.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla l'ange à son oreille et Dean, encore chancelant, s'éloigna tant bien que mal de quelques pas.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout le temps ça ?

\- Je ne le contrôle pas. C'est un réflexe angélique qui se déclenche quand ton âme exige de guérir l'une de ses blessures.

Dean cligna des yeux quelques secondes. Il regarda autour de lui. Ils étaient dans un jardin. En face de lui, une balançoire cassée suspendue à une des branches d'un arbre. Plus loin, un garçon châtain clair regardait le ciel au dessus de lui, debout au bout d'une petite allée.

\- C'est toi ? demanda Castiel et Dean confirma d'un geste de la tête.

\- Quel âge avais-tu ?

\- Peut-être une douzaine d'années. Je ne me souviens pas de ce moment.

\- À quoi pensais-tu ?

Dean se tourna d'un bloc vers Castiel, mauvais.

\- Je te dis que je me souviens pas de ce moment et tu me demandes à quoi je pensais ? Tu m'écoutes quand je parle ou pas du tout ? Dis-le tout de suite si c'est pas le cas, ça m'évitera de parler dans le vide à l'avenir.

L'ange ignora Dean et se dirigea vers la version jeune de son ami. Il se plaça à côté de lui et ferma les yeux. Le Dean adulte voulut grogner mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et ses yeux s'arrondirent sur le coup de la surprise. Une substance bleutée s'échappait de sa version enfant pour aller entourer Castiel. Les ailes de l'ange furent visibles quelques instants et un éclair déchira le ciel au dessus de la maison des Winchester.

* * *

Le calme revint brusquement et Castiel se rapprocha de Dean.

\- Ce…. C'était quoi ce truc ?

\- Je suis allé lire directement les pensées de ta version jeune.

\- Tu peux faire ça ? s'étonna Dean et Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Il semblerait que je le puisse. Cela m'est venu naturellement, je n'y ai pas réfléchi à vrai dire. Sais-tu à quoi tu pensais ?

Dean recula légèrement, pas certain de vouloir le savoir.

\- Nous sommes ici parce que tu pensais à Sam, ton frère. Il se trouve qu'il y a des choses que tu n'osais pas lui dire à cet âge-là et il semblerait que tu ne puisses toujours pas y parvenir.

\- De quoi tu te mêles ? gronda Dean.

\- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ma grâce réagit aux vibrations de ton âme et à ses blessures. Je ne le fais pas consciemment.

\- Tu m'emmerdes Castiel.

\- Peut-être devrions-nous aller voir ton petit frère quand il avait huit ans.

Castiel posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean et tous deux se retrouvèrent devant un Sam de huit ans en train de lire, couché sur son lit.

Dean s'approcha lentement et observa longuement son jeune frère, curieux de découvrir à nouveau sa version enfant. Il avait les cheveux dans la nuque, déjà à cette époque, et était vêtu d'habits qui avaient appartenu à Dean. L'enfant se leva de son lit, abandonnant sa lecture et s'assit par terre pour jouer avec des dinosaures en plastique. Le regard de l'adulte fut aussitôt attiré par le livre que Sam lisait. Dean prit l'ouvrage dans ses mains et en lut les premières lignes. Il releva le regard et scruta Castiel, puis baissa les yeux vers Sam enfant.

* * *

\- Sam ? résonna soudain une voix masculine dans la maison et Dean reposa le livre sur le lit et recula vers la fenêtre.

John entra dans la chambre en souriant.

\- Hé mon grand, ça te dit d'aller taper des balles au terrain de sport ?

Sam se leva d'un bond en hochant la tête avec vigueur.

\- Dean vient avec nous ? demanda l'enfant.

\- Dean n'est pas autorisé à sortir aujourd'hui. Il a passé une mauvaise semaine avec moi, il est consigné.

Le jeune Sam baissa la tête et murmura :

\- Il est tout le temps puni.

\- C'est vrai. Mais c'est de sa faute. Il ne fait rien de ce que je lui demande.

Le jeune Sam tourna la tête vers son lit et fixa le livre qui était ouvert dessus une seconde de trop. John fronça les sourcils et se dirigea vers le lit. Il prit le livre, le lut puis l'envoya à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se tourna vers Sam en fulminant.

\- Pourquoi lisais-tu cela ?

Sam pâlit d'un coup et son corps d'enfant se mit à trembler légèrement. Il serra les poings et plongea son regard apeuré dans celui furieux de son père.

\- Je… je… je suis tombé dessus par hasard. Je le cherchais pas, je te promets.

\- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question, là ! Pourquoi es-tu tombé sur ça par hasard ? Personne ne cherche à lire ce genre de choses sans raison.

Sam hésitait, cela se voyait dans son regard.

\- C'est à cause de… de Dean.

Dean adulte écarquilla les yeux. QUOI ?

\- Enfin pas directement à cause de Dean. C'est… un abruti à mon école qui a dit que mon frère est un Pédé, je voulais juste savoir…

John serra les poings, il regarda son fils, furieux et finit par abattre son poing sur le bureau en bois blanc.

\- Je ne veux plus jamais que tu lises ce genre de choses. Tu te rends compte que c'est pas pour toi ou pas ? Personne n'est pédé dans cette famille, c'est bien compris ?

Sam hocha la tête vigoureusement.

John s'adoucit progressivement et sourit à nouveau.

\- Bon, tu prends ta batte ?

Sam courut vers son placard, prit son matériel pour jouer au base-ball, et lui et John quittèrent la chambre.

Dean adulte se laissa glisser pour s'asseoir sur le sol.

\- Tu… tu es au courant ? demanda Dean en levant les yeux vers Castiel dont le regard bleu, doux, le scrutait avec bienveillance.

Castiel s'approcha et s'assit à côté de son ami.

\- Je l'ai lu dans les cicatrices de ton âme Dean, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire. J'attendais que tu fasses le pas de toi-même. Ce n'était pas à moi de forcer la discussion.

Dean voulut s'échapper, mais Castiel déploya ses ailes et l'emprisonna entre celles-ci. Dean en resta ébahi quelques secondes et ne pensa plus à fuir. Il avait autour de lui, devant ses yeux, deux immenses ailes noires qui semblaient faites de douceur et de poussières d'étoiles. Il tendit les doigts pour les toucher mais elles disparurent aussitôt dans un bruissement caractéristique.

\- Je ne peux pas te laisser les toucher, dit simplement Castiel et Dean préféra ne pas insister. Il s'appuya, dos contre le mur bleu de la chambre de Sam et soupira.

\- Pourquoi ne l'avoir jamais dit à Sam ? demanda Castiel doucement.

Dean ferma les yeux.

\- Pour ne pas le perdre. Mon père… disait toujours que… si Sam savait, il ne voudrait plus de moi comme frère. Il disait la même chose sur ma mère. J'ai jamais osé… je… je veux pas leur faire de mal avec ça.

\- Mais ça fait partie de toi, dit doucement l'ange en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Dean qui ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard émeraude dans le bleu des yeux de Castiel.

\- Beaucoup de choses font partie de moi, toutes ne sont pas bonnes à montrer. Je pensais que Sam… je pensais qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il ne s'en doutait pas.

\- Tu avais tort.

\- Oui…. c'est ce que je viens de comprendre. On peut rentrer chez nous ?

\- Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le bon moment. Si ton âme ne vibre pas, mes ailes ne vont nous mener nulle part.

Dean détourna la tête pour regarder devant lui.

\- Cas', je t'ai jamais demandé, mais… comment est Lucifer ?

\- Mon grand frère ? Tu veux parler de Lucifer maintenant ?

\- Puisqu'on ne peut pas repartir, autant en profiter qu'on soit seuls pour en discuter.

\- Lucifer est beau. Il est l'ange le plus beau du Paradis. Lucifer est lumineux. Il irradie de lumière plus que quiconque. Lucifer était un archange magnifique. Il aimait ses frères et sœurs et il aimait notre père. Plus que n'importe quoi d'autre. Plus que n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et père l'aimait, plus que n'importe lequel de ses anges. Mais, Lucifer a chuté.

\- Pourquoi a-t-il chuté ?

\- Lucifer a été crée après Michel. Il était promis à être l'Archange des révélations, le messager de Dieu pour les humains. Quand le temps serait venu, Lucifer devait se présenter aux humains et leur parler du Paradis sur Terre. Leur apporter la vérité sur la création, sur le monde et les humains. Mais, Lucifer n'a jamais pu le faire. Il a chuté, il a été enfermé dans une cage dans laquelle il est resté bien des années jusqu'à ce qu'une humaine offre son âme contre sa libération. Lucifer a crée l'Enfer avec elle, puis les démons.

\- Lucifer est un démon, alors ?

\- Non. Lucifer est toujours un Archange. On peut tuer les anges et les démons, mais je ne suis pas certain que les Archanges puissent mourir. Dieu les a créer pour être les armes les plus puissantes du Paradis.

\- C'est pas franchement une bonne nouvelle pour nous. Comment on va faire pour sortir ma mère de l'Enfer si on ne peut pas tuer Lucifer.

\- La cage existe toujours, elle est toujours à sa place et peut encore être la prison de Lucifer. Il suffit de trouver le moyen de le remettre dedans et de sceller la porte une bonne fois pour toute. Je suppose que la fermeture de cette porte requiert que Dieu exerce son pouvoir afin que son battant ne puisse plus jamais s'ouvrir.

\- Je vois.

\- C'est moi que Lucifer cherche à atteindre en gardant ta maman prisonnière. C'est moi qu'il veut mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi. Je suis juste un ange et au fond, je l'ai bien peu connu mon grand-frère.

\- Tu as sûrement quelques chose qu'il veut. Des informations ou du pouvoir ?

\- Du pouvoir ? Je ne sais même pas voler sur commande quand je le veux.

Dean entendit des bruits de pas dans le couloir et vit sa version jeune passer devant la porte en coup de vent. Il se leva lentement et Castiel l'imita. Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dean. La version jeune était assis sur son lit, en tailleur et regardait dans une boîte en carton.

\- Je reconnais cette boîte, murmura Dean plus pour lui que pour Castiel.

\- Tu te souviens ce qu'il y avait dedans ? demanda l'ange et l'humain hocha la tête.

Il s'en souvenait, oui. Il s'agissait d'une photo de Clint Eastwood. Un acteur dont Dean avait toujours été très fan. Il était jeune sur la photo et coiffé d'un chapeau de cow-boy. Le fantasme ultime ! D'ailleurs, Dean adulte rougit en baissant la tête.

\- Sammy…

Dean adulte releva la tête quand il entendit sa version jeune prononcer le prénom de son petit frère.

\- Je suis désolé, dit le jeune homme en se frottant les yeux. C'était la seule solution possible, que je parte avec papa. Pardonne-moi petit frère. J'avais promis d'être toujours là avec toi, mais je tiens pas mes promesses de toute façon.

Dean adulte sentit des doigts lui frôler la main et il les attrapa par réflexe pour les serrer. Castiel ne bougea pas.

\- Dean, tout va bien ?

Dean adulte et sa version jeune se tournèrent en même temps vers la porte. Mary était sur le seuil. Dean sentit son coeur se serrer en la voyant.

\- Maman, murmura-t-il.

La version jeune de Dean referma son carton et le cacha sous son coussin rapidement, puis il se leva de son lit d'un bond et courut vers sa mère.

\- Oui maman ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais à l'intérieur ? Il fait si beau dehors, mon chéri.

\- Ben je sais pas. Rien.

\- Si tu ne fais rien, comme tu le dis, tu veux venir avec moi à l'épicerie ?

Le jeune garçon hocha la tête et il suivit sa mère dans le couloir, puis ils descendirent l'escalier.

* * *

Castiel et Dean adulte se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis l'ange posa deux doigts sur le front de l'humain. Ils se retrouvèrent au milieu d'un petit magasin de quartier et Dean vit sa mère et sa version jeune qui regardaient les bocaux à épices posés sur une des étagères de l'épicerie.

\- Est-ce qu'on prend un mélange d'épices pour la salade ? demanda Mary à son fils.

\- J'aime pas la salade, c'est plutôt pour Sammy.

\- Tu as raison. Je vais en prendre seulement pour ton frère. Et cette semaine, qu'est-ce que tu envie de manger pour les repas du soir ?

La version jeune de Dean fronça les sourcils en regardant sa maman. Celle-ci soupira, un peu dépitée.

\- J'oublie toujours que tu vas repartir avec ton père demain soir.

\- Je suis désolé, maman.

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, mon chéri. C'était ton choix d'aller vivre avec lui. Je ne t'en veux absolument pas. Tu deviens un adolescent, je pense qu'il est normal que tu veuilles côtoyer un modèle masculin à la maison.

Le jeune Dean baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon choix, dit Dean adulte et Castiel, d'un regard, l'invita à lui expliquer ce que sa réflexion pouvait vouloir dire.

\- Mon père, m'avait dit que je serais mieux chez lui parce que mon secret serait bien gardé. Il disait qu'ils devineraient tôt ou tard ce que je cachais et qu'ils ne voudraient plus de moi.

\- Pourquoi t'a-t-il fait croire cela ?

\- Mais parce qu'il avait raison. Lui-même ne m'aimait pas comme j'étais. Il a passé sa vie à vouloir que je change. À me faire promettre que je changerais.

\- Mais tu n'as pas changé, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Bien sûr que non et tu le sais très bien, Castiel !

\- Pourquoi n'as-tu pas changé, Dean ?

\- J'ai essayé. J'ai vraiment essayé. J'ai fait des efforts, j'ai tout fait mais… ça n'a pas marché.

\- Dean, crois-tu que ton père aurait pu être homosexuel ?

\- Ne dis pas ce mot à voix haute ! cria Dean, son regard furieux braqué sur Castiel. Bien sûr que mon père ne l'était pas, sinon, il m'aurait compris.

\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est comme quelqu'un qu'on le comprend forcément. Mais je ne disais pas cela pour dire que ton père était homosexuel, je voulais te faire comprendre qu'on ne peut parfois pas changer quelque chose parce que ça fait partie de ce que nous sommes. Tu es Dean Winchester, tu as les yeux verts et les cheveux châtain clair et tu es homosexuel. Ce ne sont pas des choses que tu peux changer. Ça fait partie de toi.

\- Si quelque chose qui fait partie de moi fait du mal à ma famille, je dois pouvoir changer cela. Ce n'est pas juste.

\- Es-tu certain que ça leur ferait du mal à ta mère et à ton frère ? Es-tu certain qu'ils te rejetteraient s'ils savaient ?

Dean hésita, son regard dans celui de Castiel. Il soupira et secoua la tête doucement. Il voulait croire que Castiel avait raison, bien sûr, mais il savait aussi que la personne qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas un être humain et qu'il n'était au courant que de bien peu de choses concernant les humains.

\- Tu le savais depuis le début ? Quand… quand tu t'es montré à moi pour la première fois à Stanford ?

\- Oui Dean, je le savais.

\- Et tu… tu es quand même resté près de moi dans ce vaisseau masculin ?

\- Pourquoi ne l'aurais-je pas fait ?

\- Tu aurais pu vouloir changer de vaisseau.

\- J'aurais pu, mais je n'en avais pas envie. Le but n'était pas de te tenter, Dean, et je te demande pardon si c'est ce que tu crois, je ne voulais juste pas changer de vaisseau. Et je crois… je crois que je ne le peux pas, de toute façon, même si je le voulais. Certaines choses ne peuvent pas être changées. C'est valable pour moi aussi.

Dean s'approcha de Castiel, puis il recula un peu mal à l'aise. L'ange pencha la tête sur le côté, sourcils froncés, étonné.

\- Laisse tomber.

L'ange n'insista pas. Il posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean et dans la cuisine de la petite maison d'Elroy, Sam poussa un cri en sursautant quand apparurent devant lui son frère et l'ange, brusquement, sans prévenir.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

La porte de la chambre où Mary Winchester était prisonnière s'ouvrit et jaillit dans la pièce Lucifer, accompagné de la démone qui avait capturé la mère de famille à Lawrence.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous aujourd'hui ? demanda Mary.

Le roi de l'Enfer approcha et la regarda bien droit dans les yeux.

\- Quelle est votre plus grande tristesse ? demanda-t-il et la femme roula des yeux.

Encore cette question.

\- Pourquoi est-ce important pour vous ?

\- Peu importe, je dois le savoir, c'est tout. J'essaye de forcer votre esprit à m'amener à comprendre le sens de cette cicatrice suintante qui marque votre âme. On passé en revue quelques unes de vos tristesses l'autre jour, mais ce n'est pas celle-ce que je veux connaître. Je veux savoir ce qui a déchiré l'âme de Mary Winchester à ce point-là !

Mary fronça les sourcils et réfléchit sérieusement à la question. Quelle avait-été sa plus grand tristesse ?

Lucifer posa deux doigts sur son front et ils atterrirent tous deux dans la cuisine de la maison Winchester.

\- Ah, je crois que cette fois on est au bon endroit, annonça Lucifer avec le sourire.

Mary regarda autour d'elle. Par la fenêtre, elle vit la nuit au dehors. Tout était calme. Soudain, Mary entendit des pas légers dans l'escalier. Elle se retourna lentement et vit entrer à la cuisine son fils aîné, âge de tout juste seize ans. Celui-ci était venu chez elle avec sa propre voiture pour passer le week-end chez sa mère.

\- Je me souviens de rien, murmura Mary et Lucifer grinça des dents à côté d'elle.

\- Votre esprit a sûrement fait en sorte d'oublier. Ça va vous revenir.

Mary me dit rien et attendit de voir ce qui allait se passer. Dean, sur la pointe des pieds, se dirigea vers le téléphone accroché près de la fenêtre. Il décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro. Il attendit que la personne qu'il tentait d'appeler réponde.

Lucifer claqua dans ses doigts et Mary entendit clairement la voix d'un jeune homme à l'autre bout du fil.

\- Dean, c'est toi ?

\- Ouais, chuchota le jeune homme. Désolé, c'est tard, mais ma mère n'avait pas l'air d'être fatiguée. J'ai dû attendre un bon moment qu'elle s'endorme enfin.

\- Ton père est dans le coin ?

\- Non, il est en déplacement. Il ne viendra ici que demain matin après le déjeuner. Comment tu vas ?

\- Ben tu me manques, c'est dommage que tu sois pas resté chez ton père ce week-end.

\- Je pouvais pas, comme il est en déplacement. Il m'a envoyé chez ma mère. Il viendra demain ici pour voir mon frère et je rentrerai avec lui en fin de journée. Au fait, je suis désolé pour mardi.

\- T'en fais pas, c'est pas de ta faute si ton père est con, hein.

\- Dis pas ça, il est juste…. Il a sûrement raison.

\- Tu crois vraiment en ce que tu dis ?

Dean soupira de dépit sans répondre. Il se retourna pour regarder l'entrée de la cuisine et se concentra à nouveau sur la conversation au téléphone en regardant par la fenêtre.

\- Lundi, ton père il sera sur la route ?

\- Ouais, jusqu'à 19 heures, comme d'habitude. Tu vas venir ?

\- Seulement si tu m'invites.

Mary fronça les sourcils et elle entendit un bruit venant de l'entrée de la maison. La porte s'ouvrait lentement et elle vit John entrer.

\- Je sais maintenant, murmura-t-elle. Je me souviens de ce moment. John va s'énerver, ça va me réveiller et réveiller Sam et il… il va frapper Dean.

\- Ah voilà, on y est là je crois, dit Lucifer en regardant John entrer dans la cuisine.

L'homme aperçut son fils au téléphone, qui raccrocha précipitamment.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là à cette heure-ci ? demanda le père, mauvais et méfiant.

\- J'avais soif, répondit Dean en déglutissant difficilement.

\- Tu te moques de moi, n'est-ce pas ?

\- No-Non.

John avança vers Dean, menaçant.

\- Tu téléphonais à ce garçon, hein ? Celui qui habite près de chez moi et que j'ai déjà vu plusieurs fois dans ta chambre ?

Dean secoua la tête en détournant le regard. John s'arrêta à deux pas de Dean et lui hurla dessus :

\- NE ME PRENDS PAS POUR UN CON ! Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais plus que tu lui parles. Il te met des idées dégueulasses et perverses dans la tête, tu comprends. TU COMPRENDS !

Mary et Lucifer entendirent des pas précipités dans l'escalier et virent débouler Sam et Mary plus jeunes qui se précipitèrent vers la cuisine et s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil.

\- John ? s'étonna Mary.

\- Papa ? s'étonna Sam.

John se tourna vers eux.

\- Je suis arrivé plus tôt que prévu. Ça a bien roulé toute la journée et tu sais quoi Mary, ton fils passait un coup de fil au milieu de la nuit.

\- Mais, à qui téléphonais-tu Dean ? demanda la mère de famille.

\- À … à personne.

\- NE MENS PAS EN PLUS ! hurla John à la tête de son fils qui recula contre le frigo. Ne joue pas à ça avec moi. Tu es chez moi toute la semaine, Dean, je sais exactement ce que tu trafiques derrière mon dos. Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter avec ce garçon et tu ne l'a pas fait. ET TU OSES ME PRENDRE POUR UN CON.

La gifle claqua la joue de Dean si fortement que la tête du jeune homme tapa la paroi du frigo en métal derrière lui.

\- Ne le frappe pas ! cria Mary en entrant dans la cuisine.

\- J'ai le droit de le frapper, c'est mon fils et c'est qu'un petit pédé.

Le jeune homme fondit en larmes et sortit de la cuisine en trombe, ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'enfuit dans la nuit.

Le petit Sam cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait.

* * *

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, John ? chuchota Mary et Lucifer secoua la tête.

\- Il a fait la même chose que mon père m'a fait. Il a rejeté son fils parce qu'il n'était pas exactement comme il le voulait.

Mary tourna son regard vers Lucifer et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant soudain.

\- Dean… il est…

Mais la mère de famille n'en dit pas plus. Elle regarda simplement Sam retourner en haut à la demande de son père et sa version jeune et son ex-mari se disputer dans la cuisine. Elle comprenait pourquoi son esprit avait effacé cette soirée de sa mémoire. Ça avait été plus simple pour elle d'ignorer le vrai problème de Dean plutôt que de se concentrer dessus.

\- J'ai été une mère horrible, dit Mary et elle sentit la main de Lucifer se poser sur son épaule.

\- Si même Dieu est un mauvais père, je pense que vous ne devez pas culpabiliser.

\- Vous pouvez m'amener là où est Dean ?

\- Lequel de Dean ?

\- J'aimerais demander le mien, mais vous allez dire non, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Vous avez raison, celui-là, c'est non, mais je peux vous emmener voir celui de seize ans qui vient de se barrer de la maison.

Mary acquiesça et Lucifer posa deux doigts sur son front.

* * *

 **Quand le passé resurgit, ça peut faire un peu mal... Mary vient de le comprendre... mais ça peut aussi faire du bien, et peut-être que ce sera ce que Dean comprendra dans le prochain chapitre.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre ?**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**

 **PS : Merci tout spécial à Kitto pour le fan art fait par ses soins pour ce chapitre. visible sur ma page auteur - Ninette.K.- ou sur le groupe facbook Fan fictions Destiel en français.**


	34. La cage de lucifer

**Nouveau chapitre en ce dimanche.**

 **Vous fiez pas trop au titre, ça parlera très peu de la cage.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour son travail de bêta et merci aux lecteurs/lectrices pour leurs Rws qui font très plaisir.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 34 : La cage de Lucifer**

.

\- Il existe une cage pour emprisonner Lucifer ? demanda Sam, abasourdi par la nouvelle que Dean venait de lui apprendre.

\- C'est ça, confirma Castiel.

\- Mais comment on peut le mettre dedans ?

\- Le remettre dedans serait plus juste car il y a déjà été enfermé. Il nous faut la force d'un Archange pour le combattre et le remettre dans la cage, et Dieu pour en sceller la porte.

\- Autant dire que c'est pas gagné, quoi ?

\- Il est vrai que ce ne sera pas facile, mais je pense que nous pouvons au moins essayer.

\- Dean, t'en dis quoi ? demanda Sam en regardant son frère qui, debout à côté de Castiel dans la cuisine de leur maison, n'avait encore pas pipé mot depuis leur retour.

\- Je pense qu'on peut trouver de l'aide, mais je ne veux pas que Castiel aille en Enfer. Il ne se jettera pas dans les griffes de Lucifer. J'ai pas fait tout ça pour rien.

\- Ok. Castiel, tu penses qu'on peut demander de l'aide aux… anges ?

\- Peut-être qu'en passant par Gabriel et Balthazar, nous pourrons demander de l'aide à Michel et Raphaël.

\- Attends, combien il y a d'Archanges là-haut ? demanda Dean en regardant Castiel.

\- Dieu a créé quatre Archanges. Michel, Lucifer, Raphaël et Gabriel. Gabriel est sur Terre, mais il n'est pas assez fort pour lutter seul contre Lucifer. Seul Michel l'est assez. Et nous aurons besoin de Gabriel et Raphaël et d'autres anges, s'ils veulent bien nous aider, pour contenir les démons de Lucifer.

\- Ah ouais, y a ça aussi à prendre en compte. Lucifer semble être bien entouré. C'est tout du moins ce que disent les écrits qui en parlent.

\- Je me demande si Bobby ferait un bon chasseur de démons ? murmura Dean, plus pour lui-même que pour Castiel et Sam, mais l'ange l'entendit et tourna son regard vers lui.

\- Nous pourrions peut-être lui demander son aide.

Dean fronça les sourcils. L'idée n'était pas mauvaise, mais ça voudrait alors dire qu'il devrait tout lui expliquer. Lui parler de Castiel, du Paradis et il était pratiquement certain que Bobby voudrait mettre Ellen dans la confidence et que si celle-ci était mise au courant, elle en parlerait forcément à Jo. Et alors, par la grâce de cette avalanche de conséquences, tous ses amis se retrouveraient impliqués dans cette histoire. Dean secoua la tête. Non, il ne voulait pas mettre ses amis en danger.

\- Laisse tomber, Cas'.

L'ange acquiesça et s'approcha de Dean en tendant ses doigts vers son front, mais l'humain les chassa en tapant dessus.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous encore ? s'énerva Dean.

\- Ton âme vibre.

\- Laisse-moi tranquille. J'en ai marre de tes foutus retours dans mon passé. Laisse mon âme vibrer en paix, tu seras gentil.

\- Des retours dans le passé ? s'étonna Sam et Dean grogna.

Et Merde ! Il aurait dû se la boucler.

\- Comment c'est possible ? demanda Sam, intéressé.

\- Ce n'est pas facile à expliquer, dit simplement Castiel en reculant de quelques pas pour laisser Dean tranquille.

Sam se leva et s'approcha d'eux.

\- Dean, t'es retourné dans ton passé ? Vraiment ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre, concrètement ?

Sam posa sa main sur le bras de Dean, doucement mais celui-ci abattit son poing dans la joue de son frère qui le lâcha aussitôt.

\- Foutez-moi la paix tous les deux ! Toi Sam avec ta fausse gentillesse envers moi et toi, Castiel, avec mon passé et mon âme.

\- Tu penses vraiment que je fais semblant ?

\- Bien sûr que oui. Tu veux que Castiel t'aide à retrouver maman, alors tu ferais n'importe quoi pour que je le laisse t'aider à vaincre Lucifer. Mais je te l'ai dit, Castiel ne mettra pas les pieds en Enfer. Pas question.

\- Je sais, j'ai pas-

\- Ferme-la, Sammy !

\- Pourquoi as-tu peur à ce point pour Castiel ? C'est un ange, il a des pouvoirs qu'on n'imagine même pas. Ne le prends pas pour un gamin sous prétexte que tu l'aides. Tu fais avec lui ce que tu as toujours fait avec moi. Tu crois toujours qu'il n'y a que toi qui peux tout régler. Laisse Castiel choisir ses batailles. Et apprends à déléguer.

\- Tu sais pas de quoi tu causes. Tu mettrais en danger la vie d'un ange ?

\- Pour celle de maman, oui ! Bordel Dean, on parle de maman, là. Tu sais encore qui c'est ou t'as carrément oublié ? T'as oublié tout ce qu'elle a fait pour toi ?

Dean serra les dents et les poings.

\- Ce qu'elle a fait pour moi ? Tu parles de quoi ? Elle a rien fait du tout sauf vouloir me modeler comme elle le voulait. C'est tout ce qu'elle a toujours fait. Ça, et s'écraser devant papa ! Il a voulu que je parte avec lui dans le Delaware, elle l'a laissé faire sans même se battre pour moi.

\- C'est toi qui as voulu partir, idiot !

\- J'avais pas le choix, soit je partais avec papa, soit il vous disait-

Dean se tut brusquement. Non, il ne pouvait pas continuer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il devait nous dire, Dean ?

\- Rien, oublie ça.

Mais Sam attrapa son frère par sa chemise à carreaux et le poussa contre le bloc de cuisine.

\- Tu peux pas faire ça à chaque fois. Te dérober, fuir. Te vas me rendre fou. Si tu as des choses à dire, dis-les une bonne fois pour toute. Ne recule pas à chaque fois que tu t'apprêtes à dire quelque chose d'important. Je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé avec papa. Crache le morceau, merde !

Dean voulut répliquer mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il se sentit être happé par une force qu'il commençait à connaître et ferma les yeux. Il sentit la main de Sam serrer son avant-bras et quand il ouvrit les yeux il vit apparaître devant lui la cuisine de la maison des Winchester à Lawrence. Il vit John, assis devant un verre de whisky, et Mary, debout devant l'évier, qui essuyait des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait là ? s'énerva Dean, se tournant d'un bloc vers Castiel debout juste derrière lui. Je veux repartir tout de suite !

\- Je suis désolé, je ne pouvais pas résister à cet appel, Dean. Pardonne-moi.

Dean se tourna vers Sam, debout, figé, les yeux écarquillés, la bouche ouverte.

\- Mais… de… mais.

\- Oh, atterris frangin, cria Dean et Sam se secoua pour reprendre pied dans le moment présent.

\- Co-comment c'est possible ?

\- Castiel t'a dit que c'était compliqué à expliquer. Accepte simplement et c'est tout.

\- Est-ce que c'est réel ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est réel, assura Castiel. Nous sommes dans le passé de Dean. Nous ne devons toucher à rien, surtout pas aux êtres humains, cela pourrait changer tellement de choses dans notre présent et dans vos vies et dérégler la course du temps.

\- Mais…

Sam regarda Mary pleurer et chercha dans sa mémoire s'il se souvenait de quelque chose.

\- Ne cherche pas, Sammy, c'est pas un de tes souvenirs, c'est un des miens. C'est quand j'ai dit à maman que je voulais aller vivre avec papa. Tais-toi et écoute.

John se retourna lentement vers Mary.

\- Arrête de pleurer, c'est toi qui as voulu cette situation, Mary. Tu le sais très bien. C'est toi qui as donné le choix à Dean.

\- Je le sais, mais c'est mon fils et savoir qu'il va partir…

Mais Mary ne termina pas. Elle baissa les yeux en soupirant.

\- Je vais aller me coucher, ça ira mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Mary quitta la cuisine en passant juste à côté de Sam qui faillit la retenir, mais n'en fit rien, se souvenant de la mise en garde de Castiel. Il se contenta de regarder Mary monter l'escalier à quelques mètres de lui puis il se retourna vers son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on attend exactement ?

\- On ne peut pas s'en aller avant que l'on ait vu ce que l'on doit voir. C'est comme ça, ce n'est pas Castiel qui décide. Ni moi, d'ailleurs. Crois-moi, j'aimerais qu'on puisse se barrer tout de suite.

Dean orienta son regard derrière son frère et celui-ci, ayant remarqué son geste, se retourna pour voir la version jeune de son aîné entrer à la cuisine, la tête basse. Dean version junior, tête basse, se dirigea vers John et resta debout en face de lui, mal à l'aise.

\- J'ai rendu maman triste, dit le jeune homme, au bord des larmes.

\- Elle s'en remettra dans quelques jours. C'est pour ton bien, elle va finir par le comprendre. Tu ne voudrais pas lui faire plus de mal, n'est-ce pas ?

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête en serrant les poings.

\- Très bien, alors tu sais que tu dois venir avec moi. Tu pourras changer, Dean et tu reviendras quand tu seras prêt. Pense qu'en partant, tu ne feras pas de mal à ta mère et à ton frère. Pense à Sam. Pense à son innocence d'enfant, tu ne veux pas lui enlever ça ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Je changerai papa, je te le promets et je pourrai revenir quand ce sera fait.

\- Bien, voilà un bon discours. Va donc te coucher maintenant. Tu as besoin de dormir pour être en forme. Nous avons de la route à faire demain.

Le jeune Dean hocha la tête et se retourna, mais il resta sur place.

\- Quoi encore ? grinça le père en se levant.

Il se planta devant Dean et accrocha son regard à celui de son fils.

\- Eh bien…. Si je ne peux pas changer, je ne pourrai jamais revenir ?

\- Tu vas changer. Pourquoi ne le pourrais-tu pas ? Tu es comme ça parce que tu as été élevé par une femme. Regarde cette maison, hein. Des fleurs partout, des rideaux clairs, roses, oranges, mauves. C'est pas un univers pour toi qui dois devenir un homme. Tu as toujours eu un peu de mal avec ça, justement, alors rester ici sans homme à la maison ne t'aidera pas à en sortir. Tu comprends ?

\- Oui, mais-

\- Ne réplique pas, Dean. C'est comme ça et c'est tout ! Je peux aussi tout dire à ta mère et tu verras ce que ça fait que de briser le coeur de sa propre maman. Et Sam… tu l'imagines ? Il n'osera plus t'approcher Dean, de peur que tu lui mettes des idées dans la tête, que tu le contamines. Ne sois donc pas aussi stupide et têtu. Si tu fais des efforts, dans quelques mois tu seras de retour ici et tu seras l'homme de la maison. C'est ce dont tu as envie, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui. C'est ce que je veux. Je veux changer.

John passa une main dans les cheveux de son fils.

\- Parfait. Allez, va dormir maintenant.

Dean sortit rapidement de la cuisine et quand il passa à la hauteur de Sam, ce dernier vit une lueur bleue le traverser.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il et Castiel s'avança vers lui pour lui expliquer.

\- C'est une déchirure de l'âme. Vous, les humains, connaissez cela au moins une fois dans votre vie.

Sam regarda disparaître le jeune Dean dans l'escalier, puis se tourna vers son frère.

\- Combien en as-tu ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ?

\- Castiel, combien en a-t-il ?

L'ange sembla hésiter, puis il baissa la tête.

\- Beaucoup, c'est tout ce que je peux te répondre.

Sam hocha la tête et son regard se reporta à nouveau sur son aîné.

\- Pourquoi papa tenait tant à ce que tu changes, Dean ? Ce n'est pas la première fois que je l'entends dire ce genre de choses. Je me souviens l'avoir entendu le dire quand j'étais enfant.

\- Peut-être qu'on devrait continuer si tu ne tiens pas à annoncer de toi-même à Sam la raison pour laquelle ton père avait cette attitude, annonça Castiel à Dean.

\- C'est pas comme si j'avais encore le choix, hein ?

L'ange secoua la tête. Il posa deux doigts sur le front de Dean tout en touchant l'épaule de Sam et tous trois se retrouvèrent dans la chambre de Sam enfant, à l'étage.

L'enfant dormait paisiblement et son frère était assis au bord de son lit.

\- Je suis désolé, Sammy, de te laisser seul. J'avais promis… mais tu sais, c'est mieux comme ça. Je vais changer et revenir et maman et toi serez fiers de moi, et papa aussi.

Le jeune garçon posa un baiser sur le front de son petit frère et se leva du lit. Il sortit de la chambre et Dean, Castiel et Sam lui emboîtèrent le pas jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Le jeune Dean jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et se laissa tomber sur son lit, à plat ventre. Il prit une boîte sous son oreiller et en sortit une photo.

\- Je me suis toujours demandé ce que tu cachais là-dedans, dit Sam en jetant un coup d'oeil à son aîné juste devant lui.

\- Tu vas tout de suite le savoir, Sammy.

La porte de la chambre de Dean s'ouvrit doucement et John entra, portant un sac qu'il laissa tomber à peine le seuil passé.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

Le jeune Dean sursauta sur son lit et jeta la photo qu'il tenait dans ses mains. John se précipita pour la ramasser.

\- Tu me promets de changer et tu ne le fais pas ! Tu comprends pourquoi c'est important que tu viennes vivre avec moi ?

John montra l'image à son fils et Sam put enfin voir de quoi il s'agissait. Il dut réfléchir quelques secondes pour reconnaître l'homme sur la photo.

\- Quoi ? C'était juste une photo de Clint Eastwood dans l'un de ses films de cow-boy, c'est tout ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant son frère qui baissa la tête, comme pris en faute et le cadet sentit tout de suite que ça cachait quelque chose de plus important que ça.

\- Dean, redis-moi ce que je te répète depuis des années ? grogna John et tout le monde tourna la tête dans sa direction.

Le jeune Dean sortit de son lit et se planta devant son père.

\- Les hommes ne sont pas fans des acteurs déguisés en cow-boy. Ils aiment les images de femmes en cow-girl, c'est ça qui est normal.

\- Tu vois que tu t'en souviens. Alors, maintenant, pourquoi regardes-tu encore cette foutue photo ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Oh si , tu le sais, Dean. Tu le sais même très bien. Dis-le ! Je veux te l'entendre dire.

\- Il me plaît, chuchota le jeune Dean en serrant les poings.

\- Plus fort, ordonna John.

\- Il me plaît.

\- Et pourquoi te plaît-il ?

Le jeune Dean baissa le regard et une larme coula sur sa joue. Dean adulte ferma les yeux, ne pouvant se résoudre à voir la tête de son frère quand il allait entendre la vérité sur lui. Il sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et sut instinctivement sans avoir besoin d'ouvrir les yeux que c'était celle de Castiel.

\- Pourquoi est-ce que cet homme te plaît autant, Dean ? insista John et le jeune garçon se mit à trembler sur place.

\- Pa-Parce que je suis amoureux des garçons et que c'est pas bien. Il ne faut pas que je continue à l'être. Je ne veux plus être un homosexuel.

Sam ouvrit la bouche de stupeur. Il regarda Dean jeune être enveloppé d'une lumière bleue. Il regarda John s'en aller, fermer la porte puis il se tourna vers son frère et l'ange de celui-ci dont la main s'était refermée sur une de ses épaules.

\- Dean…, souffla Sam et il sentit son coeur se serrer.

Castiel posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Sam puis deux doigts sur le front de Dean et tous trois se retrouvèrent dans la cuisine de la petite maison à Elroy. Dean se détourna vers la fenêtre sans même ouvrir les yeux et Sam s'assit sur une chaise. Il n'en revenait pas. C'était donc cela l'origine de la honte et de la souffrance que Dean gardait en lui ?

\- Dean, est-ce que tu es…, commença le cadet mais il ne voulait pas brusquer son grand frère. Celui-ci soupira et se retourna pour planter son regard dur dans celui de son petit frère.

\- Je suis ce que je ne voulais pas devenir à onze ans. Je suis ce que papa ne voulait pas que je devienne. Je l'ais toujours été. C'est tout.

Sam se leva et approcha de son frère qui recula de quelques pas. Le plus jeune tendit les bras et les serra autour du cou de son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? s'étonna Dean, murmurant doucement.

\- Je suis désolé, Dean. Désolé de ce que papa t'a fait vivre. Je suis tellement désolé. Si j'avais su avant, j'aurais pu te dire que ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi, que ça n'a pas non plus d'importance pour maman. Je t'aime, Dean, comme tu es, comme tu as toujours été. Je suis désolé.

Dean leva les yeux et regarda Castiel qui ne le quittait pas du regard.

\- J'étais jaloux, Sam. De toi. J'étais vraiment jaloux de toi à tes dix-huit ans. Je…. Je ne trouvais pas juste que tu puisses faire la fête avec tes amis et ta copine à la vue de tous et moi… je n'avais pas ça. J'avais toujours dû être en couple en secret, taire les vrais sentiments que j'éprouvais et je… je voulais simplement souffrir un peu moins. Et puis aussi, Rebecca m'avait fait du gringue et je me suis dit que ça allait t'ouvrir les yeux sur cette idiote qui avait la chance de t'avoir et qui me voulait moi. J'étais vraiment jaloux de toi parce que tu représentais ce que papa aurait voulu que je sois … et d'un autre côté, je pouvais plus supporter de te voir avec elle parce qu'elle n'était pas sincère. Je pouvais plus la regarder avec toi tout en sachant qu'elle te prenait pour un imbécile alors j'ai… j'ai couché avec elle. J'ai pensé que frapper un grand coup, ça t'aiderait et que tu l'oublierais plus facilement.

Sam se détacha de Dean et recula.

\- Je voulais aussi qu'elle raconte à tout le monde ce que je t'avais fait pour que les filles ne veuillent plus venir vers moi. J'en pouvais plus de pas oser rejeter leurs avances. C'était aussi l'occasion que tu partes sans vouloir qu'on garde le contact. Je pouvais pas prendre le risque que tu découvres qui j'étais vraiment. J'ai préféré t'éloigner définitivement de moi plutôt que de te parler. J'avais peur que tu… me rejettes. Et puis, je le répète, t'étais aussi celui qui était parfait, moi…

Sam secoua la tête, approcha de Dean, lui mit un poing dans l'épaule et recula :

\- Jerk ! J'y crois pas, tout ça parce que t'avais peur que… que je te rejette ? Tu as préféré que je ne veuille plus du tout de contacts avec toi par peur que je ne m'éloigne en te sachant homosexuel ? Et parce que tu m'enviais d'être ce qui je suis ?

Dean ne répondit pas.

\- Ne le condamne pas trop durement, Sam. Ce n'est pas de sa faute. Votre père a su être persuasif. C'est lui le coupable. Pas Dean.

Sam se tourna vers Castiel et acquiesça. Bien entendu, il était conscient que John avait brisé Dean, complètement. Qu'il lui avait mis des choses en tête. De fausses idées et que Dean, innocent, pensant que son père avait raison, l'avait écouté et l'avait cru.

\- Imbécile, lança Sam en riant et en secouant la tête. Je ne t'aurais pas rejeté et je ne le ferai jamais. En tout cas pas parce que tu es homosexuel ou hétéro ou peu importe quoi d'autre. C'est mal me connaître. Dean… il faut qu'on retrouve maman. Il faut que tu lui parles. Tu sais, quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'avais un pote que j'aimais beaucoup à l'école. J'ai cru un temps que j'avais des sentiments pour lui et j'en ai parlé avec maman. Elle m'a écouté, elle m'a rassuré, m'a dit que parfois ado, on se pose des questions et elle m'a également dit que même si j'étais homosexuel ou bisexuel, elle m'aimait et m'aimerait toujours. Tu aurais tellement eu besoin d'entendre ça, Dean.

Dean cligna des yeux, serra les poings et finit par laisser les larmes qu'il retenait depuis des années couler sur ses joues. Silencieusement, Sam le prit dans ses bras et l'aîné laissa son front se poser sur l'épaule de son cadet. Castiel les regarda en souriant légèrement puis il disparut lentement. Les deux frères avaient besoin d'être seuls. C'était évident.

* * *

Castiel ferma la porte de la maison et regarda autour de lui. Pas une âme ne traînait dans le coin. L'ange avança dans l'allée et s'arrêta au milieu d'un terrain vague. Il ouvrit ses ailes et un éclair déchira le ciel juste au-dessus de lui puis la foudre l'éclaira une seconde, faisant luire sa grâce à travers le corps humain. L'ange s'envola, enfin, pour la première fois, uniquement par sa propre volonté et non pas par une sorte de réflexe incontrôlé.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Gabriel regarda autour de lui et vit tout de suite Balthazar attablé à la terrasse d'un petit café à Albany. Il s'approcha et s'assit en face du véhicule choisi par son frère. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils en regardant ce nouvel arrivant d'un mauvais œil.

\- Salut Bathy, dit Gabriel avec le sourire et il se montra une seconde sous sa vraie forme à son frère.

\- Gabe. J'y crois pas, comment tu m'as trouvé ?

\- Cassie m'a dit que tu étais dans le coin et comme t'es pas voilé, t'es facilement repérable. D'ailleurs, il faut qu'on s'occupe de ce problème rapidement. Viens avec moi. Ne restons pas ici. Si Cassie sait que t'es là, alors Lucy aussi et j'ai pas envie de me confronter à lui aujourd'hui.

Balthazar se leva à la suite de son frère et lui emboîta le pas. Les deux frères tournèrent à l'angle d'une rue et disparurent en même temps.

* * *

Gabriel ferma ses ailes en même temps que Balthazar l'imitait et ce dernier fronça les sourcils en regardant devant lui deux humains qui se tenaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Deux hommes. Un grand brun et un plus petit aux cheveux plus clairs. Ils sursautèrent et regardèrent les deux nouveaux venus en clignant des yeux. Le grand ouvrit la bouche en premier :

\- Gabriel ? s'étonna-t-il en regardant l'Archange qui se tenait devant lui.

\- Salut, Sam. Hey, je vous présente mon frère, Balthazar. Balthy, voici Sam Winchester et son frère Dean, le petit copain de notre cher Cassie.

Dean devint rouge comme une tomate en un temps record et Gabriel lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Et il est où, Castiel ? demanda Balthazar en jetant un regard circulaire pour fouiller le moindre recoin de la pièce.

* * *

 **Bon, les frères se sont enfin parlé. ça va faire du bien pour la suite, ça...**

 **Bon, Castiel s'est envolé... mais pour aller où ?**

 **Ben, on le saura pas dans le prochain chapitre parce que ce sera un chapitre sur Mary Winchester, d'ailleurs, le titre en est Mary Winchester, ce qui donne le ton direct. Bref...**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **Faut d'ailleurs que je me remette à fond dans cette que j'ai dû un peu laisser de côté, comme d'autres, pour me concentrer sur le Teen Wolf pack Fest auquel je participe et pour lequel j'ai écrit une fic dans ce fandom ue j'avais pas mal délaissé depuis plus d'un an. Par contre, je suis pas revenue dans le Sterek et ne suis pas prêt à le faire, sauf pour plan sex.**

 **Voilà...**

 **KitsuneA**


	35. Madame Winchester

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **Nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour son travail et à vous pour les rws**

* * *

 **Chapitre 35 : Madame Winchester**

Mary regarda son fils de seize ans, assis sous le porche d'une maison abandonnée de Lawrence, la tête entre les genoux, et son coeur se serra. Si elle avait compris ce soir-là, elle l'aurait suivi. Elle l'aurait soutenu.

\- J'ai été une mère horrible.

\- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez de vous ? demanda Lucifer, étonné.

\- Que voudriez-vous que je pense d'autre de moi-même en sachant que mon fils était… est homosexuel et que je n'ai rien vu ?Je l'ai laissé être maltraité par John. Je ne vaux pas mieux que lui.

Lucifer posa sa main sur l'épaule de Mary Winchester en lui disant :

\- Venez avec moi et oubliez vos problèmes quelques minutes, je voudrais vous montrer quelque chose.

\- Où sommes-nous ? demanda Mary, regardant autour d'elle.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

C'était un endroit assez terrifiant. Sombre, glacial. Des cris se faisaient entendre de tous côtés et Mary dégluti, sentant une boule d'angoisse se former dans sa gorge. Elle regarda Lucifer qui, d'un grand geste, lui présenta l'endroit.

\- Ici, c'est le coeur de l'Enfer où les âmes les plus sombres qu'ait pu porter le monde humain brûlent et sont torturées par mes démons pour l'éternité.

\- Charmant, marmonna Mary et Lucifer lui sourit, fier de lui.

\- Je vous laisse vous demander quel genre d'humains sont ici.

\- Euh.. des tueurs ?

\- Sans aucun doute. Mais encore ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Bien, je vais vous le dire. Mais d'abord, vous savez, les humains sont étranges, pour la plupart, ils disent, si on ment on va en enfer. Si on est homosexuel, on va en enfer. Si on trompe sa femme, on va en enfer. Vous y croyez, vous ?

\- Je n'y ai jamais cru. Je n'ai jamais vraiment cru en Dieu et encore moins en… en vous, à dire vrai.

\- Vous savez comment me flatter, vous, ironisa Lucifer, puis il haussa les épaules. Peu importe. Je n'ai dans mes cachots que ce que vous qualifiez de monstres. Des tueurs en séries, des violeurs, des malades dégénérés. Des hommes et des femmes qui ont massacré des peuples, des médecins de la mort. Des nazis. Mais personne n'est ici pour n'avoir que trompé sa femme ou son mari ou encore avoir menti à ses parents, personne ne se retrouve ici pour si peu ! C'est ridicule et je peux vous garantir qu'il n'y a non plus ici aucune mère qui n'a pas compris son enfant au bon moment. Aucune. Même votre mari n'est pas ici.

Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Mary.

\- Merci, dit-elle sincèrement à Lucifer qui la regarda étrangement quelques instants, puis décida de lui faire quitter cet endroit horrible. Ils revinrent dans le palais du seigneur de l'enfer.

Mary s'assit sur son lit et le diable s'apprêtait à quitter la chambre, lorsque la femme l'appela avant qu'il ne parte. Il se tourna vers elle et attendit.

\- Si… si votre frère vient ici avec mon fils… vous allez le…

\- Tuer ? Votre fils ?

\- Oui, est-ce que vous allez le tuer ?

\- S'il se met entre mon frère et moi, j'y serai contraint, vous devez comprendre cela. Je ne peux pas me permettre de perdre tout ce que j'ai construit. Tout ce qui fait mon monde. Cet Enfer, je l'ai façonné de toutes pièces. J'ai tout bâti de mes mains avec l'aide de Lilith.

\- Et si… je lui parlais ? Si je le convainquais de ne rien tenter contre vous ?

\- Vous pensez qu'il serait d'accord de tout laisser tomber alors qu'il est parti avec mon frère et qu'il se cache avec lui depuis deux mois ? S'il ne me l'a pas déjà amené ici, c'est que, soit Castiel ne lui a rien dit à propos de lui et de la guerre qui peut éclater pour que je le récupère et le tue, ou alors, votre fils ne veut pas que je mette la main sur lui.

\- Dean n'est pas du genre à se faire des amis qu'il protégerait au péril de sa vie.

\- Peut-être pas, mais il se trouve qu'il est quand même avec mon frère. Et que Dean, autant que Castiel, est voilé. Donc, mes démons ne peuvent pas les repérer. Il en va de même pour votre autre fils et sa petite amie. Nous avons perdu leur trace à Stanford.

Un sourire de soulagement se dessina sur les lèvres de Mary. Elle vit tout de suite que Lucifer l'avait remarqué, mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de claquer des doigts et de disparaître aussitôt.

* * *

Mary resta seule et rumina.

Si elle avait su pour Dean, elle l'aurait aidé. Elle l'aurait soutenu. Elle lui aurait parlé. Au lieu de ça, elle avait pensé que Dean avait besoin de John pour devenir un homme. C'était idiot.

Elle l'avait fait pour Sam. Elle avait parlé avec lui, l'avait rassuré, l'avait aidé. Parce qu'il était venu lui faire part de ses doutes, de ses sentiments, des ses interrogations à propos de lui-même. Mais Dean ne l'avait jamais fait. Il n'avait jamais rien dit, jamais rien laissé sous entendre. Il n'avait rien montré… ou si peu, mais ça n'avait pas fait tilt dans l'esprit de Mary. Mais elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi Dean était si secret. À cause de John. Il ne pouvait pas parler. Il ne pouvait pas s'exprimer. John lui avait juste appris à se taire, à faire semblant, à se renier lui-même.

Mary sentit des larmes rouler sur ses joues.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Je croyais que vous vouliez impérativement tuer votre frère ? questionna Meg, regardant Lucifer assis sur son trône.

\- Bien sûr que je le veux. C'est toujours dans mes priorités… Mais cette humaine que tu as ramassé… il y a quelque chose en elle qui me perturbe. Tu as été humaine, toi, tu sais ce qu'elle ressent, non ?

\- Je n'ai pas eu d'enfant.

\- Certes, mais tu sais ce que sont les émotions. Tu en a ressenti.

\- Oui, et ce n'est pas toujours très agréable, mais ça fait partie de la vie humaine.

\- Mary est une femme qui semble ne pas cacher ce qu'elle ressent. Ma grâce est dérangée par les vibrations de ses émotions. C'est déroutant.

\- Elle vous fait peut-être penser à une autre humaine que vous avez connue dans le passé.

\- Tu parles de Lilith ?

Meg acquiesça.

\- Qu'avez-vous ressenti quand nous nous sommes promenés sur terre ?

Lucifer fronça les sourcils.

\- En voilà une drôle de question.

\- Répondez simplement, sans trop y réfléchir.

\- Eh bien… les humains dégagent de la peur. Les vibrations de mon âme me le démontrent clairement. C'est assez dérangeant la façon dont elle tremble.

\- C'est tout ? C'est seulement la peur que vous retenez du monde humain ?

\- Oui. Non… je ne sais pas. Peut-être aussi…

Lucifer ferma les yeux et deux grandes ailes lumineuses illuminèrent la pièce sombre et froide.

\- Le désespoir est très fort aussi. Les humains pour lesquels plus rien ne semble avoir d'importance dégagent quelque chose de puissant, mais de vide. J'ai aussi ressenti… des vibrations de joie. Quelque chose qui fait vibrer ma grâce doucement. Pas désagréable, mais perturbant.

\- Et puis, quoi d'autre ?

\- Et bien… cet attachement étrange qu'ont certains humains pour d'autres de leur espèce.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça fait à votre grâce, ça ?

\- Je ne saurais te le décrire, Meg. C'est… étonnant. Puissant. J'ai l'impression que cet attachement peut tout réparer, tout balayer. La souffrance, le mal-être, le désespoir. Ces âmes qui envoient de la lumière sont incroyables, même celles qui sont marquées de beaucoup de cicatrices.

\- Je vois.

Lucifer ouvrit les yeux et regarda Meg. Ses ailes disparurent lentement.

\- Maintenant, pensez-vous que votre frère ressent **e** cela aussi ? Je veux dire, que sa grâce vibre au contact de certains humains ?

\- Peut-être. Certainement, même. Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien, vous avez dit que l'âme de Mary vous renvoyait plus de vibrations que les autres, qu'en était-il de celle de Lilith ?

Lucifer se détourna, il n'était pas décidé à parler de cette femme, ou peut-être ne se sentait-il pas prêt. Il comptait s'en aller, mais se ravisa finalement et ferma les yeux. Ses ailes apparurent à nouveau et Meg en fut ébahie. Elles étaient plus magnifiques qu'elles ne l'avaient été jusqu'à présent. Leur lumière était aveuglante, resplendissante. On les aurait crues cousues de fils d'or pur.

\- L'âme de Lilith était tellement lumineuse, elle renvoyait tant d'émotions. Lilith se montrait fascinée par ma nature angélique. Les vibrations de ma grâce étaient… étaient… d'un niveau que je ne peux te décrire.

\- Vous étiez amoureux d'elle.

Ce n'était pas une question, Lucifer l'avait bien compris, aussi, ne répondit-il pas. Il se contenta de claquer des doigts et de disparaître aussitôt.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Lucifer apparut dans la chambre de Mary et posa deux doigts sur son front, sans prévenir. La femme se sentit happée dans le vide par une force aussi étrange qu'impressionnante et elle vacilla quand ses pieds touchèrent la terre ferme.

\- J'avais besoin de vous, annonça Lucifer et Mary reprit lentement son souffle en regardant autour d'elle. Elle reconnut tout de suite le cinéma devant lequel elle avait rencontré John.

\- On est pas déjà venu ici ? demanda-t-elle, et le Seigneur de l'Enfer agita une main devant elle comme pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle cherche à poursuivre sa réflexion.

\- J'essaye de comprendre quelque chose, révéla-t-il aussitôt.

\- Nous sommes dans le passé, n'est-ce-pas ? Mon passé ?

\- C'est exact.

Mary s'assit sur le muret derrière elle et Lucifer l'imita.

\- Je croyais qu'on avait fait le tour de mes ''souffrances'', s'étonna la femme en signant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Oui, mais je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose. Un détail qui me perturbe.

\- Un détail dans ma rencontre avec John ?

\- Pas tout à fait, non. Taisez-vous !

Mary obtempéra. Elle vit la porte du cinéma s'ouvrir, les gens en sortirent, puis elle se vit longer le trottoir et tourna aussitôt les yeux plus loin sur le trottoir où un marine marchait tranquillement dans sa direction. Juste avant l'impact des deux corps, Lucifer claqua dans ses doigts et la scène resta fixe. Le diable se tourna vers elle, posa deux doigts sur son front et ferma les yeux.

\- Vous êtes toujours amoureuse de cet homme, dit-il solennellement en rouvrant les yeux et en retirant ses doigts du front de l'humaine. Pourquoi ?

Mary cligna des yeux sans comprendre.

\- Pourquoi quoi ?

\- Pourquoi aimez-vous encore cet homme malgré le mal qu'il vous a fait et qu'il a fait à votre fils ?

\- C'est mon ex-mari et le père de mes enfants, je serai toujours attachée à lui.

\- Vous n'êtes pas seulement attachée à lui, c'est plus fort que ça. Ça fait trembler ma grâce d'une façon puissante, déconcertante. Je suis certain qui si vous pouviez le revoir là maintenant devant vous, votre âme s'illuminerait aussi fortement que quand vous l'avez rencontré pour la première fois. Pourquoi continuez-vous à vous l'aimer s'il vous a fait du mal ?

\- Pourquoi est-ce important pour vous de comprendre ? grinça la femme, peu encline à parler de ses sentiments envers John avec le Seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- Les anges parlent, vous savez. Je ne suis pas censé les entendre encore, j'ai été banni de leur monde, mais il se trouve, que parfois, je les entends.

\- Et alors ?

\- Laissez-moi parler ou je vous fais taire à ma façon, menaça Lucifer, les yeux luisant d'une belle couleur rubis. Les anges parlent entre eux depuis quelques jours, ça papote sévère là-haut. Ils sont tous en mouvement. Vous savez pourquoi ? Non ! Vous le savez pas, mais moi si, puisque je sais de quoi ils parlent. Ils parlent de Castiel, de mon frère, du dernier Archange. Ils discutent du fait qu'il retrouve ses pouvoirs, alors que ce ne devrait pas être le cas. Ils parlent du fait que mon Père avait enlevé sa mémoire à mon frère en le faisant chuter sur terre, pour le protéger, mais il semblerait que quelque chose ou quelqu'un ait fait vibrer sa grâce plus fortement que Père l'avait prévu et ainsi, il n'est pas resté caché dans son foutu pyjama de chair. Il s'est montré, il s'est dévoilé. À qui à votre avis ? Hein ?

\- Je ne sais pas.

\- Eh bien, à votre fils. Dean. Et j'essaye de comprendre pourquoi votre fils a fait foirer le plan de base de Dieu. Soit votre fils est un être puissant soit, il a quelque chose qui a fait vibrer la grâce de Castiel plus fortement que tous l'avaient imaginé là-haut.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec John et moi ?

\- Les âmes et la grâce angélique ont quelque chose en commun que vous, humains, vous ne pouvez pas percevoir. Elles s'illuminent de la même façon quand il se produit ce que vous appelez un coup de foudre. Quand une âme rencontre sa sœur, elles brillent toutes deux avec la même intensité lumineuse. Il en va de même pour la grâce angélique.

\- Je croyais que les anges ne pouvaient pas tomber amoureux.

\- C'est vrai, en théorie, mais c'est faux en réalité. Nous, les célestes, nous pouvons tomber, nous pouvons chuter. Pour deux raisons, parce que nous nous sommes convertis au mal absolu ou alors, parce que nous sommes tombés pour une âme humaine.

Mary fronça les sourcils en scrutant Lucifer, yeux dans les yeux.

\- Je viens de comprendre que je suis tombé pour une âme humaine et non pas parce que je représentais le mal aux yeux de mon Père. Je suis devenu le mal après, il n'existait pas avant moi. Mais j'ai gagné autant de pouvoir seulement quand Lilith à donner sa vie pour moi.

\- Je crois comprendre que vous êtes en train de me dire que votre frère, Castiel, est en train de tomber pour l'âme de mon fils. C'est bien cela ? Et qu'il se pourrait que mon fils donne sa vie pour lui s'il devait y avoir une bataille ?

\- C'est bien cela. Et il se trouve que si je laisse la situation telle qu'elle est et que votre fils meurt pour protéger mon frère, le pouvoir de Castiel pourra se révéler au final bien plus grand que prévu à la base. J'ai eu le pouvoir de créer des démons quand Lilith a donné son âme humaine pour moi.

\- Parce qu'elle était amoureuse de vous.

\- Oui.

\- Si mon fils est amoureux de votre frère…

\- Castiel pourrait devenir bien plus puissant que mon Père l'avait prévu. Il pourrait devenir une sorte de nouveau Dieu, sur Terre. L'Enfer et le Paradis étant déjà occupés.

\- Et c'est ce que vous cherchez à éviter à tout prix ?

Lucifer secoua la tête.

\- Non, ce que je cherche à éviter c'est que Castiel réduise à néant ce que j'ai construit et me renvoie dans la cage.

\- Je ne vous suis plus du tout, désolée.

\- Je vais imager autrement. Votre âme, quand elle s'est couplée à celle de John, lui a donné du pouvoir. Celui d'être en quelque sorte, le Dieu de la famille, mais il s'est mal servi de ce pouvoir, on est d'accord sur ce point ?

\- Oui.

\- Bien. Lilith, quand elle a donné son âme pour moi, m'a offert une puissance dont ni elle ni moi n'avions conscience et qui m'a propulsé au rang de Dieu… mais pas celui de là-haut, parce qu'il y en avait déjà un en place. Vu que j'étais sous terre, que ma grâce portait de la rancœur contre mon Père, je suis devenu le Seigneur du Mal. Vous me suivez jusque là ?

\- Je crois, oui.

\- Castiel est sur Terre, quelque part avec votre fils. S'il devient plus puissant que prévu, il devient un Dieu… mais le Paradis et l'Enfer ont déjà leur Seigneur, alors où Castiel pourrait-il régner ?

\- Là où il se trouve, c'est à dire, sur Terre.

\- Voilà, vous avez compris. Quand une âme ou une grâce prend de la puissance, elle devient maîtresse de l'endroit où elle se trouve. Ça peut être un lieu, mais aussi un concept, comme la famille. Je vais avoir besoin de vous, dit le Diable en posant deux doigts sur le front de Mary.

Mary retint un haut le coeur puissant quand ses pieds touchèrent terre et elle ferma les yeux, étourdie. Elle agrippa le bras de Lucifer, à côté d'elle et respira lentement pour reprendre ses esprits.

\- Vous ne faisiez pas cela avant pour vous déplacer, fit remarquer la femme en ouvrant les yeux lentement.

\- J'utilisais mon pouvoir de téléportation, j'ai décidé d'utiliser mes ailes maintenant. Je suis toujours un Archange, j'ai tendance à l'oublier parfois.

\- Je préférais l'autre méthode.

\- Peut-être, mais celle-ci envoie un message au Paradis et aux Anges que l'autre ne faisait pas. Bref…

Mary se figea soudain, la tête relevée. Elle regarda atour d'elle.

\- On est chez moi ? À notre époque ?

Lucifer acquiesça en silence.

\- Pour… pourquoi ?

\- J'ai besoin de vous. Il faut qu'on trouve votre fils.

\- Pour le tuer ?

\- Non, pour qu'il fasse comprendre à Castiel ce qu'il peut se passer s'il meurt pour lui. Je ne peux pas les trouver sans aide humaine et vous êtes disponible pour ça. Alors, vous allez appeler tout votre répertoire s'il le faut, mais vous allez me trouver votre fils, rapidement. Le temps est compté, je le sais, les anges l'ont dit.

Mary ouvrit la bouche, incapable de parler ou de bouger. Lucifer fit luire ses yeux et déploya ses ailes. La femme finit par réagir et hésita.

\- Vous pouvez me garantir qu'il n'arrivera rien de mal à mes fils ?

Lucifer secoua la tête.

\- Je ne suis pas Dieu, je ne peux rien vous promettre. Mais faites ce que je vous demande et j'essaierai de répondre à votre requête du mieux que je le pourrai.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Vraiment. Dépêchez-vous, le temps presse.

Mary hésita encore quelques secondes, puis elle partit à la cuisine et décrocha le téléphone. Elle savait qui appeler en premier, Robert Singer, l'homme chez qui Dean habitait quelques mois auparavant.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Bobby réparait une voiture dans son garage quand le téléphone se mit à sonner. Il bougonna, essuya ses mains pleines de cambouis sur un vieux torchon et décrocha le combiné en maugréant :

\- Garage Singer. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Bonjour, je suis Mary Winchester, la mère de Dean Winchester.

\- Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

\- Écoutez, je sais que mon fils n'est plus chez vous, mais j'ai besoin de savoir où il se trouve en ce moment. Le savez-vous par hasard ?

\- Pas le moins du monde. Il est parti de chez moi il y a plus de deux mois pour aller retrouver son frère à Stanford et j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis.

\- Je vois. Est-ce que quelqu'un de proche de mon fils saurait où il se trouve ? Des amis ?

\- Vous aurez plus de chance de le trouver en demandant à votre autre fils. Quoi que…. Attendez, peut-être que je connais quelqu'un qui saurait où peut bien se trouver Dean. Donnez-moi votre numéro et je lui dirai de vous appeler rapidement. Il n'est pas à Sioux Falls en ce moment.

\- Merci monsieur Singer. Vraiment, merci.

\- Vous savez, je me mêle sûrement de ce qui me regarde pas, mais, Dean est bon gars. Il n'est pas parfait, bien sûr, mais il est passionné, il fait bien son boulot quand ça le motive et c'est quelqu'un de très agréable à vivre.

Mary cligna des yeux, étonnée, à l'autre bout du fil. Elle le savait tout ça, Dean était son fils quand même. Il se prenait pour qui le monsieur Singer ? Pour le père de Dean ?

\- Mais, j'ai le sentiment qu'il cache beaucoup de choses à sa famille. Il a certes fait des erreurs et des mauvais choix, mais c'est un homme bien.

\- Merci. Je sais tout ça. Au revoir monsieur Singer.

Mary raccrocha et regarda par la fenêtre quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Lucifer qui s'était assis à la table et patientait.

\- Alors ? questionna le Diable.

\- Quelqu'un va me rappeler. Il semblerait que cette personne sache où Dean se trouve.

\- Bien. Patientons, alors.

Mary acquiesça simplement.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ?**

 **Le prochain sera plus long... peut-être même le plus long de toute la fic et il y aura une belle flopée de personnage dedans. Je vous donne pas le titre, parce que je le réserve en surprise et ça fait tellement longtemps que je l'ai en tête que je suis super contente de le placer enfin. Il devait vraiment là, et pas ailleurs. c'est pile le bon moment.**

 **Bref. à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**


	36. Au nom de l'amour et de la liberté

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **le voici, le chapitre 36 de cette fic. LE chapitre que j'ai dans la tête depuis que j'ai posé les premiers mots de cette fic, il y a un an environ. LE chapitre dont j'avais LE titre en tête depuis le début. Celui que j'attendais. bref..**

 **Je vous l'avais annoncé, il est long... presque 7'450 mots... Un bon gros bébé.**

 **Y a du monde dedans. Sam, Dean (évidemment) mais aussi Castiel, Gabriel, Balthazar, Lucifer. Un perso qui fait son retour. Deux personnages appartenant au passé, Mary Winchester et Dieu, aussi :-) ainsi que l'un de ses Archanges dont on a peu parlé jusqu'à maintenant.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 36 : Au nom de l'amour et de la liberté**

Castiel avança dans les couloirs du Paradis et s'arrêta devant une porte blanche. Il l'ouvrit doucement et se retrouva dans une chambre d'enfant. Il s'avança et vit un homme assis sur un lit aux draps bleus. Il s'installa à côté de lui et l'homme sursauta.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous chez moi ? Comment êtes-vous entré ?

Castiel ne répondit pas tout de suite, il regarda le petit garçon qui jouait avec des animaux de ferme en bois sur un tapis rond de couleur bleu.

\- C'est votre fils, John Winchester ? demanda l'ange.

\- Mais vous êtes qui à la fin ? s'énerva l'homme en se levant, faisant face à l'inconnu.

\- Je m'appelle Castiel. Je suis un ange du Seigneur et un ami de Dean Winchester.

\- Je ne connais pas de Dean Winchester, grinça l'homme. Je m'appelle Henry Winchester et mon fils s'appelle John. Pas de Dean chez nous.

\- Je sais. Je… Dean est le fils de John.

\- Vous vous foutez de moi ? Mon gamin a huit ans, il n'a pas de fils.

\- Cet univers n'est pas réel. C'est une projection de votre esprit. Un souvenir heureux dans lequel vous êtes bien. Votre coin de Paradis personnel. Vous êtes mort depuis des années, je suis désolé de vous l'apprendre.

Henry se laissa tomber sur le lit, abasourdi.

\- Quoi ?

\- Vous avez été tué dans un accident de la route alors que vous alliez livrer un colis chez des particuliers en Arizona. Personne… personne n'a jamais jugé utile de le dire à votre fils et il a toujours cru que vous l'aviez abandonné.

\- Mais… co-comment savez-vous cela ?

\- Je l'ai lu dans les pensées et les souvenirs de Dean. Son père lui a dit que vous l'aviez abandonné quand il avait un peu plus de huit ans.

Henry fronça les sourcils.

\- Si vous pensez maintenant à un autre souvenir heureux, votre Paradis va se modifier. Essayez, vous verrez que je ne mens pas.

Henry, méfiant, chercha dans sa mémoire un souvenir heureux. Il en trouva un. La pièce se mit à tourner et il se retrouva dans un jardin, en train de surveiller un enfant dans une bassine d'eau, en pleine été. John avait alors tout juste deux ans.

\- Mais…

\- Vous voyez. Je suis désolé de venir vous importuner dans votre Paradis, mais il fallait que je vous parle.

\- Pourquoi à moi ? Je ne connais même pas Dean.

\- C'est vrai, mais j'avais besoin de vous parler de John.

\- Comment va-t-il ?

\- Il est mort il y a quelques années. Dean allait avoir dix-huit ans.

\- Comment ?

\- Dans un accident de la route. Drôle de coïncidence.

Henry cligna des yeux pour ne pas pleurer.

\- Il était… Vous savez, votre fils a fait beaucoup de mal à Dean. Dean n'était pas comme il le voulait. Votre petit-fils aime les hommes, depuis toujours, et John n'a jamais pu le supporter. Il voulait qu'il change.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je pensais que cela pouvait venir de l'éducation qu'il avait reçue de votre part.

\- Non. Il me semble pas que j'ai dit quelque chose un jour qui ait pu lui laisser penser que j'étais contre les hommes qui aiment les hommes.

\- Oh… Peut-être devrais-je aller voir directement John dans son propre Paradis, alors. Je suis désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

Castiel disparu dans un battement d'ailes et Henry resta un bon moment sans oser bouger. Ben, ça, ça n'avait pas été banal, comme rencontre. Il regarda John rire dans sa bassine et le prit dans ses bras.

\- Pardon John, souffla-t-il à l'oreille de l'enfant.

* * *

John était dans l'Impala et conduisait, avec la musique à fond qui remplissait l'habitacle, quand il faillit terminer dans un fossé.

\- Mais bordel, vous êtes qui, vous ? demanda-t-il à l'homme qui venait d'atterrir sur son siège passager, venu de nulle part.

\- Je suis un ange du Seigneur. Pardon de vous avoir fait peur.

\- Un ange ? Mais n'importe quoi ! C'est quoi ces conneries ?

\- Je m'appelle Castiel et je suis un ami de votre fils, Dean Winchester.

John pila net au milieu de la route.

\- Un ami de Dean ? Mon fils à 12 ans à peine, qu'est-ce que vous me chantez là ?

\- Je connais votre fils adulte, en fait. Dean a vingt-six ans dans le monde duquel je suis arrivé en volant.

\- Je vais vous déposer dans un hôpital psychiatrique. Je pense que vous devez vraiment aller là-bas.

\- Écoutez, je comprends que vous ne me croyiez pas, mais pensez à un souvenir heureux, s'il vous plaît et vous verrez.

John secoua la tête, peu enclin à écouter ce type tombé de nulle part et venu le déranger alors qu'il roulait , heureux et détendu, au volant de son Impala.

\- S'il vous plaît, implora Castiel et John s'arrêta sur le bord de la route.

\- Vous êtes timbré, ma parole ! Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez à la fin avec vos conneries ?

\- J'aimerais vous parler de Dean. Je l'ai rencontré il y a presque trois mois de cela et son âme brisée a fait vibrer ma grâce. Ses blessures doivent être soignées, mais je ne peux pas tout faire tout seul. J'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de comprendre pourquoi il n'a jamais été assez bien pour vous. Je dois savoir ce qui vous a poussé toute votre vie à vouloir que Dean soit quelqu'un d'autre. Il aime les hommes, vous l'avez toujours su, vous le savez, même si celui de votre souvenir n'a que douze ans.

John grinça des dents.

\- Je vais aller chercher un flic. Avant que je ne vous frappe.

\- Vous pouvez me frapper, si vous voulez, vous aurez mal avant moi. Je suis un ange, vous n'allez me causer aucun dommage avec vos poings.

\- Arrêtez de dire que vous êtes un ange. Les anges n'existent pas.

Castiel fronça les sourcils. Il comprenait tout à coup à qui Dean ressemblait. À son père, à n'en pas douter. Dans la plupart de ses gestes, de ses expressions et dans sa façon de parler.

\- Dean vous ressemble beaucoup, soupira Castiel. Avez-vous déjà remarqué à quel point Dean vous imite ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vous faire ?

\- Rien, je vous le concède. C'est seulement que, comme je connais l'adulte qu'il est, je comprends maintenant à quel point vous l'avez conditionné pour qu'il vous ressemble.

\- Dean ne m'a jamais ressemblé. Vous savez à qui ressemble ce gosse depuis qu'il est né ?

\- Non.

\- Il ressemble à mon connard de père qui nous a abandonnés ma mère et moi. Il est parti, du jour au lendemain, sûrement pour refaire sa vie avec un homme.

\- Avec un homme ? s'étonna Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- Alors, vous êtes un ange et vous ne saviez pas cela ? Mon père avait avoué à ma mère aimer les hommes quelques semaines avant de disparaître. Pourtant il avait promis de faire de moi sa priorité.

\- C'est ça. C'est pour ça que vous en avez toujours voulu à Dean. Vous l'avez associé tout de suite à votre père parce qu'il ressemblait à lui et qu'il a très jeune montré des penchants pour les êtres humains de sexe masculin.

Castiel baissa les yeux sur ses mains d'humain qui tremblaient légèrement.

\- Je dois repartir. L'âme de votre fils vibre, il a besoin de moi. Écoutez, vous n'allez sans doute pas me croire, mais votre père ne vous a pas abandonnés, il est mort dans un accident de la route. Vous êtes mort de la même façon quand vos fils avaient dix-huit et quatorze ans. Au revoir, monsieur Winchester.

Et Castiel disparut sans attendre.

* * *

Un éclair déchira le ciel devant la maison de Dean et Castiel à Elroy et le sol trembla légèrement. Dean, Sam, Gabriel et Balthazar se précipitèrent hors de la maison et ils virent Castiel, devant eux, repliant ses grandes ailes noires dans son dos. Celles-ci disparurent et l'ange regarda ses amis et ses frères, étonné par leur présence.

\- Balthazar ? Gabriel ?

\- Hey, petit frère, on te cherchait justement.

Castiel passa à côté de ses frères sans les calculer et se dirigea tout droit vers Dean qui se trouvait derrière.

\- Je suis allé au Paradis. J'ai fait la connaissance de ton grand-père et celle de ton père. J'ai compris, Dean.

L'humain recula d'un pas, trouvant Castiel trop proche de lui et fronça les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Ton père, il avait du mal avec toi parce que tu ressemblais énormément à Henry Winchester, ton grand-père.

\- C'est pas mon grand-père. Cet homme fait pas partie de ma famille. Il a abandonné sa femme et son fils.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qui s'est passé. Ton grand-père n'a abandonné personne, Dean. Il est mort dans un accident de la route. Ta grand-mère n'a simplement jamais voulu le dire à ton père parce qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il le voie comme un père bon et soucieux de son avenir alors qu'il lui avait avoué peu de temps avant de mourir vouloir se séparer d'elle pour aller vivre avec un homme. Il avait promis de faire de John sa priorité, et il l'aurait fait si ça avait été possible.

Dean ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il ancra son regard dans celui de Castiel, puis s'approcha de lui, referma sa main droite sur sa nuque et posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'ange qui arrondit les yeux, sous le coup de la surprise.

Gabriel, Balthazar et Sam virent alors les ailes de Castiel s'ouvrir complètement, luire de tous côtés et un halo bleu entoura l'être céleste. La terre se mit à trembler, le ciel se mit à gronder et les nuages balancèrent des éclairs partout autour de la maison. Il se passait quelque chose d'une intensité tellement incroyable que personne n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Gabriel et Balthazar sentirent leur grâce trembler et leurs yeux se mirent à luire d'une jolie couleur bleu ciel. Ils levèrent ensemble la tête vers le ciel.

Dean frissonna des pieds à la tête, ouvrit les yeux et recula prestement.

\- Pardon Castiel, je… je voulais pas faire ça… je… pardonne-moi.

Castiel le regarda tendrement, posa une main sur son épaule et souffla :

\- Je n'ai rien à pardonner, Dean. Tu sais ce que tu viens de faire ?

\- Euh… je t'ai embrassé.

\- En effet, mais je parlais de ce que ça m'a provoqué en réalité. Tu viens de m'offrir quelque chose de précieux. J'ai… j'ai retrouvé mes pouvoirs d'ange et ma mémoire. Je sais pourquoi je suis ici. Dieu, mon Père, m'a créé il y a très longtemps pour être un futur Archange. Celui qui sauvera le Paradis quand mes frères et sœurs seront tombés au combat face aux forces malfaisantes.

\- Tu parles des démons ?

\- Pas tout à fait. Dieu avait prédit que ce seraient les hommes qui attaqueraient les anges. Ceux qui ne veulent pas croire. Ceux qui ne peuvent pas croire. Les démons sont arrivés après la prophétie. Mais effectivement, ce sont eux qui aujourd'hui sont engagés dans la bataille. Je dois me rendre au Paradis avec mes frères, Dean, mais je te promets de revenir.

Castiel avança de deux pas et posa ses lèvres d'humain sur celles de Dean qui sentit son corps s'échauffer, puis il disparut dans un bruissement d'ailes en même temps que Gabriel et Balthazar. Dean et Sam se dévisagèrent, hébétés.

* * *

Les yeux de Lucifer s'illuminèrent d'un beau rouge rubis quand il sentit le sol trembler, le ciel gronder, et l'enfer le réclamer. Il leva la tête vers le ciel et ferma les yeux pour écouter les voix de ses frères et sœurs. Il s'était passé quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de cosmique. Il rouvrit les yeux et se planta devant Mary.

\- Laissez tomber tout ça, je vous emmène au Texas.

Et Lucifer posa deux doigts sur le front de Mary Winchester et s'envola avec elle.

* * *

Ils n'atterrirent pas très loin de la ville d'Austin, au Texas et Mary se retint de justesse de vomir sur l'Archange à ses côtés. Elle prit de grandes inspirations et ferma les yeux pour que sa tête arrête de tourner.

\- Vraiment… je n'aime pas ça du tout.

\- Je pense que peu d'humains apprécient de se déplacer de cette façon. Vos corps en souffrent.

Mary rouvrit les yeux et regarda devant elle. La campagne s'étendait à perte de vue.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ?

\- On va chercher vos fils. La terre vient de trembler, le ciel vient de gronder et vraisemblablement, des éclairs d'une puissance inouïe ont frappé la terre tout près d'Austin. Je doute que tout cela ait eu lieu en même temps sans raison. Castiel est ici ou tout du moins, il y était il y a moins de cinq minutes. Et s'il est ici, certainement que votre rejeton s'y trouve aussi.

\- Qu'allez-vous faire à Dean ?

\- Rien. En tout cas pas le tuer, c'est certain. Je vous l'ai dit, si je le tue, Castiel deviendra puissant. Trop puissant. Et ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Et si votre frère est encore ici ?

Lucifer se pinça les lèvres en réfléchissant. Il était censé tuer Castiel, c'était le plan de départ mais quelque chose en lui le prévenait clairement qu'il n'y arriverait pas.

\- Je verrai quand j'aurai mon frère en face de moi. Je me souviens à peine à quoi il ressemble exactement. On va d'abord trouver où les éclairs sont tombés exactement. Votre fils devrait être là-bas. Je ressens la présence d'humains pas très loin d'ici.

Lucifer claqua dans ses doigts et fit apparaître des menottes aux poignets de Mary et des chaînes qu'il prit en main.

\- Vous allez me servir à quelque chose, voyez-vous...

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? s'étonna Mary, se débattant soudain.

\- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal, mais vous êtes ma sécurité. Si votre fils veut me tuer, il va y réfléchir à deux fois avant de tenter quoi que ce soit.

\- Les Archanges peuvent mourir ? s'étonna l'humaine en se calmant.

\- C'est dingue, hein, mais il se trouve que oui. Mais pas n'importe comment. On ne tue pas un Archange avec n'importe quelle arme. Il faut posséder la lance de Michel ou une lame archangélique forgée dans de l'or céleste. Qui sait ce que Castiel a en sa possession. Venez, ne perdons pas de temps.

Lucifer et Mary se mirent en marche. Ils traversèrent des champs pendant près d'une demi-heure et finirent par voir une petite maison plus loin devant eux. Lucifer s'arrêta et ferma les yeux, laissant sa grâce ressentir ce qui l'entourait.

\- Des éclairs ont touché le sol autour de cette maison.

* * *

Dean et Sam s'étaient regardés, hébétés, pendant quelques minutes, puis ils s'étaient précipités dans la maison. Dean avait foncé dans sa chambre, avait pris son pistolet, des balles et avait coincé l'arme dans sa ceinture, puis il avait sorti un portable de sa table de nuit.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Si Castiel est retourné au Paradis, c'est pas pour rien. Ils vont se lancer dans une guerre contre les démons. Une guerre contre Lucifer. Pas question que je le laisse se battre seul.

Dean alluma son portable et pressa sur le seul contact qu'il y avait d'enregistré dans l'appareil. Il colla le téléphone à son oreille et attendit que la personne qu'il voulait joindre décroche.

\- Dean ? s'étonna une voix au téléphone.

\- T'es toujours dans les environs d'Austin ?

\- J'ai prévu de partir demain matin, pourquoi ?

\- Viens chez moi, maintenant, j'ai besoin de toi. Je t'ai filé les coordonnées GPS, je t'attends.

Et Dean raccrocha sans en dire plus.

\- T'as combien de portables ? s'étonna Sam quand Dean reposa celui qu'il avait utilisé sur la table à côté de son téléphone habituel.

\- Deux. Un pour les contacts généraux et un pour un ami. Je… Laisse tomber, j'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer maintenant.

Dean s'accroupit, ouvrit un placard de la cuisine et tendit à Sam un pistolet.

\- Euh…

\- Discute pas. Crois-moi, ça peut servir. Dès que Ash sera ici, on va partir avec lui.

\- Pour aller où ?

\- Je sais pas comment te l'expliquer. C'est juste que… je sais où Castiel va se rendre après être allé au Paradis rejoindre les siens. Je l'ai ressenti quand… quand…

\- Quand tu l'as embrassé ? demanda Sam, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- Non, quand lui l'a fait, répondit Dean en rougissant.

Il se racla la gorge pour faire passer son malaise et sursauta quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit brusquement, frappant le mur avec violence. Il dégaina son arme et la pointa sur… Mary Winchester. Il cligna des yeux, le doigt sur la gâchette.

\- Maman ? s'étonna Sam, mettant sa main sur l'arme de Dean pour qu'il dirige le canon ailleurs que sur leur mère.

Mary fut poussée à l'intérieur de la maison et Dean et Sam virent qu'un homme la tenait par la nuque. Plus petit qu'eux, châtain. Un homme plutôt banal. Dean voulut le viser avec son pistolet mais celui-ci vola dans la pièce.

\- Un pistolet, c'est tout ce que vous avez contre moi ?

Sam frissonna en reculant de deux pas. Il comprit tout de suite à qui il avait affaire en face de lui. C'était Lucifer, c'était évident !

\- Je veux savoir où est Castiel ! ordonna Lucifer en entrant totalement dans la maison, tout en tenant toujours Mary fermement. J'ai avec moi la femme qui vous a donné la vie, celle que vous êtes censés aimer au-delà de tout, petits humains répugnants, et je peux la supprimer à tout moment, alors je vous conseille de ne pas vouloir jouer les héros. Où est Castiel ?

Sam, tétanisé, n'ouvrit même pas la bouche, il se contentait de regarder sa maman et de tenter de se rassurer en plongeant ses yeux dans son regard bienveillant. Dean avança d'un pas.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire qu'on sait qui est Castiel ?

\- Oh , c'est simple. Quand le sol tremble à cause des forces célestes, on sait d'instinct, nous les anges et les Archanges, où s'est trouvée la source de la secousse. À quelques kilomètres près, bien sûr. La secousse venait d'ici et vu les impacts d'éclairs visibles sur le sol qui entoure cette maison, Castiel ne pouvait être nulle part ailleurs. C'est lui, Dean ? demanda Lucifer à Mary et celle-ci acquiesça en silence.

\- Bon sang, que son âme est abîmée, dit-il en grimaçant. J'ai rarement vu ça. Sam tourna son regard vers son frère, Mary cligna des paupières, un peu étonnée et Dean baissa les yeux, se sentant un peu trop au centre de l'attention.

* * *

Castiel referma ses ailes et regarda l'homme assis en face de lui. De cet être irradiait une lumière d'une clarté pure. Il émanait aussi de lui une puissance dépassant n'importe quelle autre qui puisse exister.

\- Deux cent ans ne correspondent pas à trois mois en temps humain, Castiel.

\- Père, j'ai retrouvé la mémoire et mes pouvoirs.

\- Je le sais, dit Dieu, se levant lentement. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est comment ce miracle a pu se produire. Que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est cet humain avec lequel Castiel habitait, dit Balthazar et Dieu le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Cet humain ? Dean Winchester ?

Castiel hocha la tête doucement.

\- Je ne comprends pas ce que cet humain a de plus que n'importe quel autre que j'ai créé. Cet homme est d'une banalité ! Enfin, d'une banalité affligeante...

\- Dean n'est pas banal, contra Castiel. Dean est quelqu'un de bien et son âme est belle.

\- Son âme est abîmée, Castiel, elle n'est pas belle, bien au contraire, répliqua Gabriel. Je le sais, je l'ai vue, son âme, moi aussi.

\- Mais tu ne la vois peut-être pas comme je la vois moi. L'âme de Dean brille.

Gabriel et Balthazar se jetèrent un regard sceptique puis Gabriel avança d'un pas pour se tenir à côté de Castiel.

\- Écoute Cassie, je-

\- Castiel, coupa l'ange.

\- Écoute Castiel, je ne peux pas croire que tu ne voies pas la noirceur dans l'âme de ton ami humain. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne voies pas toute cette haine qu'il porte en lui. Cette haine contre les autres et contre lui-même. Toutes ces cicatrices, toutes ces blessures qui suintent l'ont rendu mauvais. Cela se voit dès le premier coup d'oeil.

\- Dean n'est pas quelqu'un qui hait les gens. Il se déteste lui-même, cela est certes vrai , mais ce n'est pas de sa faute. La plupart des blessures que porte son âme ont été faites par son propre père et ses propres peurs. Ne le condamne pas sans le connaître, Gabriel. Nous sommes des anges, nous sommes au-dessus de ce genre de jugements.

\- As-tu connu Lilith, petit frère ?

\- L'humaine qui a fondé l'Enfer avec Lucifer ?

\- Elle-même, oui.

\- Je l'ai vue, une fois, je crois.

\- Te souviens-tu de son âme ?

\- Elle était noire, je m'en souviens. Terriblement abîmée, mais Dean… Ne compare pas Dean à Lilith.

\- Arrêtez, mes enfants, intervint Dieu en se mettant entre ses fils.

\- Je ne compare pas Dean à Lilith, je te compare toi à Lucifer.

Castiel fronça les sourcils en penchant la tête.

\- Moi ? Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es exactement comme lui en ce moment. Lui aussi défendait Lilith envers et contre tout sous prétexte qu'il ne voyait pas son âme de la même façon que nous la voyions, nous autres. Et tu sais ce que Lucifer est aujourd'hui. Ne commets pas la même erreur que lui pour un humain. Surtout pas pour celui-là.

\- Je ne suis pas Lucifer, grinça Castiel et ses yeux se mirent à luire.

Gabriel ouvrit ses ailes dorées, mais Dieu repoussa ses deux enfants en levant les bras devant eux.

\- J'ai dit, arrêtez ! Gabriel, ça suffit. Castiel… j'ai regardé cet humain moi aussi, je ne vois pas ce que tu vois en lui, mais je veux bien lui laisser le bénéfice du doute. Je ne peux pas ignorer que depuis que tu as rencontré Dean Winchester, tout mon plan a échoué. Cet humain a tout fait capoter si rapidement que je le soupçonne d'exercer un pouvoir sur toi dont je ne comprends pas le sens et dont je ne peux mesurer la puissance. Que vois-tu exactement quand tu le regardes ?

\- Je vois… Je vois un être pur qui a été blessé par des personnes qui étaient censées lui offrir une protection et un amour inconditionnels. Je vois une âme brisée. Torturée par ses propres blessures qui ne peuvent se guérir sans aide. Je vois un humain qui souffre, chaque jour, chaque nuit, chaque minute, chaque seconde. Je vois une prison en lui, qui ne laisse pas d'espace suffisant à l'âme de Dean pour s'épanouir comme elle le devrait. Je vois la bonté et de la lumière. Beaucoup de lumière.

Dieu s'assit sur son trône et se plongea dans ses souvenirs. Il ordonna à Castiel de se mettre devant lui et lui posa deux doigts sur le front. Castiel sentit le ciel tourner autour de lui et il ferma les yeux, laissant sa grâce guider ses gestes, ses émotions et ses sensations. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit le passé, en blanc et gris. Il vit Dieu, ses frères et sœurs, plus jeunes, et Lucifer, planté devant leur Père. Lucifer, irradiant de lumière comme jamais auparavant. Lucifer, déterminé, la grâce vibrant de protestation et aussi d'autre chose que Castiel n'arrivait pas à nommer.

\- Père, vous ne comprenez pas !

\- Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas, Lucifer ?

\- Cette humaine n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Admettez simplement qu'elle n'est pas comme vous vouliez qu'elle soit, mais je ne la tuerai pas pour cela. Je ne la tuerai pas simplement parce qu'elle ne donnera pas d'enfant à Adam. Son âme, sa part de grâce angélique, méritent de rester en elle. Ne la condamnez pas à la mort pour ajouter un ange de plus à notre Paradis. Je ne retirerai pas sa grâce de son enveloppe charnelle.

\- Ce n'est pas toi qui donnes les ordres, ici, Lucifer. Je te demande d'obéir et tu te dois de le faire.

\- Pas si je pense que votre ordre n'est pas juste. Je suis l'Archange qui doit apporter la vérité aux humains. Je suis celui que vous avez choisi pour être différents des autres. Je suis celui qui comprend ce qui est juste et ce qui ne l'est pas.

\- Mes ordres sont justes, Lucifer.

\- Pas à mes yeux.

Dieu s'avança vers son fils et planta son regard dans le sien.

\- Cette grâce qui étincelle en toi, je peux te la reprendre. Je peux l'éteindre pour toujours et tu ne seras plus rien. Ton pouvoir, aussi grand soit-il, vient de moi. C'est à moi que tu le dois et à personne d'autre.

\- Condamnez-moi à être banni du Paradis. Condamnez-moi à perdre ma grâce, mes pouvoirs, mes ailes, cela m'importe peu tant que vous ne touchez pas à Lilith. Je refuse que vous lui fassiez du mal. Cette humaine mérite sa place sur Terre.

Dieu lévita devant son fils, ouvrit ses bras, le ciel s'ouvrit en deux et se zébra d'éclairs puissants.

\- Je te condamne, toi, Lucifer, à passer l'éternité dans les entrailles de la Terre. Le Paradis ne t'est plus ouvert et il en sera ainsi pour l'éternité.

Michel apparut devant Lucifer.

\- Michel, je viens de forger une cage dans les tréfonds de la Terre, enferme ton frère dans cet endroit, qu'il y reste pour toujours.

Michel et Lucifer combattirent quelques instants et Lucifer perdit la bataille. Il tomba aussitôt du ciel et un grand bruit métallique résonna dans tout le Paradis, faisant frissonner la grâce de tous les anges, même celle de Castiel, encore très jeune qui se trouvait dans les bras de son frère Gabriel, plus loin, isolés dans leur coin.

Le Paradis tourna à nouveau autour de Castiel et il se retrouva à nouveau dans le temps présent.

\- Pourquoi Père... pourquoi ne pas avoir retiré la grâce de Lucifer ?

\- J'ai voulu le faire… mais Lucifer était ma plus belle création. L'Archange qui me rendait le plus fier.

\- Vous n'avez pas pu, n'est-ce pas ?

Dieu hocha la tête doucement.

\- J'avais créé l'Archange parfait. L'être de lumière. Beau, étincelant, aux pouvoirs exceptionnels, pouvant ressentir les émotions des humains plus finement que tous les autres Archanges et anges réunis. Je t'ai façonné de la même façon, Castiel.

\- Pourquoi ? Si vous aviez déjà fait cette erreur une fois, pourquoi la refaire ?

\- Je ne considère pas Lucifer comme une erreur. Ce n'est pas moi qui lui ai donné le pouvoir de créer l'Enfer.

\- Qui alors ? Qui lui a donné ce pouvoir ?

Dieu ne répondit pas.

\- La porte de l'Enfer va s'ouvrir dans quelques heures. J'ai besoin de toi, Castiel. Les éclairs qui sont tombés sur la Terre ont ouvert une brèche dans le monde des Enfers. Les démons pourront tous sortir en même temps. Il faut que tu ailles dans le Wyoming. La porte va s'ouvrir dans un cimetière abandonné se trouvant au centre d'un pentagone géant fait de rails de chemins de fer qui empêchent les démons d'envahir le monde au cas où ils réussiraient à sortir de la crypte dans laquelle ils sont prisonniers. Il faut que tu ailles refermer la porte dès son ouverture avant que les démons trouvent le moyen de faire sauter le piège qui les retient. Lucifer risque d'être déjà là-bas. Il est possible que tu le rencontres.

\- Il n'y a qu'une seule porte qui donne vers l'Enfer ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Lilith et Lucifer ont été malins, il en existe plusieurs sur tous les continents, mais toi, il faut que tu ailles à celle-là. D'autres anges iront vers les autres. Après tout, c'est à cause de toi que la brèche est ouverte. C'est toi qui as fait tomber la foudre de cette façon, envoyant un message parfaitement clair aux Enfers. À l'heure qu'il est, Lucifer est sûrement occupé à rassembler son armée

\- Que compte-t-il faire après cela ?

\- Détruire le Paradis. Détruire Père et prendre sa place, annonça solennellement Gabriel.

Castiel ouvrit ses grandes ailes noires et s'envola, direction la Terre.

\- Va-t-il y arriver, Père ? demanda Balthazar, inquiet.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je n'avais pas prévu que cette histoire tournerait de cette façon. Allez-y, mes fils, faites ce que vous devez faire.

Gabriel ouvrit ses ailes dorées et Balthazar ses ailes blanches d'ange et ils s'envolèrent tous deux pour des destinations différentes.

* * *

Gabriel atterrit en face de la cage de Lucifer, ouverte. C'était un gros cube d'acier céleste, plaqué d'argent céleste suspendu dans les airs , retenu par des chaînes en acier céleste. La porte, sur laquelle on voyait un cadenas en or céleste brisé en deux, en était ouverte. Michel se trouvait devant.

\- Tout se met en place. Pas tout à fait comme Père l'avait prédit, mais la finalité se doit d'être la même.

\- Je sais. Lucifer doit retourner là-dedans et si nous n'arrivons pas à l'y remettre, je vais devoir le tuer. Je suis le seul à pouvoir le faire. Où est Castiel ?

\- Dans le Wyoming. Il va empêcher les démons de trouver le moyen de faire sauter le piège à démons géant que Samuel Colt a construit.

\- Très bien. Je vais avoir le temps de réparer le cadenas de cette porte. J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Gabriel acquiesça, referma ses ailes et s'approcha de son frère aîné.

* * *

Ash sortit de la voiture en trombe et la laissa devant la barrière entourant la maison de Dean. Il se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée et aperçut un mouvement furtif derrière les fenêtres. Il entra dans la maison et la porte se referma. Il sursauta, se retourna, regarda la porte, puis entendit une voix d'homme qui lui colla des frissons dans le dos.

\- Oh, comme c'est gentil de nous rendre visite.

Il se retourna et vit un homme, debout, tenant une femme enchaînée par la nuque, puis plus loin, il vit Dean et son frère Sam.

L'homme inconnu avança vers lui, lentement, mais s'arrêta soudain net. Le sol trembla légèrement et l'homme recula.

\- C'est déjà l'heure. Je reviendrai m'amuser avec vous plus tard.

Et il disparut aussitôt.

Sam se précipita vers la femme et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Maman, comment vas-tu ?

\- Je vais bien, Sam. Que fais-tu ici ?

La femme se retourna et regarda Dean qui détourna les yeux.

\- Vous pouvez juste m'expliquer ce qui se passe ? cria Ash.

Dean se secoua, attrapa son portable qu'il mit dans sa poche, ramassa un pistolet se trouvant sur le sol, dépassa Sam et sa maman, agrippa le bras d'Ash, ouvrit la porte puis enjoignit tout le monde de se presser pour sortir et rejoindre la grange.

\- Dis-moi ce qui se passe, insista Ash.

\- Quand on sera en route. On doit aller dans le Wyoming le plus vite possible.

\- Pour quoi faire ?

\- Je t'expliquerai.

Dean ouvrit la porte de la grange, se dirigea vers le fond de la pièce, retira la bâche noire qui recouvrait son Impala et se mit derrière le volant. Ash s'assit à ses côtés, et Sam et Mary se mirent à l'arrière. Dean démarra aussitôt, sans attendre.

* * *

\- Alors, je peux en savoir plus maintenant ? demanda Ash alors qu'ils roulaient depuis une bonne heure déjà.

\- Tu te souviens de Castiel ?

\- Le mec aux cheveux noirs un peu paumé qui t'accompagnait l'autre nuit ?

\- Ouais, lui. Tu vas pas le croire, mais… Castiel est un ange. Et le type qui était chez nous avant, c'est Lucifer. Tu sais… l'Archange… et…

\- Attends… t'as bu ?

\- Non, pas de tout. Absolument pas. Je… c'est compliqué à expliquer et long aussi, mais… tu comprendras mieux quand on sera sur place.

\- Pourquoi on va là-bas, au fait ? demanda Sam.

\- Parce que c'est là que Castiel doit aller. C'est Dieu qui le lui a ordonné et… et c'est sûrement là-bas aussi que Lucifer est allé.

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors, je sais pas exactement, mais je sens qu'il va se passer un truc et il faut qu'on soit là. Ash, il faut que tu appelles Bobby et que tu lui demandes de nous rejoindre avec toutes les personnes qu'il connaît et qui savent se servir d'une arme à feu. Donne-lui les coordonnées GPS de Moneta.

Ash sortit son portable de sa poche, mais hésita. Dean lui jeta un regard.

\- Tu as confiance en moi ?

\- J'ai toujours confiance en toi, Dean, même quand tu me dis pas tout ce qui se passe, mais Bobby est mon ami aussi et…

\- Je sais, soupira Dean, mais c'est pas comme si on avait vraiment le choix. Ce qui va se passer, c'est carrément un truc de l'ordre d'une guerre, une guerre entre les anges et les démons. Le Paradis et l'Enfer qui vont se battre sur Terre. En quelque sorte, l'Apocalypse. T'as envie de voir ça, toi ?

Ash secoua la tête et chercha le nom de Bobby dans sa liste de contacts.

\- J'ai vu Lucifer de très près, je suis sa prisonnière depuis deux mois. J'ai pu voir quelques échantillons de l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il prépare exactement, mais je sais que ça a un rapport avec Castiel.

Dean se tendit brusquement et l'Impala fit une embardée sur la route.

\- DEAN ! cria Mary, apeurée, mais son fils redressa sa voiture rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à sa mère dans le rétro et vit qu'elle avait encore ses chaînes.

\- C'est de ma faute si tu as été capturée par le Diable. C'est moi qui ai rencontré Castiel et qui l'ai aidé. Je suis désolé.

\- Oh Dean, tu sais, je n'ai pas été maltraitée par Lucifer. J'avais une chambre, un vrai lit à baldaquin et à manger presque quand je le voulais. J'étais prisonnière parce qu'il pensait que ça t'obligerait à me retrouver et que du coup, son frère viendrait à lui.

\- Ouais. On a hésité à venir te chercher en Enfer, on comptait mettre un plan en place, mais je sais pas… tout a changé tout à coup et Castiel est parti. Mais je sais où il doit se rendre, alors on va aller le retrouver là-bas.

\- J'ai appris des choses sur mon passé grâce à Lucifer. Ça ne m'a pas fait de mal, bien au contraire. J'ai pu tourner la page sur certains moments douloureux de ma vie. Mon enfance, mon histoire avec John. Ça a été plutôt bénéfique pour moi.

\- Tu es aussi allée dans ton passé grâce aux pouvoirs de Lucifer ? demanda Sam.

\- C'est exactement ça. Comment le sais-tu ?

\- Parce que Castiel l'a aussi fait avec Dean et avec moi, aussi, une fois.

\- C'est pas que je n'y comprends rien et que je vous trouve barges, mais c'en n'est pas très loin, interrompit Ash.

\- On t'expliquera, murmura Dean.

\- J'y compte bien, rétorqua son ami, et il appuya le téléphone contre son oreille, ordonnant ainsi de garder le silence.

* * *

Castiel regarda autour de lui. C'était plutôt désert, dans le coin. La campagne à perte de vue, visiblement. Il avança sur un chemin de cailloux et s'étonna, la tête penchée sur le côté, de voir une ligne de chemin de fer à ses pieds. Où menait-elle ? Elle semblait ne pas avoir été empruntée depuis des lustres. Il passa la ligne de chemin de fer et sentit tout de suite un poids s'abattre sur lui. Une sorte de lourdeur l'écrasait, au sens figuré. Il sentit sa grâce vibrer désagréablement. C'était évident, c'était ici que se trouvait la fameuse brèche dont son Père avait parlé. Castiel laissa sa grâce le guider. La brèche était sous terre, ouverte, longue de plusieurs kilomètres et menant en direction du Nord. Il la suivit à pied et se retrouva devant un cimetière abandonné. C'était là. Dans le caveau qui se trouvait juste en face de lui à plusieurs mètres de distance. Il les sentait, les démons, il les entendait. Ils étaient derrière la porte, prêts, à attendre qu'elle cède.

Castiel s'approcha prudemment et tendit l'oreille.

\- Un ange… je le sens, derrière la porte… vas-y l'angelot, brise le pentagone. Rends-toi utile.

Castiel recula. Pas question qu'il fasse quoi que ce soit pour libérer ces monstres. Il se retourna et se figea, se trouvant en face de Lucifer, qu'il reconnut sans mal tant sa grâce était lumineuse.

\- Lucifer, souffla-t-il.

\- Salut, le frangin. Je me souviens de toi, Castiel, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

\- Tu es venu assister à la libération de mes démons ?

\- Je… Non, je suis venu empêcher la libération de tes démons.

\- Tout seul ? Tu n'es pas Michel, tu sais. Ça tombe bien que tu sois là, je te cherche depuis des semaines. T'étais bien caché, dans un coin perdu du Texas avec ton humain de compagnie.

\- Dean n'est pas mon humain de compagnie.

\- Oh je sais, Dean est plus que ça à tes yeux. Tu es tombé amoureux d'un humain.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Les anges ne tombent amoureux.

\- Et tu as raison. On ne tombe pas amoureux de la même façon que les humains, mais ta grâce, qui vibre à chaque fois que tu penses à cet humain, fait comprendre que tu es prêt à tomber pour lui. Tomber pour un humain. Et tu sais quoi, quand un ange tombe pour un humain, il brise ses ailes.

Castiel ouvrit ses ailes noires par réflexe et fut rassuré de les sentir toujours, bien présentes dans son dos.

\- Mes ailes vont très bien.

\- Maintenant oui, mais parce que tu n'as pas encore chuté pour Dean.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Tu comprendras en temps voulu. Tu devrais t'en aller, Castiel.

\- Je dois rester ici. Cette porte ne doit pas s'ouvrir.

\- Je ne peux pas l'ouvrir, si ça peut te rassurer. Je suis venu ici parce que j'ai su que tu y venais. Écoute, soupira Lucifer en approchant d'un pas, je ne veux pas te tuer et on ne va pas attendre que ton humain se pointe ici pour que je te fasse chanter en me servant de lui comme moyen de pression pour que tu abandonnes ta mission.

\- Alors, tu n'as qu'à t'en aller et laisser cette porte de l'Enfer tranquille.

\- Imagine, je m'en vais et un tremblement de Terre fait vibrer la brèche, ce qui casse la porte… Les démons, qui se trouvent là-dedans, vont sortir. Tu crois pouvoir les retenir avec tes petits pouvoirs d'ange ? Le seul être à qui ces démons obéissent, c'est moi. Je suis le seul à pouvoir les retenir si la porte s'ouvre.

\- Je ne te fais pas confiance. Tu es le mal, Lucifer.

\- Oh, allons, tu crois à ces conneries ? Je suis toujours un Archange. J'ai toujours ma grâce. Je sais juste, comme les humains, faire la différence entre le Bien et le Mal. Mais toi, sais-tu la faire cette différence ? Si je te dis qu'ouvrir cette porte est la solution à tous les problèmes des humains, que libérer les démons peut leur sauver la vie, tu me crois ?

\- Bien sûr que non.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que Papa t'a dit que les démons sont mauvais ? Ou parce que tu as déjà eu affaire à des démons ?

\- Je…

Castiel cligna des yeux. Non, il ne pouvait pas affirmer que les démons étaient mauvais, il n'en avait jamais rencontré.

\- C'est ce que je pensais. C'est papa qui te l'a dit. Tiens, petit frère, parlons un peu de cet humain que tu apprécies. Pourquoi tu l'aimes bien ? Ce n'est qu'un humain banal. Un être faible et écœurant.

Castiel fit claquer ses ailes dans les airs en signe de protestation.

\- Dean n'est pas un humain écœurant et il n'est pas banal. Dean est un humain bon.

\- Et comment Papa le voit ton humain bon ?

Castiel ferma ses ailes lentement. Il regarda Lucifer longuement.

\- Père n'est pas… du même avis que moi. Gabriel non plus. Ils trouvent Dean… noirci par de la haine.

\- Et toi, tu ne la vois pas cette haine dont ils parlent, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non. Dean est un humain à l'âme abîmée mais il n'est pas mauvais. Son âme est belle. Je le sais.

\- Elle fait vibrer ta grâce, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel hocha la tête lentement.

\- Bon sang, tu me fais penser à moi, petit frère. Tu sais quoi, reste ici, mène ta mission à bien, je reviendrai si tu as besoin de moi. La porte va s'ouvrir, tu le sais, et les démons seront coincés dans une zone restreinte tant que le pentagone est intact. Mais un combat de géants dans cette zone pourrait faire sauter les rails. Pense-y, Castiel.

Et Lucifer s'envola aussitôt.

L'ange cligna des yeux et se retourna vers la porte qu'il scruta longuement.

* * *

Sam et Mary dormaient tranquillement sur la banquette arrière de l'Impala. Dean était toujours derrière le volant et Ash, assis à ses côtés. Dean avait pris le temps d'expliquer à Ash un peu mieux toute l'histoire et dans quelle situation ils se trouvaient en ce moment.

\- Ce que je comprends pas, c'est que… y a quelques jours, vous étiez juste cachés, tranquillement et là, tout a basculé en quelques minutes. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

\- Je crois… je crois que j'ai fait quelque chose, chuchota le blond le plus doucement possible.

\- Si tu m'en dis pas plus, je vais finir par en avoir marre et me jeter hors de ta bagnole.

\- C'est Castiel… il a fait quelque chose pour moi... il m'a parlé de mon père et de mon grand-père et euh… j'ai…

Dean jeta un coup d'oeil à la banquette arrière puis il se pencha vers Ash.

\- J'ai embrassé Castiel.

\- Noooon, sérieux ? s'extasia Ash et Dean lui intima l'ordre de parler moins fort.

\- Chuuut !

\- Désolé. Ils savent toujours pas ?

\- Sam il sait, mais pas ma mère. Je tiens pas à devoir passer par une discussion avec elle en ce moment. J'ai d'autres choses en tête, là.

\- Je comprends. Mais donc… revenons au sujet qui m'intéresse. T'as embrassé Castiel et ?

\- Et je sais pas… il s'est passé un truc. Le ciel a grondé, la terre a tremblé. Y a eu des éclairs autour de nous et il m'a dit qu'il avait retrouvé la mémoire et ses pouvoirs. Puis… il est parti en me disant qu'il devait aller au Paradis et qu'il reviendrait bientôt. Il m'a… il m'a embrassé et j'ai vu ce cimetière, j'ai vu des anges et un combat. J'ai compris qu'il devrait aller là-bas, et moi aussi.

\- Et tu comptes faire quoi, une fois qu'on sera tous sur place ?

\- Je ne sais pas vraiment, mais ça dépendra que ce qui va se passer quand on sera sur place. Si Castiel est en danger ou pas. Si on devra se battre ou pas.

\- Tu sais te battre contre des démons, toi ?

\- Non, mais j'improviserai. On improvisera. T'es avec moi ? demanda Dean.

Ash se pencha vers lui, posa une main sur la cuisse de Dean, un baiser sur sa joue et murmura :

\- Toujours. Je suis toujours avec toi.

Dean rougit, se racla la gorge et appuya sur le champignon tandis que Ash se remettait à sa place.

* * *

 **Tout s'accélère soudain.. ça sent la fin, n'est-ce pas ?**

 **Un an que j'ai commencé cette fic. J'avais posé les premiers mots début octobre 2017 et ensuite j'avais attendu le 1er novembre pour la commencer officiellement pour le Nanowrimo. Cette fic est un monstre maintenant. En terme de longueur de chapitre mais aussi en nombre de mots. Un bon bon gros bébé que j'aime énormément. Je pense que c'est ma fic préférée sur tout ce que j'ai écrit depuis 3-4 ans (?).**

 **Je peux vous donner le titre du prochain chapitre : Les humains et les anges.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite**

 **KitsuneA**


	37. Les humains et les anges

**Bonjour tout le monde**

 **voici le chapitre 37 de Feathers and Pistols. Je pense sincèrement que cette fic s'arrêtera à 40 chapitres. Ce sera déjà pas mal. je ne pensais pas au début qu'elle serait si longue.**

 **Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta-corrections. Merci à ceux et celles qui suivent, lisent et commentent cette histoire. ça me fait très plaisir, vraiment.**

 **J'espère que cette fic vous plaît toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 37 : Les humains et les anges**

 _Au commencement, Dieu créa les cieux et la terre. La terre était informe et vide: il y avait des ténèbres à la surface de l'abîme, et l'esprit de Dieu se mouvait au-dessus des eaux. Dieu dit: Que la lumière soit! Et la lumière fut._

 _Lorsque Dieu créa l'homme, il le fit à la ressemblance de Dieu. Il créa l'homme et la femme, il les bénit, et il les appela du nom d'homme, lorsqu'ils furent créés._

Mais, avant tout cela, Dieu avait créé les Archanges et les anges. Ces êtres précédaient les humains et certains d'entre eux avaient été conçus comme des prototypes des créatures faites pour vivre sur Terre. Tel que Lucifer, le tout premier prototype, et Castiel, le deuxième. Celui qui devait être le prototype parfait, l'Archange de lumière, plus étincelant que Lucifer lui-même, plus pur aussi. Le lien entre les humains et les créatures célestes. Et Dieu croyait qu'il le serait. Dieu pensait qu'il serait parfait, mais Dieu n'avait pas prévu que les humains et les créatures célestes puissent se lier. Que les Archanges et les anges puissent se sentir attirés par les âmes humaines. Et c'était bien là un grand paramètre auquel Dieu n'avait jamais pensé. Dieu savait tout, Dieu prédisait tout… Non pas tout. parce que l'histoire entre Castiel et Dean, il ne l'avait pas prévue.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean roulait à toute allure sur les routes sillonnant le Wyoming. Il était crevé, mais se faisait violence pour ne montrer aucun signe de fatigue. Il devait continuer, coûte que coûte. Il devait aller retrouver Castiel. Il devait aller rejoindre ses amis qui risquaient grandement d'arriver à Moneta avant lui.

\- On devrait s'arrêter, suggéra Sam, pour la quinzième fois.

Dean ne répondit même pas. Il en avait marre d'entendre son petit frère se plaindre depuis des heures. S'il ne voulait pas être du voyage, il pouvait s'en aller, Dean le lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois, mais Sam ne semblait pas vraiment savoir ce qu'il voulait.

\- Donc, monsieur Singer a dit que le couteau pour tuer les démons, c'est une démone qui l'a en sa possession ? demanda Mary pour changer de sujet.

 _-_ C'est ça, confirma Ash. Il semblerait même que ce soit une démone proche du grand patron.

Mary réfléchit. Elle avait vu, très souvent quand elle était en Enfer, une démone qui se tenait près de Lucifer. Une démone qui semblait sous le charme ''du grand patron'' -comme disait Ash-. Celle-là même qui l'avait capturée à Lawrence. Comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

\- Meg, cria soudain Mary, faisant sursauter les trois garçons présents à ses côtés dans la voiture.

\- Quoi ? demanda Sam, regardant sa mère, inquiet.

\- La démone qui est proche de Lucifer, elle s'appelle Meg. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui possède ce fameux couteau. J'ai… j'ai cru comprendre, quand j'étais en Enfer, en écoutant certaines conversations, que cette Meg a été humaine avant de devenir un démon. Peut-être qu'elle avait déjà cette arme quand elle était humaine. Peut-être qu'elle sait un paquet de choses sur les démons.

\- J'ai lu dans les livres de monsieur Singer qu'on peut invoquer des démons si on respecte un certain rituel. Peut-être qu'on pourrait parler avec cette démone et qu'elle nous donnerait son arme, ou en tout cas, nous la prêterait, dit Sam, d'un ton enjoué, séduit par cette idée.

\- T'as oublié un détail, Sammy. C'est l'une des leurs. Pourquoi nous donnerait-elle son couteau si elle sait que ça peut la tuer définitivement ?

\- Parce qu'on va passer un marché avec elle. Les démons sont friands des pactes, d'après ce que j'ai lu. Le problème, c'est qu'ils aiment passer des pactes en demandant les âmes des humains comme monnaie d'échange.

\- Les âmes ? Comment peut-on donner notre âme ? demanda Ash, se tournant vers Sam.

\- Alors là, aucune idée. Mais on pourra toujours lui demander.

\- Dis-moi que t'as pris le bouquin qu'il faut avec toi ? implora Dean, regardant son petit frère dans le reflet du rétro.

Sam sourit, triomphal, et leva devant son visage un gros livre à la reliure noire sur lequel était gravé un pentagone doré.

\- Évidemment. Quand même Dean, tu as vraiment pu penser que je n'avais pas emporté de livres pour partir en road trip ?

Les deux frères sourirent en même temps, complices et Dean se recentra sur la route à parcourir. S'agissait de ne pas avoir un accident avant d'arriver à destination.

* * *

 **oo0oo**

Castiel entendit un craquement venant du tréfonds de la terre et il regarda le sol. Ça ne s'annonçait pas vraiment bon, tout ça. Que devait-il faire ? Retenir les démons dès que la porte s'ouvrirait, se battre contre eux une fois qu'ils seraient sortis. ou tenter le tout pour le tout afin que le chemin de fer ne cède pas et que les démons restent enfermés le plus longtemps possible dans cet espace restreint – qui s'étendait tout de même sur plusieurs kilomètres ? Est-ce que ses frères et sœurs allaient venir lui prêter main forte ? Et Dean, où était-il en ce moment ? Castiel soupira en tournant son regard vers la porte derrière laquelle des démons tapaient contre le bois épais.

\- Oh l'angelot, on veut sortir ! cria un démon et Castiel fronça les sourcils.

Pourquoi pouvaient-ils le sentir ? Avaient-ils des pouvoirs similaires aux siens ?

\- Que comptez-vous faire sur cette Terre ? demanda l'ange, avide de curiosité.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi, l'être céleste béni de Dieu ?

\- Je me demande simplement ce que vous ferez une fois que vous serez libérés ? Semer le chaos sur Terre ?

\- En fait, t'es un angelot étrange. Tu ne connais rien à notre espèce, n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel cligna des yeux. Ça se sentait tant que ça qu'il n'y connaissait rien ?

\- Je…

Mais Castiel ne continua pas. Il recula et s'assit sur une stèle en marbre, loin de la porte pour ne plus ressentir les vibrations des démons et ne plus entendre leurs voix.

\- Lucifer, j'aimerais te parler, dit-il tout haut et un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre derrière lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, petit frère, demanda Lucifer, repliant ses grandes ailes lumineuses derrière son dos.

\- Quel est le but des démons ? Pourquoi les as-tu créés ?

\- Je n'ai pas créé les démons, j'ai créé l'Enfer. J'ai créé un endroit pour les âmes noires que le Paradis ne voulait pas essayer de sauver. Il fallait bien qu'elles aillent quelque part. Que crois-tu que Père aurait fait d'elles si je n'avais pas été là pour les récolter et les garder sous Terre ?

\- Ils les auraient détruites, histoire qu'elles ne répandent jamais le mal.

\- Oh non, mon petit Castiel. Il n'aurait rien fait. Il les aurait laissé errer sur Terre en regardant comment les êtres humains allaient composer avec elles.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que Père n'est pas du genre à admettre et à assumer ses erreurs.

\- Mais, les démons qui risquent de sortir, que vont-ils faire ?

\- Prendre possession de corps humains, comme toi et moi et d'autres l'avons déjà fait. Se déplacer, répandre le mal, tuer des gens. Que veux-tu qu'ils fassent d'autres ? Je crois, Castiel, que tu ne réalises pas bien ce qu'il y a derrière cette porte. Ce ne sont pas des voleurs à la petite semaine que j'ai enfermés. Ce sont les âmes les plus ténébreuses que l'humanité ait connues.

\- Est-ce que tu pourrais les retenir s'ils sortent ?

\- Pendant quelque temps, ils m'obéiront, mais il se lasseront rapidement s'ils n'ont rien à faire. Viens avec moi, je vais te faire visiter le coeur de l'Enfer, tu comprendras certainement mieux ce qui attend le monde.

Castiel hésita, se tourna vers la porte et la regarda longuement.

\- Je te promets qu'elle ne s'ouvrira pas pendant notre absence. Le temps en Enfer ne passe pas de la même façon que sur Terre.N'oublie pas que je suis un Archange, j'ai fait l'Enfer à peu près à l'image de l'endroit d'où je viens.

Castiel regarda son frère. Lucifer ouvrit ses ailes et Castiel l'imita. Les démons tendirent l'oreille.

\- L'ange est parti avec le Seigneur, dit l'un d'eux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean arrêta sa voiture sur un parking à Moneta. Il sourit quand il vit Bobby, Ellen et Jo devant une camionnette grise. Il se dirigea vers eux et Bobby le prit dans ses bras.

\- J'ai cru ne jamais te revoir, crétin !

Dean recula et Ellen s'approcha de lui. Elle lui colla une baffe qui le fit vaciller légèrement.

\- Aïe !

\- Tu devais revenir ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de disparaître ? Tu crois qu'on t'attendait pas, nous ? Tu crois que j'ai pas eu du mal à gérer l'ours grognon pendant que tu crapahutais dans le pays sans donner de nouvelles ?

\- Désolé.

\- T'as intérêt à nous expliquer clairement ce qu'on doit faire pour aider ton ami aux cheveux noirs qui était chez Bobby avec toi, parce que j'avoue qu'on s'est précipités ici, mais on ne sait pas pourquoi. Heureusement qu'Ash sait nous persuader sans devoir dépenser trop d'énergie.

\- Je vous expliquerai tout ça. Mais d'abord, on doit se rendre près d'un cimetière. Vous avez traversé une ligne de chemin de fer à quelques kilomètres d'ici ?

\- Tu veux parler d'une ligne qui m'a l'air abandonnée depuis des centaines d'années ?

\- Ouais.

\- Alors oui.

\- Ok, nous aussi, c'est bon signe. Ça veut dire que le milieu n'est pas très loin.

\- Le milieu de quoi ? demanda Jo en s'approchant de Dean.

\- Le milieu d'un pentacle formé par des lignes de chemins de fer construites par Samuel Colt. Je vous expliquerai tout ça pendant qu'on ira là-bas, mais d'abord, Bobby, dis-moi que t'as pris une tenaille avec toi ?

Bobby acquiesça et ouvrit le coffre de son van. Il tendit à Dean une grosse tenaille et celui-ci se dirigea vers sa mère, l'outil dans les mains.

\- Je vais te libérer, maman.

Mary se retourna et présenta ses mains liées à son fils, qui, sans trembler, coupa les chaînes d'un coup sec. Il s'occupa ensuite de casser le cadenas qui fermait le lien de fer que Mary avait encore autour du cou.

\- Merci Dean, souffla Mary une fois qu'elle fut totalement libérée.

Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant. Dean rougit légèrement, se détourna, rangea les tenailles dans le van de Bobby et se dirigea vers son Impala.

\- Ok, je passe devant avec Baby et vous me suivez. Vous pouvez tous monter dans le Van ?

\- Il manque une place, désolé, Dean, dit Bobby en grimpant du côté passager.

\- C'est pas grave. Viens avec moi, maman.

Mary fut étonnée une seconde, puis elle se dirigea vers la voiture et s'assit sur la banquette côté passager. Dean s'engouffra dans la voiture et claqua la portière.

\- Elle me manquait un peu cette voiture. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas revue. Elle est toujours aussi sublime.

\- Je sais. J'en prends soin.

\- C'est bien. Alors, on va aller combattre des démons ?

\- Ouais, je crois. On n'est pas préparé à ça, mais on va improviser. Je crois qu'on n'a pas le choix.

\- Je ne sais pas, Dean. Lucifer me semblait ne pas vouloir vraiment engager la bataille.

\- Il t'a retourné le cerveau quand tu étais en Enfer ?

\- Non, pas du tout. Comme je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas été maltraitée. On a beaucoup parlé lui et moi. Il voulait comprendre des choses sur les humains. Il voulait m'aider à fermer des cicatrices sur mon âme qui selon ses dires suintaient, alors il m'a fait voir le passé. Mon père, ma mère, John, Sam… toi.

Dean fit une embardée sur la route mais redressa rapidement sa conduite.

\- Pourquoi moi ? s'étrangla le jeune homme.

\- Parce que tu fais partie de ma vie aussi. Ton enfance, ton adolescence font partie de mon passé. John te traitait mal et je n'en avais pas conscience. Je pensais… que ce qu'il te disait, ce qu'il faisait, c'était pour ton bien. Pour ton avenir. Je n'ai pas compris à quel point il te détruisait. Je suis désolée.

\- C'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Je faisais tout de travers. Il me demandait des choses que je ne faisais pas.

\- Il te demandait des choses que tu ne pouvais pas faire, Dean. Ça fait une grande différence. On ne peut pas changer certaines choses en nous qui font ce que nous sommes.

Dean baissa les yeux sur ses mains cramponnées à son volant.

\- Tu sais… n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais ce que je… ce que je suis.

\- Oui. Mais je le savais beaucoup plus tôt, sauf que je ne voulais pas le voir. Comme tu habitais chez ton père, je l'ai laissé faire à sa façon sans m'interposer… j'aurais dû te soutenir. J'aurais dû y croire, Dean, quand je l'ai entendu de la bouche de ton père alors que tu avais seize ans. Il faut… Il faut que l'on parle de Castiel, c'est important.

\- De Castiel ? Pourquoi ? demanda Dean en clignant des yeux rapidement, surpris.

\- Parce que Lucifer m'a parlé de son frère et que tu ne sais sûrement pas tout ce que je sais sur lui. Bien sûr, tu sais qu'il est un ange, tu sais sûrement qu'il est promis à devenir un Archange, mais ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'il pourrait devenir bien plus puissant que tout ce qui existe sur Terre et en Enfer.

\- Je ne comprends pas.

\- Lucifer m'a raconté ce qui lui est arrivé, ce qui est arrivé à Lilith et comment ils en sont arrivés à créer l'Enfer ensemble. Lilith était une humaine avec une âme que Lucifer trouvait différente. Une âme qui brillait plus que celle de n'importe qui. Lilith avait été créée pour être la femme d'Adam mais, à cause de la part grâce angélique qu'elle avait en elle lorsqu'elle avait été fabriquée par Dieu, elle ne pouvait pas donner d'enfant à Adam. Dieu l'a donc bannie du jardin et il a demandé à Lucifer de la tuer pour que son âme rejoigne le Paradis et que sa grâce fasse d'elle un ange de plus. Lucifer a refusé. Il ne voulait pas, il ne pouvait pas.

\- J'ai du mal à imaginer un démon qui soit sentimental.

\- Lucifer n'est pas un démon, c'est un Archange. Un Archange très puissant.

\- Ok, raconte la suite, je t'écoute.

\- Dieu a chassé son fils du Paradis quand il a compris qu'il ne lui obéirait pas. Il l'a fait chuter et l'a enfermé dans une cage, sous Terre, en lui disant qu'il était le Mal. Puis il a retiré sa grâce à Lilith et l'a envoyé vivre dans un désert aride. Lilith et Lucifer s'étaient fait une promesse, se retrouver, quel qu'en soit le prix à payer. Lucifer étant enfermé, il n'a pas pu faire grand-chose, mais Lilith a su le retrouver et elle a donné sa vie pour le faire sortir de la cage. Une âme humaine était un bon prix pour faire sauter la serrure.

\- Ok, mais…

\- Laisse-moi terminer. Lilith était amoureuse de Lucifer. Et Lucifer… à sa façon, était amoureux d'elle aussi et quand une âme humaine est amoureuse, elle renferme de la puissance, beaucoup de puissance. Si l'âme meurt, elle offre cette puissance à l'être dont elle est éprise, à laquelle elle est liée. Lilith a offert sa vie pour Lucifer et de ce fait, elle lui a offert un pouvoir dont personne, pas même Dieu, n'avait imaginé la puissance. Et ce pouvoir, Lucifer s'en est servi pour créer un endroit où Lilith et lui seraient ensemble. Puis ils ont ouvert la porte de l'Enfer aux âmes que Dieu refusait de prendre au Paradis, sauvegardant ainsi l'humanité. Au fond, les démons qui sont en Enfer, ne sont pas sur Terre pour y amener le Chaos, parce que Lucifer a assez de puissance pour les retenir et les garder sous clé, en quelque sorte. Mais les démons sont forts, leurs âmes noires contiennent de la puissance et il y a des centaines de milliers de démons qui peuplent l'Enfer. Si tous tentent de sortir en même temps, Lucifer ne sera pas assez fort pour les retenir.

\- Et qu'est-ce que tout ça a à voir avec Castiel ?

\- Si tu meurs pour cet ange, tu vas lui offrir un pouvoir dont il n'a pas conscience. Tu vas lui offrir le statut de Dieu sur Terre et qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire d'un tel pouvoir. Il y a un équilibre qui existe entre le Paradis et L'Enfer, Dean. Imagine le Paradis d'un côté de la balance et l'Enfer de l'autre et imagine que ce soit juste bien équilibré. Imagine maintenant une nouvelle puissance qui serait là au milieu, ne sachant pas vraiment dans quel camp se poser. Puis, disons, que cette puissance choisit le camp du Paradis. Tu imagines l'énorme déséquilibre que cela provoquerait ?

Dean ne répondit pas, réfléchissant. Était-ce possible, une telle situation ? Est-ce que s'il mourrait, Castiel deviendrait vraiment puissant ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

La grâce de Castiel frissonna d'horreur quand il referma ses ailes noires, un fois le pied posé dans les tréfonds de l'Enfer. Les âmes hurlaient, les âmes ricanaient. Ça sentait le sang, la souffrance, la douleur, la tristesse, le désespoir.

\- Pourquoi hurlent-elles ainsi ? demanda l'ange à son grand frère.

\- Parce que les âmes se font torturer par d'autres âmes plus noires, plus maléfiques.

\- C'est horrible !

\- C'est l'Enfer, mon p'tit Castiel. Tu t'attendais à voir quoi ? Ici, sont gardées les âmes les plus noires et comme elles ont besoin de se divertir pour ne pas faire n'importe quoi, elle s'occupent en torturant d'autres âmes. C'est comme ça que ça marche. Mais tu sais, la grande majorité des âmes qui sont ici sont friandes de la douleur, alors ne crois pas qu'elles souffrent vraiment.

\- C'est quand même de la torture.

\- Bien sûr, mais ça découle d'un accord tacite entre les âmes. Elles torturent, se font torturer et le cycle recommence.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est ce qu'elles veulent ?

\- Tu vois, t'as tout compris. Dis-moi, Castiel, préfères-tu que ses âmes se torturent entre elles ici en Enfer où tout est sous contrôle, ou qu'elles aillent torturer des humains ou même des anges ?

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, réfléchissant.

\- Je préfère les savoir ici, enfermées à jamais.

\- On est d'accord sur ce point.

\- Mais… celles qui veulent sortir par la porte de l'Enfer dans le Wyoming ?

\- On va dire que ce sont les moins pires qui existent. Je pense que pour les humains et les anges, c'est gérable de les chasser. Je devrais te présenter Meg.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce qu'elle était humaine avant de rejoindre mes rangs en Enfer et que c'était ce que les humains appellent ''une chasseuse''.

\- Une chasseuse ?

\- C'est ça. Un chasseur est un humain qui chasse les créatures mauvaises de la surface de la Terre. Vampires, wendigos, et d'autres, comme les démons. Meg chassait surtout les démons.

\- Je ne comprends pas. Il y a des créatures mauvaises qui vivent sur Terre ?

\- Mais dans quel genre de bulle t'as grandi, toi ? C'est à se demander si tu viens vraiment du même monde que moi. Castiel, Père avant de créer les anges, il a créé les monstres. Au tout début de tout, Père et Amara étaient seuls dans l'Univers. Il a bien fallu qu'ils s'occupent. Père aimait la création, Amara aimait la noirceur. Tous les deux ensemble, ils ont créé les monstres. Et Père s'est rendu compte que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, il a donc créé les Archanges de son côté. Amara était jalouse qu'il ne lui en ait pas parlé, ils ont commencé à se battre et puis, ces deux puissances en guerre ont créé la Terre sans vraiment le vouloir, c'est ce qu'on appelle le Big Bang. Père nous avait déjà, Michel et moi, et nous l'avons aidé à combattre Amara, à la vaincre et à l'enfermer dans les entrailles du monde. C'est aussi pour cette raison que j'ai pu créer l'Enfer sous la Terre parce que le pouvoir des ténèbres y habitait déjà.

Castiel était étonné de tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et que personne ne lui avait jamais révélé. Il n'en revenait pas. Comment son Père avait-il pu l'élever en lui cachant tout cela ?

\- Qui est au courant de toute cette histoire ? Qui sait qu'il y a des monstres sur Terre ?

\- Moi, c'est sûr, et Michel. Père, évidemment, et Amara. C'est tout.

\- Père et Michael auraient dû nous en parler. Toute cette histoire change tout ce que je croyais savoir sur le monde. Pourquoi Père n'en a jamais parlé ?

\- On en revient au fait qu'il n'assume pas ses erreurs, Castiel. Il a fait l'erreur de laisser Amara l'aider à créer des êtres vivants. Père ne supporte pas de ne pas avoir raison et de s'être trompé. Il m'a aussi enfermé dans la cage parce que je savais tout cela et que je n'étais pas prêt à me taire comme Michel. Je suis l'Archange des révélations, Castiel. Viens, je vais te présenter Meg.

* * *

 **ça se voit hein que cette histoire se dirige de plus en plus vers l'esprit de la série. Les monstres, tout ça :-)**

 **Pour l'histoire de Dieu et ses enfants, j'ai brodée pas mal et j'ai pris aussi des choses qui sont écrites dans la Bible. La partie en italique au début est tirée du Livre Sacré.**

 **à bientôt pour la suite.**

 **KitsuneA**


	38. Aux portes de l'Apocalypse

**Bonsoir**

 **voici ce soir le chapitre 38 de Feathers and Pistols.**

 **Désolée d'avoir un peu délaissée cette fic quelques temps, j'avais d'autres projets plus urgents à continuer ou à finir.**

 **Le chapitre 39 est déjà écrit, il y aura donc moins d'attente entre celui-ci et le prochain.**

 **Merci à Calliope pour la bêta correction.**

 **Bonne lecture**

* * *

 **Chapitre 38 : Aux portes de l'Apocalypse**

Castiel regarda la démone en face de lui. Il se souvenait l'avoir déjà vue, avoir déjà vu son horrible visage déformé par la noirceur.

\- Alors c'est lui, le frère que vous vouliez retrouver absolument ? demanda Meg, détaillant l'ange Castiel. Il est plutôt intéressant.

Elle fit un clin d'oeil à Castiel qui pencha la tête sur le côté et regarda son frère, étonné.

\- C'est de la drague, Cassie. Tu comprendras un jour. Mais, on n'est pas ici pour ça. Meg, je voulais te présenter mon petit frère Castiel. Il a besoin d'apprendre quelques trucs d'une chasseuse de renom telle que toi.

\- Vous êtes sûr que…

\- Je suis sûr. Fais juste ce que je te demande, on est un peu pressé par le temps. Au fait, dit Lucifer en se tournant vers Castiel pour le regarder dans les yeux, je vais retourner au cimetière et je dois te dire que des humains s'en approchent.

\- Dean, souffla Castiel plus rapidement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, sentant sa grâce trembler légèrement. Ne lui fais pas de mal.

\- Oh ça, ça ne dépendra pas que de moi, tu sais.

Et le Seigneur de l'Enfer disparut dans un battement d'ailes. Castiel se mordit la lèvre, reproduisant un réflexe totalement humain.

\- Vous pouvez éviter tout ça, vous savez, dit Meg et Castiel la regarda à nouveau en face.

\- Éviter quoi ?

\- La guerre entre les humains, le Paradis et l'Enfer. La bataille, ce n'est pas ce que Lucifer recherche, à dire vrai. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est ne pas perdre son titre de Roi de l'Enfer et conserver ses pouvoirs d'Archange pour régner.

\- Mais…, commença Castiel, sans savoir quoi dire exactement.

\- Tout ça, c'est lui qui l'a construit. Le tri des âmes, c'est lui qui l'a mis en place. Il a tout bâti de ses mains, vous ne pouvez pas tout lui enlever comme ça. Le monde des humains a besoin de l'Enfer. J'en sais quelque chose, croyez-moi. J'ai vu les monstres qui sont sur Terre. Les vampires, les loups-garous, les wendigos et je ne vous parle que de ceux créés volontairement par Dieu et Amara, pas des monstres humains qui n'étaient pas prévus. Quand je suis morte, j'ai demandé à ce que mon âme aille en Enfer parce que je voulais être encore au plus près de tous ces monstres pour les empêcher de sortir de cet endroit. Il faut des gardiens pour ces âmes noires, je suis l'une d'entre eux et Lucifer est bien entendu le grand Maître de tout ça.

\- Mais la porte, elle va s'ouvrir.

\- Sans doute, mais vous pouvez peut-être vous contenter de renvoyer ici les pires et laisser s'échapper ceux que vous pourrez attraper plus tard, ceux qui feront le moins de mal. Moi, ce que je dois savoir, c'est si vous êtes du côté de Lucifer ou pas.

Castiel cligna des yeux, en proie au doute. Lucifer, le diable. Satan. Comment lui, Castiel, un ange du Seigneur pourrait-il être du côté de Lucifer ?

\- Je…

Mais Castiel se tut. Il ne pouvait pas répondre à cette question. Trop de facteurs devaient être pris en compte pour pouvoir répondre honnêtement. Un grand craquement se fit entendre et Castiel leva instinctivement les yeux vers le ciel. Meg tendit l'oreille.

\- On devrait y aller, dit la démone en agrippant le bras de Castiel.

L'ange voulut demander où ils devaient aller, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Il se sentit happer par le vide, mais pas comme lorsqu'il volait, c'était autre chose. La façon qu'avait la démone de se déplacer n'avait rien à voir avec la façon dont les anges volaient.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Dean sortit de la voiture et regarda les rails de chemins de fer à ses pieds. Ils étaient vieux et rouillés et ne semblaient plus pouvoir tenir encore bien longtemps.

\- On continue à pied. On ne va pas prendre le risque de traverser ces lignes avec les voitures, je suis pas certain qu'elles tiennent le choc. Et il y a quelque chose dans le coin qui ne doit pas sortir du pentagone que forment ces lignes en croisant les autres.

Mary, Bobby, Helen, Jo, Sam et Ash acquiescèrent. Ils prirent des armes et passèrent ensemble par dessus les rails. Aussitôt, la terre trembla. Dean serra les poings.

\- Tu es sûr qu'il sera là ? demanda Ash, tournant son regard vers Dean qui hocha la tête lentement.

\- Je sais qu'il est ici. Parce que c'est ici qu'il devait venir.

\- On cherche qui exactement ? demanda Jo.

\- Castiel, répondit Dean.

\- Le mec qui disait s'appeler Jimmy Novak ? Celui qui était un peu à l'ouest ?

\- Il n'était pas à l'ouest. C'est… Castiel est un ange. Un vrai ange, je veux dire. Ça paraît dingue, je sais, mais Sam, ma mère et Ash peuvent te garantir que tout ça, c'est vrai. Totalement vrai.

\- Un ange… et on est censé l'aider à quoi, cet ange ?

\- On doit l'aider à combattre des démons et son frère, Lucifer.

Jo s'arrêta net.

\- Quand tu dis Lucifer, tu veux pas parler du diable, hein ?

\- Si, confirma Mary, c'est bien de ce Lucifer qu'on veut parler.

Jo jeta un regard désespéré à Dean qui vint vers elle et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de nous aider, tu sais. Je comprendrai que-

\- Tu sais comment le combattre le… Je veux dire, Lucifer ?

\- Sam a appris deux-trois choses. Il existe sans doute un moyen mais…

\- Vous n'en savez rien ?

\- Disons qu'on sait qu'on peut tuer un ange, mais… Lucifer est plus que ça, dit Sam en montrant un bouquin qu'il tenait sous le bras.

\- On se lance un peu à l'aveugle, donc ?

Sam et Dean acquiescèrent en silence.

Jo soupira, puis déterminée, elle fit face à Dean :

\- Ok, allons-y. J'suis chaude pour la baston, peu importe qui on aura en face de nous.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel regarda autour de lui et il reconnut tout de suite le cimetière dans lequel il se trouvait. Meg, à côté de lui, ferma les yeux et tendit la main, paume vers le sol.

\- Est-ce que la porte tient toujours ?

\- Pour le moment, ouais.

Meg se retourna brusquement et sortit une lame de sa manche. Une lame angélique en tout point semblable à celle que Castiel avait en sa possession.

\- Cadeau du grand Patron, dit-elle simplement devant l'air étonné de l'ange. Y a des gens qui approchent.

Castiel sortit sa lame lui aussi et attendit en silence. Il ne sentait rien, mais Meg oui. Le démon devait être fait différemment des anges. La grâce de Castiel se mit à vibrer doucement et il cligna des yeux, étonné. Il connaissait cette vibration, cet effet. Une seule chose au monde la lui provoquait. L'âme de Dean Winchester. L'ange rangea sa lame et se dirigea vers l'entrée du cimetière, Meg sur ses talons. Voyant que la démone ne pouvait pas en passer le portail, il resta avec elle de son côté. Apparurent alors devant eux, au bout du chemin, un groupe d'humains et Castiel sentit sa grâce trembler.

\- Dean, souffla-t-il et Meg tourna son regard vers lui.

Une lumière aveuglante fit s'arrêter net le petit groupe et Castiel frissonna sur place.

\- Tiens, tiens, qu'avons-nous donc là ? dit une voix que l'ange n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître.

Il voulut sortir du cimetière, mais Meg laissa tomber une allumette devant ses pieds et il se retrouva prisonnier d'un cercle de feu. Ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait, il tourna sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas passer, ni même ouvrir ses ailes. Il regarda, impuissant, Lucifer faire face au petit groupe d'humains et vit Dean qui le regardait de loin, étonné.

* * *

Dean et Sam approchèrent de Lucifer et Castiel voulut leur crier de faire attention, mais sa voix se retrouva bloquée dans sa gorge. Lucifer venait de faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse pas parler. L'Archange regarda fixement les deux humains devant lui.

\- Laissez-nous passer ! ordonna Dean à Lucifer.

\- Non, ce n'est pas dans mes plans. Vous ne toucherez pas mes démons.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser sortir.

\- Ah oui ?

Lucifer se décala et les yeux de Dean s'arrondirent de stupeur quand il vit Castiel derrière le portail du cimetière. Il voulut courir vers lui, mais se retrouva à genoux, souffrant soudain de maux de ventre terribles et il se mit à cracher du sang.

\- Je t'interdis de faire un pas de plus, vulgaire petit singe sans poil.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? demanda Sam.

\- Mon but, depuis le début de tout ça, c'est de supprimer Castiel, mon frère. Cet ange ne doit pas survivre.

Dean tenta de se redresser malgré la couleur et agrippa à son frère pour tenir debout.

\- Non… pour... quoi ? demanda-t-il, difficilement.

\- Je dois le supprimer si je veux sauver l'Enfer. Je ne peux pas le laisser tout détruire.

\- Il ne… il ne…, mais Dean ne put en dire plus, la douleur était trop forte et lui coupait désormais la respiration.

\- Lucifer ! cria Castiel, toujours prisonnier de son cercle de feu, ne fais pas ça !

Lucifer se planta devant lui et le toisa des pieds à la tête.

\- Tue-moi si tu le veux, mais laisse Dean.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un ridicule humain. Allons, Castiel, tu es un ange. Ne tombe pas pour lui. Quand un ange tombe pour un humain, il brise ses ailes, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu te souviens ?

Castiel regarda Dean, de la douleur dans le regard.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ? demanda-t-il à Lucifer.

\- Je veux que tu fasses sauter les rails. Je veux que mes démons puissent sortir.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça.

Lucifer claqua dans ses doigts et Dean se retrouva juste entre Castiel et lui, maintenu par la main ferme de l'Archange sur sa nuque.

\- Alors, je tuerai ton humain de compagnie. La porte va s'ouvrir de toute façon, tu le sais, les démons seront dehors sous peu. Pour les rails, je finirai par trouver le moyen de les faire sauter sans ton aide.

\- Je condamne l'humanité si je fais sauter les rails. Et n'est pas ce que je veux.

\- Et si tu ne le fais pas, tu condamnes le monde à connaître l'Apocalypse. La grande guerre entre les anges, les humains et les démons.

Castiel baissa le regard, dépité.

\- Si tu m'aides à libérer mes démons, je peux te jurer qu'ils n'iront pas s'attaquer au Paradis, je le leur interdirai. Si tu ne m'aides pas, je laisserai mes démons attaquer tout ce qu'ils voudront, sans exercer aucun contrôle sur eux et je libérerai les âmes que tu as vues tout en bas. On verra combien de temps nos frères et sœurs tiendront face aux âmes les plus noires que le monde ait connues.

\- Il… blu… il bluffe, souffla Dean.

Lucifer resserra sa prise sur sa nuque.

\- V… vous ne me… tuerez pas… à cause… Castiel.. vous savez… le pou… pouvoir.

Lucifer lâcha Dean qui tomba lourdement sur le sol et il se tourna vers le groupe d'humains resté en retrait. Il ouvrit ses ailes et vola jusqu'à Mary Winchester.

\- Je n'aurai jamais dû vous raconter tout ce que je vous ai dit. Vous vous en êtes servie contre moi, grinça l'Archange en attrapant la gorge de Mary entre ses mains.

Sam se jeta sur Lucifer, mais celui-ci l'éloigna sans peine aucune, et ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'une belle couleur rubis.

\- Non… j'ai pas… c'était pas contre vous.

Lucifer posa deux doigts sur le front de Mary et plongea dans ses souvenirs les plus récents. Il recula et la relâcha doucement.

\- J'ai voulu… dire la vérité. Mettre en garde mon fils. Je suis convaincue que l'équilibre actuellement en place doit être sauvegardé.

\- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Lucifer.

\- Parce que je suis certaine que l'Enfer n'est pas inutile et que le fait que vous en soyez le Maître évite bien des douleurs à l'humanité.

Lucifer replia ses ailes de lumière et ses yeux reprirent couleur humaine. Il regarda Mary attentivement et se tourna vers Castiel qui regardait Dean se relever avec difficulté. Il claqua des doigts et le Winchester se sentit instantanément mieux.

* * *

Le sol trembla avec force et un craquement sinistre se fit entendre soudain. Lucifer, Mary, Ash, Jo, Helen, Bobby, Sam, Dean, Meg et Castiel tournèrent leurs regards vers le cimetière et leurs yeux s'arrondirent en même temps. La porte avait cédé, cette fois, et des centaines de démons en sortaient hurlant de joie et ricanant.

Une lumière aveugla tout le monde et ils fermèrent les yeux. Quand ils les ouvrirent, ils étaient tous au milieu d'un autre cimetière, même Lucifer, Meg et Castiel, qui avait été libéré de son cercle de feu.

\- Michel, grinça Lucifer.

\- Lucifer, répliqua Michel sur un ton calme mains grinçant.

Les deux Archanges se firent face.

Les humains remarquèrent à ce moment-là le trou énorme, béant, au milieu de la pelouse.

\- C'est quoi ? demanda Ash.

\- Le couloir qui mène directement à la cage de Lucifer, répondit Meg en frissonnant d'horreur.

* * *

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **à bientôt pour le prochain**

 **KitsuneA**


	39. Face à face, le Paradis et l'Enfer

**Bonjour**

 **un chapitre relativement court pour aujourd'hui.. comparé à d'autres.**

 **Je pense que le titre de ce chapitre est très parlant. Il y aura de la bataille, mais c'était à prévoir..à savoir qu'elle en sera l'issue... ça... faudra attendre encore.**

 **merci à Calliope pour les corrections et sont travail de bêta.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 39 : Face à face, le Paradis et l'Enfer !**

 **-.**

Michel fit face à son jeune frère, son regard fixé sur lui. Il tendit la main et une lance dorée apparut dans celle-ci. Lucifer recula d'un pas.

\- Ne fais pas ça Michel ! cria Castiel alors que l'Archange avançait vers son frère.

\- Ne te mêle pas de ça, Castiel. Ce n'est pas ton combat, c'est le mien.

Mais l'ange n'écouta pas, il se planta entre Lucifer et Michel, déterminé. Il attrapa la lance de son aîné entre ses mains et la lui fit lâcher.

\- Ne fais pas ça. Si tu tues Lucifer, c'est tout l'Enfer qui sera incontrôlable. C'est le monde entier qui va souffrir et le Paradis qui va entrer en guerre.

\- L'Apocalypse n'est pas qu'une fin, Castiel.

Castiel sentit la lance de Michel lui échapper sans qu'il puisse la retenir et il se tourna vers Gabriel, à côté de lui, qui tenait l'objet en or céleste entre les mains.

\- J'en reviens pas que tu te ranges du côté de Lucifer, Cassie, s'étonna Gabriel en se positionnant à côté de Michel, lui rendant sa lance par la même occasion.

\- Je ne me mets ni de son côté, ni du vôtre. Je fais juste ce que je pense être juste. Il existe un équilibre entre le bien et le mal sur Terre parce que le Paradis et l'Enfer existent. Si on détruit l'un ou l'autre, on détruit le monde. On détruit tout ce que Père a construit. On détruit l'humanité, termina Castiel dans un souffle en se tournant vers Dean.

Michel regarda le Winchester, puis il leva sa lance et la planta dans le torse de Castiel dont la grâce illumina tout son corps.

\- Nooooon, hurla Dean en se précipitant vers lui.

Michel retira sa lance et l'ange tomba à terre, à genoux, le souffle court, du sang s'échappant d'un trou dans son torse. Dean s'agenouilla devant lui.

\- Cas', ça va ?

\- Pas vraiment, répondit Castiel, appuyant ses mains sur sa blessure. Je vais guérir, ne t'en fais pas. Il n'a pas planté la lance assez longtemps dans ma chair pour me tuer.

Dean se leva, furieux et fit face à Michel qui pointa le bout de sa lance sur lui.

\- T'es quoi comme genre d'ange ? Tu t'en prends à Castiel alors qu'il n'a fait que dire ce qu'il pense de tout ça. T'es un trou de cul, en fait !

Michel pencha la tête sur le côté, yeux plissés, semblant réfléchir.

\- Tu n'es qu'un humain. Je te suis supérieur en tout et tu oses me parler de cette façon ?

\- Je n'ai pas peur de toi ou de n'importe lequel des autres anges qui puissent exister. D'ailleurs, il n'y a même pas trois mois, je ne croyais pas à Dieu, ni aux démons, ni aux anges, alors bon !

Michel toucha le torse de l'humain du bout de sa lance mais Gabriel arrêta son frère en tenant fermement la lance.

\- C'est pas lui qui nous cause le plus de problèmes, laisse-le. Nous ne voulons pas te tuer, Lucifer, mais nous devons te remettre dans la cage.

\- N'y compte pas, Gabriel. Cet endroit…, un frisson fit trembler la grâce de Lucifer et il secoua ses ailes lumineuses pour se calmer, cet endroit est pire que la Mort. Je ne retournerai pas là-dedans.

\- Alors, je te tuerai ! grinça Michel.

Lucifer sourit et tendit le bras. Une lance rouge, semblable à celle que Michel possédait, apparut et il la pointa sur son grand frère.

\- Si tu tiens vraiment à ce combat de géant, allons-y alors.

Le sol se mit à trembler et des ombres noires sortirent de l'abîme qui trouait la terre. Les humains et les Archanges les regardèrent se mettre autour du Seigneur de l'Enfer.

\- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas que j'allais te combattre sans mon armée de démons ? Je ne suis pas si stupide. J'ai perdu une fois contre toi, je ne perdrai pas une deuxième fois.

Michel ouvrit ses ailes et une lueur aveuglante entoura toute l'assemblée. Les humains se protégèrent les yeux avec leurs bras et quand la lueur se fut dissipée, ils virent plusieurs anges se tenir aux côtés de Michel et de Gabriel. Dean reconnut parmi eux le fameux Balthazar qu'il avait déjà rencontré. Celui-ci tendit sa main vers Castiel.

\- Bats-toi avec nous, mon frère.

Castiel se releva lentement et Dean l'aida à se maintenir debout.

\- Balthazar, souffla-t-il douloureusement. Tu… tu es d'accord avec tout ça ?

\- Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis un ange, ma mission est de protéger le Paradis. Range-toi avec nous Cassie !

\- Castiel, corrigea l'ange et il ouvrit ses ailes. Sa blessure guérit rapidement et il referma ses ailes lentement. Puis il poursuivit :

\- Je ne ferai pas ça. Je ne condamnerai pas l'humanité. Si Lucifer retourne dans la cage, les protections contre les démons vont sauter partout sur Terre et le mal va se répandre. C'est vraiment ce que vous voulez ?

\- Il n'a pas tort, répliqua Lucifer.

\- Je refuse d'être complice de la fin du monde humain.

\- On s'en fout, des singes sans poils, Cassie. On est des anges, des êtres supérieurs. Nous, nous survivrons, en tous les cas, une majorité d'entre nous.

Castiel avança vers Balthazar et lui attrapa les épaules.

\- Sous prétexte que nous avons des pouvoirs et sommes presque immortels, ça nous donne le droit de tuer ceux qui ne sont pas comme nous ? Est-ce vraiment ce que tu penses, Balthazar ?

\- Cassie, soupira Balthazar en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Les humains ne sont que des animaux que Père a créés pour s'occuper et qui, depuis le début, sont voués à disparaître. Il n'a jamais été question que ces créatures occupent la terre éternellement. L'Apocalypse va décimer l'espèce humaine et Père créera autre chose pour la remplacer.

Castiel ouvrit la bouche et la referma aussitôt. Il regarda Dean derrière lui, il regarda son âme et puis il jeta un coup d'oeil sur les autres humains présents dans le cimetière. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas laisser cela se faire. Les humains méritaient de vivre. Castiel sortit de sa manche sa lame angélique et la tendit à Dean qui la prit, sourcils froncés.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

\- C'est pour te protéger. Ne meurs pas, je n'ai pas les pouvoirs suffisants en moi pour te ramener à la vie.

Castiel prit la main de Dean dans la sienne et recula avec lui pour se placer auprès de Mary, de Sam, d'Helen, de Bobby, de Jo et de Ash.

\- S'il faut vraiment que je choisisse un camp, alors ce sera celui de l'humanité. Je ne défendrai ni le Paradis, ni l'Enfer. Je choisis les humains, je choisis Dean.

Le Winchester sentit ses joues chauffer et baissa le regard, mal à l'aise, sa main toujours dans celle de Castiel.

Le ciel sembla soudain s'ouvrir en deux et un coup de tonnerre secoua la terre. Un tremblement d'une amplitude énorme se fit sentir sous les pieds du petit groupe d'humains et ils eurent tous du mal à se tenir debout. Une lumière baigna tout le cimetière et Dean leva la tête quand il entendit une voix résonner dans l'air.

\- Castiel, qu'est-ce que tu crois faire ?

L'ange ouvrit ses ailes noires et fit face à la lumière transperçant le ciel.

\- Je fais ce qui me paraît juste.

\- Tu as été créé pour sauver le Paradis, pas pour le détruire en te battant contre tes frères et sœurs.

\- Je ne sacrifierai pas les humains au profit des anges, qu'ils soient mes frères et sœurs ou pas. Que je sois de leur espèce ou non. Je ne ferai pas cela ,Père.

Dean ouvrit la bouche quand il comprit que ce qu'il entendait, c'était la voix de Dieu en personne… enfin, en lumière pour être plus exact.

\- Comment pouvez-vous avoir si peu de considérations pour les humains ? Vous les avez créés !

\- C'est vrai, mais ils ont fait leur temps, Castiel. Ce ne sont que des espèces qui doivent un jour laisser la place à d'autres créatures qui investiront à leur tour cette terre.

\- Non ! cria Castiel.

\- CASTIEL ! gronda la voix de Dieu et la terre trembla une fois de plus. Bien, fais ce que tu désires, mais ne viens pas te plaindre si les conséquences sont terribles pour les humains, pour les anges ou pour toi.

\- Vous ne comptez aider personne ? s'étonna Castiel. Père ?

\- Je suis immortel Castiel, fut la seule réponse de Dieu et la lumière disparut. Le ciel se ressouda en une seule et même partie et la terre cessa de trembler aussitôt. Castiel baissa la tête, dépité.

\- Je suis désolé, souffla Dean en posant sa main sur l'épaule de l'ange.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. J'aurais dû m'attendre à cela.

Le regard bleu de Castiel croisa celui vert de Dean et y plongea pour quelques longues secondes.

\- Bon, on le fait ce combat, qu'on sache enfin qui a le dessus, demanda Michel, prêt à en découdre avec son frère.

Lucifer ouvrit ses ailes lumineuses et Michel l'imita.

Il s'élevèrent dans les airs, entourés des anges et des démons et le combat s'engagea.

Les humains et Castiel regardèrent le combat sans oser bouger, puis Sam fut le premier à se réveiller quand il vit la grâce d'un ange imploser dans le ciel.

\- On ne peut pas laisser ce combat se faire. On doit les stopper.

Bobby, Helen, Jo, Ash et Mary prirent des armes dans les sacs et les pointèrent sur les anges et les démons. Sans hésiter, Dean se rua sur les lieux de la bataille et fit son possible pour retenir quelques anges, les moins téméraires de l'espèce, semblait-il. Il perça le torse de l'un d'eux avec sa lame angélique et la grâce de ce dernier explosa devant ses yeux, puis un corps humain mort tomba lourdement sur le sol, répandant du sang sur l'herbe verte. Dean s'arrêta net de s'agiter et regarda le bout de sa lame en déglutissant. Bordel, il venait de tuer un ange ! Il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser plus longtemps et s'engagea de nouveau dans la bataille, quand une lame angélique lui entailla la peau du bras.

\- Saloperie, grinça-t-il et il se défendit avec la lame de Castiel.

Sam, qui se trouvait tout prêt, ramassa la lame angélique de l'ange que Dean venait de tuer et la planta dans la tête de celui qui se battait avec son frère. Sa grâce explosa et Dean souffla de bonheur.

\- Merci ! dit-il à Sam, sincère.

Bobby poussa un cri quand une lame angélique se planta dans sa jambe, lancée par un démon de Lucifer qui venait de tuer un ange et il tomba au sol. Dean ne réfléchit pas, sauta sur le démon qui l'envoya valdinguer plus loin, se ruant ensuite vers lui, lame levée, prête à transpercer la peau de l'humain au niveau du coeur. Dean sentit la panique le tétaniser et il ferma les yeux, prêt à mourir, mais au lieu de sentir se ficher une lame dans son coeur, il entendit un bruit sourd à ses côtés et rouvrit les yeux. Le démon était tombé à côté de lui, les orbites brûlées, un drôle de couteau planté dans le dos. Castiel le retira et le regarda sous tous les angles.

\- Rends-moi ça, jolie licorne, dit une voix de femme derrière lui et Castiel se retourna avec l'arme dans les mains.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda l'ange à Meg qui reprenait en main son bien.

\- Un couteau qui tue les démons, bien sûr. Je l'ai trouvé dans un pays lointain quand j'étais humaine et que je chassais les monstres.

Castiel cligna des yeux, puis il prit Meg dans ses bras.

\- Tu as sauvé Dean, merci.

La démone se défit de l'étreinte et grinça :

\- Je ne l'ai pas fait pour toi, mais pour Lucifer.

Puis elle tourna les talons et repartit au combat contre les anges.

Castiel aida Dean à se relever.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- J'ai cru que j'allais mourir… Je vais bien, merci Cas'.

L'ange posa ses lèvres sur celles de l'humain et ses ailes s'ouvrirent d'un coup sec, puis il laissa Dean sur place, éberlué et rougissant, et fila dans les airs pour rejoindre le coeur de la bataille.

Dean croisa le regard de Ash qui lui fit un clin d'oeil et il rougit de plus belle avant de serrer sa lame dans sa main et de repartir au combat. Il perdait du temps, là.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

La bataille se poursuivit plusieurs heures d'affilée et les humains commencèrent à faiblir de plus en plus. Ash faillit même avoir un bras coupé, tant la fatigue physique lui donnait bien du mal à parvenir à se concentrer. Sam finit par embarquer tout le monde à sa suite pour s'éloigner de la bataille et se terrer derrière un caveau de famille. Dean rechigna d'abord à renoncer au combat et à accepter de battre en retraite temporairement, mais il finit par baisser les bras et laisser son frère l'emmener à l'abri.

\- On n'est pas au même niveau qu'eux, on doit le reconnaître, dit Sam au groupe.

\- J'avoue qu'on fait difficilement le poids, grinça Jo, un peu déçue, serrant un tissu sur son bras gauche en sang.

\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir entraînés là-dedans, souffla Dean, un peu honteux.

\- On t'a suivi de notre propre chef, Dean, et on est resté parce qu'on veut pas se laisser marcher dessus. Ne crois pas que tu aies décidé pour nous, gronda Helen en planta son regard dans celui du jeune homme. Mais… il nous faut de l'aide. On ne va pas pouvoir faire face encore longtemps dans ces conditions.

\- Mais qui est-ce que tu veux appeler ? demanda Bobby, surpris.

\- Je connais peut-être un groupe de personnes qui seront prêtes, en échange de quelques bières gratuites, à se lancer dans cette bataille. La démone qui est avec Lucifer, je l'ai déjà rencontrée par le passé. Elle faisait partie d'un groupe de chasseurs et chasseuses et à l'époque, je pensais que c'étaient des chasseurs lambda, je ne savais pas. Maintenant j'ai compris. Ils ne chassaient pas Bambi mais plutôt le Grand Méchant Loup. Va lui parler, Dean !

\- Moi ? s'étonna le Winchester. Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que c'est toi qu'elle a sauvé tout à l'heure. Et elle ne l'a sûrement pas fait pour rien.

Dean déglutit en serrant sa lame angélique contre lui, puis il souffla et prit son courage à deux mains. Il quitta sa cachette et rejoignit le champ de bataille, la peur au ventre. Il se défendit contre un ange et put, ensuite, approcher Meg qui se battait contre un trou d'uc ailé particulièrement agressif. Elle lui planta une lame dans le cou et le corps humain, vide, tomba sur le sol. Meg se retourna vers Dean, son couteau conçu pour tuer les démons pointé sur l'humain.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux toi !

\- Juste… te parler, souffla Dean, les deux mains levées devant lui en signe de paix. On a besoin d'aide.

\- Besoin d'aide ? Qui ?

\- Nous, les humains, je veux dire. On n'y arrivera pas.

\- Je me bats avec mon camp, pas avec le vôtre.

\- Je sais… mais… tu étais humaine avant, n'est-ce pas ? Tu étais chasseuse ?

Meg fronça les sourcils. Ah, c'est là qu'il voulait en venir.

\- Et ?

\- Tu connais sûrement des chasseurs qui seraient prêts à nous prêter main forte.

\- Je ne peux pas me pointer devant des chasseurs, je suis une démone, idiot.

\- Quelqu'un viendra avec toi. Moi, ou-

\- Je veux ton frère, le grand ! ordonna Meg et après un seconde de surprise, Dean acquiesça.

Meg toucha Dean et ils se retrouvèrent derrière le caveau. Les humains sursautèrent.

Dean se pencha à l'oreille de son frère, assis par terre et celui-ci se leva lentement. Mary râla quand elle comprit que son fils allait partir avec une démone mais elle ne fit pas barrage à la décision de Sam. Il s'évapora avec la démone aussitôt après que celle-ci ait confié son précieux couteau à Dean en gage de démonstration de confiance mais aussi pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle reviendrait. Dean regarda l'objet sous toutes les coutures.

\- On ne peut pas tuer Lucifer avec ça ? demanda Jo et Dean secoua la tête.

\- On ne peut pas et de toute façon, il ne faut pas tuer Lucifer.

\- Quoi ? C'est pas ça le but de toute cette bataille ?

\- Celui qu'il faut tuer, c'est Michel !

Jo réfléchit intensément, regardant Dean comme s'il était devenu un alien.

\- Lucifer ne veut pas détruire les humains, lui, expliqua Mary. Lucifer veut simplement que rien ne change. Que l'équilibre entre le Paradis et l'Enfer perdure pour que le monde continue de tourner comme il le fait depuis le début de l'humanité.

Jo ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer que quand même, Lucifer était le Diable, le Mal incarné, mais elle n'eut pas l'occasion de le dire car Sam et la démone réapparurent devant le petit groupe, accompagnés d'une bonne trentaine d'autres personnes de tous âges, hommes et femmes, armés jusqu'aux dents.

\- Ok, je pense que ce sera pas mal comme renfort, soupira Bobby, visiblement soulagé d'avoir enfin de l'aide.

* * *

 **Les renforts feront pas de mal.**

 **Maintenant, reste à savoir quel camp va gagner la grande bataille... L'Enfer, le Paradis ou les humains ? Ou aucun des trois, c'est encore possible aussi.**

 **Je vous retrouve bientôt pour la suite de cette fic avec le chapitre 40 qui s'annonce assez long au vue de tout ce que j'aimerais y mettre.**

 **ps : (vous l'avez peut-être remarqué. j'ai fait un erreur avec le prénom d'Helen Harvelle au fil de l'histoire. J'ai commencé la fic en écrivant Ellen et maintenant, j'ai mis Helen. C'est une bêtise de ma part, je n'ai pas fait attention, mais du coup je vais terminer avec Helen.**

 **KitsuneA**


	40. La fin ou le début ?

**Bonsoir tout le monde**

 **Je suis là aujourd'hui pour partager avec vous le tout dernier chapitre de Feathers and Pistols.**

 **J'ai mis un point final à cette fic, après 18 mois de travail pour elle, de réflexion... des tas d'heures passées dessus, des milliers de mot écris, 40 chapitres et beaucoup d'amour pour cette histoire**

 **MERCI tout particulier à Calliope pour son travail, son professionnalisme, ses encouragements, son soutien, ses idées. Merci à elle d'avoir été avec moi sur cette fic (et sur d'autres) et je vous annonce du coup qu'une page se tourne. Elle n'est désormais plus ma bêta pour des raisons personnelles.**

 **Je dis que c'est la fin, mais c'est pas tout à fait vrai... cette fic comptera un épilogue dans peu de temps**

 **Je vous remercie tous et toutes d'avoir lu, commenter, suivi, mis en fav...ça m'a beaucoup touché.**

 **à bientôt j'espère pour de nouvelles fic Destiel (sur lesquelles je suis déjà depuis quelques mois/semaines).**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chaiptre vous plaira,**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 **La fin ou le début ?**

 **.**

Les pertes étaient énormes, tant chez les humains, chez les démons que chez les anges, mais la bataille continuait et aucun des trois camps ne semblait arriver à s'imposer véritablement dans ce combat de géants.

Mais ce n'était pas le problème de Dieu. LUI, il était installé au Paradis et regardait les choses se faire sans intervenir. De toute façon, ce qu'il voulait vraiment, c'était que ce monde prenne fin avec l'Apocalypse et qu'en commence un nouveau, peu importe qui seraient les gagnants.

Dieu se leva de son trône et parcourut le Paradis, vidé de ses habitants angéliques puis il ferma les portes des âmes à double tour. Pas question que l'un de ses enfants ait tout à coup l'idée de venir se servir de la puissance des âmes pour combattre. Ce ne serait pas acceptable de tricher de la sorte. Le combat devait se dérouler sur un pied d'égalité pour tous, sauf pour les humains, mais eux, ils étaient voués à disparaître de toute façon et si ça se faisait maintenant, ce serait sûrement pour le mieux.

Dieu sursauta quand un bruissement d'ailes se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna, faisant face à…

\- Castiel, que fais-tu ici ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous n'allez pas aider les humains. Ils n'ont pas de pouvoirs et ils meurent les uns après les autres.

\- Castiel, tu n'as rien compris à cette guerre, il me semble. Les humains, ils se sont mis tous seuls dans ce pétrin. Personne ne leur avait demandé de s'en mêler.

\- Non, c'est vrai. Mais ils veulent en être car ils veulent défendre leur droit d'exister sur Terre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous les condamnez aussi durement.

\- Les humains, Castiel, sont comme les démons de la Terre. Ils la tuent à petit feu sans penser que c'est une œuvre à aimer et à respecter. Je n'ai pas créé la Terre pour la voir disparaître à cause de certaines de mes créations. L'extinction des humains, c'est ce qui sauvera la Terre et ensuite, elle sera soit aux anges soit aux démons.

\- Jusqu'à ce que ça ne vous convienne plus ainsi ?

\- Peut-être, Castiel. Je ne sais pas.

\- Vous ne pouvez pas jeter les choses quand cela vous chante, Père. Les humains… les humains peuvent apprendre, ils peuvent changer leur façon de penser. Dean ne croyait ni aux anges, ni en vous et maintenant…

\- C'est ta seule référence en matière d'humain, Castiel, tu t'en rends compte ? Il ne fait pas le poids.

\- Pour moi si.

\- Venir ici ne t'aidera pas. Je ne me mettrai pas du côté des humains, mais, si tu te mets du côté de tes semblables, de tes frères et sœurs, alors je t'aiderai, mon fils.

\- Votre aide ne vaut pas le prix que vous voulez en retour. Je ne sacrifierai pas les humains pour avoir la victoire sur Lucifer et ses démons. Vous êtes le Dieu du ciel, il est celui de l'Enfer et le monde humain fonctionne très bien avec cela.

\- Il ne peut y avoir qu'un seul Dieu, et c'est MOI ! Lucifer n'est pas un dieu et ne le sera jamais. Il est le mal, Castiel, tu ne t'en rends pas compte ?

\- Mais le monde humain a besoin du mal pour tourner rond. Comme il a besoin du bien. Les humains ne sont pas des anges, ni des démons. Père, pouvez-vous me retirer mes pouvoirs ?

Dieu écarquilla les yeux, surpris par la demande inattendue.

\- Quoi ?

\- Pouvez-vous me retirer mes pouvoirs ?

\- Je ne ferai pas cela, Castiel. Il n'en est pas question. Il n'en a jamais été question de toute façon.

\- Mais, vous pourriez le faire ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça change de savoir si je le pourrais ou pas ? Je ne le ferai pas.

\- Alors, il n'y a pas de moyen pour moi de devenir humain ? dit l'ange en baissant la tête, son regard bleu perdant un peu de son éclat.

Dieu soupira puis releva la tête de son fils pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

\- Ne sacrifie pas tout ce que tu as et tout ce que tu es pour un seul humain. Dean Winchester est peut-être quelqu'un de bien et je pense que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens pour lui, même si je ne comprends pas comment ça peut se faire vu que je n'ai pas offert à mes anges la possibilité de ressentir des sentiments humains, mais… ne perds pas tout pour lui.

\- Mais je veux me battre avec lui, avec les humains.

\- Alors fais-le, mais avec tes pouvoirs. Si tu juges que ta mission est de sauver l'humanité, je ne t'empêcherai pas de tenter de la mener à bien. Je ne t'aiderai pas, mais je ne te mettrai pas de barrières. De toute façon, cette guerre-là en bas est vouée à mal se terminer pour au moins un des trois camps.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je suis convaincu que les choses peuvent être changées et que l'issue peut être différente de celle à laquelle ils s'attendent tous.

Castiel ouvrit ses ailes noires et disparut aussitôt. Dieu haussa les épaules. Il se jura que si les anges perdaient la bataille et qu'ils mourraient tous, ils en referaient des nouveaux, mais pas façonnés de la même façon. Mieux conçus et plus obéissants. La première version comportait quelques défauts à ses yeux.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Bobby était mort, mais Dean n'avait pas eu le temps de pleurer son ami. Ce n'était pas un démon qui l'avait tué, c'était un ange. Ces ordures !

Castiel apparut soudain à côté de l'humain, aux prises avec un emplumé coriace et bien énervé, et Dean sursauta.

\- Mais t'étais où ? cria-t-il en évitant un coup de lame angélique.

\- Je suis allé voir mon père au Paradis. Je pensais qu'il pourrait m'aider à vous aider.

\- Mais il ne fera rien, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça, je suis désolé.

Dean planta sa lame angélique dans le corps de l'ange qui ne le lâchait plus depuis tout à l'heure et sa grâce explosa dans un éclat de lumière. Castiel regarda un autre de ses frères tomber sur le sol du cimetière.

\- Celui-là n'emmerdera plus personne, dit Dean, fier, en s'essuyant le front, puis il vit le regard de Castiel sur l'ange mort et posa sa main sur son épaule en guise de réconfort.

\- C'est pas de ta faute, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je crois que ce n'est pas vrai, Dean. Si j'étais resté caché dans Jimmy Novak sans vouloir m'imposer, on n'en serait pas là.

\- Cette guerre était vouée à avoir lieu.

\- Mais pas maintenant. Pas comme ça. Regarde-les Dean !

Dean se retourna pour regarder le coeur de la bataille ou les anges et les démons, ainsi que trois Archanges, se rendaient coup pour coup dans une violence inouïe. Il regarda ensuite les humains faire face avec leurs maigres ressources face aux anges et aux démons, puis il regarda les corps étendus par terre, le sang, les entrailles, les yeux brûlés des vaisseaux angéliques.

\- On doit arrêter ça, au plus vite, Cas'.

\- Je partage ton avis, mais je ne sais pas comment faire cela, Dean.

L'ange tourna la tête pour regarder Dean dans les yeux.

\- J'ai éventuellement une idée. Personnellement, elle ne me plaît pas du tout, mais je crois que c'est la seule qu'on ait sous la main. Il faut que je parle à Meg.

Castiel fronça les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté.

Dean l'abandonna sur place et se précipita vers Meg dont il agrippa le bras.

\- Emmène-nous ailleurs, maintenant, faut que je te parle !

Meg, d'abord étonnée, hésita, puis elle claqua dans ses doigts et ils disparurent ensemble.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu me veux, humain ? demanda Meg, une fois que Dean et elle furent certains d'être seuls au milieu de nulle part.

\- Il faut que tu me tues pendant la bataille.

Meg cligna des yeux, surprise, puis secoua la tête.

\- Non ! Pourquoi veux-tu que je te tue ? Es-tu stupide ? Ou suicidaire ?

\- Ni l'un ni l'autre. Je… Je suis au courant de ce que Lucifer a dit à ma mère concernant Castiel et le fait qu'il pourrait devenir très puissant si je meurs. Si je donne mon âme pour lui.

Meg fit les cent pas en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, attitude qui prouvait totalement qu'elle avait été humaine par le passé.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça. Je refuse de trahir Lucifer.

\- Le trahir ?

\- Il m'a parlé de tout ça, je sais ce que Castiel peut devenir si je te tue et je ne veux pas faire ça sans l'accord de Lucifer.

\- Mais, il ne te le donnera pas, cet accord.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Il faut que cette bataille cesse avant que ça devienne une guerre de plus grande envergure. Tu l'aimes, cette terre ? Tu aimes l'Enfer ?

\- Oui. J'ai aimé la terre quand j'étais humaine et j'aime l'Enfer, je suis chez moi, enfin, mais…

\- Tu sais que si l'apocalypse éclate, il n'y aura plus rien. Plus d'humains, plus d'Enfer, plus d'anges et d'Archanges. C'est clair que tout ce qui demeurera, ce sera le Paradis et Dieu dedans. Rien d'autre ne réchappera et je mourrai de toute façon à un moment donné, mais si Castiel meurt avant moi, il n'y aura plus d'espoir.

\- Imagine que je te tue et que ton petit ange se mette du côté du Paradis.

\- Il ne le fera pas. Je le sais. Je le sens. Il est plus fâché contre les anges et son Père que contre Lucifer et l'Enfer. Il a compris que l'Enfer joue un rôle important pour l'équilibre de l'Humanité. Il sait que si Lucifer disparaît, les humains vont tomber dans le chaos.

\- Mais si le Paradis disparaît, le monde connaîtra le même sort.

\- Non. Non… parce que, apocalypse ou pas, Dieu sera toujours là. Il y aura donc toujours le ''bien'', termina Dean en signant les guillemets avec ses doigts.

\- Je ne te tuerai pas, je ne prendrai pas cette responsabilité, mais… Lucifer pourrait le faire.

\- Il ne le fera pas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Je sais mais, tu n'auras qu'à aller te mettre au milieu de la bataille entre Lucifer et Michel au moment précis où je te le dirai et il pourra ainsi te tuer. J'ai une sorte de connexion avec le Patron, je ne t'expliquerai pas comment, ça ne te regarde pas, mais je te jure que je sentirai quand le moment sera venu.

\- Tu es un démon, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire confiance. Les démons mentent, je l'ai lu dans tous les bouquins qui en parlent.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu savais lire, ironisa Meg. Les démons mentent peut-être, mais tu crois que les anges et les humains sont des modèles d'honnêteté ?

Dean tendit sa main à Meg sans plus attendre. Elle avait raison. Quitte à accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un, mieux valait, en tout cas en ce moment, que ce soit à un démon.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel était reparti dans la bataille quand Dean revint dans le cimetière avec Meg. Il le regarda se battre contre deux démons et un ange avec une classe qui dépassait tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Il s'en voulut d'avoir douté un temps que Castiel soit vraiment un soldat. Il ne s'était peut-être jamais battu avant, mais il avait ça dans le sang -ou dans la grâce,plutôt.

Dean regarda son frère, sa maman, Ellen, Jo, Ash et il inspira pour se donner du courage. Oui, il allait devoir mourir, mais c'était la seule solution. Pas question que plus de personnes meurent dans cette guerre et pas question que ça se termine en apocalypse. Ce serait laisser gagner Dieu et personne ne voulait ça, mis à part les anges et Archanges trop obéissants pour leur propre bien-être.

Le regard de Dean revint sur Castiel, qui venait de supprimer l'un des démons qui se battait contre lui et un fin sourire étira ses traits fatigués. S'il le faisait, s'il acceptait de mourir, c'était pour lui. C'était pour cet ange car il fallait faire de lui un être puissant pour gagner la bataille. Pour que le bien et le mal subsistent sur Terre. Pour la liberté de choisir le bien ou le mal et pour la liberté de le combattre – ou pas-.

Dean s'avança dans la bataille, prêt à reprendre sa place au coeur du conflit et surtout, prêt à mourir quand Meg le lui dirait. Il déglutit et enfonça sa lame angélique dans le dos d'un ange qui avait pris possession d'un corps féminin. L'ange tomba au sol.

\- Oh, tu es de retour, dit Castiel, s'approchant de lui avec le est le plan ?

\- Il… il n'y en a pas, Cas'. C'est… compliqué. Continuons juste de nous battre… on finira par gagner.

L'humain s'en voulut d'avoir menti à l'ange, mais s'il avait parlé de mourir, Castiel se serait opposé à cette idée.

\- Oh, s'étonna l'être céleste, puis il acquiesça, conscient et convaincu que Dean avait fait de son mieux.

L'ange voulut se jeter de nouveau dans la bataille, mais Dean lui prit le bras et l'être céleste se figea, puis il tourna la tête. Il regarda l'humain, attendant de savoir s'il voulait lui dire quelque chose, mais Dean posa juste doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel.

\- Bonne chance, souffla-t-il et l'ange lui renvoya la même phrase avant de définitivement rejoindre le combat.

L'humain le regarda quelques secondes, puis il se plaça à côté de Meg, se battant avec elle en attendant qu'elle lui envoie un signe.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Sam tourna la tête vers Dean, brusquement, alors qu'il se battait contre un démon. Pourquoi ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, mais c'est comme si tout son être lui avait ordonné de le faire à ce moment-là et il vit… il vit Meg claquer dans ses doigts et Dean se retrouver en face de Lucifer qui levait sa lance Archangélique dans l'idée de l'enfoncer dans le torse de Michel, en face de lui, mais ce fut dans le corps de Dean que la lame se planta et le temps sembla s'arrêter soudain dans le cimetière.

\- Nooooon ! avait hurlé Lucifer.

\- Deaaaaannn, avait crié Castiel.

Ash avait plaqué une main sur sa bouche, Jo s'était caché les yeux avec ses mains, Ellen avait reculé de plusieurs pas, choquée et Mary était tombée à genoux au sol, hurlant de douleur comme si elle avait été ouverte en deux avec une arme. Sam sentit son coeur faire un bond puis se serrer au point de lui faire un mal de chien et il serra son poing contre l'organe douloureux. Il s'empêcha de pleurer, serra dans sa main sa lame angélique puis se rua sur Meg qui se prit la lame dans le dos et tomba au sol après avoir produit quelques éclairs rouges dans son enveloppe charnelle.

La Terre trembla soudain et le sol s'ouvrit en une brèche énorme sous la puissance de la colère de Lucifer, qui, les yeux rouges et les ailes plus lumineuses que jamais, se rua sur Sam Winchester et plongea sa main dans son torse pour enserrer son coeur de toutes ses forces, mais il le lâcha quand un éclair d'une puissance inouïe frappa le sol juste derrière lui. Il se retourna et se figea, comme tous les êtres célestes, humains et démoniaques qui se trouvaient là. Le spectacle devant leurs yeux était à couper le souffle. Castiel se dressait devant eux, il n'était plus qu'un être totalement composé de lumière. Un être de lumière pure dont le corps qui l'abritait avait explosé. Il avait des ailes plus grandes que toutes celles qui aient été déjà portées par un ange ou un Archange et des milliers d'éclairs tournaient autour de lui. Lucifer recula de deux pas, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

\- Mais…, articula Sam, avant de tomber au sol pour reprendre son souffle.

C'était hallucinant. C'était beau et terrifiant à la fois.

Le ciel s'ouvrit soudain en deux, à l'image de la terre quelques minutes auparavant et le Paradis sembla être contraint à descendre sur Terre. Dieu se retrouva en face de son fils et resta béat d'admiration devant la beauté et la puissance de celui-ci.

Une voix qui obligea les humains à se boucher les oreilles gronda soudain dans une langue qui n'était pas humaine. Castiel s'adressa à son père, puis à ses frères et sœurs en Enochien et les anges et Archanges encore en vie rangèrent aussitôt leurs ailes et leurs armes.

\- Tu as tué Dean ! fit remarquer l'ange ultra-lumineux à Lucifer et celui-ci hocha la tête.

\- Il n'aurait jamais dû se trouver à cet endroit. Ma lance devait tuer Michel et m'offrir la victoire. Mais, je pense qu'on est quitte, son frère a tué Meg. Je veux savoir une chose, Castiel : dans quel camp es-tu à présent ? Celui des anges ou le mien ?

La lumière s'intensifia et le ciel gronda de colère et de douleur.

\- Je n'étais que dans un seul camp et je ne compte pas en changer. Celui de Dean, celui de l'humanité.

La Terre trembla et des éclairs tombèrent ici et là, le vent se mit à souffler fort et un froid glacial s'abattit dans tout le cimetière. La grâce de Castiel s'illumina d'un bleu d'une pureté à peine croyable et il se pencha sur le corps inanimé de l'humain dont il était épris.

\- Père, puis-je le ramener ? demanda Castiel et Dieu se mordit les lèvres.

\- Ce qui est mort, doit le rester Cas-

\- Puis-le ramener, OUI OU NON ? éclata l'ange lumineux et Dieu se frotta le front avec sa main gauche.

\- Techniquement, Castiel, ce n'est pas-

Mais Castiel ne laissa pas Dieu terminer sa phrase. Sa grâce entoura ce dernier, le piégeant d'une façon étrange et terrifiante.

\- Puis-je le ramener ? demanda encore une fois l'ange, faisant tout trembler autour de lui et amenant avec sa colère la grêle, la neige et un froid glacial frigorifiant tout instantanément.

\- OUI, finit par dire Dieu et aussitôt, un calme de mort régna autour de l'ange lumineux qui délaissa son Père pour se précipiter vers le cadavre de l'humain. Il l'enveloppa de ses ailes, attendit et soudain, Dean prit une grande inspiration, ouvrit les yeux, les écarquilla et toussa fortement en s'asseyant sur l'herbe gelée. Il cligna des yeux et regarda, devant lui, la lumière bleue.

\- Cas...tiel ? dit-il, pas tout à fait certain de ce qu'il voyait vraiment.

\- Dean, tu es vivant.

\- Cas'… comment.. ? Ton corps…

\- La puissance qui m'a envahi quand tu es mort a fait exploser l'enveloppe charnelle qui contenait ma vraie forme. Jimmy Novak est mort, Dean.

\- Tu… wow… ta vraie forme…je m'en souviens, tu… dans mon rêve…

\- C'est pour cela que tu m'as reconnu, parce que tu m'avais déjà vu.

\- Mais ta lumière est plus forte que dans mon souvenir.

\- Le pouvoir, Dean. Celui que ton âme m'a offert, c'est ça qui me rend si lumineux, c'est ça qui rend ma grâce si pure.

\- La guerre est finie ? demanda soudain Dean, réalisant que plus rien ne bougeait autour de lui. Il regarda aux alentours et vit que tout était figé dans la glace. Les anges, les Archanges, Lucifer, les démons, les humains.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Ma colère l'a emporté sur la raison, Dean.

Et Dean croisa le regard d'un homme qui les regardait, l'air pas vraiment ravi.

\- C'est mon Père, dit simplement Castiel et Dean écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la bouche.

L'humain se leva lentement et approcha de Dieu pour le regarder bien en face.

\- Vous êtes… Dieu ?

\- C'est ça, mais tu peux aussi m'appeler Chuck. Après tout, je crois qu'on risque de se revoir. Dean Winchester, donc !

Dieu plissa les yeux, scrutant l'humain sous toutes les coutures.

\- Pas l'être humain le plus réussi de la création, j'ai l'impression. Pas le plus vertueux ni le plus courageux. Mais… c'est bien toi et toi seul qui as fait échouer en quelques semaines tout le plan que j'avais mis en place pour le Paradis, pour Castiel.

Dieu approcha sa main du front de Dean et posa deux doigts dessus. Dean resta immobile quelques secondes puis il sentit une douleur le traverser de haut en bas à une vitesse hallucinante. Il ferma les yeux puis les rouvrit quand Dieu recula.

\- Ton âme, elle a quelque chose… Une sorte de… ressemblance avec la grâce de Castiel. Un lien… étrange. Je ne saurais l'expliquer, mais je le ressens. Castiel !

L'ange lumineux approcha et se tint à côté de l'humain.

\- Que veux-tu maintenant ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas.

\- Si tu le sais, alors dis-le moi !

\- Je veux, je veux vivre sur terre. Je veux vivre auprès de Dean et les siens et... et les aider. Je veux que l'Enfer et le Paradis ne changent pas. Je veux cet équilibre dont on m'a parlé et qui fait tourner l'humanité.

\- Et un nouveau corps humain ?

\- Je pense qu'il serait effectivement plus sage que j'en aie un nouveau ou alors je peux toujours récupérer celui de Jimmy Novak, ce serait parfait. Je ne peux pas rester sur terre sous ma vraie forme. Dean la voit, mais ce ne sera pas le cas des autres humains.

\- A vous deux, vous avez remis en question tout ce en quoi j'avais foi. Tous mes plans qui me semblaient parfaits. Tout ce que je croyais être acquis. Je ne pensais pas cela possible et je ne comprends toujours pas comment c'est arrivé. Il y a quelque chose dans les sentiments humains que je ne comprends pas et je suppose que je ne le comprendrai jamais. Ainsi soit-il. Je suis Dieu mais il semblerait que je sois loin de tout savoir et que je ne puisse pas tout prévoir.

Une lumière aveugla Dean qui dut se protéger les yeux avec ses bras et quand il put à nouveau regarder devant lui sans problème, il vit un homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus qui scrutaient ses mains avec le sourire. Dieu avait, quant à lui, disparu.

\- Cas', souffla-t-il, ému, et l'ange le regarda de ses yeux bleus couleur de Paradis dans lesquels étincelait une part de grâce pure que Dean voyait très bien à présent.

\- J'aime bien ce corps, dit simplement Castiel, heureux de retrouver son enveloppe. Le corps de Jimmy Novak, intact.

Dean voulut prendre Castiel dans ses bras, mais il hésita et recula. Ce fut l'ange, qui, d'un bond, lui sauta à la gorge et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes, sans aucune douceur.

\- Aie, laissa échapper Dean et l'ange s'excusa en lâchant son ami.

\- Pardon, j'étais juste… heureux, je crois.

Dean sourit, puis il regarda autour de lui.

\- Tu peux changer tout ça ? demanda-t-il en parlant des autres, figés dans la glace.

Castiel acquiesça en fermant les yeux et la glace disparut. Le ciel et la terre se refermèrent, l'atmosphère se réchauffa agréablement et Lucifer fut le premier à bouger. Il regarda Dean et Castiel, puis le cimetière dans son ensemble.

\- J'ai raté un truc, non ?

* * *

 **oo00oo**

La bataille n'avait pas repris après tout cela. Tout le monde s'était regardé sans savoir s'ils osaient encore bouger ou non. Lucifer était à côté de Castiel, Dean était vivant. Quelque chose s'était passé pendant qu'ils étaient tous figés et ils ne comprenaient pas exactement quoi. Ce fut Michel qui mit le doigt le premier sur le fait que Castiel était devenu plus puissant. Sa grâce avait changé de couleur et ses ailes étaient bien plus grandes qu'auparavant, montrant qu'il avait accédé à un rang supérieur. Il était devenu un Archange et pas n'importe lequel, le plus puissant jamais qui n'ait jamais existé. Michel en resta ébahi, et ce ne fut pas le seul. Gabriel aussi, et il s'inclina devant son petit frère qui se sentit gêné par cette démonstration de respect inattendu.

Mais si Michel avait semblé vouloir cesser la bataille un instant, il n'en était rien en vrai. Il se jeta sur Lucifer dès qu'il le put, mais Castiel le tira en arrière avant qu'il eût pu blesser trop fortement Lucifer et l'immobilisa, dos contre l'herbe humide.

\- CELA SUFFIT ! cria le nouvel Archange et la terre trembla violemment.

Un craquement sinistre se fit entendre et les ailes rouges de Lucifer s'ouvrirent aussitôt. Sa grâce trembla dans son enveloppe charnelle et l'être de lumière irradia de puissance.

\- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Castiel, les yeux ronds.

\- Tu viens de faire sauter la porte de l'Enfer dans le cimetière de Stull. Mes démons sont dehors.

\- Ce n'est pas une bonne nouvelle.

\- Pas pour toi, non.

\- Tu peux les renvoyer d'où ils viennent ?

Lucifer secoua la tête.

\- Non, mais je peux faire en sorte que ceux qui sont au fond de la fosse ne sortent pas. C'est tout ce que je peux te promettre.

Dean regarda Lucifer dans les yeux.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi de ces démons ?

\- Le plus sage, pour vous les humains, ce sera d'apprendre à les combattre et à les renvoyer en Enfer où je jure de les enfermer tous dans la fosse pour l'éternité et de veiller personnellement à ce qu'ils n'importunent plus le monde humain. En gros, il faut que vous deveniez des chasseurs.

\- Euh… et comment on en devient ? J'veux dire, je doute qu'il existe un livre du genre ''le guide du chasseur de démons pour les nuls''.

Lucifer plissa les yeux et Dean sourit de sa blague, même si l'Archange ne l'avait pas comprise.

\- Laissez tomber !

Lucifer réfléchit, puis regarda Meg, étendue sur le sol.

\- Castiel, ramène-la à la vie, elle apprendra à tes humains à chasser.

\- Je ne p-

\- Tu en as le pouvoir, je le sais. T'as aussi le pouvoir de ramener les amis de ton humain de compagnie. Fais-le !

Castiel hésita, ensuite il se pencha au-dessus de Sam, le guérit et celui-ci inspira soudain en sursautant, ne comprenant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Puis, content de ce nouveau pouvoir, le nouvel Archange ressuscita les autres humains présents dans le cimetière et soigna ceux qui en avait besoin. Enfin, il se pencha au-dessus du corps humain de Meg. Il lui toucha le front et la démone revint dans son corps, aussitôt. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda l'ange en face d'elle.

\- Merci, jolie licorne !

\- Par contre, tu ne peux ressusciter les humains, les démons et les anges qu'une seule fois. Ils ont droit à une deuxième chance, mais pas plus, pensa bon de préciser Lucifer et Castiel acquiesça, montrant qu'il avait bien enregistré l'information.

Dean prit son frère dans les bras et Ash, Jo, Ellen et Bobby se joignirent à eux pour un câlin.

\- Bordel, on est en vie ! C'est quoi le programme maintenant ? demanda Bobby en regardant autour de lui.

\- Vous allez devenir des chasseurs, annonça Lucifer et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Meg. Tu leur apprendras tout ce qu'ils vont avoir besoin de savoir.

La jeune démone acquiesça avec le sourire.

Lucifer tourna le dos et ce fut à ce moment-là que Michel se releva d'un bond et lui planta sa lance Archangélique entre les omoplates. La grâce fortement lumineuse de l'Archange s'échappa par ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche mais soudain, tout se stoppa net. Castiel, main droite tendue devant lui arrêta simplement le temps quelques secondes, puis il le fit remonter au moment où Michel prenait sa lance en main. Il se plaça en face de son grand frère, lui prit sa lance des mains, la cassa en deux et la jeta dans le trou béant du cimetière menant à la cage de Lucifer. Puis il remit le temps en route.

\- Castiel, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? s'étonna Michel. Lucifer ne peut pas vivre dans ce monde.

\- Lucifer n'a jamais dit que c'est ce qu'il veut. Il n'a jamais dit non plus qu'il voulait faire disparaître l'humanité. Toi, en revanche, c'est dans tes plans, je peux le lire dans ta grâce.

Castiel joignit ses mains ensemble, comme s'il voulait prier et le ciel s'ouvrit en deux, encore une fois, puis un éclair frappa le premier Archange du Paradis et celui-ci se retrouva des milliers de mètres sous terre, dans une cage faite d'acier céleste dont la porte était scellée par un cadenas en or céleste qu'il avait lui-même réparé avec l'aide de Gabriel. Puis la terre gronda et se referma, laissant le cimetière dans un état beaucoup plus présentable.

\- Cassie ! s'offusqua Gabriel et le nouvel Archange le regarda bien en face, faisant luire sa grâce dans ses yeux bleus.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais ce monde, Gabriel ?

\- Ben oui, mais Michel quoi… Enfin, remarque, on sera plus tranquille sans lui, même là-haut et puis, un jour, Père aura envie de le libérer, je suppose. En attendant, que vas-tu faire, mon frère ?

Castiel cligna des yeux et pencha la tête sur le côté droit.

\- Eh bien, je pense retourner avec Dean dans la petite maison qu'il a décidé de louer pour nous. La petite maison à Elroy. Dean a des clients à satisfaire et il y a des champs à cultiver. À moins que…

Le nouvel Archange se tourna vers Dean et plongea son regard bleu dans les émeraudes qui le scrutaient.

\- Que… tu ne veuilles une autre vie ?

\- Si j'ai le choix… La sédentarité, ça n'a jamais été pour moi. On peut garder la maison à Elroy, je l'ai pas louée, je l'ai achetée. Mais… cette histoire de chasse aux démons…

L'humain détourna les yeux, un peu mal à l'aise, mais ils s'ancrèrent à nouveau au regard de Paradis quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Peu importe où on sera et la vie qu'on décide d'avoir, Dean. La seule chose que je veuille, c'est que tu vives et que tes blessures ne soient plus que des cicatrices refermées. Si la chasse te tente, nous pouvons nous lancer dans cette affaire. Je te suivrai.

\- C'est mignon, tout ça, j'suis au bord des larmes, mais… et nous tous, on devient quoi ? demanda Bobby, un brin acide ?

* * *

 ** _oo00oo_**

 _Un mois plus tard, à Elroy, dans la maison de Dean et Castiel :_

Meg regarda les humains devant elle. Ellen, Jo, Ash, Sam, Dean, Bobby et Mary. Elle regarda aussi Castiel, Gabriel et Lucifer.

\- Bon, je crois que c'est là que commence mon cours. On va se pencher sur la théorie, parce qu'on a le temps. Le pentagramme qui retient les démons ne cédera que dans quelques jours, selon nos calculs, ça nous laisse une petite marge. Donc, je suis Meg, je suis un démon mais avant cela, j'étais une humaine et j'étais une chasseuse de démons.

Et Meg se lança dans un long monologue, racontant avec passion comment elle en était arrivé à devenir une chasseuse de monstres puis une chasseuse de démons. Elle n'omit aucun détail de son histoire et termina son exposé par la présentation du couteau ''magique'' aux futurs chasseurs.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel sortit de la petite maison et s'approcha de Dean qui regardait le ciel étoilé au dessus de lui.

\- Tu as froid ! annonça l'Archange, sentant très bien les frémissements du corps de son amour.

\- Tu pourras me soigner si tu veux, alors je m'en fais pas pour le froid.

\- Est-ce que tu es prêt ?

Dean se retourna vers l'Archange derrière lui et lui sourit.

\- Je crois que c'est la vie dont j'ai toujours rêvé sans oser y penser, alors ouais, j'suis prêt à fond. Sam, toi et moi, on va faire un trio de dingues. Les meilleurs chasseurs du pays !

\- Je crois en toi, Dean et en Sam aussi.

\- Et moi, je crois en nous, affirma Dean et tu sais quoi, je crois aux anges, je crois aux démons, je crois au mal et au bien et… et je pensais jamais dire ça un jour, mais je crois en Dieu.

\- C'est parce que tu as vu tout cela que tu y crois maintenant.

\- J'suis comme ça, je ne crois que ce que je vois. Et je suis content d'avoir vu.

Castiel sourit, prit la main de Dean dans la sienne avec douceur et les deux hommes se placèrent côte à côte, leur épaules se touchant ils levèrent alors la tête vers le ciel étoilé. Une lueur bleue passa au-dessus de la petite maison.

\- Père ne veut pas te voir au Paradis et pour le moment, il ne tient pas à me parler, mas il envoie des signes parfois, faut juste lever la tête pour les voir. Je crois… je crois qu'il regrette d'avoir créé certains anges « tests » comme Lucifer ou moi.

\- C'est ton Père, il devrait plutôt être fier. Mais je suis bien placé pour savoir que les pères, ce ne sont pas toujours les plus doués pour nous aimer sans condition.

\- J'aimerais t'embrasser, dit doucement Castiel et Dean tourna la tête vers lui, crocha son regard dans le sien et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur.

Madame Forn, se baladant dans la campagne d'Elroy cligna des yeux, surprise. Une drôle de lumière brillait au loin, à environ trois kilomètres et semblait partir de la terre et monter vers le ciel. Elle secoua la tête. Fallait vraiment qu'elle aille se coucher. Il ne pouvait pas y avoir de lumière là-bas, c'était l'endroit où se trouvait la maison de monsieur Novak, le garagiste et son ami monsieur Castiel, deux jeunes hommes très charmants. Des vrais anges tombés du ciel… enfin, si les anges existaient, bien sûr !


	41. Épilogue - Castiel sait ce qu'il veut

**bonjour à tous et toutes**

 **voici la fin de cette fic. La toute toute fin. je n'y reviendrai plus jamais. cette histoire est terminée, bouclée, derrière moi.**

 **Je sais que c'est l'histoire que j'ai écrite que j'aime le plus et je pense que ça restera longtemps le cas.**

 **Je ne sais pas si je continuerai à écrire dans le fandom SPN (si ce n'est des drabbles et de petits OS), j'ai quelque peu perdue(?) la passion pour le Destiel. (à voir avec l'arrivée prochaine de la dernière saison de SPN). Pour le moment, je n'écrirai plus de fictions à chapitre sur ce fandom. J'en ai deux dans mes dossiers qui sont en cours d'écriture, mais elles seront jamais publiées, car je ne les continuerai pas. Sur FF j'en ai encore à continué (terminé). Notamment After the Apocalypse et A Winchester never die.**

 **Merci d'avoir été là pour cette fic pendant presque deux ans. J'espère que cet épilogue vous plaira.**

 **à bientôt**

 **KitsuneA**

* * *

 ** _Épilogue F &P_**

 **Castiel sait ce qu'il veut**

La tête du vampire tomba avec un bruit étouffé sur le sol, dans une marre de sang, et Dean s'essuya le front avec son avant bras. Il regarda Sam à quelques mètres de lui, puis il se retourna pour voir Castiel fermer ses grandes ailes noires. L'Archange approcha, posa deux doigts sur son front et lui sourit.

\- Une bonne chose de faite, en plus, ils ont parlés. On sait maintenant où trouver certains démons à abattre.

Dean acquiesça. Sam approcha et Castiel le soigna aussitôt.

\- Ouais, mais en attendant, il faut qu'on rentre à la maison, que je prenne une douche et qu'on se prépare. On a un mariage à célébrer samedi après-midi.

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire, ému. Ce mariage, il l'attendait avec impatience depuis des mois.

Ils sortirent tous trois de la grange dans laquelle ils avaient combattus des monstres, comme les très bons chasseurs qu'ils étaient devenus très rapidement, et montrèrent dans l'Impala que Dean fit démarrer aussitôt.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Ce nœud papillon n'est pas droit du tout ! s'énerva Dean devant son miroir.

Castiel vint se placer devant lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

\- Tu es très bien, arrête de t'inquiéter autant. Ce mariage sera parfait même si ce nœud papillon ne l'est pas.

\- Je déteste les nœuds papillons en plus.

\- Si tu n'aimes pas cela, pourquoi as-tu décidé d'en mettre un ? Ce n'est pas logique, dit Castiel en penchant la tête sur le côté.

\- C'est une histoire de codes vestimentaires du monde humain, Cas'. Je ne peux pas assister à un mariage habillé n'importe comment.

\- Mais… le costard ne suffit pas ? Est-ce que… je dois mettre moi aussi un nœud papillon ?

Dean sourit et attrapa la cravate de Castiel dans sa main pour le tirer légèrement contre lui. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et recula, toujours en souriant.

\- Oh non, surtout pas. Si tu mets un nœud papillon je ne pourrais plus faire ça. Tu sais, tu as raison, à bas les codes vestimentaires. Je ne porterai pas ce fichu nœud, annonça Dean en le retirant d'un geste rageur et en le laissant tomber sur le sol.

\- Je te trouve mieux sans, de toute façon.

Les joues de l'humain se colorèrent légèrement et il posa un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de son ange. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit au même moment et apparu le visage ravi de Mary Winchester.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous trafiquez tous les deux ? C'est plus l'heure des embrassades ! On vous attend !

Dean recula de deux pas, un peu mal à l'aise. C'était toujours un peu difficile pour lui de donner des marques d'amour à Castiel en public, même si tout le monde savait pour eux à présent. Il avait toujours ce sentiment de faire quelque chose de mal et d'interdit. L'ombre et les paroles de son père planaient encore toujours autour de lui, guidant parfois ses gestes et ses sentiments.

\- On est prêt ! dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa maman.

\- Tu ne mets pas de nœud papillon ? s'étonna Mary en regardant son fils des pieds à la tête.

\- Castiel me trouve mieux sans, dit simplement le jeune homme et ça suffisait amplement comme explication.

Mary secoua la tête en riant. Puis elle attendit que les deux amoureux se soient engagés dans l'escalier et elle leur emboîta le pas pour sortir de la maison et se diriger vers le jardin de sa maison.

* * *

Les invités étaient tous là, et parmi, eux, il y avait même une démone et un Seigneur de l'Enfer -et Dieu sait que tout le monde ne peut pas se vanter d'avoir eu le Seigneur de l'Enfer à son mariage-. -Mais Sam lui aurait pu s'en vanter, même si tout le monde savait qu'il ne le ferait jamais.- Dean se plaça à côté de son frère qui attendait devant l'autel dressé dans le jardin.

\- Tu devais pas mettre un nœud, toi ? s'étonna Sam et Dean lui fit signe de laisser tomber d'un geste de la main.

\- Tu es sûr de toi ? demanda l'aîné à son petit frère.

\- Je crois que je n'ai jamais été plus sûr de moi qu'en cet instant.

\- Tant mieux.

\- Et toi et Cas', c'est pour quand ?

Dean secoua la tête lentement en regardant son ange assis au premier rang, droit comme un ''i'' les mains sur ses genoux.

\- Je crois pas qu'on ait vraiment besoin de ça lui et moi, en plus, c'est pas vraiment mon truc, le mariage. Papa… papa, il serait fier de toi s'il te voyait maintenant, là tout de suite, murmura Dean, un peu douloureusement.

\- Ce qui m'importe le plus, c'est que les gens qui m'entourent maintenant soient fier de moi et que je sois fier de moi. Papa importe peu vu qu'il n'est plus là. Dean, tu sais… je suis très fier de toi et très heureux que tu sois mon frère.

Dean sourit en posant la main sur l'épaule de son cadet, puis de la musique se mit à résonner dans le jardin et d'un bloc, tous les invités se retournèrent vers la maison. Une amie de Jessica, en robe mauve, en sortie et annonça l'arrivée de la mariée. Dean ôta sa main de l'épaule de son frère et le vit se gonfler de bonheur quand apparu sa fiancée, vêtue d'une robe blanche magnifique, des fleurs dans les cheveux et un bouquet coloré à la main.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Dean, est-ce que le mariage est quelque chose à laquelle tu as déjà pensé ? demanda Castiel, une semaine tout juste après avoir célébré l'union de Sam et Jessica.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu voudrais qu'on se marie ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je posais la question pour savoir si toi, tu le veux. Pour moi, ça ne représente pas grand-chose, vu que je ne comprends pas vraiment à quoi cela sert réellement. Les gens sont déjà ensemble avant de se marier, alors je ne vois pas bien la différence entre avant et après, si ce n'est que la cérémonie est plutôt un joli moment.

\- Tu sais, annonça l'humain, regardant son ange dans les yeux, je crois pas que ça changerait quoi que ce soit pour toi et moi.

Il lui prit la main doucement et la porta à ses lèvres pour y déposer un doux baiser.

Les deux hommes étaient revenus le matin même dans leur petite maison à Elroy et ça faisait du bien, pas qu'ils n'avaient pas aimé être à Lawrence, chez Mary, mais ce n'était pas pareil. Dean, surtout, n'était pas pareil. Quand ils étaient seul chez eux, le chasseur était câlin, doux et proche de son amoureux, tandis que quand ils étaient avec d'autres gens, il était distant et mal à l'aise. Alors Castiel préférait quand ils étaient juste les deux, comme là, assis sur leur lit à discuter et à se regarder dans les yeux.

\- Dean, je dois… je dois aller au Paradis demain. J'ai… j'ai quelque chose d'important à demander à mon… Père.

\- De quel genre ?

\- Je ne tiens pas à te le dire pour le moment.

Et Castiel détourna le regard loin de celui de Dean puis s'allongea dans le lit.

\- Tu sais que j'aime pas quand tu ne me dis pas tout ! grinça le chasseur en s'allongeant lui aussi.

\- Je sais mais… je te dirai plus tard de quoi il s'agissait. Bonne nuit Dean !

* * *

 **oo00oo**

\- Non Castiel, il n'en est pas question, s'énerva Dieu en regardant son fils debout devant lui.

\- Père, s'il vous plaît. Je veux vraiment cela, j'ai bien réfléchi.

\- Oh je n'en doute pas que tu ais bien réfléchi, je te connais mais… tu ne sais pas tout ce que cela implique, Castiel.

\- Je suis convaincu que si, justement. Je sais exactement ce que cela implique pour moi, mais aussi pour Dean. Je sais ce que je veux, Père, et je le veux maintenant.

\- Raaah, s'énerva Dieu en faisant gronder le tonnerre, tu es décidément le plus casse-pieds de tous mes enfants. Qu'est-ce que j'ai raté avec toi, hein ?

\- Rien, je crois. Je pense même que je suis l'une de vos créations les plus réussies, pour dire la vérité. Je sais réfléchir par moi-même et me poser les bonnes questions. Je sais ce que je veux et jusqu'où je suis prêt à aller pour l'obtenir. Il est… il est mort pour moi tout de même.

\- Je sais, soupira Dieu en se levant de son siège.

Il se planta devant son fils et lui posa les mains sur ses épaules.

\- Vraiment, es-tu certain que tu ne regretteras pas ? C'est irréversible et tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Je le sais et je ne regretterai pas, jamais. Pas une seule seconde.

\- Si j'avais su dès le début ce qui se passerait pour toi et ce que tu finirais par me demander, je ne t'aurais pas crée de cette façon. Je pensais pouvoir tout prévoir, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas. J'ignore des choses, comme tout le monde. Mais bon, ainsi soit-il.

Dieu posa deux doigts sur le front de Castiel et un bruit de cristal brisé en mille morceaux résonna dans tout le Paradis, faisant frisonner les plumes de millions d'anges en même temps.

* * *

 **oo00oo**

Castiel ouvrit les yeux et les referma aussitôt. La lumière était trop forte.

\- Trop de lumière, se plaignit-il doucement et la luminosité baissa aussitôt.

Il ouvrit à nouveau les yeux et vit au dessus de lui le visage marqué par l'inquiétude de Dean et il sourit.

\- Ah Dean, je suis heureux de te revoir.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? Je t'ai trouvé étendu dans le jardin, sous le pommier.

Castiel se releva brusquement et s'assit dans le lit sur lequel Dean l'avait déposé quelques heures plus tôt après l'avoir trouvé évanoui à l'extérieur de la maison. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, puis les rouvrit et son visage s'illumina de joie.

\- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis humain, dit-il simplement et il remercia le Seigneur en murmurant, plein de reconnaissance.

Dean en resta bouche-bée de longues minutes, puis il se secoua et attrapa Castiel par les épaules, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- QUOI ? Comment ça, tu es humain ?

\- C'est pour cela que je ne voulais pas t'en parler l'autre soir, je savais que tu allais me dire de ne pas faire cela.

\- Mais… comment… ? Pourquoi... ?

\- J'ai demandé à mon père de me retirer mes ailes et tout ce qui faisait de moi un être céleste et pourquoi, et bien, parce que tu es humain et je ne veux pas à avoir à affronter l'éternité sans toi, plus tard, quand… tu sais… tu seras… enfin, tu vois.

Dean ouvrit la bouche, la referma et déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu… tu es devenu humain pour moi ?

\- Tu es mort pour moi, Dean, alors je crois que l'on peut dire que nous sommes quitte.

\- Ouais... ouais, sans doute… mais tes pouvoirs, tes ailes… ça va te manquer ?

\- Je sais que non. De toute façon, c'est irréversible, alors même si je venais à regretter, je ne pourrais n'en vouloir qu'à moi-même. J'ai prit cette décision en toute conscience, Dean. Et je ne l'ai pas fait que pour toi, mais aussi et surtout, pour moi. Je me suis permis d'être un peu égoïste sur ce coup-là, je te demande pardon.

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, en tout cas pas à moi. Si tu es sûr de toi… alors… bon…

\- Tu me préférais en ange ? demanda Castiel, la voix légèrement éteinte, soucieux d'avoir tout gâché.

\- Non ! Ange, humain, démon ou autre chose, ça ne fait pas de différence pour moi, Cas'.

Castiel attrapa les épaules de Dean et tomba avec lui sur le matelas. Il plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassa amoureusement, heureux d'être là, sur terre, humain parmi d'autres et aux côtés de Dean. C'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'ancien être céleste.

\- Au fait, demanda Dean, qu'est devenu Jimmy Novak exactement ?

\- Oh… il n'est plus là depuis un bon moment. Quand j'ai prit possession de son corps, son âme m'a laissé la place libre. Pourquoi ?

\- Pour rien, je me posais seulement la question. Et à part ça, aller chasser des démons dans l'Iowa, ça te tente ? demanda le chasseur en se redressant, tirant Castiel avec lui.

\- Des démons ? Ah oui, ça me tente, bien sûr. À deux, tu penses qu'on va y arriver ?

\- Sam n'est pas dispo, mais on sera pas tous seuls.

\- Maintenant ?

Dean sortit du lit et acquiesça. Castiel le regarda préparer leur sac et il sourit. Il se leva, aida Dean, puis il porta le sac jusqu'à la voiture du chasseur. La belle Impala noire qu'il aimait tant et dans laquelle il avait déjà passé plus de d'heures que dans la maison à Elroy.

\- Bien allons-y, annonça Dean en fermant la portière de sa voiture.

\- Allons-y, répéta Castiel en allumant l'auto radio.

 ** _FIN_**


End file.
